One Piece Tourny
by tmb1112
Summary: One piece tournament with pirates, revolutionaries, shichibukai, and a bunch of others! One Piece Multiverse!
1. Chapter 1

OP Tourny Prologue:

On an island on the Grand Line, a crew was preparing to depart. The pirates were having fun after the party the previous night and the townspeople were helping them load up their ship.

"Ahh!" Nami shouted. The navigator of the Straw Hats was on the pier as her crew mates walked past her carrying the supplies they got from town. She had long orange hair and was wearing a green top and blue shorts.

Her eyes were so big as she stared at the board on the pier that it looked like she'd seen a ghost.

"What's wrong?" Sanji shouted and dropped the side of the box he was carrying. Without support on the other side, Usopp fell back with the weight of the box as it fell on him.

He struggled to lift it up and drop it to the side of him. "Sanji!" The long-nosed sniper shouted but the chef was at Nami's side, asking her what her problem was and completely ignoring Usopp.

The woman grabbed the sheet of paper off the wall and it shook in her hands. Sanji took a look at it and his eyes became huge as well.

"Oooh!" Luffy had his head between the two of theirs and was reading the paper.

Now even Usopp was intrigued and decided to forgive Sanji for dropping the box on him. He ran over and looked at the paper before his eyes went wide, but in fear.

"I want to go!" Luffy shouted.

"N-n-no!" Usopp shouted at the captain. "Did you even read that?! Everyone is going to be there! I bet we'll run into a lot of strong enemies." He saw he was not helping his case and turned to the woman who ultimately decided their course. "Nami, help me!"

She turned her head to him and her eyes were in the shape of Belis. "Sorry Usopp. When his mind's made up, it's made up."

Sanji turned and started letting them all know where they were heading. As he did, Usopp read the paper again until he reached the bottom and whispered it, "Winner of the tournament... receives... o-o-ONE BILLION BELI!"

"We'll be rich!" Nami shouted

"It's a treasure!" Luffy agreed and he and the navigator smiled at each other before happily dancing around on the pier.

The sniper started walking back to the ship and Chopper looked up at him, "What's going on Usopp?"

"We're all gonna die," the sniper said with dread on his face. The reindeer doctor took this seriously and started panicking as he ran around the ship.

"I'll go place the order for the eternal pose!" Nami shouted and started running back to the town with the flier. It told her what to call on the DenDenMushi and how to get to the location.

"Next stop," Luffy called out and all his nakama looked at him from scattered around the dock, "Sparta!"

**A/N Yeah I know it was short, but it's the first One Piece fanfic I'm posting to this website. There are a lot of chapters coming and I'm going to try a tournament with the Government excluded cuz those assholes would just try to arrest all the participants. I'll post Chapter 1 tomorrow which is a lot longer. See you then.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

"We'd like to sign up nine people please!" Nami smiled at the receptionist behind the desk. The person was not looking happy and he looked to be scrunched up in the small room behind the bars. He had no hair and his black tank top showed off his massive muscles.

"Read the sign lady," he growled rudely at her.

"I'll teach you some manners," Sanji growled back after hearing how the man talked to Nami. She quieted her chef with a raised arm and he swooned before looking at her with hearts in his eyes.

They had just landed on the island, but the only thing there was a huge dome in the center of it. The building covered almost the entire island and the dock led straight up to the entrance.

She started reading it out loud, "There will be a maximum of 128 participants. Doctors will not be provided. Fighting outside the ring will cause immediate disqualification of your entire team. Each crew or organization can only enter, six people," she trailed off and turned to the other eight behind her.

"You heard him, what do we do?" She asked and the others looked to their captain who was thinking hard.

"I know! Let's pretend like we came in separately!" The man with the Straw Hat said as if it was a great plan.

Nami put a hand on her face and before she could tell him, the man behind the desk yelled, "We have wanted posters of all of you. You're the Straw Hats. Even if you came on different ships, like the Blackbeard Pirates, you still would only be allowed to enter six entrants."

"Blackbeard's here?!" Usopp shouted and then turned, "I'm out! You're not putting me in the ring with Blackbeard."

"Yohohoho, me neither," Brook crossed his arms and Chopper looked at each of them.

"Uhh," a few of them were expecting him to join those two, but he just smiled and said, "I'll do it! I want to show how much stronger I've become over the last two years."

"I'm in," Zoro stated with a smirk as he grabbed his swords. Nami looked around as Franky, Robin, Luffy, and Sanji all agreed that they'd do it.

She breathed a sigh of relief that she wouldn't have to enter and she looked back at the man. "Straw Hat Luffy. Pirate Hunter Zoro. Devil Child Nico Robin. Black Leg Sanji. Cyborg Franky. And," the man looked at the bounty paper and then back up before holding in his laughter and then stating, "Cotton Candy Lover Chopper... the pet."

"I'm strong too!" Chopper transformed into his heavy point from the cute form he was in. The man behind the counter didn't seem impressed but he did stop laughing so Chopper changed back.

"All right then. Also it's eight million beri per entrant. That's forty eight million if you enter six." Nami looked upset but thought about the payoff if they won and her doubts went away. She nodded and the man wrote their names down. "You may all go in. You were the 100-105 entrants. Cutting it close to the cut off," the man chuckled as they walked past him to the double iron doors.

"I wonder who else is here." Robin stated out loud. Usopp was still staring back at the sign that said there weren't any event-sponsored doctors. "A billion beri is a large number."

The sniper gulped and then put on a brave face. "I bet Blackbeard is going to be the only competition." He walked in front of the others and put his arms on the double doors, pushing hard. His muscles bulged and veins popped as he pushed harder but he finally got them to move. The huge doors were twice his size but he managed to open them.

Impressed with himself, Usopp walked inside with a smug look on his face, ready to take on any opponent. He got one step inside and opened his eyes before freezing in place. The huge person standing in front of him had completely white skin and a neck stitched up from inside his shirt.

"M-M-Moria!" Usopp shouted as the other crew members ran inside.

"Straw Hat!" The former Shichibukai shouted as Luffy ran in the room. He had an angry look on his face and was pulling back his arm when Nami hit him on the back of the head and he fell down.

"Baka!" she shouted at him. "We'll get kicked out if we start fighting outside of our matches!" This piece of information reminded the other crew members to not be as tense as they looked around.

Moria grunted and walked away with Doctor Hogback and Absalom behind him.

Franky stared around at people all over the room and recognized a lot of them. Suddenly his eyes lit up and he started running away from the crew.

They were in the main room of the dome. The ground beneath them was split up into four sections with a large center filled with water. The outside had one section made of stone, one of grass and dirt, one of sand, and one of ice.

"It's like they're trying to simulate every possible environment." Nami said while looking around. They were currently on the stone portion and as she looked around, there were large walls that went up around the battlefield. There were seats for all the participants and other crew members who came just to watch.

"Where's Franky going?" Luffy asked and then followed where the robot had run off to.

"No way," Sanji said and a smile spread on his face.

Across the stone section from them were the Franky Family members. The crew started running over and they had a happy reunion with them.

Zanbai, the new leader of the Franky Family, interrupted their greetings, "We're not the only ones from Water 7 who came."

"You got that right," a familiar voice agreed and Zoro turned around to see Paulie standing behind him along with a large number of Galley-La workers.

Tileston flexed his arms and Lulu pressed his beard hair down only for it to appear on top of his head. The man with the weird hair and sunglasses spoke, "A billion beri would go a long way towards opening up another gate and fixing up the city after last year's Aqua Laguna."

"Another bad one huh?" Franky asked.

"Not as bad as when you guys were there, but yeah." Zanbai nodded his head and then grinned, "But I'm so glad you're here Aniki. I kept telling the others that you would come."

"He did," two female voices said at the same time and they turned to see Mozu and Kiwi posing behind them.

"Yow!" Franky jumped in front and posed as well. "My little sisters, I've missed you so much!"

They stared at him for a few seconds and at his body. Finally Mozu asked, "Did you do something with your hair?" The blue hair was in the shape of a cannon.

"Notice the other changes first!" Franky shouted and the others finally noticed the drastic changes in their leader. He looked like a much shinier robot and they started talking and catching up with him.

"L-Luffy, look," Nami tugged on her captain's sleeve. The boy in the Straw Hat was laughing at the Franky Brothers' antics when he turned to see where Nami was pointing.

Up in the stands already, there was a group of seven people sitting down and all of them were glaring down at the Straw Hats. The seats were individual chairs with padding and looked much more comfy than normal stadium bleachers. In the center of the seven chairs, with three members on either side of him, was a man in a top hat with a bird on his shoulder.

"Lucci," Luffy whispered.

"Wait a second," Nami said as she looked at the other CP9 members. She turned around and saw a large muscular man wearing a purple uniform similar to the receptionist's earlier. "I thought this tournament excluded anyone working for the government." The man just nodded at her, "That's Cipher Pol 9 up there," she tilted her head behind her, not wanting to point and get their attention.

"Yes, we _were_," the woman froze where she stood and felt chills go down her spine. She turned slowly and saw a beautiful woman with long blonde hair behind her. Kalifa flipped her hair behind her head and kept talking even as Sanji came up next to her and started professing how he knew they would see each other again. "However, Spandam placed the blame for Enies Lobby on us, and we were shunned by the Government. Because of you, we're now hunted by the organization we believe in."

"I don't understand," Nami said as she took a step away from the woman. "What does getting fired have to do with them hunting you?"

"If you have a dangerous weapon that you created, but don't want it anymore, do you release it in the world for others to use against you?" The question explained her situation completely and Nami almost felt bad for her old enemy. "No, you destroy that weapon. So they tried to kill us. We escaped easily, and now we all have bounties."

Luffy was still staring up in the stands at Rob Lucci. The man was looking right back at him until Luffy finally turned away, feeling another presence that he recognized.

"Mugiwara," the boy finished turning and saw a man with a large coat that hung behind him.

A few of the Straw Hats gasped as they saw the man behind them. Zoro looked at the man at his side and smirked as the other gave him a dirty look. "Crocodile," Robin uttered, feeling suddenly afraid. Mr. 1 glared at the opponent who crushed him in Alubarna as the two crews faced off.

"Nico Robin," he chuckled with a cigar in between his teeth, "I heard you joined up with this brat after Alabasta."

"You mean after you tried to kill me?" She asked in a bitter tone. Zoro was still smirking at Daz Bones who was next to the man.

Before anything else could be said, an angry female voice called from the left and they all turned, "Crocodile!" The Warlord's eyes went wide as did the majority of the Straw Hats.

The woman with blue hair was being held back by a large man behind her. He was urging her to wait until the tournament when suddenly she stopped struggling in his arms.

The woman stared ahead at the Straw Hats who looked back at her with similar reactions as their jaws lowered slower and slower. "VIVI!" Five of the crew members ran over as fast as they could as the woman ran in their direction.

Igaram let go of the Princess so she could run forward and meet her friends halfway. "Everyone!" she had tears in her eyes as Luffy's arms extended and wrapped around her, pulling her towards them faster and they all started hugging.

Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Chopper were all part of the group hug and Zoro was right behind them, a smile on his face as he looked at their old crew member.

The hug finally broke apart as they all had happy tears and started yelling how happy they were to see her. "Mr. Bushido," she smiled at Zoro who had yet to say hello and he grinned at her. "I'm so happy to see you all," she smiled at them and Nami tilted her head to one side, realizing something.

"Wait, why are you in the New World?" She questioned the desert kingdom's princess. "How did you get here?!"

"Actually," Vivi scratched the back of her head. "I requested a pass and Mariejois gave me one. The Nefertaris are one of the original families of the World Government after all. Comes with its perks." The others laughed and Usopp frowned thinking about how hard it had been for them to get there.

"As to why I'm here," she looked back over at Crocodile and Mr.1 with a scowl. "We're still recovering from the civil war. Alabasta was in pretty bad shape altogether, especially the capital." The others nodded, remembering the bad state of Alubarna when they left it. "A billion beri would help a lot with rebuilding."

"Makes sense," Zoro stated and then saw someone walking towards them from behind Vivi. "Huh?"

"Hello," the man greeted and the others all went wide-eyed in shock.

"It's a ghost!" Usopp shouted.

Pell sweat-dropped and looked at the freaking out pirates. They were all staring at him and he put up his hands with a smile, "I'm not dead, really."

"B-but," Chopper started, "the last time we saw you, you flew up in the sky... and exploded."

"It'll take a lot more than that to finish off Pell," a person who looked a lot like Igaram said as she stepped forward. She had on lipstick which was the main difference between her and her husband. Terracotta continued, "He's the strongest warrior in Alabasta."

The others smiled and thanked the man for what he did to save them back during the war, sacrificing himself and all. Vivi cut in since she knew her friend was feeling awkward and she said, "Why don't you introduce me to the rest of your crew? I've been dying to meet them!"

"Sure," Luffy turned around and saw Brook and Robin standing behind Franky's body as the man talked to a few of his old family members. "Guys, come over and meet Vivi."

Brook, who had read the logbook, recognized the name and ran over to meet the princess. She saw a charging skeleton and shrieked, three men jumping in front of her.

One of them the others recognized from the parties they had after the war. He could transform and was a Zoan type as well, Chaka.

"Ahhh!" Brook held up his arms in surrender as they pointed weapons at him.

"No Vivi, he's one of my nakama," Luffy explained and the woman stopped freaking out as much. "His name's Brook, he's a musician."

"Pleasure to meet you," the skeleton bowed and then lifted up his head, "may I see your panties?" Nami smacked him upside the head and he fell to the ground as Vivi's bodyguards glared at him.

"Hahaha," Luffy laughed and Franky was the next one to walk up and Vivi and her men were just as startled at the scantily clad robot in front of them.

Franky introduced himself and then stepped aside as the last member of the Straw Hats walked over. Vivi's bodyguards tensed up but she stepped out in front of them and took a deep breath before smiling. "I'm happy to see you've joined with Luffy."

The woman with long black hair wasn't expecting this reaction at all and stared at Vivi in surprise. She felt guilty about a lot of the things she did during her twenty years on the run, but helping to tear apart Alabasta was one of the worst. "I'm sorry."

As Nico Robin bowed her head, Chaka and Pell seemed a little less distressed by her presence. Igaram stepped forward as well and said, "I know you spared my life when you blew up my ship outside of Whiskey Peak." Robin looked up at him and Vivi was still smiling at her, already knowing this secret, "even if it meant going against Crocodile at the time, you saved me, so thank you."

"Anyway, any friend of Luffy's is a friend of mine," Vivi extended a hand and Robin looked at it. She smiled back at the younger woman and they shook.

"Hey Vivi, where's your dad?" Usopp asked.

"Someone has to stay and run the country while we're gone," she laughed. The men felt uneasy that they left the King, but he told them that Vivi needed much more protection in the New World than he did in his castle filled with guards. "Besides, this is supposed to be excluding the World Government and Marines, so they barely even allowed us to enter. With my father they definitely wouldn't have."

Vivi looked more mature than when they'd last seen her. Her blue hair was now longer and waved at the bottom. She wore a long pink dress with blue outlines that matched her hair.

All the Straw Hats were now listening to Vivi as she talked about the two plus years they'd been apart. Usopp started ranting about Fishman Island at one point and then they started talking about Punk Hazard and Dressrosa.

Suddenly the huge iron doors started opening again and this time the Straw Hats were part of the majority who turned their heads to see who was entering.

"Speak of the devil," Sanji said in a low tone as a large group of people strutted into the room.

"Who are they?" Vivi asked, seeing the expressions on her friends' faces.

"The man we were just talking about," Nami responded and the younger woman felt angry just looking at him.

He had a long cape of pink feathers and had very hairy legs. "That's Donquixote Doflamingo?"

"Yep," Zoro stated, "and that's his whole family behind him." He looked at the biggest man as he walked in and that person looked back at the green haired swordsman. Pica glared intensely at the swordsman who was itching to go another round with the Devil Fruit eater.

The executives all glared at the Straw Hats from the moment they walked in. Everyone could feel the tension in the air, but it only got worse as a voice spoke from right above them.

"I knew I'd find you here," most of the crew recognized the voice instantly and looked up.

Chopper was one of the three who didn't know who it was. The looks of hate and fear in his friends' eyes were enough for him though and he whispered, "Who is that?"

Usopp was shivering next to him as he looked up in terror. The man's well-tones figure was glowing as he floated above them. Just the fact that he was flying without any effort made many people in the room stare at him in awe. He looked bored as he sat Indian style with an elbow on one knee, his chin resting on his hand. "G-g-g-g-god," Usopp whispered and Chopper freaked out.

"Enel!" Luffy growled, questioning whether or not to obey the rules or to just slam his fist straight into the man's face.

He vanished and only a few people were able to follow his insanely fast movements as he dropped to the ground in the middle of the Straw Hats. His head was right next to Nami's and he whispered into her left ear, "Fairy Vearth was too high. Even I could not reach it."

The other crew members were balling their fists as Nami trembled next to the man. "I've decided to look for a new goal, down here on the blue sea."

He turned into lightning and shot across the dome to a seat above the sand area. Enel put his arms over the tops of the seats next to him and extended his feet out to rest on the chair in front of him.

"Entrants 100-111 are now here. Registration closes tomorrow morning," the loudspeakers on the ceiling started speaking and they all tried to determine who it was talking. "More ore contestants will show up tonight, but for now, attendants will point you to your rooms."

The men lined up on the walls all stepped forward and started calling out names. "Luffy and Usopp," the sniper was surprised they knew his name, but he turned and saw a woman calling for them. "You will be in room 268," she told them as they stepped towards her.

"Guys," Luffy turned and spoke to his crew, "we're gonna split up for the night, but see you all here tomorrow!"

"Yeah!" they all responded as they were called to separate rooms.

"Up the stairs to your right for rooms 201-250. Go to the left for 251-299. Third and fourth floor are the same but in the three and four hundreds." One of the men in a purple uniform called out as people were given their separate rooms.

"Vivi and Terracotta..."

"Igaram and Absalom..."

"Wait a second," the large man called out to the person who called his name. "Why am I not paired with my wife?"

"It's against the rules," the woman with glasses responded. She looked down at her clipboard and shouted out another room before explaining to the man still in front of her, "No girls in boy's rooms, got it?" She glared at him over the top rim of her glasses.

"Y-yeah," he sighed and turned away, "I just hope this Absalom guy isn't too weird."

"Who you calling weird?" Igaram came face to muzzle with a man beast. He assumed he was looking at his new roommate and groaned loudly before heading up the stairs on the wall to the second floor.

The rooms wrapped around the colosseum and as contestants opened them up, they groaned at the boring decor. There was a light on the ceiling and two beds on either side of the room. There was a toilet and a shower head in the corner with a drain on the floor beneath it.

When Nami and Robin walked into their room, the girl with orange hair panicked and asked if she could leave and use the shower on their ship. She was told that if anyone tried to leave before the end of the tournament, their entire crew would be eliminated.

"Who knows, maybe the water will be warm," Robin tried cheering her up. When Nami twisted the knob, the water came out tinted black for a few seconds before clearing up and coming out a milky clear color.

"Oh no," the navigator realized what she'd gotten them into and ducked her head down as she turned the water off. "I hope this tournament goes by fast."

Chopper got in the small room with Franky. They had already eaten dinner on the ship which was good since it didn't seem like they were going to be fed for the rest of the night.

"I'm going to get a lot of rest to prepare for tomorrow. You should do the same Franky," Chopper suggested as he hopped on the bed. It was springy and uncomfortable, but at least they gave them a blanket.

"Good idea," the shipwright agreed and then decided to mess with the reindeer for a little. In a mechanical tone he started droning, "Sequence 44: Activated."

"Ehhh!" Chopper lifted his head and stared as Franky lifted his arms to his sides and bent at the knees.

He continued to curl himself up smaller and smaller as he spoke, "Sleep commencing in ten, nine, eight, seven," his knees got close to the ground and his eyelids began closing slowly over his eyes. Chopper was staring with stars in his eyes at the power-down sequence. "Three, two, one," Franky's eyes were about to close and then he jumped up and posed with his arms together, Just Kidding!"

"What!?" Chopper's eyes flew out of his head as Franky wasn't falling asleep at all. The man seemed more energetic than ever as a small hand emerged from his left and he picked his nose with it while laughing.

Zoro and Sanji were placed in a room together against their wills. The second the door closed behind them, people in the hallway could hear crashing sounds on the other side of the wall. Brook was placed with a man they all knew well and were glad they met up with.

Jimbei was happy to see them and mentioned to Luffy that he planned on taking him up on his offer, but only once the tournament was over. That way, he could fight in it without ruining the Straw Hats' chances. In fact, he gave them an advantage of having the only seven man team.

Apparently the registration had been going on for several days but it looked like tomorrow was going to be the start. Many people already knew what rooms they were in and didn't need to be told to dismiss themselves and go back to their rooms.

Usopp and Luffy were in their room joking and laughing until Usopp got really serious all of a sudden. "So Luffy, did you see Blackbeard in there earlier?"

He shook his head and responded, "But I think he's here, it was hard to feel individual Hakis since there are so many powerful people around."

"Hmm," Usopp mumbled the man at the desk definitely said he was here, and there was no reason to lie about that. Yeah, you're probably right."

"Oi Usopp," Luffy said as they laid down on their separate beds.

"What?"

"Where do you think they keep the food around here?"

"Don't even think about sneaking out and getting a midnight snack!" Usopp scolded.

"Why not?" Luffy asked as he looked away with a frown.

"We could get disqualified! A snack isn't worth a billion beri!"

They sat there in silence for a little and Usopp closed his eyes. "Unless the food is really delicious," Luffy said.

"Yeah, unless it's really delicious," Usopp agreed as he drifted to sleep.

**A/N Tomorrow starts the first day of the tournament. Who knows what other crews have arrived for this massive adventure. A billion beri would make any pirate weak in the knees, let's see who wants it the most! Hope you enjoyed, leave a review telling me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Zoro walked down the stairs behind the chef who he had to share the room with last night. They usually did on the ship and had others to break the violent tension between them, but there was no one there last night. When they started insulting each other and it turned into a fight, the fight escalated and they destroyed both of their beds before stopping.

Because of that, they hadn't slept well and were feeling irritable. Zoro pushed his way past the cook with nothing more than a grunt as they walked down. Sanji fumed but was hungry and wanted to see what the staff of the island was capable of when it came to the kitchen.

The two were going to step onto the first floor, but there was a man in the doorway who pointed behind them. There was another staircase leading down and the two followed it to the basement where they could hear lots of talking and shouting.

The room they entered was littered with tables and people were sitting around them, chatting in quiet, or obnoxiously loud voices.

One table in particular was being crazy noisy and the two men looked over before frowning hard at the crew. They instantly recognized them from before they went to Sky Island. There was a large crew gathered around a number of tables, but the center table seemed to hold the most important members. Right in the center was a man with a hairy exposed chest, and his name was Blackbeard.

"Zoro, Sanji," they turned their gazes to a different table where Nami was waving to them. The two started over and Sanji asked where they could get the food.

Vivi was sitting next to Nami and pointed over her shoulder to a wall behind her. Luffy was up and trying to get his fourth serving but the staff was trying to stop him.

"Come on, I'm hungry," he complained.

"Give me my fifth serving," a voice ordered from next to Luffy and someone handed out a tray covered in candy.

"Right away ma'am," the person handed the tray out and a man who looked like a cracked egg grabbed the food.

Luffy recognized him from Fishman Island and turned to the woman next to him. She looked at him at the same time and they both knew who each other were.

The scowls on their faces lasted a few more seconds before Luffy spoke, "If she gets fifths, then you have to give me my fourth serving." The words weren't directed at the woman at all, but rather at the server behind the counter who was staring at the man with fear. The fact that the man in front of him was staring down a Yonko was bad enough to make him want to run.

"Ah, yes, yes of course." He handed Luffy another tray and the boy turned away from Big Mom and walked back to his table.

A few people were giving him stupefied looks at what he'd done but he just sat back down at his table. Jimbei walked over from the door and sat down next to him, "Luffy-kun."

"Jimbei," he smiled at his friend. Zoro and Sanji just got back from getting their food and sat at opposite sides of the table.

The blue fishman saw that most of the crew was there as he had just arrived with the skeleton. He grinned and started speaking, "I think I forgot to tell you something yesterday that is very important." The man made sure he had everyone's attention now, "King Neptune has discarded Big Mom's flag, and they don't plan on rebuilding the candy factories."

"Won't she attack it now?" Nami asked, worried about the mermaids and fishmen down below the surface.

"He's taken a liking to a new flag and is planning on using it as protection." A few of the others went wide-eyed as they saw where this was going, "A Jolly Roger with a Straw Hat."

"Oh," Zoro grinned, "our very first island. It's a big one too."

"Yeah, every pirate aimed for the New World has to go through there," Usopp said proudly. "Now they'll all know our names and be afraid to mess with the island as long as our flag's on it."

"Entrant numbers 112-127 were admitted last night. After breakfast, please report back up to the main floor for the random seeding on the bracket." The loudspeakers on the ceiling stopped and many people got up and walked towards the exits.

The whole cafeteria was circular as was the floor above it. Doors were distributed evenly around the walls and different crews were leaving from all around.

As the Straw Hats finished their meals, (and had to drag Luffy away from the dining hall), they walked back up the stairs and heard the familiar sound of the double iron doors opening and closing.

"What's _he_ doing here?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Screw you!"

They pushed their way through a few people until they could clearly see who it was they were jeering at. "Admiral Aokiji?!"

"Please," the man held up his hands, "it's Kuzan. And I no longer work for the Marines." He reminded them, many still angry at him.

"Our one hundred and twenty eighth contestant has arrived," the voice that kept coming over the speakers shouted. This time it didn't sound as distant however, and everyone looked out to the small lake in the middle of the four sections. The ceiling was dropping down and there were computers all over the circular platform that separated itself from the ceiling.

It descended slowly and the man in the middle of it was unrecognizable to any of the participants. His form was shadowed at the moment but there was a microphone stand in front of him and he put his face close to it, "The rules are simple: Fight. If my voice says the match is over, it's over, no exceptions. Fighting after I call the match will end in one strike for your team. Two strikes and your entire team forfeits. Are there any questions?"

"Yeah," a cloaked figure in the crowd called out. He was next to five others all in cloaks and he kept speaking, "How do we know you even have a billion beri to give us?"

The mystery man instantly answered, "The entrance fee." He paused to see if anyone understood, "One hundred and twenty eight contestants, each paying eight million beri. That is a billion and twenty four million beri. Don't think we're cheating you out of that last few million either, that goes towards your food for the next week. We'll probably be losing money in this venture."

"Why?" Another person followed up. Luffy recognized that voice and grinned as he looked over and saw Trafalgar Law standing in front of his crew.

"'Why?' Well, to entertain myself of course. Hahahaha," the man cracked up as he started pressing some buttons on a keyboard in front of him. "I've plugged in the names of all the people here, and we've got a bracket together!"

A large image appeared in front of the hanging platform. The screen showed a bracket with 64 names on either side. Each contestant looked for themselves fast.

"Oh I'm first," Luffy said laughing. "Awesome!"

"Ha, that just means you'll have to sit around watching for the rest of the day." Zoro said as he found his own name. The name of the person he was up against couldn't have made him happier and he smirked wide.

"Who'd you guys get?" Nami asked the boys and Robin as the bracket disappeared.

"I got someone named Fu," Chopper said. "It was really far down the right side. I think I'm towards the end."

"Jesus Burgess," Franky whispered and knew he'd heard the name before. The cyborg remembered and looked over towards Blackbeard's crew where a man was staring right back at him. "That must be him," the two looked at each other for a few seconds. Franky put a finger up to his nose and held it there for three seconds while Burgess watched in amusement. When Franky's hair shot up into an afro, the other man's eyes started shining and went wide.

"The afro!" Luffy shouted as he saw it. Nami was still confused at what the big deal about the afro was, but she ignored it and asked Luffy who he had first. "I didn't look," he responded as the platform in the middle started rising back up to the ceiling.

There were four chains cranking up around the platform as it was pulled. The man on the middle reached out and grabbed the mike, "Will all the contestants please go find a seat in the stands. The only two that should stay down here are Straw Hat Luffy, and Kuroobi."

Nami was starting to walk with the crew up the stairs to find a seat when she heard the latter's name. The orange haired girl froze in place and Sanji somewhat remembered the name as well.

They turned towards the arena where their captain was stretching and saw another figure down there. As the platform finally clicked back into place on the ceiling, a timer started counting down from ten. The yellow numbers seemed to be projected in midair underneath the center of the room and everyone got ready for the action.

The figure on the ground sprinted forwards and jumped in the air, diving into the water in the center. Nami knew she recognized the fishman and now was positive that Kuroobi was the same man who had tormented her for years as a child.

Blackbeard's crew decided to join in on the countdown and hundreds of voices started chanting, "FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE! Yeahhhhh!" Roars burst out as Luffy ran down the stone floor towards the edge of the water.

He stood there for a few seconds without moving. Everyone waited for one of the two of them to attack and a few people in the room felt an increase in power down on the floor. Suddenly the fishman floated up to the surface on his stomach and Luffy grinned, holding up his right index and middle finger in a 'V' shape.

Whispers of Conqueror's Haki spread through the crowd and then someone started clapping. Everyone looked over and saw a woman with orange hair put two fingers in her mouth and whistle loud, "Yeah you go Luffy!" The rest of the Straw Hats and many others in the room started cheering as well.

"I remember kicking that guy's ass once too," Sanji said as he looked up. "Was that on Fishman... No it was longer than that. Oh yeah," he turned and saw how happy Nami looked. _Good job Luffy, though I wish I got to kick him again._

"Winner: Monkey D. Luffy." As the voice said it, the name appeared in yellow letters where the countdown had been before.

As Luffy walked towards the area in the stands where his crew was, a few attendants ran to the center and one swam out before pulling the fishman to shore. They carried him away and the letters at the top of the room changed back to the number 10.

"Next up," the voice called in an excited voice, "we have Namur of the Whitebeard Pirates, vs Gladius of the Donquixote Family."

"Whitebeard Pirates?" Sanji asked from one of the comfy seats in the stands. Robin was sitting behind him and spoke, making him turn and smile with hearts in his eyes at her as she explained.

"Even after Whitebeard's death, First Commander Marco was in the running for the new Yonko spot." She stopped and smiled down at the fishman who dropped down to the arena from the stands, "They kept their father's name for the crew, even though they're under a new captain now."

"I didn't know I was gonna see those guys here," Luffy said excitedly. He remembered what Ace had told him before he died and how he wanted him to pass it on to the rest of Whitebeard's crew. It was a little late, but he figured Ace would still want the message delivered.

Next to the shark fishman, a person dropped down from the audience and stared at him as the timer began to drop.

Blackbeard's pirates began counting down again and Robin sighed, "I do hope they don't do that for every single match."

"Gladius?" Luffy somewhat recalled the man exploding in his face back on Dressrosa.

"Great job Lucy," he recognized the voice before he turned around and jumped out of his seat.

"Rebecca?!" When he turned around he saw that she wasn't the only one. Her father, Kyros, was standing with a hand on her left shoulder, and Violet was behind her.

Sanji looked back and saw Violet, his heart skipping a beat as he did. She looked back at him and felt her heart flutter as her cheeks went red and she turned away.

Standing on Violet's left was a man in a blue gladiator outfit. "This is, 'Ricky,'" Rebecca used her fingers as quotes and Luffy still had no idea what she was talking about.

"Luffy, it is I, King Riku," the man whispered as he rose his visor a little.

"Oh, I get it," Nami whispered as the man put back down his helmet's cover. _But if you make it towards the finals, I'm ratting you out to the staff for being a King... Unless you're here for the same reason as Vivi and need to fix your country that we left a mess after visiting... _She felt a little selfish at her first thought but just smiled and went back to watching the fight below.

It looked like Gladius was winning at first, but the enemy dove back into the water and was diving out fast and slashing and biting his opponent when he did.

"You have this Gladius!" Baby 5 shouted from the stands.

"Don't give up!" Buffalo shouted.

"Go Commander Namur!" A man in the stands near the desert side shouted out. The cheers for the fishman got louder and outweighed the ones for his enemy.

"Do your best Gladius!" Pica shouted and the room became quiet as everyone looked over at the large man.

All at once, people everywhere began laughing like mad and the Donquixote family looked pissed. One of the members who had a furious look on his face was the man in the middle of the fight.

His eyes glowed red and his arms expanded out. Namur was back in the water, gaining speed and chuckling to himself at Pica's unnaturally high-pitched voice. He shot out of the water as the laughs only got louder and as he was about to bite down on his enemy's arms, they exploded in between his jaws and his teeth shattered as flames filled his jaws and went down his throat.

The room became quiet once again as everyone stared down at Gladius and Namur. The former was standing with smoking arms over the fishman's body. The shark looked cooked and tried to stand. Doflamingo's subordinate expanded his left foot as he raised it over his enemy. With a sharp stomp of his foot, it exploded and a crater appeared in the stone beneath him as Namur was pushed down into it.

"Winner: Gladius." The man's name appeared near the ceiling.

"Great job," Doflamingo called out and he started clapping his hands as he laid back in his seat. The other family members started hollering and many others in the crowd joined in.

There was silence from the side of the room near the desert as they watched Namur get carried away by the attendants. A man holding a first aid kit dropped down from their side of the stands and ran across to start walking with the guards.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they didn't have any doctors here." Usopp whispered as he watched the man treat Namur as he was carried away. "We're definitely gonna need your help here Chopper."

"I hope not," the reindeer was happy to use his medical skills to help the crew, but he'd rather not have to use them at all.

"My matchup's next, wish me luck," the others looked back at the row of seats where Rebecca and her family were. The girl with pink hair gabbed her sword, and as she did the voice called her name.

"Rebecca vs Suleiman the Beheader. Please make your ways down to the arena." The girl received encouragement from her family and the Straw Hats as she walked past them down to the battlefield.

She hopped down to the stone ground and bent a knee as she punched the floor with her right hand. Her senses heightened and she looked over towards the icy area of the stadium.

A large man holding a sword with a golden hilt dropped down to a snow patch on the ice and he stood there as the timer began counting down.

Blackbeard's crew chanted, "...Eight, seven, si..."

"SHUT UP WITH THAT!" Blackbeard yelled and his crew members froze up. He started laughing at the eerie silence that followed.

Luffy looked back at the toy soldier, who had turned into the mythical gladiator Kyros when Sugar was knocked out. The man looked concerned, but he wasn't going to stop Rebecca from entering in the competition.

She wanted to help as much as she could with rebuilding the country. If that meant earning some money for supplies, then she would do everything in her power to get it.

"You again?" Suleiman asked with a snarl. "This time that pretty pirate won't be here to interrupt our fight." He didn't sound as cold-hearted as he did the first time they spoke in the Corrida Colosseum.

That time he was angry that she could be content while her country was so mad at her. Now that the Riku family had regained their control however, he felt the urge to fight her solely from their names being plastered to the ceiling.

"I'm stronger than I was then," Rebecca said as the countdown hit zero.

"In that case," the man rose his sword and disappeared from the spot. Rebecca lifted her sword behind her back and blocked a swipe coming hard at her, "I won't hold back." He pushed hard with his weapon and Rebecca had to flip forward and spin, now with her sword in front of her.

The enemy in the maroon colored naval uniform vanished again and the Princess of Dressrosa closed her eyes. _Where are you?_ She spun and took a step to the left as the man swung down at her. _I won't win this tournament by dodging. My people need me to be strong,_ Rebecca tightened her grip on her sword and slashed across Suleiman's open torso.

"What?!" The man exclaimed as the girl's sword sliced up his chest and across his left shoulder. _She never once tried to cut me back then, she's changed!_ Blood splattered on his uniform as he jumped backwards and down to one knee. _She didn't cut me deep,_ he pulled his hand away from the gash and it was covered in blood.

"Surrender now, before I am forced to inflict further injury," Rebecca pointed her sword at him and the crowd went wild. Her family cheered her on along with her friends in the Straw Hats.

"Surrender?" the man laughed and got back up to his feet. He whipped his sword around fast and started sprinting for the girl. She could read his attacks but the first one collided with her sword and she felt her arms vibrate. She blocked a few more attacks but the force of the blows were tiring her out as the man in front of her only seemed to get faster.

"Come on Rebecca, you can do it!" Nami shouted with her mouth cupped on the right side. She had her left fist raised and yelled, "Don't give up!"

"This isn't good," Sanji stated and Nami looked at him shocked. He should have been the princess's biggest supporter, but he'd stopped cheering and was looking down at her with a nervous look. The girl's father had the same thought and he watched as his daughter stopped blocking the attacks and started moving out of their way.

"She's fast, and has amazing Observational Haki," Robin started and a few of the others turned to her. "However, Suleiman is far too strong. I don't believe this is going to be fun to watch," as the words left her mouth, the girl jumped back but the former executioner's blade still hit her on the shoulder and sliced pretty deep.

"Rebecca!" her grandfather shouted and stood up in the bleachers.

The girl was panting hard as her left arm went limp and she held her sword with only her right. "I can't give up," the girl dove under the man's legs as he rose his sword and she swung up to try and hit him between the legs. He saw the attack coming and leapt in the air backwards for where she was going to finish sliding.

Her sword passed just underneath the man as he rose in the air and he was bringing his sword down towards the princess. The weapon was about to hit her but she managed to bring her left hand up and steady her blade above her head to block the attack. The steel blades connected and for a second, Rebecca thought she had parried the blow. When she tried to push it back though, she heard a cracking sound and her eyes went wide.

The iron sword in her hands cracked down the middle and shards of it went flying as Suleiman's weapon went through and sliced down Rebecca's chest. He'd been pushing hard and the start of the wound near her left breast was deep before it shallowed out near her hip.

"Winner: Suleiman!" The crowd roared at the awesome fight they just watched as the man stood and swung around his sword in a fancy manner. Blood splashed off the weapon and around the ice near him as Rebecca started to slide towards the water. The tall man sheathed his weapon and walked back towards the audience before jumping into the crowd and finding a new seat.

Before the name of the victor even appeared in the sky, Kyros was out of his seat and soaring through the air of the colosseum. A lot of people stared at the air where his missing leg should be as he dropped down gracefully on one foot and grabbed the unconscious girl by the arm. He saw that she was limp and looked back towards the stands in fear. Chopper saw his look and changed into jump point, taking one leap down to the arena and two more to reach the man on one knee with his daughter in his arms.

"Rebecca, Rebecca," the man whispered to her as Chopper ran over and checked her pulse.

"She's breathing," the reindeer said and started pulling off his pack.

Two men in purple uniforms were walking towards them and Kyros gave them a nasty glare but they didn't seem phased by it. "We have to start the next match. Exit the arena and we'll lead you to the infirmary where you can attempt to heal your friend."

"She's my daughter," the muscular man growled at the guard who seemed a little put off by that statement. "I'm in the next match so just wait…"

"If you wish to stay with her in the infirmary, you'll have to forfeit your next match," one of the men told him.

"I don't care, I'm going with her!"

No one said a word for a few seconds and it looked like Kyros was going to forfeit when a weak voice called out, "Daddy," the man looked down and saw tears in Rebecca's eyes. "Don't quit, the people need our help."

"But,"

"Mr. Reindeer will make me all better," she said as Chopper was already applying bandages to her wounds.

Kyros was thinking hard about it and he knew that he stood the best chance out of his group in taking down the opponents and making it through the tourney. "It's time, make your decision," the men in front of him looked impatient and a lot of boos were sounding out from the crowd. He stood up and glared ahead as Chopper started running towards the door that Kuroobi and Namur were taken through before.

As he was running with the girl in his arms, (who passed out again,) he thought about his seeding in the tournament and wondered if he'd make it back in time. _I was in the second half of the bracket, so as long as no more of my friends get hurt, I should be able to make it back. That wound needs to be stitched up fast,_ he paid attention to what he was doing and followed the purple clad guard who led him down the hallway towards a room that the man pushed open the white double doors.

He went in and saw dozens of white beds lying around the room. On one far off corner there was an unconscious fishman that Luffy fought. The other had a doctor on the side of a bed while Namur sat up and allowed bandages to be put on him. He looked clearly upset with the way his match went and Chopper avoided both of them as he walked towards the bed closest to the door and put Rebecca down gently on it.

As the reindeer went to work on the pink haired girl, her father was out in the arena and they had just called his opponent down to the floor. He had no idea who this Inazuma character was, but the man in the black cloak who jumped down to the arena didn't walk over to him. He was standing on the opposite side on the dirt section. Kyros was still on the ice next to a puddle of blood and he started growling as the countdown appeared over their heads.

"He only has one leg!"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

"Inazuma?" Luffy asked curiously. He tilted his head to the side and tried to think of where he'd heard that name before. Meanwhile, Robin stood up in a calm manner and started walking down the steps and then around the bottom of the stands as she headed for the opposite side of the room.

_Three, two, one,_ she kept walking around, but she did turn her head a little and watched as the gladiator charged at his opponent with incredible speed. The man in the cloak jumped over the charging figure and flipped over the lake in the middle of the battlefield. His hood came off while he was in the air and she smiled at the familiar face of a friend from the last two years.

Inazuma had one half of his hair dyed orange, while the other half was completely white. He had a lightning bolt scar across the left side of his face and was wearing blue and orange sunglasses. Robin smiled and stopped to watch the fight as Kyros landed and sprung back towards where Inazuma was about to land.

The revolutionary dropped to the ground and rolled out of the way as his arms turned into scissors. Kyros brought down his sword hard on the stone section that they had landed on and rocks shot out in all directions as his attack broke through the floor. A crack formed in the ground and spread out towards the pond where water got into it and started leaking out towards them.

Kyros spent no time being amazed at the weird power of the man next to him as Inazuma cut through the top layer of stone floor and started running away. His arms looked like scissors and he was snipping away at the ground making it become wavy like paper.

Back in the stands, Luffy lit up and laughed, "It's Snip Snip guy." He chuckled a few times and Usopp turned to him and asked if he knew him. "Yeah, he helped me break out of Impel Down. Then he made a path for me to get Ace in the war," the sniper was stunned that the odd man on the field now was in the War of the Best.

Inazuma saw his opponent moving fast towards him and he stopped snipping. The man grabbed the edge of the ground he just cut up and lifted it fast in the air. He planned on having Kyros slam straight into the new rock wall but he didn't expect the man to plow right through it. The barrier felt like nothing to the enraged father as he brought back his sword and swung at the Revolutionary.

The man with two colored hair lifted his right arm which was a pair of scissors and he blocked the enemy's attack. The force of the blow was so great that a shockwave rippled on the floor cracking the areas that weren't covered by already destroyed rocks from what the snip-snip man cut up before. Inazuma lifted his other arm as Kyros attacked again, but the man was relentless with his blows.

While blocking with one arm, Inazuma snipped the ground beneath Kyros, making him lose his footing as the ground became like paper. He rose his left arm that was blocking to swipe at the man, but the gladiator dropped his sword and grabbed the man's arm. He caught both blades with his hands. He pushed them together and grabbed with one arm as the man swiped with his other scissor and Kyros caught that one as well.

He lifted his opponent by the arms and looked at the man who was sweating hard. His sunglasses fell off as he carried him and Kyros didn't see any hate or anger in the man's eyes. Inazuma only looked to be trying to find a way out of the mess he was in. "I apologize," Kyros stated to the unknown man and then turned around.

The revolutionary was confused at what he was talking about until he saw where Kyros was running with him. The man started to panic and kicked his opponent over and over again in the chest with his free legs. Kyros barely winced at the powerful attacks and he jumped in the air, pulling back Inazuma's scissors as he did.

"No!" the man shouted as Kyros flung him down at the lake and he hit the water. The gladiator dropped out of the sky on the sand environment. He was sweating a little bit but he wasn't panting at all as he stood there with a calm expression.

"Winner: Kyros!" the man heard his name and instantly dove in the water in front of him. He started swimming down to where he saw the hammer sinking. Once he found out about his enemy's Devil Fruit, this was the most logical way to end the match. _My next match is against Suleiman, he will pay!_

**A/N Aw Kyros is such a nice guy, going to pull out his opponent after the match. Hope you all enjoyed the first four rounds of the tournament. Going on vacation next week so don't expect another one for a while. See ya later.**

Melashnaw

You're going to put Enel too ? Waaaw I didn't expect that ! Now I'm so exited !

**Yup. Crazy powerful enemies from the biggest sagas are all coming together! Hope you like his match when he appears.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

Robin continued walking towards the group of cloaked figures and saw one stand up fast when Inazuma was thrown into the water. She knew Kyros and had a feeling about what the man would do once it ended and she saw the cloaked figure sit back down as well when he figured out what the opponent was doing.

Kyros got out of the water with his enemy and released the man who was gasping for breath. Inazuma looked up and saw Kyros's name in yellow letters below the platform in the ceiling. The gladiator didn't waste another second and ran for the door to the first floor hallway where he was going to go find his daughter.

The man sighed and put the hood of his wet cloak back on as he made his way back towards his group. He saw a person walking across the stands over to his leader as well and a smile formed on his face as he jumped back up and landed next to her. "Wonderful match Ina-san," the woman with long black hair congratulated. "Kyros is a legendary gladiator from Dressrosa. I'm impressed you fought with him for as long as you did."

The okama did feel a little better as he walked with her over to the people with cloaks on. They saw who was approaching and they all seemed to get energetic and start jumping around happily. "Robin-san!" the smallest figure called out and ran over wrapping Nico Robin in a hug.

"It hasn't been too long Koala-chan," Robin greeted with a small hug back to the little girl she recognized in the hood of the cloak.

She greeted each of them and saw that all three who had helped out in Dressrosa were there. Hack the fishman was the one who stood, ready to go and save Inazuma before. He welcomed her to their area and she nodded to him before saying 'hi' to the other two cloaked figures sitting in the front row. Behind them were many more figures all wearing black or brown cloaks and many of them were calling up to her and saying how great it was to see her again.

"Nico Robin!" the largest figure there shouted and then lowered his voice after receiving a stern look from the man next to him. Telling by the size of the head, she easily recognized Ivankov who started exclaiming how great it was to see her again. Emporio Ivankov didn't spend much time with her while she was with the Revolutionary Army. He/she was also the Queen of her own island and had matters to attend to there. She learned that Sanji was there at one point and thought it was rather ironic that he was stuck in Okamaland.

As she chatted with them, an announcement was made, "Our next match will be Rockstar versus Lucky Roo..." the voice froze for a second and everyone waited, "nevermind. Rockstar has forfeited and Lucky Roo advances to the next round."

The revolutionaries heard a man complaining as he walked past them. "I have to get the rum just because I forfeited my match. What did they expect me to do? I try to prove myself and I get unlucky enough to be going up against Lucky in the first round!" he continued to grumble loudly to himself as he walked past for the stairwell where he was heading for the kitchen. The man had spiky red hair and brown skin and looked pissed off as he left.

"If he's out," a man with blond hair said as he looked out of his cloak, "then doesn't that mean..."

"Next match," he was interrupted by the loudspeaker, "Nico Robin versus Kumadori Yamanbako."

"Guess you're right Sabo," the woman said and smiled at the young man in front of her. "While you're here, you should go over and talk to Luffy. I bet he's dying to see you again." She turned and jumped up in the air, landing gently on the dirt in front of their section. Her voice carried up in the stands after she landed and the others all looked at the one man who hadn't spoken since Robin arrived. "You should say hello too, Dragon."

She started walking forward but stopped a good distance away from the lake as she didn't want to be too close to the water. The name was familiar and she dove into her mind full of knowledge to try and remember who this man was. Before she could recall it, a large man with long pink hair and a staff dropped from the sky and landed on the stone section on her left. "Ah, so that's who you are."

"Ohohoho!" the man in front of her slammed his staff down into the ground and punctured a hole in the rock below her. There were no cracks in the ground around the hole, it slid in as easily as a knife into butter. "Even if you have forgotten my name, I will never forget yours Nico Robin. It is your fault that I no longer work for the Government, so I will have my..." _Two, one, now,_ she saw the timer hit zero and she crossed her arms.

Arms started coming out of the ground next to Kumadori and he was surprised as he looked to his left and saw all the limbs merging together into one giant hand. She made two huge hands on either side that grabbed the enemy in front of her. The fingers interlocked and then merged together as she tightened her grip and started squeezing.

"Tekkai!" the man shouted and she felt her efforts to squeeze him stop. "Do not think that I am the same man who was taken down by your pet monster two years ago. YOYOI!" He started pushing his arms out hard and Robin felt her grip loosen as he was too strong. She released her grip and her hands disappeared into petals as she started panting. "I have ascended the heights of the master, and now I will finish what I started. Soru!" the man vanished and she felt him appearing on her left.

He moved incredibly fast and she jumped backwards, lifting into the air with wings made of hands that sprung from her back. The man was surprised and shouted out in shock. Robin smiled down as she thought of a new strategy to use, _he's too strong to attack using force, but he doesn't seem as smart as some of the other CP9 members._

The former assassin in a black suit started shouting and his pink hair waved before shooting up in the air towards Robin. She was surprised when the hair caught her and wrapped around her arms and legs, pulling her down to the ground and her wings disappeared. The man held her right in front of him and pulled back his staff which burst into flames.

"Robin!" most of the Straw Hats shouted at the same time and reached out.

"Shishi Kebab!" the enemy roared and brought his staff forward into Robin's body. For a split second, all the Straw Hats stared in horror as the wooden staff went right through the older woman's body.

Then, most people in the room looked confused as Robin disappeared and her body turned into a bunch of flower petals before vanishing completely. Kumadori looked around with a startled look as he thought he had just won. "Nico Robin, where are you?" he turned his head back and forth but gasps sounded through the crowd as a head started coming out of the man's back.

Robin was slithering out from between the man's long hair and her torso appeared and started wrapping around the back of the man. He kept turning his head back and forth, spinning completely around and not seeing anyone on the arena's surface except for him. "Show yourself and fight with honor!"

The man froze in fear as he heard a whisper in his ear, "I'm right here." The man spun his head but she already had her body on the other side and whispered into his other ear, "Or am I here?" He turned again but this time Robin didn't back away. When he spun his face came out inches away from hers and he freaked out, grabbing his staff and swinging it as hard as he could at the woman. She moved back and he missed, slamming his staff into the stone and shattering the ground. Cracks were sent off in every direction as the man lifted back his pole and swung it over his shoulder to hit the woman on his back.

Right as he was about to hit her, Robin released her fake body and the man hit himself in the back with the pole. "Dos fleur," two hands appeared in front of the man's eyes right as he hit himself. "Mille Fleur," Robin then whispered from the spot on the dirt that she was hiding. As Kumadori stumbled forward from hitting himself in the back, two huge legs formed out of the ground and started lifting up.

The former Government Agent couldn't call out his Tekkai as he didn't know the attack was coming because of the hands in front of his eyes, and a giant foot stomped on his head. He was shoved straight into the ground as the foot lifted up and the next one stomped and then another, and another. Dust and rocks started flying up in the air as the stomping continued for a minute. The arena was shaking a little and the feet were going farther and farther beneath the surface each time. She finally released the attack that was straining her muscles and looked over at the large foot shaped hole in the stone section.

That section was so far the worst off, and had huge cracks going around it and craters all over it. Water had seeped in from the lake and Robin wondered if they were ever going to fix it or just let it continue to be destroyed through all of the first round matches. She stepped towards the hole and looked down before sighing a breath of relief. Her enemy was at the bottom of the crater with bruises and scratches all over his mangled face.

"Winner: Nico Robin!" The voice called out.

"Woohoo!" a young girl's voice shouted from over near the cloaked figures. Soon their entire section was bursting out with cheers similarly to a section on the opposite side of the room where the Straw Hats were sitting.

"I knew she could do it," Nami said, falling back into her seat after standing and leaning in so far that she almost fell on top of Usopp who she was pressing against the whole time.

"Really?" Zoro asked, "Could have fooled me."

"Hey," she argued, "you yelled just as loud when that guy shoved the staff through her body. Don't pretend like you weren't worried." She smirked when Zoro hmphed and looked the other way.

"Nice, we're two for two now," Usopp stated. The rest of the Straw Hats looked pleased with themselves as well.

"Let's get him out of that hole and get the next match going!" The announcer was keeping the spirit of the tournament high as everyone started cheering. A few guards in purple uniforms jumped over to the edge of the hole and dropped down.

One of them grabbed Kumadori by his hair and tossed him up to a friend who threw him to another at the edge of the hole. Zoro narrowed his eyes at the man who was heading towards the infirmary and tried to sense their life force. _There are too many strong powers around,_ he grunted and looked away, still on edge about the guards. _They're pretty strong. Why have we never heard of the guy running this or his staff? Army is more like it,_ he looked across the room where Robin was standing in front of a group of people in black cloaks.

She waved goodbye to them and started to head back to her crew. Usopp, Nami, and Chopper were all jumping up and down and cheering as she walked towards them. Franky posed behind them and shouted, "That was a SUP-ER fight!"

"Wow Robin, I didn't stand a chance back when I fought him." Nami exclaimed.

"Same, I had to use my monster point back then to beat him, but you made it look easy," Chopper seemed a little down but Robin picked him up and smiled at him.

"I had a hard time, he was very strong. You must have been _really_ strong to beat him two years ago." The woman complimented their doctor.

Chopper dropped out of her arms and started twirling around. "Saying that won't make me happy stupid!"

"Now that the floor is cleared, time for the next match!" Roars of approval sounded from Blackbeard's enormous crew near the Straw Hats and a few of them were getting into the fights and cheering as they couldn't wait to see who would be fighting next. "Rob Lucci vs Macro!"

"Now we get to see how much Lucci has improved over these past two years," Sanji said and Zoro nodded. They each wanted to see how they faced up against the enemy who gave their captain such a hard time back in Enies Lobby. To their left they saw a greenish brown fishman start walking down to the edge and a few of them stared at him. "Do we..."

"...Know this guy?" Usopp finished as they all had confused looks.

Macro growled that they didn't even bother to remember him until he saw Jimbei sitting there with them. The large blue fishman turned and looked at him before smiling and calling over, "Macro, I haven't seen you for years!"

"Jimbei?" he looked at his old captain and then at the man in the straw hat he was sitting next to.

"Wait a second," Nami started as she recalled seeing that particular fishman before. "You!" the man jumped down to the broken stone battlefield and ran for the lake in the middle. "That's the guy who kidnapped Camie with Duval!" They all remembered who he was and Jimbei turned to her with a stunned look. The orange haired human looked at him and frowned, "Another old friend of yours? Trying to sell Camie to slave traders?"

"Yes," he admitted as he looked down to the water. "Macro split with two comrades from the old Sun Pirates. I had no idea what he was doing," the man was frowning deeply and looking down at the water. _What happened to you all? _

They watched as a man appeared in the sand area of the arena and stood still. The timer above their heads counted down to zero and he started walking towards the lake in the center. He hadn't transformed yet, but they doubted he would even need to. "Aw, I was really looking forward to how much stronger pigeon guy got."

"I wouldn't underestimate Macro," Jimbei stated causing the Straw Hat captain to turn with a skeptical look. "I mean," he thought about it for a second, "he used to be pretty strong. I don't know how the last years have been treating him."

"I wouldn't expect too much," Sanji stated in a bored tone as he started complimenting Robin on her match. Jimbei was surprised they were taking his old nakama so lightly and he looked down to see water bullets flying out of the water into the man walking towards the lake edge.

Lucci didn't seem to be dodging the attacks to most eyes there, they thought he was just letting them hit him. For those who could follow his movements however, he would use Soru and move incredibly fast out of the way of every bullet that came towards him before moving back to the same spot as he kept walking forward.

He got up to the edge and everyone waited as the bullets stopped. The man raised an arm and tapped on the bird on his shoulder. Hatori flew up and hovered in midair as the man in the suit dropped down into the lake. Jimbei dropped his jaw, _Is he crazy? Fighting a fishman underwater is just giving himself a disadvantage._

Luffy and his crew stared in shock as the leopard-man just dropped in water, a Devil Fruit eater's worst enemy. Suddenly the water separated in the middle as air appeared forming a large cylinder cyclone down the center of the lake. All the water that was in that area was pushed to the side and the water overflowed out on the areas around it.

Everyone looked into the empty space where all the water should have been, but it was all being pushed up and held to a ten meter radius of Rob Lucci as he stood in the center of the water. He had a hand clenched around Macro's neck and he used the other to extend one finger. The man started shooting his finger into the fishman's body rapid fire and blood started spurting all over the place.

"Enough! Stop it already! The match is over," the announcer started shouting from his spot on top of the platform. He didn't need to say it so many times as the second the speakers turned on, Lucci stopped using Shigan on his opponent. "Winner: Rob Lucci. Now, does anyone have a spare doctor for Macro?"

"Don't bother," Lucci dropped the bleeding opponent on the floor and then leapt in the air, landing on the edge of the lake and allowing all the water pressed up along the outside to fall back in. The surface level had decreased significantly since the previous match and Lucci kept a straight face as he stated, "I hit his heart with the first attack."

"The first hit?" Usopp whispered in sheer terror as he trembled in his seat. A lot of the Straw Hats were glaring at Lucci with evil eyes. "Then what were all the other attacks for? Overkill much," he sat back in his seat and thanked God that he didn't take part in the competition.

Zoro watched as the man walked away and rejoined his group back in the stands. He looked dry despite being underwater and he wondered if the man ever touched it at all. _He's become much more powerful than last time that much is certain. I doubt they even came for the reward, they're probably here to dish out their own sick version of justice. Even though the Government got rid of them, their ideals probably haven't changed much._

"I can't wait to fight him again," Luffy stated as he thought about the tournament. "Let's see, next match I'll have that guy who blows up in people's faces. Then I'll have Kyros. After him will probably be Lucci." The others all stared at Luffy amazed. It was astonishing that he was able to come up with all of that on his own.

"How do you know Kyros will win his next match?" Nami asked.

"HE BETTER MOP THE FLOOR WITH THE BASTARD WHO HURT REBECCA!" Sanji burst into flames at the memory of the man slicing through her young body and it made him furious. They ignored all the people who turned and stared at them after his outburst.

"Yeah," Luffy nodded, "Soldier is really strong. He can handle that other guy easily." He didn't mention how the other guy had actually helped them back in Dressrosa, but he was mad at the man as well for what he did and wasn't going to back him up when Kyros kicked his ass across the floor.

A loud voice announced the next match and everyone listened close to see what the next match would be. "Next match, Beast Tamer Mohji versus Hajrudin!" Both names went unrecognized by most people in the room who looked around for the entrants.

"Ahahahaha! Guess that means it's time for my _flashy_ entrance!" an annoying voice shouted from the other side of the room and everyone looked over there.

"No," Zoro groaned.

"Why is he here?" Sanji muttered.

"Buggy?" Luffy asked as he looked across the room and saw the clown throwing off a brown cloak he was wearing. Everyone around him tossed theirs off as well and it was the entire Buggy Pirates. Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he saw the beautiful woman with the spiked club standing next to the pirate.

"Mohji, go out there and show them what the Buggy Pirates are made of. Hahahaha!" The clown had an orange hat on and was wearing makeup and lipstick, all added together with his red nose made him look ridiculous. The man next to him had white fur and started laughing as he walked forward with his lion Richie walking behind him.

The announcer called out, somehow watching this all go on, "Your pet will not be allowed in the ring with you. This is a one on one battle," the beast tamer stopped moving and frowned.

His captain wasn't worried and just started laughing, "My first mate doesn't need that lion to help him win! He'll take care of his opponent without Richie's help!" The crew of hardened thugs behind him started cheering and finally the people in the room saw who the people following him were.

Someone near Nami in the stands whispered to his neighbor, "That guy behind him on the right is Roz the Usurper. He took down an entire island's government before he was captured by a Vice Admiral." She was stunned and continued to listen as the men from one of Blackbeard's divisions kept pointing out infamous criminals in their ranks. After he finished naming ten or so pirates, the scrawny Blackbeard pirate with the glasses gulped and continued, "They all had bounties of over a hundred thousand when they were captured. Buggy freed them from Impel Down before leading them on the battlefield during the War of the Best."

"Buggy was in the War?" Nami turned and asked her captain.

"Yeah, he really helped me out a lot back then," the four crew members who knew the clown groaned thinking that they actually owed the man anything.

"His crew looks a lot stronger now," Usopp whispered as he looked at all the pirates standing behind the clown as Mohji walked by himself down to the edge of the stands.

He dropped down to the dirt patch in front of him and started looking around for his opponent. "Where are you? Too afraid to fight one of the Schichibukai's first mates?! Come out!" Mohji started to laugh and the crew joined in until the announcer called out to him.

"We're opening the doors for him now," no one knew what the mysterious man was talking about, but they all watched as the outer edge of the ceiling started to open up. The opposite side from where the iron doors had a ceiling that could retract in both direction and the panels started to slide to the left and right, leaving a large open space that led up to a dark room above.

"It's finally my turn," a low voice boomed from upstairs and all the spectators looked up at the roof to see who had said that. "Good, I'm tired of just watching these matches from the see-through floor."

Robin wondered if the ceiling was actually clear if they looked at it from a different angle, but she was just as surprised as the others when the form finally dropped down from the ceiling. Hajrudin was a giant from Elbaf who towered over Mohji like a man would an ant. He had a silver helmet on his head and glared down at the man on the floor below him.

The timer above them started to count down as everyone in the room stayed quiet. Before anything could happen, Mohji dropped his whip and collapsed to the ground. "Vice-Captain!" The men behind Buggy shouted.

"Mohji, Mohji are you awake? Umm, Winner: Hajrudin!" The giant looked pissed and growled at the man who passed out on the floor.

"Pathetic," the giant said and then reached up to the ceiling and pulled himself back into the darkness up there. The ceiling started to close behind him and everyone started laughing or paying attention to something else as guards carried away the first-mate of the Buggy Pirates.

"It's sad really," a voice said from behind the Straw Hats and most of them recognized it and turned around fast. Zoro pulled a sword before the man with a three in his hair could say anything else and he had it resting close to the man's throat. He didn't know how the man had snuck up on him, but it made him furious that it was the same bastard who tried to coat him in wax back on Little Garden. "Whoa!" the man held up his arms and the rest of the crew looked closer at the man with the blue and white striped shirt.

"Who's that?" Franky asked Robin who was sitting next to him.

She was staring back at her old acquaintance, "His name is Galdino; he went by Mr. 3 back when we worked together."

"You," Vivi turned and saw who they were looking at. The former member of Baroque Works avoided making eye contact with the princess and pushed Zoro's sword away from his neck with his index finger.

"3!" Luffy called out as he finally turned away from the battlefield to see who his crew were talking to. The others heard his happy reaction to seeing the man and groaned. Luffy ran up and gave the man an unwanted hug, "He helped me escape from Impel Down too."

"Yes, I did," the man said directly to Zoro who hmphed and put his sword back in its sheath. "After the war I joined forces with Buggy since he was going for a Warlord position because of the empty spots. It didn't take long for him to succeed and now my bounty is null as well as the rest of our crew."

"So that's why they're all staying with Buggy," Sanji said, finally getting used to the fact that Mr. 3 wasn't their enemy anymore. "They don't want to get sent back to prison."

"Wrong," Galdino stated and the others all looked at him with questioning looks, "It's because Buggy is the luckiest man alive and they think he's a God because he got them out of prison and through the War alive. Besides Alvida, I think I'm the only one in his crew who doesn't think he's the strongest man in the world."

"Are you in the tournament?" Luffy asked his old friend.

"Ha!" the man laughed and shook his head, "Why embarrass myself when I already knew all four of the Yonko were coming?"

**A/N Hey everyone hope you enjoyed the latest chapter. Now we've got Buggy and the Yonko are all there?! Haha, leave a review telling me what you think, and don't worry the next update won't take as long.**

Mr. 0-San chapter 3 . Mar 14

WOOT! .AWESOME! Can't wait to see who comes next!

**Thanks, there're more fighters coming in by the second!**

Son of Whitebeard chapter 3 . Mar 15

are we going to see original characters

**Yep, Kaido and his crew won't be from the anime... since we haven't seen them yet. Plus Buggy's inmates and a few others that I won't give away now. There will be some plot about the guy running the show, but don't expect that any time soon. I'm more focused on the actual tournament than him. 'Till next time, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

The Straw Hats looked stunned at that statement and Mr. 3 realized something, "Wait, you haven't seen them?" All of the members had different reactions.

"K-Kaido is here too?" Usopp asked and Franky started to get really nervous. He destroyed the SMILE factory back in Dressrosa and was sure to be the man's target in the tournament.

Zoro grinned menacingly and leaned back in his seat as he thought about the new competition they had. Nami was more upset and a she was on her knees with a small rain cloud forming above her head as she mumbled something about losing all her money. As Luffy opened his mouth to ask if Shanks was really here, the loudspeaker turned on and they listened to the next matchup. "Arlong versus Chess!"

The crowd cheered as they were anticipating a good fight but Nami couldn't hear any of them. Her eyes were open and she was staring at the ground as she slowly unbent her knees and got to her feet. _Since Kuroobi was here I should have guessed,_ she looked ahead and saw a man that she could only think of as a monster walking down to the lake in the middle of the arena. _But how did he get out of prison? Unless..._ she turned her head slowly and looked at her captain who was glaring down as well. _He probably doesn't realize it, I shouldn't tell him._

"Chess?" Chopper asked and he looked around for the blue saw shark's opponent. A man wearing a white and green cloak jumped down on the ice area of the arena and Chopper grimaced, "He's used to cold environments, I wonder if he's gotten any stronger in the last two years."

"Isn't that the guy who was walking on water near Drum Island?" Usopp asked as he stared at the man on the ice.

Brook looked at him with wide eyes, even though he doesn't have eyes, "Walking on water?!"

"Something like that," Nami recalled a different situation following that incident, but she was too focused on Arlong to go into specifics. "I can't believe he's really here," the man who still sometimes haunted her nightmares walked towards the lake and then saw his opponent as Chess stood on the ice. The man had a quiver on his back and was holding a bow with an already knocked arrow.

"What's he doing?" Franky asked. "The countdown is almost over, why doesn't he get in the water?"

Jimbei responded as he looked at his former crewmate, "He's still a powerful opponent even out of the water." He turned to Nami and spoke quieter, "That's the second time he's gotten out of Impel Down now. Both times I am at fault for his escape. I won't blame you if..."

"Jimbei, don't worry," Nami patted the whale shark fishman on the back and he was surprised by her reaction. "You also got Luffy out of there so those two cancel each other out." She smiled at the man but he was looking back at the arena and she saw that the timer had just hit zero.

Chess shot the arrow knocked on his bow and it soared towards Arlong who moved a little to the right and the shot flew right past him. He started charging across the stone section and jumping on pieces of rubble as he made his way towards the archer. Chess fired shot after shot at Arlong who just kept running towards him and each bolt missed him by just a small bit each time. Finally he was only ten feet away and Chess tried not to panic as he let another arrow fly.

There was no way for Arlong to dodge the arrow as he was too close and standing on ice. The saw shark reached out a hand and caught the arrow as it was inches away from his chest. The man from Drum Island tried knocking another arrow but flinched as Arlong snapped the bolt he caught like a twig between his fingers.

Arlong snapped his head forward fast and sliced straight through Chess's shaking bow and into the man's flesh behind it. He removed his razor-sharp nose and laughed as the man in front of him fell to the ground in agony. He reached his head down and opened his teeth wide to clamp down but the speakers turned on and called for the end of the match. "Tssk," he seemed disappointed he didn't get to kill the human, but he just started laughing and walked away.

"Where's he going?" Usopp asked.

The monster from Nami's past wasn't walking back towards the stands, but in the same direction that the guards in purple were carrying Chess. She sighed and sat back in her seat now that he was gone down the hallway, "He might hate humans as much as Hordy did, but Arlong loved his crew. He's probably going to see how Kuroobi's doing."

"All I did was knock him out," Luffy stated with a shrug. "There isn't any reason for him to be in the infirmary."

"That match went fast, we're moving through the first round with amazing speed!" The man running the show called out the next two fighters, "Sanji versus Pearl!"

"Pearl?" Sanji muttered under his breath as he jumped down to the stone floor beneath him. "I do know someone by that name, but it couldn't be him."

"We meet again," the annoying voice said from behind Sanji and he hated it when he was wrong. He turned around and was actually surprised by the changes in the man who attacked the sea restaurant two years ago.

"So, you finally made it back to the Grand Line?" Sanji asked. He looked at the once fat man's new bulking muscles. Pearl still had the same annoying face with a pink and green orb over his head, but his body armor was completely different. The circles on his front and back were now made of some black metal that Sanji had never seen before. "The New World even, that's impressive," he looked back where the man came from in search of Don Krieg and more importantly, Gin.

"The captain wouldn't rest until we came and took revenge on you, Straw Hat, and Hawk-eyes. Who would've thought you'd all be in the same place only weeks after we came to the New World?" Pearl started laughing and Sanji seemed less impressed. They'd been in the second half of the Grand Line for even less time than his own crew.

"Sanji, the timer hit zero!"

"Get to kicking his ass already curly-cook!"

"I'll kick your ass once this is over!" Sanji turned and shouted into the stands. When he looked back, Pearl was right in front of him with an arm pulled back. He had no idea the man could move that fast or how strong he'd become.

His right hand had that same black metal in a circle around his knuckles and he slammed it and the red orb sticking out straight into Sanji's face. He felt it collide and it hurt like Hell, but as his skin pressed into the red orb, it started to glow and his eyes opened wide as a huge explosion threw him backwards across the stone floor.

Zoro was laughing his ass off in the stands as the rest of the Straw Hats yelled for Sanji to get serious. Their chef frowned as he stood up covered in smoke and small burn marks on his skin. Pearl was charging at him again, but he was angry now and he rose a foot, holding it in front of himself. He snarled at his opponent and leapt forward, kicking Pearl before the man even saw him coming. Sanji kicked for the man's chest, trying to break the black metal surrounding him. When his foot was about to connect however, Pearl moved the slightest bit and the blue orb sticking out of his chest plate got hit by Sanji's foot instead.

The chef was about to go for a second kick but he felt his first foot feel cold upon impact and then freezing. He looked down to see that his entire left leg from the foot to the knee was coated in ice.

"Take this," Sanji looked back up in time to see Pearl's left fist coming towards him and it collided, causing another explosion that knocked him backwards and rolling into the water. "Seems you haven't really improved since I burned that shitty restaurant. Hahaha, now my armor is impenetrable, no one has scratched me since I got my new super-powered armor."

"Sanji!" Chopper shouted.

"Sanji-san," Brook called out and some of the crew were feeling worried that their chef wasn't coming back up. All of a sudden the water started to bubble. Then they realized that the lake in the middle had one spot on it where the water wasn't just bubbling, it was boiling and Sanji flew out of the surface on fire.

Pearl stared up, his eyes popping out of his sockets as the enemy glared down at him. Sanji started heating up his leg until it was entirely red, the heat from his body becoming focused on one point. "Diable Jambe," he used his moonwalk to shoot himself down towards Pearl at amazing speeds and was a blur as he slammed into the man and kicked him in the chest. He hit right in the blue orb on his circular plate, but the loud crack that was heard showed everyone who had one the match. The orb shattered followed by the black shield cracking in several directions before Sanji's foot nailed Pearl in the torso and he hunched over in pain.

Don Krieg's underling was shot so far backwards that he slammed against the wall and shook the bleachers where everyone was sitting. Pearl was knocked unconscious and the room was silent for a second before everyone started cheering. The room was buzzing with noise and Robin created ears around the room as the announcer called out Sanji's victory.

"So he learned Geppou, still only one of the six..."

"Those Straw Hats are sweeping their matches so far."

"They're just getting lucky draws."

"Black Leg Sanji, his bounty hasn't been updated for several years. Looks like the Government is slacking."

"Another one of Straw Hat's lackeys gets in the next round."

"Nico Robin, I'd prefer it if you didn't try to listen to my conversations." Robin was startled by the voice in her ear when she made it appear next to Crocodile and she smiled.

She formed a mouth where her ear vanished and she whispered, "Should have known not to try to eavesdrop on you, Mr. 0." She made her mouth disappear and looked forward to get ready for the next fight the announcer was starting to call.

"Next match, we have a battle of the Jeans. Jean Bart versus Jean Ango!" Two men dropped down to the floor and looked at each other from different sides of the sand area.

One had no shirt, but over twenty weapons strapped on his sides. Knives, swords, axes, he had them all and he had a hat on the top of his head in the shape of a cactus. The other man was over three times as tall, and had huge muscles just like the smaller one. Jean Bart had long spiky black hair flowing down his back and spiked sideburns as well.

"Isn't that guy part of Tra-guy's crew?" Nami asked. She looked around but only Robin gave her an affirmative nod. "Then let's cheer for him you guys. We're allies after all."

"Yeah," Chopper agreed and then raised his voice, "Yeah Bart, you can do this!"

"Go for it Jean!" Usopp called. _Haha, now whoever wins, I can still say I picked the winner. Hehe._

The match was counting down and both continued to glare at each other without moving. Compared to all of Jean Ango's weapons, Jean Bart had none and all he held were his two fists. The man was wearing a black tank top that showed off his massive arm muscles and some people thought he must be half giant since he was towering way over the other man who was around normal size if not a little shorter.

The timer hit zero and the man with the cactus hat started throwing the weapons in his hands. Each one sped forward faster than many could see and hit their marks perfectly. A few swords slammed right into Jean Bart's chest and Nami winced, fearing the worst. When she opened her clenched eyes however, her mouth was open along with Chopper, Brook, Franky, and Usopp.

The man the swords hit looked down at the tips of the weapons that had embedded themselves partially in his skin. "Ouch," the man said with a small grin and they all watched as Jean Ango started to sweat. The large man covered in muscles reached down and pulled out the tip of a sword that barely made him bleed and he held it in his hand. "Have it back," he shouted and threw it so hard at the bounty hunter that he didn't even see it come flying at him. The blade past right by the side of his face and he heard a loud crack behind him.

Ango and many of the spectators turned their heads to see the weapon sticking out of the wall around the sand area. It was buried all the way to the hilt, and large cracks spread out around it. He looked back to Bart, but Law's crew member was no longer across the area from him. Instead, the large man was standing inches away from the shorter man wearing all green.

"I give," the man squeaked as Jean Bart pulled back an arm.

"Winner: Jean Bart!" The crowd went wild at the overwhelming victory and the short man was still trembling as he ran off for the stands.

"Stupid tournament," the man mumbled while running off. The bounty hunter snickered to himself. "No matter, when this is all over I have the locations of hundreds of pirates. Just have to watch for the weaker ones I'll be able to handle." He shivered as he looked over towards Blackbeard and his crew, "Not him," he looked over towards the Straw Hats and flinched remembering Dressrosa, "Or them," then to Doflamingo's group, "definitely not them."

Robin was chuckling in her seat and the crew turned to her to see what was so funny. She was listening to the loser of the previous fight and was more than happy to see that their crew was the second one he mentioned that he wouldn't risk going after. "It's nothing," she told them and smiled at the others.

"Alright everyone, who's ready for the next match?!" the announcers voice shouted and hundreds of pirates cheered. "We've got a big one here," everyone looked around hoping to hear names they recognized. "Don Krieg versus Dracule 'Hawk-Eyes' Mihawk!" Half the crowd started cheering while the other half stared in awe at the figure walking down from a mostly empty portion of the bleachers.

The countdown started in the air and Luffy looked down with an angry face at the man who messed up Sanji's restaurant. "Hawk-Eyes!" Krieg shouted, "I couldn't think of an opponent I'd rather have for my first match!" The man's appearance was different from what they saw back in East Blue. He didn't have on his 'indestructible' armor so they knew that something must have changed with his fighting style.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Zoro muttered while tilting his head back, getting ready for a very short nap.

"I don't know, that Pearl guy got a lot stronger in the last two years," Usopp told his friend. "Just imagine how much stronger the captain must be," he seemed to pick up Zoro's interest and the others were watching closer too. Even if they thought he couldn't win, it would still be interesting to see how he improved.

Mihawk jumped down and landed on the sand area, but his feet didn't sink in at all or even make indents. He stood on top of it and Krieg glared at him from the dirt area, starting to walk towards him. The timer got closer to being finished and the large man with short gray hair on top of his head laughed as he walked forward. "You destroyed my crew, my entire fleet," the people in the stands got only more excited, they loved the personal battles. "I won't forgive you!"

"Where do you know him from?" Brook asked the crew and a few of them were able to answer. Franky, Chopper, and Robin all listened as Usopp explained how Sanji had fed a hungry Krieg and their crew, just for them to attack Baratie and try to kill them all.

"Ungrateful asshole," Franky muttered, "Take him down Hawk-Eyes!"

"Hawk-Eyes," Luffy said and stared over at the man. The memory of the giant frozen wave getting sliced in half flashed through his mind and he turned a little pale, "He's really strong. He beat up Zoro once and almost killed me in the War."

"Huh?" Zoro asked, glaring back at his mentor for the last two years. The man had barely ever mentioned Luffy but he definitely didn't say anything about trying to kill him.

"You know everyone from the War don't you?" Nami asked with a sigh, wondering if there was anyone in the room her captain didn't know.

They were all back to watching as the clock hit zero. Dracule raised a sword, though not the large black one on his back. It was a small thin saber and Krieg growled, knowing the man wasn't taking him seriously. With an intense amount of speed, the Schichibukai raced forward and slashed at the pirate.

Don Krieg surprised them all by jumping out of the way, almost effortlessly. Now Zoro was intrigued by the match and stared forward seeing the Don's speed. He grabbed the black shirt over his torso and ripped it off, showing his white skin underneath, but there was something wrong with it, it looked too... square. His torso and his chest were wide, but more than broad; his body had actual corners on it.

He rose up his right hand and a few of them saw a small hole on the end of it, "Take this!" Krieg shouted and a light shot out and slammed into the ground next to Mihawk. The best swordsman in the world leapt to the side to avoid the blast and smirked down at the man below him.

"I do not remember your name," Dracule stated, "nor do I remember destroying your fleet. It must have been a boring day," everyone in the stands felt chills down their spines that that was what he did on his boring days. "But I will remember your name this time," Krieg didn't seem to care and turned his arm to shoot where Mihawk was about to land.

"He has beams too!?" Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all leaned forward and almost fell out of their seats. Franky growled in annoyance as the Warlord dodged again and another large explosion of yellow light lit up the sand, leaving a large crater in the ground.

"I took down one of the Government's Pacifista and made some powerful additions to my body," he slammed his other hand against his chest and they heard the loud clank reverberate in the room. "Just try cutting me now," he yelled at Mihawk before shooting another beam at him with his right hand.

This time Hawk-Eyes didn't dodge, he slid the saber back into its sheath and pulled out the black sword before anyone could see him move at all. With the giant sword he sliced the thin beam in half and it flew to either side of him, exploding in smaller balls of fire than if they had collided together.

"What?!" Krieg shouted, raising his left hand now. "You want more?" his left hand glowed and Dracule got ready to slice another beam, but this time a small black ball shot out of the hole in his hand. Hawk-Eyes didn't flinch as he sliced the ball in half, but the few who were still watching Don Krieg became confused as the man smirked.

The Schichibukai seemed to notice this too and wondered why Krieg would be grinning. His vision started to get foggy and he noticed a small haze around him. "Gas?" he asked and jumped backwards. The gas released by the split of the small ball wasn't visible to the human eye, but as Mihawk landed he felt his knees shake a little.

"Poison," Sanji muttered, "still the same tricks as always."

Zoro was staring at the swordsman with disgust. _You better not let him beat you, embarrassing won't even begin to describe... ha._ Mihawk looked up in the stands and the Straw Hats felt unnerved but he was looking straight at Zoro who stared back at him. The man on the battlefield grabbed his sword tight and looked back at Krieg who was preparing another beam with his right hand.

"You said to try and cut you," Mihawk stated and his voice echoed throughout the suddenly silent room. Krieg started shaking and he didn't know the reason, but Hawk-Eyes stared at him with his... hawk... eyes, and grinned, "I will try."

All of a sudden, a hundred rockets and guns popped out of Krieg's shoulders and sat there attached to him as he panicked. The large man roared and all the missiles launched and the large guns fired small cannonballs and mini-rockets. At the same time the beam left his right hand and another small ball of poison left his other.

"Whirlpool," Mihawk whispered and turned his body, dragging his sword with him in slow motion and his body seemed to follow behind his movements. It looked like there were more of him as his image stayed where it was and then followed him in a slow twist. Everyone in the stands felt a weird sensation as they were slowed as well and Hawk-Eyes finished his slash.

Every one of the explosives and the beam all split in half in midair, but the small black ball that most people couldn't even see, was the only thing not cut. It was bounced backwards right into Don Krieg's dropped jaw where it went down his throat. As the man choked on his poisonous ball that opened in his mouth, the attack from Mihawk started to swirl around the arena. A single slice sped around and around the room in the center of each of the areas, cutting through them in a circle that knocked up dust, sand, dirt, and ice shards. Soon they couldn't even follow the attack anymore since it wasn't moving as one entity, but the entire circle looked like it was being constantly slashed up.

The master swordsman looked ahead at Don Krieg who was staring at the massive attack spinning around the room. In a low voice he said, "Krieg, it was a much more interesting battle than last time, whenever that was." The pirate captain looked furious and glared over at Mihawk but the tall man wearing all purple and a black hat lifted his head and grinned, "Pierce!"

The spinning attack stopped all at once and they saw where it was really located: right next to Krieg. All the force that kept it spinning the whole time was combined into a single attack that shot through his back, through his front, and then through the wall above the sand where it broke through the hilt of the sword that Jean Bart threw before. The attack was so strong that it sliced through the sword in the wall, and into the hallway on the other side of the wall before breaking outside and fully over the island of Sparta out into the water.

A huge hole appeared in Don Krieg's chest and blood splattered all over the sand as the captain fell to his knees. They could all see where his chest was ripped open and it looked like someone had punched through a metal sheet since the pieces of metal were all still attached to his body but were pointed outwards instead of being connected to each other in one sheet. "Don Krieg!"

Sanji heard the voice and turned his head to see a man jumping across the bleachers and landing on the ground near the outside of the ring. "Gin," he whispered feeling bad for the man whose captain was just impaled.

"Winner: Dracule Mihawk," the man announcing called out.

After that tremendous show of strength, Robin decided to listen around the room again and what she heard didn't surprise her.

"That's what the fighters here are capable of?"

"I don't stand a chance, I need to tell them I forfeit soon before my match starts."

"I'm out."

Robin put her hand down and allowed the ears to disappear. She smiled and turned to her crew, "It looks like a lot of people are deciding this tournament is too tough for them." They turned back to her with excited looks, "Many are pulling out of the competition."

"Cowards," Zoro said with an evil glint in his eye. "At least I know my first match won't give up."

"Why, who did you get?" Nami asked him.

"You'll see sooner or later," he replied and flicked his thumb so that his sword was out of its sheath a little. She growled at his vague response but then looked up as the yellow words saying that Hawk-Eyes won went away.

"Next match we have Chew vs. Rixa!" A voice called out and not many people recognized the names.

"Chew?" Usopp said and then it hit him as another fishman dropped down to the floor and started walking towards the lake in the middle. The water level was now pretty far below the surface but the lake was still deep. The water wasn't very blue anymore and the fishman with the long lips looked sad and angry about his old nakama who was dead at the bottom of the lake.

"Another of Arlong's goons," Nami explained to the newer members of the crew.

"So we're rooting for the other guy," Franky stated and looked around for him. "Who is this Rixa fellow?"

"GRRRR," the crew froze at the loud growling noise coming from over above the snow area. At the very top of the bleachers there was a section of chairs completely abandoned by every other group except for the ten to twenty members sitting in the darkness. It was where the source of the noise was coming from and a lone figure started walking down the stairs towards the edge of the arena.

Chew was about to drop into the lake when he heard the growl and looked up. Someone was walking down towards him wearing a large red cloak. The person didn't have the hood up, and as he walked into the light, or _she_ walked in, everyone gasped at her appearance. The woman had a human-like face and long black hair that fell behind her head and mixed in with her fur. She was wearing only the red cloak that started to expand with her body as her torso got larger and larger.

"She's bigger than Lucci," Chopper whispered in fear of the Zoan-Fruit user.

"Who is that?" Usopp asked in fear of the woman whose body turned black and white, completely covered in fur. Her arms and legs were massive, muscles bulking out and her teeth narrowed and became sharper. Standing over twelve feet tall, she dropped down to the side of the arena and created a small crater where she landed. It wasn't as much from her power, as from the sheer size of the woman.

Nico Robin had heard the name before and could instantly match the person to her bounty photo. "A woman who ate the Bear-Bear Fruit: Model Panda. Rixa, the navigator for the Beast Pirates." She saw that most of them still looked confused and said in a lower voice, "Kaido's pirates," everyone looked back up in the dark area of the bleachers and knew at that moment that someone was glaring back at them, and it sent chills down their spines.

**A/N Kaido's here now! How many more can I add into this story? Who knows?! It's been a lot of fun writing these and it won't distract me too much from my other projects. The main thing bothering me right now is my broken letter 'r' key. I had to go back and slam my finger down on the key a couple times just writing this author's note. Love to get reviews and hear what you guys think about the chapter, so please leave one below. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and expect another update soon! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

"K-K-Kaido," Usopp whispered and slouched back in his chair, trying to make himself look small. _I hope he doesn't know my name, now that would be scary._

"Look," Nami pointed and they all saw Chopper stepping out of the infirmary door and coming back towards them. The battle had started below them, but Chew was in the water and the woman with the Devil Fruit ability making her a panda looked like she only attacked from close range, so it was going to be a long fight.

The reindeer made it back to them while occasionally looking over to the fight below. "Rebecca is stabilized and Kyros said he'd watch over her. Did he win his match?" He was trying to get his mind off of the way he left the pink haired girl, and was happy at the response he received from his captain.

Chew stuck his head out of the water and called out, "100 Bullet Machine Gun!" He started shooting little blue dots that looked like he was shooting a gun and the panda woman was struggling to dodge them all. She looked incredibly strong, but she was slow and couldn't figure out how to attack the man staying carefully in the middle of the lake.

When he seemed to run out of ammo, the woman charged forwards and leapt over the lake, soaring right over where Chew was floating. The fishman with long lips ducked down below the surface right as the navigator swiped with her paw. She missed and landed on the other side of the lake, her fist slamming into the dirt and creating a large hole that she dug into. "Get out of there and fight me on land!"

"Seems like this place is filled with Devil Fruit eaters," Sanji said looking around, "fishmen should have an advantage but so far only Arlong has made it through to the second round." He thought about how the man treated Nami as a child and his eyes burst into flames but he cooled down, remembering that Arlong went right after him. If he was correct, the next round the two of them would be facing off against each other, _I'll take care of him for you Nami, and then you'll fall head over heels in love with me._ His burning eyes turned to hearts and he swooned in his chair next to the woman who had no idea what he was thinking about.

The girl who was once a slave to the fishman fighting and his crew glared at him and hoped that Kaido's crew would win this one. Then she started thinking about how the Yonko was after her and simmered down with a whimper. There was no good winner of this fight.

"Get back out here!" The woman roared in her panda form, her voice very low as she did. She was starting to get tired of dodging all the water bullets that were firing from the water again and she ran over towards the stone area. Many people in the room including Usopp and Chopper panicked as the woman ran over to their section, the stone area. She reached down into one of the large cracks in the floor and grabbed the edge of a huge rock section.

While she was looking down, a few water bullets hit her and had little effect. Chew saw this and dropped beneath the water. No one had a chance to wonder what he was doing as the woman in the stone area grunted and then growled loudly as she ripped with all of her strength. A huge chunk of the floor started to get pulled out and more people gasped as she lifted it over her head and held it with her giant black and white furry arms.

She turned over to the water and Zoro, Sanji, and Usopp noticed that the water level was lower than it was before, and getting lower still. The woman didn't seem to care and shouted out in a smug voice, "Try dodging this!" She tossed the stone section of the floor and it landed in the center of the lake. It was almost a perfect size to fill the entire thing as it began to sink down, but Chew found a crack near the edge of the stone area and jumped up on land.

Rixa saw her opponent jump out of the water and he was soaking wet. She started running towards him while pulling back her arms, not even noticing the massive change in her enemy's appearance. Usopp's eyes went wide as he remembered what happened when he fought the fishman back on Nami's home island. "Ahh," he saw that not only was Chew pointed at the woman running towards him, but his lips were pointed straight at the stands past her.

"What's wrong Usopp?" Luffy asked, wondering why he was panicking.

"WATER CANNON!" The bloated fishman whose stomach was now five times as large as before shot his head forward as the panda woman was a few feet in front of him. Her eyes only had a split second to go wide as a huge concentrated blast of water was released from Chew's lips and slammed straight into the opponent.

Usopp was right in freaking out since the water bomb kept going towards the audience at insane speeds. The Blackbeard pirates near them all screamed and scattered and a few of the Straw Hats yelled as well. Many of the crew members and even the division commander of the Blackbeard Pirates next to them stayed and prepared to deflect the attack, but it seemed it was unnecessary. Most of them were stunned and only a few were able to see the speed at which the guard wearing all purple shot in front of the stands and held out a hand. The water got close to him and they thought it was going to plow right through him, but there seemed to be an invisible barrier around him and as the water was about to hit his palm, it exploded outwards and rained back down over the arena.

"Winner: Chew!" Everyone looked over to see the panda woman had reverted back to a normal person and turned out to be an overweight woman with long black hair. Her red cloak was still mainly intact and two guards ran over before carrying her off towards the infirmary. Her face was covered in blood and the fishman seemed surprised his attack didn't knock her head clean off.

"Wow," Sanji said impressed, "and you beat him two years ago. Nice Usopp," he turned to the sniper who was shaking in his seat with humongous eyes.

"Th-that's what would have happened if that attack had hit me?" He shuddered thinking about how the near miss had annihilated much of the forest he was hiding in outside of Arlong Park. Suddenly what Sanji said registered in his mind and he laughed, "Of course I defeated him! Now it would be an even easier task."

"Wow Usopp, you're so cool!" Chopper said.

Franky and Brook shared looks before asking if the sharpshooter really defeated that guy and Usopp got insulted by them, telling them all about how he covered him in alcohol and then set him on fire.

"That was an intelligent plan Usopp," Robin complimented and he was basking in his former glory.

"I'm surprised Kaido has such weak fighters," Zoro said with a frown. "I thought they were going to be a real challenge."

"What are you talking about?" Jimbei asked, finally getting annoyed at them. "Fighting a fishman who has water at his disposal isn't an easy thing. Just because Macro and Kuroobi were met with ridiculously strong opponents in the first round, don't underestimate fishmen."

Zoro grunted and looked away, not wanting to accept that Chew could possibly be strong if Usopp took him out over two years ago.

The sniper was laughing loudly at the praise he was receiving and over all the cheers in the arena, Chew heard the laughs of a voice he recalled greatly and glared up in the stands.

"Then after I lit him on fire," Usopp was bragging to Chopper who stopped smiling and was looking behind the long-nosed pirate with scared eyes.

"Usopp," the doctor warned as the fishman behind his friend jumped up in the bleachers and started walking back.

Luffy started to get up to stop the man, but Nami grabbed him by the face and pulled him down. "Do not get us in trouble by fighting outside the ring," she urged him in a whisper and he was going to argue but Nami's eyes were no longer on him. She was watching the fishman walk past and trembled in anger. Luffy understood how much harder it must be for her, to not be able to attack the man, and he calmed himself as he watched him approach Usopp. He still wasn't going to just allow the man to attack him though and was ready to step in at any time.

"I went up to his burning body and hit him, Usopp Hammer! Usopp Hammer! Usopp..."

"Usopp," the man said in a low tone from behind him and the pirate froze in fear. He looked into Chopper's eyes and the reindeer was looking over his shoulder before turning Heavy Point and looking ready for a fight. The muscular man turned around slowly and came face to face with the fishman who glared at him and he tried not to stumble backwards, holding his ground. He looked him over once and then sneered, "You've gotten bigger since last time, I can't wait to fight you."

Jimbei was amazed, he knew that Chew was one of the members who hated humans the most, but right now it sounded almost as if he thought of Usopp as a challenge. "I spent months in prison thinking about defeating you, and then your captain broke me out and I found that you had a bounty! For the last two years I've been trying to find you..."

"Usopp's not in the tournament," Sanji said in a passive voice from next to him. The fishman stopped mid-sentence and looked down at the chef he also recognized from the attack on Arlong Park. The sniper felt relieved as he remembered that but Sanji continued, "Though once this is all over I'm sure he'll kick your ass again, you can count on it."

"Sanji," Usopp whispered pleadingly but shut up when the man turned back to him with fury in his eyes. "Y-yeah, that's right," he said and all the Blackbeard pirates, the Alabasta group, the Dressrosa group, and even most of the Straw Hats were surprised at this, "I'll take you on again. Piece of cake," he chuckled and the fishman took a step back.

Chew looked over the boy who was once as thin as a twig and was now covered in muscles. It was nothing compared to fishman strength, but he'd definitely gotten stronger over the past two years and the old enemy finally turned and started walking away.

"Wow Usopp," Nami said once the fishman was gone. She looked at him with happy eyes and he could see water gathering at the bottom lids. "Thank you."

"That was a risky move Usopp-kun," Jimbei stated as he watched his old nakama walk away. "Chew won't take it easy on you."

"Don't worry about him," Luffy patted the whale shark fishman on the back and laughed, "Usopp can handle that guy no problem. If there were more spots in the tournament, he would have entered for sure."

"I doubt that," Zoro muttered but grinned at the sniper's bravery there.

Once he felt that Chew was out of hearing range, Usopp let out the deep breath he'd been holding in and fell backwards.

"God Usopp, that was amazing," the crew turned around and saw a man standing behind them with black eye liner, no shirt on, red pants, and huge shoulder blades that went even higher than the top of his head.

"God, Usopp?" Nami, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper all asked at the same time as they looked at the powerful looking man standing behind their sniper.

"You?!" Usopp remembered the man from back in Dressrosa and then realized what he said before smirking and rubbing his nose. The two of them began talking as everyone else was distracted by the announcer's voice. "Of course! Don't expect anything less from God Usopp!" He was enjoying the praise and the man started thanking him again from saving him from Doflamingo.

"I came to fight in this tournament because I want to be the strongest," the man was telling Usopp as they sat down. "There may be Yonko and Schichibukai all over the place, but if I come out on top, I want you to have half of the winnings to repay you for the massive debt I owe."

Nami overheard this conversation a little and was so confused at why a powerful-looking man like him would be indebted to Usopp. Not only that but he was willing to give them five hundred million beris if he won! _When did Usopp become so popular?_ She frowned knowing that he might be stuck in the weakling trio with her, but he had powerful allies that she didn't know about.

Luffy was going to talk to the guy behind him that he remembered fighting back in the Corrida Colloseum, but he was torn away by the names of the two people fighting next. "Trebol vs Kaku!"

"Kaku?" Zoro asked, intrigued by the next fight.

"Trebol!" Usopp shouted in panic. The gooey Logia fruit user had almost killed him back in Dressrosa; he barely managed to escape with his life.

As the countdown began, everyone turned to watch as the men started walking down from the same section of the arena. Kaku was wearing an all-black suit and a black hat, while Trebol had on the light blue cloak with darker blue circles on it. The fatter man walked away from Doflamingo with his large golden staff in one hand, three rubies shining on it. Nami's eyes sparkled as she already thought about stealing it from him. His fat nose was dripping snot and he was wearing his sunglasses even inside the building.

Kaku had a long square nose and was the first to drop down on the dirt below him, stopping and watching the timer that paused at ten until Trebol landed next to him. Neither of them was willing to be the first to take the step back and start farther away so they just wound up staring at each other as the timer counted down.

"Doffy, I'm gonna kill this guy!" Trebol shouted up, the look in Kaku's eyes making him get furious.

"Sure, have a blast." Donquixote Doflamingo laughed as he watched one of his top executives get ready to fight.

"Kaku," a female's voice called down from the stands and the orange haired man kept staring at his opponent. The others looked over and saw a woman in a black dress with long blonde hair push up her glasses a little to the bridge of her nose. "He's a Logia. The Stick-Stick Fruit." As Kalifa said it, the man's lower half turned into mush and he continued to stare ahead at his opponent and started to giggle.

"Behehehe," Trebol laughed as the countdown was about to finish, "just try attacking me now." The sticky man got ready for a quick fight and the former CP9 agent in front of him nodded his head, his cap shadowing his eyes.

The timer hit zero and Trebol held up an arm, shooting his gooey substance all over the man in front of him. It looked like he was right in thinking it was going to be a quick match and many of the spectators were disappointed that Kaku didn't even put up a fight.

Zoro was staring down at the glob of mucus that hit right where Kaku was standing a second ago, but the man wasn't there anymore. _I knew Lucci couldn't have been the only one to get stronger. If only we were on the same part of the bracket, I'd kill for another fight with him._

The few people who did see how fast Kaku moved watched as he leapt up in the air and used his feet to kick the air over and over to keep himself up. He seemed to be using a mix of Shave and Geppou so he wasn't falling from his spot in the air, but was also moving too fast for most to see.

Trebol seemed to notice his enemy wasn't in his grasp and let his mucus fall away, before looking up and dodging at the last second as Kaku sent two flying kicks in his direction. The sticky man slid over to the wall and rode up it before sliding around over to the ice section. Meanwhile Kaku was sending kick after kick in his direction and the executive of the Donquixote family just kept laughing the whole time.

The Logia eater shot globs of mucus up in the air where he thought he saw the former Government agent, but Kaku was moving too fast and avoided the attack. Just like Lucci before him, he wasn't even using his Devil Fruit and seemed to be winning to fight. "Where are you? RRaaa!" Trebol dropped down and held out both arms, his anger getting to him and he snapped. He could feel the enemy racing around him and he had enough of it, allowing large amounts of sticky substance to flow from his arms.

"Sticky Tidal Wave," he whipped his arms in the air and all the substance rose up before spreading across the arena and driving forward into his enemy who couldn't avoid this attack. Right at the wave was about to hit Kaku, he slowed down and everyone watched as a sphere of air surrounded him and the mucus spread around his body, making a large hole in the wave where he wasn't affected.

"It's just like Lucci in the water," Robin observed and Zoro noticed that too. The two of them were sitting next to each other and watching with more interest than most of the others who didn't have anyone they wanted to root for. Both were former enemies, although Zoro was hoping in the back of his mind that the giraffe man would win and somehow make it to the later rounds to verse him, however unlikely that may be.

"Is it some form of Haki?" Nami asked them, leaning forward so her head was in between the two of theirs.

"It's armament," Zoro explained in an annoyed tone, wanting to watch without having to teach Nami about it. "An invisible armor that he seems to have down pretty well. Wonder if booger man over there can handle it." Robin started chuckling at the nickname Zoro gave the man and Sanji was fuming in the seat behind him.

_Why are Nami-san and Robin-chan both talking to that stupid marimo?!_ He growled and swore he saw Zoro smirk at him even though the swordsman was looking the other way and not paying attention to him at all. _That's it, I'm meeting him in a later match, I'll kick his ass in front of the ladies. All for the LADIES!_

Kaku landed in front of Trebol and his feet seemed to be exuding a small aura since the sticky substance on the ground dispersed around him leaving a space for him to stand. "It's time to end this," Kaku said in almost a bored tone.

"He's fighting a Logia and doesn't even break a sweat," Usopp whispered from a few seats back and Ideo who was sitting next to him also seemed a little unnerved.

"Behehe, watch out, it's flammable," Trebol laughed and Kaku looked around to see he was completely surrounded by the substance.

The executive pulled out a matchbox with his hands that turned back to normal and everyone in the stands began to panic. Almost the entire arena was covered in the substance, even the top of the water. "If he drops a match here we're all going to die!" Some random pirate shouted and a lot of others were freaking out the same way.

Trebol went to strike the match, but heard a voice before he could do it, "Soru." Kaku moved even faster than before and rushed the man in front of him, reaching him in under a second while one hand was on the match and the other on the box, about to light it. "Shigan!" Everyone froze as they looked down at the floor and saw Kaku standing there with a hand shoved into his enemy's sticky chest.

At first they all thought his arm just went through since the man was a Logia, but then Trebol dropped the matchbox and they watched him cough up blood. Kaku pulled away his hand and they all saw his right index finger was completely red. He went back in for another strike but the speakers turned on, "Wait! Winner: Kaku."

The man whose hand was soaked in red seemed disappointed and stared at his opponent for a few more seconds before walking back towards his section. "My bad," Robin put an ear near the stairs that Kaku was walking up and she heard him call to the others, "I mistook where his heart was because of that stupid ability."

Rob Lucci's voice spoke up, "That's why you should have followed up with many more Finger Guns before he could call off the match, that way he still probably would have died."

"Who knows? I did puncture a lung," Kaku offered as if it might be enough to finish him off. Robin was stunned by the way they were talking to each other. It seemed like the CP9 agents were actually friends as Fukuro called out loudly to him that it was okay since he won and could kill his next opponent. _Even twisted people like them can have friends,_ she half-smiled, half-frowned at the reason for the agents to be here.

The pirates all watched as a few executives from Doflamingo's group ran over to their fallen comrade. The two members were part of the Trebol Army of Doflamingo's crew and Giolla, the huge lady who likes art, ran with Sugar, the tiny girl who turns people into toys, over to their leader.

"Whoa, those CP9 guys have all gotten a lot stronger," Franky said with a scratch of his head. He looked over towards them and specifically at the round man with the zipper on his mouth. _Wonder if he's any stronger than last time, bet I could take him on easily now._

"And you beat one of them Robin," Chopper said with a smile and sat on the woman's lap. She smiled at the praise he was giving her and then chuckled as Usopp told her she was scary when she fought the pink-haired member.

King Riku was grumbling from behind the Straw Hats and the old man tried scratching his head from outside the helmet but it wasn't working. "Let's get going!" he shouted at the air waiting for the sign saying that Kaku won to disappear. He wanted his match to come already so he could head to the infirmary and check on his granddaughter himself. Viola felt the same way and frowned deeply in anger.

"Let's start up the next match!" they all heard the man running things shout.

Someone on the other side of the room shouted before he could continue, "Wait! What about all this sticky stuff," they all looked around the arena at the goo covering everything. "We can't fight on this, it's disgusting! How will the ladies see how beautiful I am if I'm covered in... That!"

Although people disagreed with his reasoning, none of them wanted to run around in the sticky substance either and all began voicing their complaints. "Okay, okay!" the announcer's voice shouted and he continued, "Staff, get down to the arena and clear up the mess. Refill the lake while you're at it and get Macro out of there." Everyone looked down and saw men and women wearing purple rushing onto the arena floor.

"Meanwhile you can all go take an early lunch break, be back here by one o'clock. You don't want to miss your match and the chance at one BILLION BELI!"

**A/N Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The tournament will get on as scheduled after a short lunch break. Leave a review telling me what you think and thanks to everyone who has already. See you soon.**

Mr. 0-San

Man! This is exiting! Thanks for the awesome fic! And Kaido's here now?! *shudders*

**Haha thanks! Kaido is here and don't worry, the rest of his crew will be a lot more menacing than panda chick here. Can't wait to see the feedback on some of the other crew members.**

Guest

Ooooooh! I'm soooo excited for the next match! v

**Bet I surprised you with Chew beating Rixa. I don't want it to be too predictable, but don't think I'm going to have Chopper beating Shanks or anything close to that lol. Again, thanks for the reviews and let me know what you think about the latest chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

"Remember what 3 said?" Luffy asked excitedly and the members of his crew walking to lunch with him cocked their heads to the side, having not paid much attention to the man. "All of the Yonkou are here. That means Shanks is here!" He had the same grin a kid has when they're told they were getting ice cream.

"He's the guy who gave you your hat right?" Franky asked while gazing up at the straw hat on his captain's head.

"Yeah I can't wait to see him!" Luffy walked into the cafeteria and unlike the morning, this time he looked around the huge room. Now that he had someone to look for, he spun his head around looking for him. His stomach grumbled and he put a hand on it, "Food first, then Shanks."

The Straw Hat Pirates got themselves some food and went over to an empty table. As Luffy ate, he spun around in search of the red haired Yonkou.

The others decided to help him and looked around the room as well. They stopped turning when they hit a table of a few pirates and stared with nervous eyes. Big Mom was gulping down dish after dish of candy. She was surrounded by pirates, but there were only three sitting around her table. Two of them Sanji recognized from Fishman Island, but the third looked insane. While the chef was looking towards them, the third member's head started snapping inch by inch in their direction. He stopped once his head was pointed straight at Sanji and the blonde man felt chills down his spine as he stared into the cold, crazy eyes of the small man.

Zoro was looking the other direction and stopped scanning when he felt eyes focused on him. He turned his head towards Blackbeard's main table where the large man was laughing obnoxiously loud. He looked past the core members he recognized from Jaya, and looked at the man staring straight at him.

_Who is he?_ Zoro smirked as he saw the white and red sword sheath on the man's side. He found his opponent for when the crews finally meet. The two of them locked eyes, judging each other based solely off the look in the others' eyes. Shiliew turned away first with a cocky smirk that pissed the Straw Hat swordsman off.

Chopper and Usopp were staring at a group of people all wearing green and black hoods. They'd seen Robin walk over to them earlier in the day and thought maybe they were friends.

Chopper smiled at them and saw three figures turn his direction. He couldn't see their faces under the hoods, but the men just stared at him until he turned around shaking.

Usopp kept looking over there as a small figure stood up and started walking towards their table. The person was a foot smaller than him and he tilted his head to the side, sweating a little as she walked over.

"Hi," she whispered when she was walking past his chair. His eyes opened wide as he recognized the voice, "God Usopp, hehe," the girl's voice giggled and he spun to look at her.

"Koa..." she put a hand on his mouth and held up a finger to her lips. He could see under the hood and the cute girl's face looked back at him. She smiled at him and looked about to say something, but someone caught her eye. The girl he met back in Dressrosa was looking across the table at a different member of the crew. Most of the Straw Hats were focused on enemies or their own food, so they didn't see the girl staring at Jimbei.

Usopp followed her gaze and wondered why she was staring at their fishman friend. "Do you two know each other?" The sniper asked and her reaction made him feel like he'd just hit her with a truck. Guilt washed over the girl's face and she took a step back from the table.

"Uh, n-no," she whispered and turned around. Usopp was going to ask what was wrong, but he felt a light touch on his shoulder and looked at the older woman next to him. Robin watched the girl jog back to her table and the figure next to her rubbed her shoulder before casting a glance over at the Straw Hats' table.

"What was that all about?" Usopp mumbled, confused at what just happened. Chopper had looked up at one point and stared at the unknown girl who looked nicer than the rest of her table. He was just as put-off by her reaction to seeing Jimbei as Usopp was.

Robin sighed and looked back towards the whale shark man at their table. "I'm sure you'll find out soon enough."

Meanwhile, Nami was staring off at the corner of the room where three fishmen were eating together. Arlong, Chew, and Kuroobi- who had recovered from being knocked out by Luffy's Haki.

They didn't see her staring and shaking in anger. Her eyes were focused on Arlong, her mind filling with horrible memories of her childhood. She felt a hand on her left shoulder and turned to see Luffy's arm extended around the two people between them. His hand felt warm and she smiled, his touch exactly what she needed to calm down.

"Thanks Luffy," she mouthed over to him and he smiled wide at her and chuckled.

"Found them," Jimbei said between bites of food. He was trying hard not to charge across the room and punch Arlong for the things he'd done in East Blue, so he was trying to help his new captain and find Shanks.

The whale shark fishman pointed towards a portion of the room where three long rectangle tables were lined up on the wall. Sitting on either side of the tables on benches were smiling, laughing pirates.

Luffy turned that direction and the smile on his face grew larger. "Ben, Lucky," he saw the first mate and the fat man in green arm wrestling on the table while the crew bet on it. "Yasopp," he couldn't get any happier as he saw the man say something and cause all the members around him to burst out laughing. Finally he saw the man he was looking for.

Red Hair Shanks sat back laughing at Yasopp's joke like any other member of the crew. He looked different from the last time Luffy saw him. His build was larger, he'd definitely bulked up. There were new scars on his face and he was wearing a long black cloak draped over his back.

"Shanks," Luffy whispered, sounding a lot like a little kid again. His crew turned to him and were stunned to see Luffy actually looked nervous. He pulled his shirt a little to straighten it out and then stood up. "Come on guys, I want to introduce you to Shanks."

A few members stood up right away while others froze in their spots. Nami and Chopper both had anxious looks as their captain suggested walking over to an Emperor's table. They slowly got up and took a step towards him but Luffy stopped.

"Hey Vivi," he turned and called to the woman sitting next to Igaram at their table. The blue haired woman was staring down at her food and looked up at the rubber man with wide eyes. "Come on," he smiled at her. The girl looked around at the rest of the crew and they were all smiling at her as well.

"Go on," Igaram gave her a nudge and she stumbled out of her seat.

"But I-"

"You're our nakama right?" Zoro asked while looking the other way. The princess moved her hand over to the spot on her arm where the mark saying she was a Straw Hat had long since been washed off.

She looked around and saw everyone felt the same way. With tears held back in the bottom of her eyes she nodded her head with a smile. "Yep," she wiped her face with her arm and followed as Luffy started walking across the room.

A few crews and enemy groups turned as the Straw Hats walked past them. Many of the enemies they had made over the years were still angry with them and held grudges for their defeats. They were still a couple tables away when Shanks saw them and shot out of his seat. He was mid-chew and started choking on his food. The whole Yonko's crew laughed as their captain punched himself in the chest over and over until a chunk of meat flew out of his mouth.

"Ew," Nami whispered, not wanting to offend the strong pirate by saying it any louder. She could see where Luffy got his table manners from.

"Lu-ffy!" Shanks coughed and finally made out what he wanted to say. The pirate captain's crew stopped laughing and spun around. Lucky got distracted and Ben Beckman slammed his arm through the table before turning as well.

"LUFFY!" About half of the Yonko's crew shouted. The newer members all had smiles on their faces as they'd heard a lot about the kid from their captain.

"Shanks!" Luffy called out and ran over. It was a happy moment for both crews as the two captains embraced. Nami resisted the urge to say, 'Awww.'

"Man you've grown," Shanks laughed and looked at the still shorter kid in front of him. "Come on, sit down with us. Let's have a party!"

"We don't have a lot of time before the lunch break is over," Robin reminded her captain from behind.

Shanks slapped his hand to his forehead and looked flustered. "Crap!" He looked ahead at the beautiful woman who told him this and then looked back at the boy wearing his old Straw Hat. "Go on Luffy, who are these people you have gathered behind you."

Luffy was too busy smiling at Shanks and thinking back on past memories and forgot about introducing his crew. "Oh yeah," he said snapping his fingers. Both crews laughed and Luffy started pointing at each one of his friends. "They're my nakama. That's Brook, he's a skeleton who can talk and a musician."

"How do you do?" Brook bowed and Shanks laughed. The skeleton started leaning on a table at thirty degrees and the Red Hair Pirates started cracking up. Most of the Straw Hats sweat-dropped at his antics but both captains were laughing along.

"Then there's Franky, he's our shipwright and built our awesome ship. Also he's a cyborg," the man behind him started walking forwards slowly with his eyes pointed straight forward.

Franky clicked his body multiple times towards Shanks before mechanically lowering his arm. "Beep. Boop." Shanks and his entire crew went wide-eyed at the robot and Franky couldn't have enjoyed the attention more. He stopped pretending to be all robotic and shot up into his signature pose, "YOW it's great to meet you!" Little hands sprung out of his big hands and the stars in Shanks's eyes got larger.

Luffy continued, "Then there's Jimbei," Shanks looked confused as the large fishman took a step towards him.

"Hello Red Hair," the whale shark nodded respectfully.

"Jimbei?" Ben Beckman asked, getting out of his seat. "You're joining up with Luffy?"

"Yes," he responded and the Yonko's crew seemed shocked except for Shanks who just started laughing. "Luffy-kun earned my respect and I'm joining his crew once this tournament is over."

"Hey," a man with spiky red hair called out from the other side of the table, "doesn't that mean you have seven members entered on your team?!"

Lucky Roo was chewing on a drumstick and laughed at Rockstar who seemed all flustered. "Don't worry about it, it's not like they're going to win."

"Hmm?" Zoro said, lifting his gaze towards the sitting man.

The crews stared at each other for a few tense seconds until the captains and all of Shanks crew started laughing at the same time. The mood instantly lightened and Zoro decided not to worry about what the man said. He took it as a challenge and was just going to show him once the matches started back up.

"Go on Luffy, you've got some more faces back here. Who are these beautiful women behind you?" Shanks asked and the girls (except for Robin) blushed.

"Oh, well, Nami's our navigator," he pointed to the orange haired thief. "Robin's an archaeologist. And Vivi's a princess," Shanks was still looking at Robin with a thoughtful gaze until he heard the last part.

"Vivi?" he looked over at the blue haired girl. "Nefertari Vivi? You're a pirate?"

"Shh," Vivi scolded the Yonko and held up a finger to her mouth.

"She's my nakama," Luffy explained, "but she stayed behind to be a princess."

"It's very nice to meet you," the princess bowed a little to the man who went red in the face and moved in front of her.

"I'm in front of royalty, you shouldn't be the one bowing," he bowed deeper and Vivi blushed hard as she stood and got a playful elbow in the side from Nami.

"Haha," Luffy laughed at the girl's reaction and then pointed at the blonde man, "he's Sanji. He's our chef and he kicks stuff."

"The chef huh? You should talk to Lucky, he's really good at cooking. Almost as good as he is at eating!" Shanks hollered over and the man chewing on his chicken leg threw it at the back of his captain's head. "Oi!"

"They look like a rowdy bunch," Robin whispered to Nami. They both chuckled thinking about how similar their own crew acted sometimes.

"Umm, oh yeah," Luffy turned towards his other members. "There's Zoro and Chopper. Zoro likes to cut things and Chopper is a shape-shifting reindeer!" He was excited to show off Chopper but the reindeer puffed out and bonked Luffy on the head in Heavy Point.

"I'm a doctor too!" he shouted and then shrank again, realizing that everyone was staring at him.

"Oh?" Shanks asked. "A reindeer doctor? You have a very interesting crew Luffy."

"Wait there's one more," he said excitedly and the other red hair pirates waited for it. "Usopp come... wait, where's Usopp?" he looked around his crew and they turned their heads back and forth looking for the long-nosed sniper.

"What did you just say?" Someone asked from behind Shanks. The Straw Hats looked ahead as a broad shouldered man with dirty-blonde hair stepped forward. "Did you say Usopp?"

"Yeah," Luffy smiled and a few of the other crew members were waiting for this. Some had no idea what was going on, but the more they looked at the man, the more they saw the resemblance. "Usopp's your son, right Yasopp?" Jimbei and Brook both had similar reactions as they'd never heard this before.

"Your Usopp-san's father?" Brook asked in surprise. They did look alike, but Yasopp didn't have a long nose. _Must have been from his mom._ The skeleton thought.

"Where did he go?" Nami asked. She definitely saw him a minute ago, but he was nowhere to be found now. "I thought he would have wanted to meet you guys as much as Luffy?"

"I can't believe it," Yasopp said, his mouth twisting into a smile. He didn't doubt Luffy for a second though and was looking around for his son just like everyone else. "To think he'd be on the same ship as you. I always knew he'd be a pirate when he got older."

The crews started eating together and Luffy and Shanks had a reunion as Luffy went on about how much stronger he was. Neither went into much detail about their adventures, instead they made jokes and talked about the fights so far.

"Who's the best you've seen so far?" Luffy asked Shanks and the man thought about it for a second.

He looked at the rubber kid sitting next to him with a small smile before answering, "Kyros. That man is truly a warrior." Luffy looked disappointed and a few of Shanks's crew laughed and turned away, knowing their captain had been cheering Luffy on when he first saw him in the room. "You can beat him though," Shanks continued, taking a swig of sake as he did, "just fight smart Luffy."

No one mentioned how there was a whole other round before Luffy and Kyros would be able to fight each other. They didn't expect Gladius or Suleiman to be able to stop them in the slightest.

"Attention," all the pirates still in the cafeteria looked up at the speakers around the room. "It is now twelve forty five, please return to the arena so we can start up the next fights."

Staff members flooded into the room and went around to the empty tables that were still covered in food. It looked like Big Mom and the Blackbeard Pirates hadn't worried about making a mess and their areas were covered in food and littered with trash.

"Let's go guys," Shanks called out while stepping out of his seat. He turned to Luffy who looked a little disappointed that their party didn't last longer. "Don't worry kid, we've got a long tournament in front of us. You better make it far." He gave him a thumbs up and then Shanks's crew walked up to the wall with their trays. The crew dumped their garbage into the bins and then put their trays on top where they were supposed to go.

Nami stared in shock at how the crew who was so loud and messy cleaned up their area spotlessly. Sanji growled and spun to the crew, "Why can't you guys clean up like that?!" His eyes widened as he saw empty seats where Brook, Zoro, Luffy, and Chopper were sitting. The four of them had snuck away when the other pirate crew were leaving and their food was all over the place. Except for Luffy, who didn't have any crumbs left in his area.

While the remaining members decided to help out the staff a little and clean up their spots, Vivi walked up to Nami and questioned, "Why didn't Usopp come over to see his dad?"

The orange haired woman dumped her tray in the garbage and rested it on top while taking a deep breath. "Usopp once told me, soon after Merry..." she realized something and looked at the princess with hurt eyes, "Oh yeah. The Going Merry, she's," the woman stopped and Vivi understood where this was going.

She felt hurt knowing that the ship that had taken her from the Twin Capes all the way to her homeland was destroyed, but she gulped and nodded, "Continue."

"Alright," the two of them started walking back up the stairs for the first floor and Nami spoke. "Usopp did a lot of stupid things, and he wound up leaving the crew. A lot of things happened: Merry died, he apologized, and he finally came back. He still felt really guilty about what happened and how everyone was acting like it didn't so he came to talk to me about it." She remembered that talk very well, he'd opened up to her completely. "Back when he was just a kid, his dad left with Shanks to go become a pirate. His mom died soon after," Vivi was shocked and dropped her jaw, never suspecting something like that happened to the carefree liar. She didn't say anything though and allowed Nami to continue as they walked down the hallway. "He always wanted to meet his dad, to see him again and prove that he'd become a great pirate, but there was always doubt in his mind."

The two of them walked out the door to the arena and saw all of Trebol's sticky stuff was gone. The lake was refilled, but there were still large cracks all over the stone area. It looked like the part that Inazuma snipped up was tossed to the side in a large pile. Craters lined every area, with very little on the snow section, and Rebecca's blood had been cleaned up from the snow as well. The circular wall around the entire arena had a few large indents in it and there was a large hole where Mihawk's attack sliced through the building. Neither of the girls mentioned any of this as they walked across the broken up stone section towards their seats.

"What was he doubting?" Vivi asked, confused by all of this.

"He doubted whether or not he'd be able to face his father without getting angry." The blue-haired girl thought he would have been excited, but now that she knew what happened... "He left Usopp and his wife, but she died. Usopp grew up alone because of him. I'm sure he still loves his dad, but it's going to be awkward when the two of them meet."

"I understand," Vivi said and decided not to press on the issue any longer.

High up in the stands Usopp sat in a comfy chair all the way against the wall. The arena seemed so far away and he watched as the different pirate crews walked in and over to their different sections. His eyes locked on to the one man he was searching for as he left the hallway. The sniper stared and felt himself getting to his feet, but forced himself back down and sighed.

"Usoland," the man heard a voice call from near him and turned his head to see King Riku walking over in his gladiator costume. "I noticed you walk in the room and you looked quite troubled."

"Hey Ricky," Usopp said with a small grin, remembering what they were supposed to call the old man here. "Shouldn't you be with Rebecca?"

"She woke up," the king of Dressrosa said with a small smile. "You have quite an amazing doctor on your ship. He said she's healing faster than he could have hoped and just needs rest. We're letting her rest in the stands so she can watch the rest of today's fights."

"Oh, that's good," Usopp sat back and thought about the man's original statement. "I'm okay, really." To convince the man, he stood up and stretched out. "Let's go sit with everyone." The King could still sense something was off, but he decided to respect one of his country's saviors and not press the subject any further.

"Let's get ready for the next match!" The announcer's voice called out and everyone rushed back to their seats. The tournament was starting back up. "Next round: Vista vs. Izo!"

Two members of the same crew jumped down from the stands and landed on the dirt section. A large crater separated the two smiling nakama and they stared at each other as the countdown began.

"Disappointing we had to fight each other," Vista said while drawing his swords.

"You're right, now only I can go to the next round," the man wearing lipstick and a kimono retorted.

"Hahaha," Vista twirled a finger in his mustache and got into a fighting stance as Izo drew his pistols.

The match started and both Whitebeard Pirates moved incredibly fast. The two of them predicted each other's movements perfectly. Vista swung his swords in an X and a flying attack soared at his comrade. Izo bent his back and went right under the cross of the lines. As he dropped he shot his weapon four times. Three of the bullets were deflected by Vista's swords and the fourth went right through his top hat.

"Close one," Vista said as he jumped back and landed a good distance away from Izo. The closer he got to the opponent, the harder it was for his friend to miss his shots. "Too bad you didn't finish me there. Rose Rondo," he jumped up in the air and red flower petals started spiraling down and surrounding the other commander.

"Shit," Izo started shooting around and hitting individual petals as they were flying at him, but there were too many. Slashes started appearing on his skin and his kimono was getting ripped as it happened.

"Ah!" Chopper yelped from his seat next to Rebecca. "Aren't they nakama? Why is he hurting him?!"

"If it was a fight between me and you," Zoro started without looking away from the master swordsman down below, "would you want me to go easy on you?"

The reindeer gulped and shook his head, "No, that wouldn't be fun." He still didn't like it as he saw more blood fly from the gunman down below.

"Alright," Izo called out and the petals dropped to the floor, stopping their rotation. "You got me, I give up." He lowered his pistols and put them back in his holsters with bloody hands. "Who would expect sixteen to beat number five anyway?" he laughed.

"The old man didn't rank us based off strength," Vista chuckled as they walked back to the stands.

"I know, I know," Izo stumbled a little and the swordsman grabbed him, tossing him up to Jozu in the stands. The large man caught him with his left arm and plopped him in a seat next to one of the many doctors on their crew. "Thanks."

As everyone was getting ready for the next match, Jimbei turned to Sanji, "That was an impressive match don't you think?" The chef was smoking a cigarette and as Jimbei asked, the announcer called out the winner of the match.

"Oh, I wasn't looking," Sanji replied and finally turned his head back. "That, _man,_ lost. Fwew, thought I might have had to fight him later on." The thought of any cross-dressing individual sent shivers down Sanji's spine as he thought back on his two years in Hell. "Okama," he shook his head and bit down on his cigarette.

Jimbei was annoyed that the chef thought so little of a friend of his. He was friends with most of the commanders and was going to say something, but saw something in the chef's eyes. _That's weird,_ he could see Sanji shivering and decided not to say anything, _what happened to him?_

"To finish off the first sixteen matches, we have Buggy vs. Cabaji." Most of the Straw Hats sighed, face-palming at the sound of the two idiots as they marched their way down to the arena.

"I have to go up against Captain Buggy in the first round?!" Cabaji shouted up at the sky in annoyance. He hadn't bothered to look at the bracket before, but now he was pissed that this was how they matched him up.

"Wow, it's like they're purposely putting people from the same crews against each other." Vivi commented.

"I doubt it," Robin countered, "I think it really was random, there's just been a lot of unlucky participants so far."

"Buggy," Jimbei said quietly with a mix of annoyance and grudging respect for the man. He hated to owe the loudmouth clown anything, but he did save them at the end of Marineford. They were being chased by the admirals, and Buggy took them the rest of the way to Law's submarine. _The thought of thanking him hurts my pride, but it's the honorable thing to do._

"Go Buggy!" two distinct voices shouted from opposite sides of the room as where the Buggy pirates were all shouting.

The new Warlord was laughing and taking in all the praise until he heard the two voices. He spun around furiously and pointed both of his hands at Luffy and at Shanks, "Shut it! I don't want you two to cheer for me!" As he shouted, a sword sliced through his stomach and chopped him in half.

A lot of people in the room had never seen Buggy's power before, so they thought the crew member just killed his captain right there. Some screamed at him and others laughed out loud that the clown was killed it one strike. "CABAJI!" Buggy screamed and his upper half flew up and got in the face of the man on the unicycle.

The swordsman, or acrobat which fit his style better, called out, "Sorry captain. Your orders. You said to win all our matches!" He started swinging his sword around, but Buggy didn't even use his powers to get sliced up and reform, instead he just dodged all the attacks and pulled out two knives as his upper half connected with his dodging lower half.

"You're right," he laughed, "I did say that!" One of his hands flew forward and Cabaji jumped in the air. Now that the black haired man wearing a white scarf was up there though, he had nowhere to dodge and the other hand shot at him as the first changed direction. Both hit him at the same time and knives went through his chief of staff.

"Ugh," Cabaji fell to the ground and managed to land on his feet, but fell to one knee fast.

"Give up," Buggy commanded his crewmate. It sounded low to pull the captain card here and order your nakama to lose, but a few people in the room saw it differently. The clown laughed as his knives went into his crewmate, but he didn't want to hurt his friend just like any of them.

"Yes Captain Buggy," Cabaji said and then conceded. Some of Buggy's crew felt he had cheated his victory, but their doubts were cleared by Mohji who was awake now and explained what a few others in the room were thinking. This made Buggy's crew love him so much for his care for them and they started crying and shouting how much they loved him.

"We'd follow you to the end of the Earth!"

"I'd lay my life down for you!"

Buggy had a drop of sweat coming down his face but forgot about it as a voice shouted, "Winner: Buggy!"

"Hahahahaha!" he laughed and jumped back into the stands where he received much more praise than he deserved. A staff member came out and grabbed Cabaji before running off towards the infirmary and Buggy nodded to one of his original crew members who ran after them with a first-aid kid.

"You think Buggy's gotten any stronger?" Nami asked Zoro after watching the fight.

The man was fuming angrily and Sanji turned to the navigator, "He's just mad because he still wouldn't be able to beat him."

"Shut up!" Zoro shouted at the man who only laughed harder. The green haired swordsman was red in the face. _I could beat Buggy. I could definitely beat Buggy. Even without my swords, I could slice him up with no-sword style... but that's still cutting, he'd reform. I could, punch him,_ the man frowned and Sanji saw he was trying to think of a strategy to beat Buggy which caused him to roll on the floor laughing.

**A/N Lunch and some nakama v. nakama battles. Leave a review and tell me what you think. There are some intense matchups coming soon and I hope you enjoyed this chapter and the story so far. 'Till next time!**

Son of Whitebeard

lots of money

**Thanks for the review and yeah, I needed to have a good reason for all the powerful characters meeting up at the same time, so what better way to connect them than with MONEY! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

"That marks an end to the first quarter of the first round. So far sixteen participants have moved on, while fourteen have lost. There was one forfeit and one casualty. Now, we have a few announcements before we start the next match." The announcer was pulling out a sheet of paper and they could all hear it ruffling over the microphone. "The staff politely requests that all captains order your crews to clean up after meals. Also, we had housekeeping go into some of the rooms, and they were scarred by how messy it was in there."

Sanji and Zoro each looked sheepish as they remembered the state they left their room in. "There have been a lot of forfeits, but as of now, the door is opening for anyone who wishes to leave. If you want to stay and continue watching the matches, then by all means, stay!" The huge iron doors on the wall started to get pulled open and not many people were moving.

Finally, everyone looked down to see two fishmen walking out of a hallway nearby. They walked on in front of the other and there was a body wrapped in a sheet between the two of them, resting on their shoulders. "Gyaro, Tansui," Jimbei muttered. The men were like brothers to Macro and the looks on their faces pained some of the other Straw Hats too. Even though they kidnapped Camie, this was rough to watch.

What made it worse was the fact that hundreds of pirates were booing them for leaving the tournament early and forfeiting their matches. "So that was Gyaro," a deep voice muttered from the stairs near their seats. He had just come over to talk to Luffy, but hearing Jimbei mutter those names made him watch the fishman leave. "Guess I have a forfeit my first round."

"You!" Usopp pointed at the shirtless man in front of him. He had a long green cape on and a white cover that wrapped around his neck. "Sai right?"

"God Usopp!" the man shouted.

Nami and Vivi looked at each other with open jaws as the man bowed low to their sniper. The man looked insanely strong, but he was bowing to their friend and calling him, 'God.' "Seriously Usopp, what..."

He pretended not to hear her and started talking to the leader of the Happo Navy. "So you guys made it out of Dressrosa okay huh?"

"All thanks to you God Usopp. You have our utmost gratitude for saving us from a lifetime of servitude as toys." The man sat down next to the sniper and continued to talk while the large iron doors shut again.

"Okay everyone, we're going to get started on the next matches. Here we go!" The room burst into cheers and everyone was hoping for an intense battle. Ever since lunch ended, they'd only had same crew fights. First Vista fought Izo, then Buggy fought Cabaji. Neither were, boring, but they didn't get the blood pumping like some of the others before the break.

"The next match is, Ben Beckman versus Avalo Pizarro!" The room exploded in cheers from multiple sections. The Blackbeard Pirates all cheered on one of their infamous commanders who escaped from Impel Down, and the Red Hair Pirates cheered for their first mate.

The man mixed in with Blackbeard's crew had long blue hair, on pretty much his entire head. His mustache and beard hair went even farther down than did the hair on the back of his head. He had large white horns sticking out of either side of his forehead and wore pearl necklaces that draped over his muscular chest. He was dressed extravagantly in exotic furs of endangered animals and had metal braces around his arms.

Ben Beckman stood up from near his crew and they were all cheering for him as he dropped down to the arena. The left side of his face had a large X-shaped scar and his hair was gray, pulled back in a ponytail. He had a rifle on his shoulder and stared from the dirt section at the Corrupt King who dropped down to the stone area.

"Oooh, I get to fight him? Meow!"

The room's occupants stared down at the weird man who kind of looked like a cat. His mustache stuck out perfectly to look like whiskers, and he wasn't helping with the sound effects. "Is he a cat?" Chopper asked Zoro who frowned and looked down at the reindeer to check if he was serious, which he was.

"No," Zoro answered.

"The first-mate of Red Hair Shanks is really strong I'm guessing," the man cackled and lifted up his arms, giving everyone a good look at the metal contraptions on them. "I think I'm going to need more than just this." The Corrupt King growled out a lower, "Meow," and everyone stared at him, wondering if he was going to take this secretly.

"You're not a cat!" Sanji shouted down at the man. _Only ladies have the right to meow like a cat!_ Blood started dripping from his nostrils but he froze and his heart-shaped eyes turned back to normal and widened as he watched the man in front of him.

Zoro felt just as stupefied as the man's face was transforming. His skin was turning black, and fur was coming out of his arms, legs, and neck. "Cat Cat Fruit: Model," his ears pointed up and he grew a little larger and more slender, his fancy clothes staying on the whole time, "Pantherrrr."

Ben Beckman seemed mildly amused and he brought the gun on his shoulder down to hold it with both hands. The way he held it made no sense as he grabbed the barrel with two hands and held it diagonally across his body. The timer hit zero a few seconds ago, but neither man made their move yet and the suspense was growing.

Pizarro never stopped smiling once as he rose his arms and the metal contraptions on his wrists popped out. The large gold rings around the steel started spinning and spikes extended from the metal as he started charging at Beckman. When he got close, he swung an arm down but Ben had rose his rifle and blocked it. "That won't work, I'll cut right through your gun!" Pizarro pushed down harder on his arm but it wouldn't budge.

The man growled and swiped his other hand, this time not using the device but using his claws to try and rip at Ben's chest. The first mate of the Red Hair Pirates did the same thing to his weapon, and right as the attack was about to hit, he focused hard on that spot and armament Haki so strong that it became visible appeared. His pitch black chest deflected the slaw swipe easily and knocked back Pizarro.

"Meooow!" Pizarro shouted and looked down at the chipped nails on his left hand. Beckman charge forwards and swung his weapon at Pizarro's head, but this time the Blackbeard commander rose a hand and stopped the attack. He caught the weapon and at the same time swung his arm in front of the gray-haired man. The first-mate didn't even have to dodge far, but that wasn't Pizarro's plan, and while his arm froze in front of Beckman, the spinning gold rings shot off of his metal arm coating and slammed into Ben's stomach.

He was forced to let go of the gun him and Avalo Pizarro were holding onto and he flipped backwards, letting the spinning disks fly past under him and into the wall behind the dirt section. Ben turned his head and saw the spinning rings finally stopped after tearing up a huge section of the wall.

"Pay attention!" Pizarro cackled and jumped in the air. Ben was turning back when Pizarro struck, but proved he didn't need his gun to fight him. Shanks's first mate rose an elbow and blocked the punch from the panther's strong fist. It hurt Avalo more than it hurt him, and Ben dropped down into the lake from where he jumped.

"Grrr, meow. Think I can't get you in the water because of my Devil Fruit!?" he shouted and rose both of his arms. The spikes sticking out of the metal devices started firing rapidly into the water and moved so fast that people could only see the splashes coming out as the bullets flew in.

"Get him Ben!" Yasopp shouted from the stands, getting out of his chair to yell out at his friend. "Kick his ass!"

Roars rang out throughout the stands as Ben Beckman flew out of the water with a fist pulled back. His arm was coated in Haki and he slammed it down on the man in front of him. Pizarro rose his arms and crossed them just in time and Beckman's fist collided with his steel. Ben's fist pushed hard against the strong metal but Pizarro wasn't letting up and pushed back.

Both men were sweating, and both had smiles on their faces. "RrrrRRRAA!" Ben slammed hard and put all his strength behind the attack. A loud creak sounded out and the crowd looked to see the metal on Pizarro's left forearm was crumpling.

"Ah!" Pizarro felt his precious weapons being crushed and didn't want to lose his right arm as well. The man accepted the attack and pushed back to roll away. Beckman finished his punch and grazed the retreating Blackbeard Pirate, spinning him out of control and making him slam face-first into a pile of rocks on the stone section.

He stumbled to his feet, or paws, and turned back to see Ben who was moving so fast he was barely visible. The man phased in and out of sight as he ran on the right, then on the left as he crossed the barrier between dirt and stone sections. Then he phased to right in front of Avalo and lifted a knee, bringing it up under the panther man's chin and knocking his head backwards as he lifted him off the ground.

Pizarro flew up in the air from the strike and the gold rings on his right arm had begun to spin already. When Beckman tried to follow up and jumped above Pizarro with his hands brought together in one large fist, the blue haired pirates slammed his forearm up and cut into Ben's chest, higher than the cut marks he previously inflicted. Beckman still brought down his arm even with the blades spinning around against his chest, and he collided his double fist into Pizarro's sternum, pressing it down on his solar plexus and spreading the man's ribs apart. All that happened in the timespan of one second and everyone in the arena stared as Ben went spiraling off in the air with blood raining down around him, and Pizarro shot straight down into the ground and left a massive person-shaped hole in the sand section.

The sand started falling into the hole and burying the man, but a claw reached up and grabbed the edge, pulling himself out of the hole. Pizarro was nursing his left arm and coughed up blood from the last attack, but he was still smiling. His opponent was falling out of the sky and wiped some blood from the corner of his frown.

Ben Beckman glared at Avalo Pizarro as the man with black fur charged at him. The panther leapt in the air with both claws pulled back and swiped at the same time at the falling man who could only cross his arms. The sharp nails sliced through his arm skin and more blood spurted from his wounds as he was thrown over to the dirt area and left a trench from the edge of the water until halfway up the area.

He coughed a few times and had his arms on either side of the trench. His enemy was laughing and charging across the short distance to them, but Ben wasn't going to let him get another free kick in. "Sorry this has taken so long captain," he mumbled and grinned over at the red haired pirate in the stands, "I'll end it quickly."

"You'll end it?!" Pizarro shouted and turned his arm so the spinning rings shot out one at a time. They spun around in midair towards Ben, but as each one was about to hit him, he focused his Haki on that point and the disks shattered. Pizarro kept charging and brought back his claws, clenching them into fists. "Die!" He shouted and threw both fists right at Ben's face.

Beckman shot an arm up between the two furry arms of Pizarro and everyone gasped as the panther's momentum was stopped short. Ben's reach was longer, and his hand clenched around Avalo Pizarro's throat as the other man swiped at him with his claws. One claw grazed Beckman's face and caused a splash of blood to fly across the dirt area. This made the man angry and he slammed his cat-like opponent into the ground by his neck.

He hardened his foot using Haki and lifted it up, stomping it down on Avalo's already bruised ribs. This time he heard a loud crack, followed by two more as ribs broke. Blood splattered from Pizarro's mouth and to finish it off, Beckman gave him a good hard kick that rolled the man all the way to the lake where he dropped in.

"Winner: Ben Beckman!" The man wiped some blood from his face, ignoring the cheers from all around the room at the exciting battle. He walked over and grabbed the rifle lying on the floor and started walking back towards his area.

"He needs a doctor!" Chopper shouted and watched as the battered first mate climbed into the stands and walked towards his crew. "Why isn't he going to the infirmary?!"

Two staff members ran out and one dove down into the water. Pizarro's limp form came flying out a second later and the other one caught it and jogged towards the medical bay.

"I want to fight him," Zoro stated as he stared at the man getting scolded by someone they could assume was the doctor of their crew. Chopper looked back and forth between the men and frowned, neither one was good with letting their doctors help. _Every time I put bandages on Zoro he pulls them off when I'm not looking!_

The crowd was still buzzing with excitement as everyone was talking about that last match. "Wow, he's as strong as ever." Luffy was amazed by his idol's crew and boasted to his friends, one of the few times he did even if it wasn't for himself, "I once saw him take out an entire gang of mountain bandits using just the back of his rifle."

"Whoa," Usopp said in amazement. He wondered if he would ever be strong enough to do something like that without breaking a sweat.

"Usopp!" Luffy turned and saw his friend for the first time. "Where were you before? We met with Shanks's crew and Yasopp really wanted to meet you."

"He did?" Usopp asked with wide-eyes. "Oh," he became a little sullen again, "I'll go talk to him, in a bit. I want to keep watching the matches now though," he received some odd looks from other members of the crew, but Luffy just smiled and nodded.

"Okay, I want to talk to Shanks more anyway. I didn't get to tell him about Sky Island, I thought he'd be really interested about it!" The others smiled at his excitement.

Robin looked at her captain and opened her mouth, but then closed it with a smile. _Gol D. Roger's crew went to Sky Island, which means Shanks was there. Luffy's in for a surprise. _She grinned and looked across the room at Shanks before turning and looking over at Buggy, _Do they know the history? Rayleigh said they found out, but were the two of them there when they did?_

"Robin-chan are you alright?" Sanji asked.

She shook her head clear and smiled, "Yes, just," she paused and looked across the room at Dragon, "thinking about something."

"That was an exciting match. Let's see if we can keep the blood pumping!" Everyone, including many of the Straw Hats, cheered in approval at the announcer's voice. "Alright then. For the next match, we have Gurango versus Tazzo!" Someone in Buggy's side of the stands stood up and he was clearly the largest man in the crew. His grin was menacing and he looked around the room for his opponent before the voice came back over the loudspeaker sounding a little sheepish. "Uhh, my bad."

The crowd sweat-dropped at the sound of that and all the momentum from the last match slowed down. "What?!" A hundred people shouted at the same time, asking what was wrong.

"Well, Gurango is the doctor of Don Krieg's crew, so he had to forfeit his match," groans filled the arena and Tazzo roared angrily before slamming back down in his seat and surprisingly not breaking it. "Anyway, we'll move on to the next match. Chaka versus Igaram!"

"I give up!" Igaram shouted as he stood up. The Straw Hats shrank down since they were sitting next to the man. It was embarrassing that the next forfeit happened right next to them and they didn't want to be associated with it.

He sat back down, ignoring all the jeers from the crowd and spoke to those around him. "I wasn't going to beat Chaka," the man next to him nodded, knowing it was true. "And I clearly would not have stood a chance in the rest of the tournament either. Vivi-sama, you should also..."

"I'm going to fight," she told him and the man frowned at her obstinate look.

"Get on with the matches already!"

"I want to see some blood!"

The bloodthirsty cries from the crowd got louder and the loudspeakers turned back on. "We're sorry about this folks, there isn't much we can do in this situation. However, we'll start right away in the next fight. Will Magellan and Bepo please come down to the arena?"

A few people cheered but noticed the ominous quiet that fell in the room and stopped. They looked around and saw all of the Blackbeard Pirates looking unnerved and the crew stared back at their commanders who were glaring down at the arena. Half of Buggy's crew started growling and glaring as well.

"Is this some kind of joke?" The large man who just received a forfeit scowled as he finally saw the man. A large person who looked like a vampire was standing in the audience and started walking down towards the ice floor beneath him. His clothes were black and his face was grim as he walked down.

"No Government or Marines!" Someone shouted and the roars of disapproval were louder than when Kuzan walked in the room originally. Magellan was one of the first entrants and stayed hidden in the shadows for the majority of the time he spent there.

The announcer's voice sounded loud and clear, "He is no longer the Warden of Impel Down, nor does he have any involvement with the Government." Shocked silence filled the room as the poison man walked down to the arena and dropped down. The ice around his feet started to lose its color and grew darker in his presence.

"Bepo?" Usopp muttered, "Where have I heard that name before?"

"Look!" Chopper pointed and Luffy got out of his seat in excitement.

"IT'S THE BEAR!" he shouted and the white bear stopped moving in his tracks. Sweat started coming down his face and he turned nervously towards Luffy, looking nervous as he did.

"Yo Bepo," Law called down to his first-mate who was walking down to the floor. "You can give up if you want."

The bear shook his head and kept walking down towards the arena. Luffy turned his head back to Magellan and thought back to his time in prison. The Warden told him multiple times that Ace would die, that he wouldn't be able to save him. It made him furious, but the man turned out being right in the end. "Go Bear!" he shouted down.

"Yay Bepo!" Nami called out and Vivi started cheering for him as well.

The two members of Law's crew sitting on either side of him turned to the other side of the section where two beautiful women were cheering on the bear. "Do you think they'll cheer for us?" Shachi asked.

Penguin looked up and started drooling with red blushes on his face, "I hope so." Law sighed at the two men wearing white jumpsuits next to him.

The pirate captain held his palm down, his fingers extended and curled up. He stared down at the arena with an intense stare and wasn't going to miss a single second of the fight.

"I will capture all the prisoners who escaped," Magellan stated in a low voice as the countdown neared its finish. "You may not be one of them 'Wild Bear' Bepo, but a pirate is a pirate. You will face justice," the bear facing the demon dropped his jaw a little as his opponent started to turn purple.

Magellan grew three large dragon heads from his back, "Hydra!"

"Hi-yaa!" the white bear started doing flips as he jumped towards the water. He wanted to stay close since he was fighting a Devil Fruit user. Two of the dragons started slithering around after him and he had to jump and flip over them. The third started coming down from the sky and Bepo saw it at the last second.

He rose both hands and the dragon exploded around the bear's outstretched palms. Poison splattered out to the sides, but the purple goo didn't make it past the shield Bepo had put up. Magellan opened his mouth and shot a ball of poison at the bear, not stopping a moment to be impressed by his ability to block the last attack.

The invasion and destruction of his prison humbled him as a fighter and he put his arms to the side as he rapid fire shot blobs of goo from his mouth and they slammed into the area that Bepo was standing. The bear was just able to dodge the attacks and flipped out of the way every time with milliseconds to spare.

"Rar!" the bear called out in a non-threatening voice that made most of the pirates start laughing. Magellan seethed through his teeth since he wasn't able to hit the bear, and he started breathing out purple haze. Bepo didn't notice it at first, but slowly he started shaking and his vision became blurry. Magellan hadn't moved from his spot, but to the bear he was swirling around and there were now four of him. "Huh," he turned, feeling an attack coming from behind even though he didn't see it and rolled out of the way just in time.

A long purple snake shot out of a goo splotch behind him, one of the balls Magellan had shot from his mouth. All the piles of goo started shaking and snakes flew out from all around Bepo. He blocked one with his open palm and it exploded outwards without touching him, but the others started nailing him, and despite his Observational Haki, he wasn't fast enough to dodge them all.

_The water!_ He dove to the side, barely evading another snake aimed for his chest and slammed into the lake. Some of the poison globs on his skin washed off and the bear stayed under water as he tried to regain his composure. He looked up and saw the man who looked like a vampire standing right at the edge, _all I need to do is get him in here!_

Magellan grew three more snakes out of his back and released them down at the water, which was quickly losing its blue color. More and more poison dripped from his back and poured into the water, but suddenly everyone in the room gasped as the stone beneath Magellan's feet crumbled and he lost his footing.

Bepo was right at the edge of the water and had punched the stone wall as hard as he could. The water resistance lightened the attack, but he had enough strength to take away Magellan's foothold. He couldn't hold his breath any longer though, so he swam up and jumped out of the water. The large smile on his face caused the crowd to start cheering for him and two of the large dragons stopped pouring into the water and collapsed.

The third wavered and then the head shot up from the water and pointed straight into the air next to the ascending bear. Bepo turned his head towards the pillar of poison and his eyes went wide as Magellan was floating in the purple goo. His eyes were red and he was dripping purple as his arm shot out of the column and grabbed Bepo around the throat.

"Ah!" The bear squirmed as poison dripped down the purple demon's arm and covered his whole body. The goo coated him from head to toe within a second and Magellan kept pushing out more.

"ROOM!" A huge clear sphere extended out and encircled the entire arena and the stands all around it. Some people freaked out as they were caught in it, but most just turned over to where Trafalgar Law was sitting with his palm outstretched below him. "Shambles!" Bepo appeared next to him covered in purple goo and the bear was coughing and sputtering up poison.

"Ca-captain," he managed to say with a mouth filled with purple liquid.

Law unsheathed his sword and sliced faster than most people could see, his target's body staying still as he did. When he stopped, Bepo shattered into a hundred different pieces and half the room screamed in panic.

"Winner: Magellan!" the announcer called, but no one was looking at the poison man. The former Warden landed on the ground and walked back towards the bleachers where he sat next to a lone other figure in the shadows.

Everyone was still staring at the captain of the Heart Pirates, the infamous Surgeon of Death. With surgical precision, he seemed to have sliced up his crewmate into hundreds of pieces and a large pile of purple globs was getting larger on the floor next to him. He kept flicking his fingers every few seconds to dispatch the poison into the water. Soon he stared at his mumbling nakama's mouth and flicked aside the last drop of purple poison from his lips.

"Whoa," Luffy said with amazement.

Emporio Ivankov was staring with wide eyes as the bear was hit by almost as heavy a dosage of poison as Luffy had. He wished Law was there in Impel Down so he didn't have to force Straw Hat-boy to undergo the treatment that took ten years off of his life.

Bepo was put back together, but the bear looked very weak and collapsed on the chair behind Law where the surgeon was working on him.

"Wow," Chopper said in wonder, "I wonder if someday I'll be as good a doctor as he is?" Law finished the surgery in a couple minutes in the middle of a crowded room, not seeming distracted at all by everyone's shouts that he should have let the match finish on its own.

"I'm sure you will," Robin said with a smile and the little reindeer jumped up in her arms, talking about how it didn't make him happy that she thought so.

"For the next match," the crowd finally quieted down and listened in. The previous fight was more interesting than they thought it would be with someone going against the old Warden. However, anyone from the prison escape knew that Magellan was holding back a lot of his power. The mysterious announcer continued, "We have the matchup of Disco versus Kuromarimo."

"That guy!" Chopper growled and they saw a man with an afro walking down from a portion of the stands. Another one of Wapol's cronies walked down from the stands and jumped to the snow floor.

"Ew," Sanji muttered, remembering getting those fuzzy afros stuck on his skin before. They were sure annoying to fight since every time he kicked them they got stuck to his feet.

"Who's Disco?" Nami asked and looked around.

The crew started to hear a loud symphony of different instruments coming from one section of the dirt area stands. Everyone looked up there and saw a crew of brightly dressed figures with one in the middle making scratch noises with his mouth. "Scratchman Apoo," Robin stated, "another one of the Supernovas."

A man from Apoo's crew stood up and started to strut down the stairs with a trumpet in his mouth. "Doo doo doo, toot tooty toot!" He swung around as he played and it made a few of them want to get up and start dancing with him.

"Beat him up and get me my money!" A loud annoying voice shouted from up where Kuromarimo came down from before. The man playing his trumpet was interrupted and lowered the brass instrument, his face turning red. He was furious and jumped from halfway down the stairs and across the entire arena so that he landed on the other side of the lake in the ice section.

Disco glared at his opponent as he landed, but wasn't looking where he was going and slid across the ice without stopping until he hit the wall and his head slammed into it first. Most people in the room sweat-dropped and the annoying voice laughed again, "What a hippo!"

"Eh!" Chopper remembered the stupid king say the same thing about Hiluluk when the doctor blew himself up and it made his fur stand on end. A few of the Straw Hats looked at the small form of their doctor and he still looked menacing. "Shut up Wapol!" he shouted towards the man above the ice section.

"Who said that?!" The former king of Drum shouted. Chopper glared at him across the room and the man with the huge mouth just kept shouting out insults.

The timer hit zero while Wapol was shouting and his subordinate got ready to fight. He lowered his fists a little when he saw his enemy lifting back up the trumpet. His confusion only grew as the man wearing yellow and black striped pants and a bright orange t-shirt started to blast into his instrument.

The music was loud and obnoxious, but the man was a musician and the notes were coming out correctly. The only one of the Straw Hats not frowning or covering their ears was Brook who started swaying to the trumpet noise. Kuromarimo also seemed unaffected and plucked a mini-afro from his head to throw at his opponent.

Suddenly a longer and louder blast than before came out of the trumpet and a beam of blue light shot out of the instrument, striking his enemy in the forehead and shooting the blast straight through his face and out the other side. The beam got wider and enveloped the whole man's head as Disco played louder, still with a wide smile on his face.

When he stopped blasting the note, the red beam dissipated and everyone stared in shock at the headless body of his opponent. Not even his afro remained after that attack and the torso of the corpse dropped down to the ground, the mini afro in his hand falling off his fingers and rolling away as if a light breeze hit it.

"Oh, uh, Winner: Disco!" The man started laughing and played his trumpet in a normal tone as he danced back up to his portion of the stands. He crossed the dirt area of the arena and jumped up over the wall so he could walk up the stairs. Whenever he swung his head one direction while he played, people would cower or duck their heads from the horn of the trumpet's path, expecting another beam to shoot out and hit them.

"He didn't have to kill him did he?" Chopper asked. Even he felt bad for the man who got his head incinerated.

Zoro turned to their doctor, "Not all pirates are like us. Actually, most would kill their enemies when they fight them." There was an unspoken rule in the Straw Hats, one that they felt wasn't necessary to even mention. When they fought their enemies, they didn't do it to kill, they did it for victory. Although some of them, such as Zoro, often ignored that rule.

"Let's get right to the next match," the bloodlust from the crowd was growing. The last fight wasn't very long, but someone dying right in front of them made hundreds of pirates start cheering harder than ever before and shouting to get the next match started already. "Ideo and Arborn come down to the arena!"

The man with the long shoulder blades near Usopp stood up and stretched with a smirk on his face. "Time for another tournament. I will be the strongest one day, time to get stronger." He flexed his arms and punched his fists together before walking down.

Usopp was cheering for him as he walked away and Luffy turned to the man walking down the stairs on his left. He got out of his seat and cupped his mouth, "Go exploding guy!" He shouted at the man who helped him in Dressrosa, even if he didn't want him to at first. They all wanted to fight Doflamingo who he called as his enemy, but Ideo wound up helping anyway so they were friends now.

"Yes, go Ideo!" King Riku shouted in his gladiator costume. He felt like a young man again after watching all these battles, and he was starting to feel the urge to fight his own soon. Him and his family, bar Rebecca who had fallen asleep (still exhausted from her fight), all cheered for one of the saviors of their country.

Even Kyros managed to pull his eyes off of his daughter's sleeping form to call down cheers for the man. Many people recognized him as he walked down, a very famous fighter in many New World tournaments. This one had the biggest reward of any they'd seen though, so everyone knew he'd never fought against many of the people gathered.

"Where is Arborn? Where is my opponent?!" he called out and lifted his arms, causing the crowd to cheer.

"Herrrrree," a low voice growled from up in the stands and everyone snapped their heads over to where the panda woman came from earlier.

"Oh, a member of Kaido's crew eh?" Ideo clenched his fists and grinned, "This will be a fun fight."

The large form in the stands grew larger and larger as it stood up from its seat. Whoever the man was, he was transforming before he got to the floor and his long blue cloak could barely conceal the form underneath. While everyone was looking his direction, the person disappeared and popped up at the edge of the arena. He dropped down and left a much larger crater than when Rixa dropped to fight Chew.

"I'm going to eat you," the man said and everyone in the room dropped their jaws. "Even your bones," his cloak hid his face and the man who could make his fists cause explosions was a little put off by the statement.

He chuckled, "That's why they call you the beast pirates. You're a bunch of animals," the man got into a fighting stance. His black eyeliner darkened his eyes and he wasn't playing around. Fighting one of the Yonko's crew members wasn't going to be a joke, and he was excited by the prospect of it.

The timer hit zero and both men vanished. Nami and Vivi stared down at the floor with confused expressions. The girls turned to Sanji to ask where they went, but the chef's head was darting back and forth, his eyes shooting around the arena. They turned and saw Chopper and Usopp snapping their heads to the side, barely able to see what was going on.

"Princess Vivi," Chaka whispered from the other side of her than where Nami was sitting. The two girls turned to one of the heads of the Royal Guard of Alabasta. "They are not gone, only moving too fast for some people to see." He hadn't turned his head to them and was watching the fight without any difficulty.

Robin watched the incredibly fast paced fight for a few seconds before looking around the room. _Hmm, about one third of the people here can see what's going on. Most of Blackbeard's men are in the dark about what's going on, only his commanders and a few others are watching easily. Shanks's crew looks fine, so does Doflamingo's and the CP9. _She looked over and saw a few Revolutionaries looking around with difficulty, but most of them were watching the battle as a few explosions shook the dirt section and a large foot-shaped crater appeared on the ground with a loud crash.

For the people who could see the action going on, Ideo looked to be on the defensive. However, each time the massive green fist shot out from under the cloak and slammed into the enemy, Ideo crossed his arms and caused an explosion to blast the man who hit him. He was tiring fast though, and his next kick aimed at the man's head did little damage at all, only knocking him off balance a little and tearing off the green cloak covering the man.

The hit was enough to slow them down and the two men stared at each other. Arborn was covered in burns and had black scorch marks all over his bare, green skin. The other man was favoring his left leg and stared wide-eyed at his opponent who licked his lips with a long tongue.

"You're an..."

"Ogre," the man replied, "Human Human Fruit- Model Ogre. It's a Mythical Zoan," he said and despite the burn marks, Ideo noticed his opponent wasn't sweating at all. "Now it's time for you to get in my belly," he laughed and snapped his head back to roar at the sky before disappearing again. This time he moved faster than Ideo could see, being worn out from a stomp inflicted a few moments before he tried his last kick.

More people in the audience, including Chopper and Usopp, were completely unable to see the man's movements this time and he appeared right behind Ideo. The ogre grabbed his arms and held them out to the side before opening his large mouth wide. Everyone stared in shock as the man's jaw seemed to unhinge and rows of razor sharp white teeth reflected the lights on the ceiling. Ideo tried kicking backwards, and nailed an explosive kick right in Arborn's gut, causing the whole dirt area they were on to explode in a massive fireball.

The crowd leaned forward in their seats, waiting for the flames and smoke to die down so they could see what happened. Gasps sounded from every corner of the room, and some of the stronger willed members of the pirate crews had to look away.

Zoro tried to keep watching, but there was no pleasure in looking at the sight in front of him. He was just as excited, if not more, by the action going on as the next guy, but the scene in front of him was hard to watch.

Ideo's bottom half from about his waist down was lying in a dirt crater that he himself created. No one could see his upper half, but from the sounds of crunching bones, and the sight of Arborn chewing with red splashing out of his oversized mouth; they all knew what had happened.

The sniper of the Straw Hats felt his fists clench tight as he watched the man he might have even called a friend get swallowed. "I told you," shivers ran down many people's spines as Arborn picked up Ideo's legs, "I'm going to eat you." He tossed the legs in his mouth and then walked away, picking at his teeth with his fingers.

"Oh," everyone heard the announcer's voice, "Um, yeah. We all know who the winner of that fight was, haha," he sounded like he was pulling at his collar nervously and not many people cheered. "Good job Arborn," the voice called out.

The staff members who had run onto the arena to clean up turned around and walked away slowly after the bottom half they were going to take away was eaten as well. "That's a person right?" Nami asked, trembling in her seat, "So he's a cannibal?"

"Remember how Lucci liked the taste of blood?" Chopper asked, anger masking the fear in his voice. "Carnivorous Zoan types are usually made more aggressive and bloodthirsty by their powers. I doubt he was like that before he ate his fruit, but Ogres are known for eating villagers and I'm sure his fruit had an effect on him greater than just his powers." The Straw Hats and the Alabasta group listened to his explanation and then stared back at the shrinking man who walked back into the stands.

"I-I want to fight him," the group turned around with shocked expressions as Usopp spoke up. The long-nose sniper looked scared, but there was also fury in his eyes.

Robin looked down at his hands while the others were looking at his face, "Sniper-san, your hands," Usopp calmed down for a second and looked down at his fists. His fingers had been clenched in so hard that his nails dug into his palms and they started bleeding.

"Oh," he said, sitting back down.

"Sure," Luffy responded finally to what Usopp said before. "He's all yours."

Nami wanted to shout that Usopp couldn't possibly handle that guy, but the liar's face was set and he wasn't going to change his mind. Chopper ran over to him and started wrapping his palms. _Oh Usopp, why are you acting like the other boys? You're supposed to be the rational one!_ The navigator shook her head but didn't say anything.

"Alright," the announcer seemed to get his things in order and was ready for the next match. "Who's ready for another fight?" Roars of approval rang out in the Colloseum. "Good! Then will Wire and... Charlotte 'Big Mom' Linlin please come down to the arena?!"

Hollers and woops sounded from all around the room as many were getting ready to watch a Yonko in action for the first time. "You're the underdog Wire," Eustass Kid told his crew member who stood up and cracked his neck to either side. The man wearing all black didn't smile at the aspect of a good fight, or frown at the opponent he got. He didn't look scared, or happy, or excited, the man looked calm.

He walked down from the stands and dropped to the sand area, looking across the arena to where a woman plopped down from the stands onto the ice. Though 'woman' wasn't the best way to describe the monster in front of him. She was a beast covered in slime and goo and steam rose up all around her as she started to laugh.

The countdown began to lower and Nami heard one of Blackbeard's pirates mutter, "Three matches in a row with the loser dying? This is getting rough," so far only two had died in a row. _So he's talking about him?_ She looked down at the man wearing black and despite his calm look, most people in the room already thought him a dead man.

* * *

**A/N Hope you enjoyed the latest fights. Sorry for the late update, was trying to catch myself up on Game of Thrones before the new season started but I found a little time for this. Next time we get two big fights: Big Mom versus Wire, and one other that I won't tell you about teehee, see you next time.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

Big Mom looked up at the countdown. The numbers were clicking down to zero and she gazed over at her opponent. "Ha! Who do you think you are? I sure don't know," she laughed hard and ooze dripped from her sides and boiled on the ground it landed on. A hole burned through the ice below where the glob hit and Wire looked over at the hole observantly.

The man in all black started running in a circle around the ice area while the Yonko stared at him unamused. "You going to try something? I'm waiting," she laughed and acid spit flew out of her mouth. Wire got some on his black headdress and it started to melt so he grabbed it and threw it to the floor. His long black hair flowed out from where it was bundled under the garb. The man grabbed the trident on his back and swung it into his hand before throwing it at Big Mom.

"Nope," she said and her body lifted up. No one even saw her jump, she just seemed to lift straight up and the weapon flew under her massive oozing form. "Only inexperienced Logias wait for a weapon to hit expecting it will go straight through. Don't think I didn't see the seastone points on the end of your trident."

The man had painted the tips of his weapon the same color as the rest so that it would be impossible to see. "I can smell it," the man heard someone whisper in his ear. She punched him hard in the back and his skin and hair melted away where her fist connected. He was thrown forward by the force as his flesh burned and he tumbled across the ice into a large stone piece that was slanted up from the rest of the floor.

Linlin started drooling, "I need candy," she said in a raspy voice. Her skin and pink dress both merged with the globs and stated spreading across the floor so that she was moving towards him slowly. The guy dragged his feet up and picked up his body while clutching something with his right hand. "Candy!"

"Oh I hate it when mom gets mad like this," a voice in the stands near where Big Mom was before said. Baron Temago and Pekoms looked at the man with crazy eyes and stepped back, "She always wrecks everything when she does."

Wire startled the Yonko, which was a hard thing to do. She was expecting an attack, or defense, not for the man who'd kept a blank expression the whole time to suddenly start smiling. He opened his right hand and tossed it up in the air where it exploded in a ball of light. "Ah!" the woman shrieked and lifted her arms to melt through the attack. "AHH!" she shouted out as the explosion was filled with shrapnel, seastone shrapnel.

"He, he got her," Usopp whispered. His fear of the woman made him believe the match would be over in seconds, but this Wire guy was putting up a fight... against a Yonko!

"It's hard to believe she made it to the top," Zoro muttered, wondering if that was the true extent of an Emperor's power. "Must be the weakest of the four."

The woman on the ground heard not only Zoro, but everyone in the room who was dissing on her right now. Her opponent walked over to the wall where his trident was sticking out and he walked back over to the huge woman who was no longer oozing acid goop. He lifted his golden weapon when something caught his eye and he froze.

_**Clatter.**_ A pile of screws and scraps of metal dropped down on the stone and made loud enough noises to carry around the room. The scrap pile was made of all the little bits of seastone that Big Mom shifted away from her with control of her acidy body. "Don't think you had me just because your pathetic attack hit." Her entire torso opened up wide and the woman's lips twisted into a crazed smile.

Usopp, Nami, Vivi, and Chopper's eyes popped out of their sockets as they stared ahead at the woman whose torso tore in half down the middle. Her entire insides were filled with the gooey shit that started steaming and making loud hissing noises. Wire's smile was gone as he took a step back, but Big Mom grabbed him with both arms.

"I give!" The man shouted as Charlotte Linlin was about to throw him in her chest.

Everyone except for the Kid Pirates seemed relieved. "Pathetic," Captain Kid said himself as he looked down to see if Wire was daring to walk back up to them. His eyes grew as did the rest of his crew's. The whole audience started as Linlin's expression only grew crazier and she pulled at either of Wire's arms, forcing him to drop the trident and scream.

"Ms. Linlin. I have to request you put down your opponent." The announcer said over the speakers.

"You said two strikes and we're out right?" she asked, looking straight into the man in her arms' soul. The room stared at her in horror and a few looked over to see what Eustass Kid was doing. The captain of the Kid Pirates was leaning forward in his seat and watching interestedly to see what would happen. "Then make this strike one."

"She's gonna kill you Wire! Should have saved yourself the embarrassment and died during the fight you pussy!" Kid started laughing and leaned back in his chair.

"Maybe we should stop this," Killer suggested to the captain who smirked and gave him a dirty look.

"He dug himself this trench," the man with the pistol on his belt and sharp spiky hair laughed and stared down at the scene, "Get out of there quick bro!"

"He's not going to save him?" Nami asked in horror as Big Mom licked her lips.

"Doesn't look like it," Zoro replied and they all watched as the large woman threw her toy inside her open chest where he flew face-first into the back of her insides covered in acid. His screams carried around the entire room as her flesh melded back over him. They could see steam coming out all over her body, and the white steam was turning a reddish color.

"Winner: Charlotte Linlin. That's one strike for the Big Mom Pirates. One more, and your entire team is disqualified."

"That was dangerous mom," Baron Temago stated as she walked up the steps of the sand area. "We all know Bobbin can't be trusted not to kill his opponent."

"He'll have to now. That kid was pissing me off," she growled and more acid dripped off her body.

"Of course mom," Bobbin said with a wide smile. His head twitched over and over really fast making him look like a blur before coming to a stop. "I won't kill anyone!" They could all still hear the screaming inside Big Mom's stomach as her opponent was being slowly digested.

"Let's get started with the next match!" The announcer called out and the room was silent. The sounds of the cries from one of Kid's pirates filled the room while the captain ignored them, sitting back in his seat. Some of his other crew mates, the man next to him with a blue and white striped mask included, glared at the Yonko from across the room, but no one lifted a finger to save their crew member.

"If you weren't prepared to die. Don't become a pirate," Kid said as the last of the screams disappeared.

"That was harsh," Sanji said and turned to his captain before freezing up. He had only seen Luffy angry at this level a few times before. The rubber captain was glaring so hard across the areas at Kid that the Blackbeard pirates near them were scampering away and changing seats if they were in the path of Luffy's eyes.

_His own nakama, died! Right in front of him!_ Usopp was staring off with almost as much hatred in his eyes as he had when he saw the man kill Ideo. Zoro was frowning in their direction and he felt his cursed blade, the Sandai Kitetsu, begging for their captain's blood.

Big Mom started cackling, "Weakest of the four I hear?" Anyone in the room who said something like that during her fight froze and hoped she didn't look towards them. "Ha! I'm the woman who will be the Pirate Queen!"

The room regained its silence and then the Straw Hat Pirates all turned slowly. Most were looking with scared looks and Zoro was the only one smirking as they watched Luffy get out of his seat. "SHUT UP!" The boy screamed across the room.

Everyone turned to the opposite side of the room as Charlotte Linlin and stared at the kid in the Straw Hat. "THE ONE WHO WILL BECOME THE PIRATE KING..."

"Oh no," Nami whispered ducking her head to make herself small.

"IS ME!" Luffy finished and crossed his arms over his chest as he glared across the room at Big Mom.

"Next Match," the moment silence in the room didn't last long enough for a reaction as the speakers turned on. "Kuzan vs Dello!"

"Aokigi is up?" Luffy asked and took a seat, looking around for the former admiral. Most of the room was still staring at the pirate who declared straight to the Yonko's face that he was going to beat her, but laughs started filling the room.

Some of the laughter came from Shanks's area where the man had started and his crew joined in. The rest of it came from the much larger section near the ice area. Marco the Phoenix had a nostalgic look on his face and thought back to the moment during the war when Luffy shouted the same thing to Whitebeard. _Back then he was a weak kid shouting nonsense at the strongest man in the world. It isn't surprising at all that he shouted the same thing at Big Mom._

The other Whitebeard Pirates all remembered that as well and couldn't help but laugh at everyone else's reactions.

"This should be a quick fight," Zoro stated and laid back in his seat, deciding that he could finally get some rest.

"Yeah, a no-name pirate doesn't stand a chance against a former Admiral," Usopp agreed and put his arms behind his head like the swordsman.

Robin looked at the boys and then around at the others who were taking this man very lightly. "No-name?" She asked with a small frown. Usopp looked at her and Zoro opened back up his good eye to see what she was talking about. "He has the second highest bounty of any of the Beast Pirates, second only to Kaido." The nearby crews to her heard her speak and all turned in the direction of where Kaido's crew had been coming from recently.

A man stood up with a large white cape. It fell down to his feet but didn't cover his face since the hood was down. Robin kept speaking as the man with short blonde hair stepped down the stairs, "With a bounty of six hundred million, he is five times your bounty," she grinned at Zoro who was now sitting up in his seat and staring across the room at the man. Dello walked down the stairs gracefully, each stride full of power and command. He didn't look like a pirate, more like a decorated Marine with one scar on his face that sliced horizontally from ear to ear, across both cheeks and right over his top lip. "White Gryphon Dello, a truly fearsome man."

Kuzan dropped down from out of nowhere. Nobody had seen where he was sitting during the beginning of the tournament, and now he fell from the ceiling onto the sand section. As his feet touched the ground, ice spread from his feet and covered the whole area. The lake started to freeze over until it was halfway done, and then Kuzan stopped. He had an entire half of the room arena now covered in ice as his opponent finally dropped down to the floor.

"Aokigi," the handsome pirate said and shook his cape so one of his arms could stick out. When the crowd saw his left side, they saw his arm looked muscular, but not too large. There was also a long white sheath on his hip that the man started to draw a sword from.

"It's Kuzan now Dello," the tall man responded to his slightly shorter opponent. _Five, four..._ the timer counted down and the admiral forged a sword made of ice, the same shape as the long silver broadsword that Dello drew.

_Hmm, swordsman, first mate,_ Zoro looked at the man and grinned, _he'll be my opponent. Let's see what I'm up against._

Dello got into a fighting stance with his legs spread apart and he held up the huge sword with one hand while his other clenched into a fist at his side. Aokigi formed another large sword of ice and held them in both hands. A second before the match started, the two men smiled. It was only for a moment, but the more perceptive eyes in the room definitely saw it before the two men sped off towards each other.

Much like Arborn and Ideo's match earlier on, it was difficult for many to see from the start of the match. Neither of the men were playing around, and they clashed in the middle of the lake, hovering yards above the split between ice and water. Aokigi clashed one sword with Dello's and the shockwave sent dirt, rocks, and snow flying towards the outside of the arena where they pressed into the walls.

Many guards in purple started running around the bottom of the stands, deflecting rocks and shielding the spectators from the fight. No one was watching them though, all their eyes were pointed at the two men pushing each other hard, their swords trembling from the pressure.

Kuzan used the sword in his other hand and swung it around, but Dello's left fist hardened and punched at the incoming sword, shattering it as the two collided. The two bashed their swords against each other and it knocked them both back. As soon as their feet touched the ground, they both ran clockwise around the arena.

They were circling the middle of the floor, but despite the distance they put between each other, most knew that they could reach the other in under a second if they wanted to. Still, every foot counted and the men watched to see what the other would do. Kuzan was now on the dirt section, and Dello was somewhere in the half of the room covered in ice.

The admiral smirked and dropped his sword, lifting both arms at the same time with his palms facing the ceiling. Ice shot out of the floor under Dello's feet and trapped his feet to the floor. More spread up his legs as he tried to free his feet and the ice finally covered him completely. His frozen form was bent down, with his hands reaching for his left foot to try and free it still.

"That was a disappointment," Usopp muttered. After Robin talking the guy up so much, he assumed he'd be a bigger threat. The sniper turned and looked confused at Zoro and Luffy who were still staring down at the scene like the battle was going on. He looked up to Sanji, and saw he was doing the same thing.

"It's not over yet God Usopp," Sai said from next to him. The leader of the Happo navy stared down and could feel massive power resonating from inside the ice.

Kuzan knew it wasn't over just like when he froze Doflamingo, it seemed to be taking him a longer time to break free than the other man though. "I'm not going to wait for you to get out," he waved his arms to either side and ice spikes emerged from his arms, colliding with the circular walls on either side of the man in the white cloak. Huge waves of ice started forming out of the walls and rushing towards the center where they merged with each other around Dello's body.

Most people with slight Observational Haki couldn't feel the man any longer inside the huge mass of ice. They definitely couldn't see him.

Sai and Sanji both relaxed and sat back in their chairs, but Zoro turned to his captain and muttered, "You can still feel that right?" Luffy nodded and Usopp overheard the conversation, staring down in shock that the opponent might still be alive in there.

The ground below them started to shake and everyone in the room heard the loud cracking sound coming from the ice area. A large crack started moving down from the top of the oddly shaped ice chunk and moved down until it sliced through the entire thing. White light shone through the cracks and more appeared all over the ice before the thing shattered and the room was filled with the blinding light.

It died down and everyone looked towards the source of the still dazzling light. In place of the Beast Pirate they saw before, was now a majestic creature basked in light that glowed all around him. Dello's head transformed into a large curved head with a yellow beak sticking out of the front of his still human face. Around his face was no longer blonde hair, but white feathers that surrounded him. He was standing on two legs covered in golden hair and his torso looked similar though it was mainly covered by his cloak that now seemed to be blowing in the wind rushing around because of his power.

"Whoa," Franky said in awe. The pirate before them was surrounded by white light and two large white wings sprouted from his back and extended twelve feet in either direction. With one flap of his massive wingspan, all the crushed ice around him flew off and slammed into Kuzan who just let the pieces smash straight through him and create holes in his body made entirely of ice.

White Gryphon Dello stayed in mid-air and gazed down with sharper eyes than before. The yellow irises had a small black pupil in the middle, and they darted around the ice area that Kuzan made his way to. "There you are," the yellow beak on the glowing bird turned black and it dove down towards a section of the ice.

The ice Logia eater was sliding his way through the ground with the help of his power, but Dello had too good of Observational Haki to be deterred. Aokigi saw him coming and unmerged himself with the ice, dodging to the left to move out of the way. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't fast enough.

As he dodged the beak, one of Dello's hands, (that were now talons), smashed into Kuzan's left leg. The former admiral tumbled across the ice and Dello stared down at the ice below him. "I used Haki in that attack," he stated. There was no confusion in his voice, he knew he didn't mess up, that attack shouldn't have broken him into ice; it should have cut through his skin.

The crowd looked down as the cloak on Kuzan had been torn off. The Straw Hats had already seen this, but for most others, what they saw shocked them. Even his opponent lowered his jaw a little as he stared at Kuzan without the coat. The tall man was wearing a white tank top and long black pants underneath his green coat, but now the left pant leg was torn off and everyone could see the blank space underneath it.

Dello looked higher up and saw huge burn marks covering the entire right shoulder and side of Kuzan, along with his right hand. He wore a blue beanie over his curly hair, and the man's eyes were calm as he looked back at his opponent. Ice started to extend from below his hip down where his left leg should be. He created a prosthetic and stared back at a surprised Dello, "Oh, I forgot we haven't seen each other for a few years."

"Yeah," the man responded, picking back up his sword in his right hand. His arms were very muscular and were coated in gold fur, while his legs ended in three large, sharp talons. "Don't think I'll take it easy on you just because you're a cripple."

"Now that wouldn't be fun would it?" Aokigi said and he grinned. Most of the room was shocked at how casually the two were talking to each other. The competitive looks in their eyes grew as Dello lifted off the ground and his white feathers started exuding bright light around him. His head didn't look tangible anymore, more like a mass of energy above his fur that looked to be hardening to a more solid gold than just as a color of fur.

Kuzan matched his rise by pressing a hand on the ground and creating a wide pillar of ice that lifted him up. The pillar was thin at the top, just wide enough for the tall man to stand on it, but the bottom widened out so it covered the entire ice section of the arena.

Usopp looked back and forth between the two men whose powers were making the building shake. His eyes were wide and he was shaking in his seat just like Chopper and Nami.

"I wonder if these two have a deeper history." Robin stated as she watched. They seemed a little too chummy though it made sense. _Aokigi's had to fight him with the obligation to kill or capture every time they've met. This is the first time they really get to fight on even terms, one trying to defeat the other just to prove who's the best._

"Th-this is a first round match?" Nami stuttered. "What are the later rounds going to be like?"

"You can't base how strong some of the people here are by how far they make it in the tournament Nami-swaaaan. I'm sure you've seen a few fighters who have made it on who wouldn't have lasted a few seconds with either Kuzan or Dello." Sanji looked back away from the beautiful woman to the fighters staring at each other. Ice continued to climb around the walls and spread out so it covered the entire lake now and parts of the remaining two sections. "The bracket was set up randomly though, which allows some weaker fighters through, but keeps every round interesting."

Zoro was staring ahead at the fighters and all three of his swords were itching for a fight. "Not yet," he put a hand on the hilts. Sandai Kitetsu was begging to be let loose while the other ones were almost as desperate. The amount of blood being spilt in the room was making him impatient for his own fight.

"How do you think I feel?" Luffy asked his swordsman who turned to the captain. The boy in the Straw Hat was pouting and sitting with his arms crossed.

The green haired man smirked and figured it was better to have to wait for a fight and get a good one, than to get one the first matchup like his captain against a weakling. "Ha, sucks," his friend teased and Luffy looked in Zoro's eyes.

The one-eyed man had a huge smirk on his face and Luffy had to ask, "Who did you get for the first round?"

"Someone I've wanted to fight," he started, "for a long time."

"Hawk-Eye?" his captain asked.

Zoro sweatdropped, "No, he already went." _Though I may have to fight him later on..._

"Chopper?" Luffy asked again and everyone stared at him.

"Ah! You don't have me right?!" the little reindeer panicked.

"Didn't you say you were up against a guy named Fu?" Usopp asked him.

"Oh," Chopper scratched the back of his head, "yeah, I forgot."

"You'll just have to see for yourself," Zoro told his captain who frowned and pouted more in his seat. All their talking stopped instantly as Kuzan and Dello flew towards each other with amazing speed and their fists collided. Dello's had a huge aura of white light behind it, while the ice-man's was coated in frozen water in the shape of a bear's face. The shockwave knocked anyone leaning forward in their seats back so their backs were pressed against the cushions behind them.

The two started punching and kicking in midair, neither one faltering or looking like they were about to fall. Aokigi dodge a two handed punch down from Dello by shooting a blast of ice below him to force him up. The Beast Pirate wasn't going to wait though, and both of his wings slammed down on Kuzan's head, which shattered into ice. While his head was reforming, Dello created a black fist where his golden paw was and he smashed it forward. "Black Claw!"

Even without his eyes, Kuzan used Observational Haki and was already dodging before the words came out of the man's mouth. The taller figure flipped over the hand and grabbed Dello's wrist with both hands, kicking the Gryphon in the face and shooting him like a missile into the wall of the dirt area. He dropped down to the side of his ice mountain and started skidding down on an ice snowboard he made himself.

While sliding down the mountain, he formed a dozen ice spikes in his hands and threw them one at a time as fast as bullets towards the hole in the wall where dust was floating up. Each of the spears crashed into the dust cloud and disappeared inside, no one could see whether or not they hit their mark. The cloud began to clear and the ground shook as a foot stepped down on it. Dello made his way out of the carnage and four spears of ice were sticking out of his chest, blood seeping down him.

Kuzan threw the last one in his hands and it was about to hit the Gryphon in the face. Dello's right hand shot up and caught the spike in the middle, the point of it only centimeters from the center between his eyes. "Rarrr!" he crushed the spike and both halves dropped down to the ground. With his left arm, he swiped down and broke off all the ice shards so they weren't protruding from him anymore, but the points were all still stuck in his skin, causing more blood to seep out.

Dello's wings began to glow like his head was before. They lifted him up into the air and he stared down at Kuzan, his beak curved downwards in a scowl. "Eeckaww!" The bird lion swooped down and swiped with his hands, but as Kuzan dodged, he grasped the tall former admiral by his shoulders. Dello's hardened black talons gripped into Aokigi's shoulders and dug into his skin while lifting him up.

The admiral grabbed the legs holding him in the sky and began freezing them. Dello realized ice was encroaching up his body and he thought fast. The Gyphon used one flap of his giant wings to shatter the ice covering a portion of the lake below him. Kuzan saw what was happening and pushed more ice out onto his opponent. Before the ice could get to Dello's hands, he let go of Kuzan with the last strength in his frozen legs and the man started to fall.

The Mythical Zoan type then flipped in midair so he was dive-bombing the falling former Marine and he pulled back both of his fists. They hardened while he was dropping, but Kuzan wasn't going to go down without a fight. The man without wings held up his arms and large ice spikes started emerging from his arms, legs, chest, and face. The spikes got larger and larger as he fell, all pointing up at the sky and the approaching enemy. Dello dodged the first spike as it came up at him, and he kept flying down faster than before. His golden fur was hard, but not hard enough to break through the ice no problem.

When he finally crashed into a large shard of ice coming out of the center of his opponent's chest, it hurt a lot to break through it and shatter the entire pillar to keep flying down. "Diving Black Hammer!" He slammed both of his black fists forward and they smashed through the incoming ice spike and he flew faster down towards his enemy.

Kuzan's eyes went wide as Dello got feet away from him and they both hovered inches above the lake. His opponent's hands collided with his chest when they were about to collide with the water and everything else seemed to freeze. "You should have realized it sooner," some in the crowd froze and turned their heads in slow motion away from the point where Dello collided with his enemy.

One of the huge broken off pieces of ice from Aokigi's body was falling above the two of them, and it started to reform. The first thing that emerged from it was a leg, lifted a few feet above Dello's back. The Gryphon had too much momentum in his dive-bomb and could barely turn his head away from the huge chunk of ice that looked less and less like a smirking Kuzan every second.

The chunk he hit with his Armament Haki wasn't Kuzan at all, but a substitute. Only a handful of people in the room were able to see what was going on in the one second while they were floating above the hole in the lake. To everyone else, the two men descending from the air moved so fast that neither could avoid slamming straight into the lake, and a huge splash came out and soaked the air.

Luffy and Zoro watched the one second without turning to the other to see if they could tell what was happening. If they tried to look away, they would have missed it completely. Kuzan emerged from the end of the extended leg and the foot rose higher above his opponent. "Shi..." Dello started to say as his eyes darted away from the shattering piece of ice below him. Kuzan's real leg slammed into Dello's back so hard, that along with his momentum, it was impossible for the man not to collide with the water and slam right into the bottom of the lake.

"Whoa," Luffy and his swordsman both uttered as the Gryphon was sent flying into the ground so hard that the arena shook and the island below them was probably shaking as well.

"Is it a tie?" Nami asked, wondering what had happened.

"No," Sanji mumbled. He had seen something right before the two crashed into the water, but it happened so fast he could barely see it. When he looked down at his captain and the shitty swordsman in the seats in front of him though, he knew they'd seen what happened. He looked up at the wall of water that shot up after they slammed into the lake, and the water was starting to rain back down now instead of shooting up.

"Look!" One of the Blackbeard Pirates near them pointed and called out. "There's a figure in the water."

"Winner:" the majority of the room stared up at the speakers and then looked back down at the water as it fell. "Kuzan!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9:**

"Aokigi won?" Chopper asked and then the water continued to fall and they were assured of the victory. Standing on an ice platform that stuck out of one spray of water, the tall former Marine looked down at the lake and scratched his chin.

"How did that happen?" someone else asked.

The loudspeaker turned on and called out, "It looks like it's finally time for us to break out one of our inventions here in Sparta." A large four sided television dropped out of a panel on the ceiling below the platform the announcer had dropped from earlier. On the screens, a slow motion image of the two fighters falling was shown. Then, at the last second, Kuzan sprang out of a broken piece of ice and kicked down at his opponent, sending him crashing into the water. "Instant Replay!" The man shouted and a few people finally started to cheer as they saw how the fight ended.

Kuzan wasn't watching his replay, he just kept looking down at the water below him. "Um," he looked over at one of the staff members who wasn't looking at the screen and pointed down at the lake. The guard understood the motion and Aokigi jumped back into the shadows of the ceiling, moving back to his seat without anyone seeing him. While he did that, the guard ran down and dove into the water.

Robin looked up at the ceiling where she last saw Aokigi and smiled. _He has changed._

The televisions ascended back into the ceiling and the mystery announcer's voice spoke again. "That was an intense matchup! Now, who's ready for the next fight?!" Over the cheers of approval, the announcer called out the names of the next opponents. "Viola versus Rex!"

"Oh, I guess it's my turn," Viola stood up from behind her sleeping niece and smiled down at the pink haired girl. "Don't worry Rebecca, I'll win!"

"Viola-chan," Sanji said as the woman started to walk past him. She froze and her cheeks went red. The tear-filled goodbye they had only weeks before came back to her and seeing him again so soon made her heart jump. "Be careful, my darling," she turned to him with wide eyes and was short of breath.

The Straw Hat chef puffed his cigarette and slowly turned his head to the woman. His eyes were in the shapes of hearts and his mouth was droopy at the sides. "I'll kick his ass off the island if he lays a finger on you!"

"Thank you, Sanji-san." He swooned in his chair from her words and sat back in a daze.

While the woman walked down the steps, a loud parade started playing music on the other side of the room. "Not those guys again," Nami sighed with a hint of concern in her voice. The last time a member from Scratchman Apoo's On Air Pirates fought, he blasted his opponent's head to smithereens.

Sanji's hearts disappeared and he was worried about the same thing. He sat on the edge of his seat and whispered into his captain's ear in front of him. "If she's in danger, I'm stepping in."

"Sure!" Luffy grinned. He wasn't going to get in Sanji's way.

Nami wasn't as thrilled about that statement and turned to her chef, "Sanji-kun, could you refrain..." She didn't want them to be disqualified or anything because of his need to step in.

"I'm sorry Nami-san," Sanji apologized. "If Viola-chan is in danger, I will protect her." He stayed firm which stunned her since he normally accepted anything she said.

"Don't worry," Kyros said to them and they turned to the gladiator. "If she is in danger, I will protect her." His wife's sister was strong, but so were all the fighters in the tournament. He wouldn't let any harm come to her. The man felt King Riku's hand on his shoulder in thanks and he just nodded as they watched.

The match down below started, and Viola's opponent was losing from the second she started her attacks. Everyone felt relieved as this seemed to be a weaker member of Apoo's gang who used Drum mallets to try and hit his opponent.

Viola easily dodged and used long-range attacks to keep her enemy on the defensive, but the On Air Pirate was fast and dove into the water. Most of the lake was still covered in ice, and the sand section was coated in it as well. Rex found a spot of water though, and now the Devil Fruit eater's attacks weren't reaching him.

"Is he just going to hide there the whole time?" Zoro asked angrily, flicking out one of his swords. _It's so close, only a few more fights._

Robin and Luffy both turned their heads towards the green haired man between them. They could almost see the bloodlust radiating off of him and his demon smirk wasn't making it any better. The red glow grew and pointed at the tips, making it look even more menacing to the few people who were looking his way.

"Viola has this one in the bag right Robin?" Chopper asked the woman behind him. When he turned his head back to see the woman though, his eyes went wide and his tongue shot out of his head. Zoro was sliding his sword out farther and glaring down at the man jumping around on the arena, now dodging the tear whales shooting out of Viola's eyes. He tried throwing one of the drum mallets at the girl, but she saw this coming with her ability and easily moved out of the way to counter.

"Stop dodging already and fight!" Zoro growled down in a loud voice that carried to the arena. The man dodged another one of Viola's attacks and as he was landing he heard the swordsman and stumbled on his feet. This was the opportunity she needed and the woman in the dress took out her enemy with one final attack that slammed him into the back wall.

"Winner: Viola!"

Cheers rippled through the stadium but they weren't nearly as loud as during the previous fights. This wasn't nearly as interesting in comparison, but it was hard to match an Emperor and an Admiral's match.

"Oh no," Riku muttered and put his head in his hands.

"What is it?" Luffy asked the old man a few rows behind him.

He looked up at the boy in the straw hat. "She went after Kuzan, that means she has to fight him next round."

Sanji had a panicked look on his face and a few other members of the crew and Dressrosa's group were worried, but Robin held up a hand. "I've been keeping track of the fights," she said calmly, "Aokigi will not be fighting your daughter. She will fight the winner of the next match."

"But if Kuzan isn't fighting Viola, that means..." Usopp froze. Each of the crew members realized it one by one until only the few oblivious members didn't notice what this meant.

"He has to fight the winner of the fight before his," Nami said with shaky hands. "Which means that Big Mom and Admiral Aokigi are fighting in the second round."

"What?!" Luffy exclaimed.

"Th-that's a semifinal match or something, they can't fight in the second round!" Usopp stammered out.

Sanji puffed out a cloud of smoke, "It's the luck of the draw," he said. "Where's the fun in a boring tournament?" He was thrilled that Robin was keeping track and now he didn't have to worry about Viola as much.

"Next match: Kalifa versus Roz the Usurper!" The announcer's voice subsided and Sanji felt his heart skip. He was worried about Viola before, but Kuzan wasn't a bad man. He was honorable. CP9 was another issue entirely. From what Robin had told them, they were here to kill every contestant they fought.

Still, Sanji couldn't help but twirl on his feet when he saw the blonde CP9 agent strutting down from her seat. Her opponent walked down from Buggy's section and most of the pirates up there moved out of the way to let him pass.

"Roz the Usurper," Kalifa started and pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. The man had piercings all over his face and his massive muscular arms were covered in tattoos. Two of his teeth were golden, but they were all pointed and looked like they'd recently been sharpened. He growled as he dropped down to the sand section of the arena and sand scattered around where he landed. "Former prisoner of Level 5 in Impel Down. Crimes against the government include murder, rape, dethroning of an associated country's government, and," she paused and snapped her head up at the man, "mass genocide. I will bring you to justice," the woman fell into a fighting stance.

"RAARRRRR!" Roz screamed and half the room found themselves pressed up against the backs of their seats. Even Kalifa seemed a little unnerved by the man whose orange spiky hair started waving around. The sand at his feet started spiraling around creating a small circle around them.

Franky looked over to the other CP9 members and dropped his jaw as he saw them leaning forward in their seats. A few of them looked nervous and only Rob Lucci looked entirely calm.

The timer hit zero and Kalifa shouted, "Soru," she disappeared to the eyes of many while many others were able to follow her movements. One of those who could follow her movements was definitely Roz who charged to the left and sprinted straight at the woman who flipped backwards and kicked off the air to lift herself higher. "Geppou," she called out and her eyes widened as the man below her bent his knees and sprang up in the air with one jump. He pulled back an arm and veins popped all over his muscles, "TEKKAI!" She screamed right before the fist hit her and she stopped it.

It was a weird sight, seeing the two of them floating there in midair without either one moving. All of a sudden Kalifa coughed and everyone saw a splash of blood leave her mouth. She extended an arm and let it rest on her opponent's shoulder who started laughing and didn't notice that bubbles were appearing at the end of her arm.

"You should give up your next match," the Straw Hats all turned around to see Mr. 3 crouched down in the aisle next to the Dressrosa group's seats. Viola looked to the weird man with hair in the shape of the number three, but he looked scared.

"Don't be so sure your man is going to win," Nami taunted and looked back, "I hate to admit it, but she's a really powerful enemy. I could take her a second time, but..."

"She won't win," Galdino repeated and stared down at the arena where Kalifa was coating the man in soap and making his skin smooth. She told him he was trapped and could no longer move and she pulled back a finger to use a Shigan machine gun in his chest to finish him. "No one can beat Roz when he gets angry."

"I think he just got angry," Usopp said with a shaky voice as the muscular man in the black cloak tried to stand up but his feet were too soapy and he slipped. The sand below him started blowing around in the wind that was forming near him and moving fast in a circular motion around him.

"Ack pew!" The man spit a huge glob of spit on his hands and started wiping them together. Nami's eyes went wide as it took her the entire fight with Kalifa to figure out that water would wash off the soap. Kalifa also seemed surprised he'd figured out her weakness, but she was still following through with the Finger Guns.

The blonde woman shot a finger forward and was about to hit her mark when her opponent's hand shot up faster. He moved so fast it was hard for the majority of them to see and all they heard was the cracking of Kalifa's finger as the man snapped it. Others winced, but Kalifa didn't even scream, she just jumped away. However, Roz wasn't in a good mood. He roared and chased after her moving faster than she could with Shave and he got beneath where she was going to land.

The former CP9 agent used Geppou in midair to shoot herself to the side and she landed on the dirt section. Roz the Usurper was running across the stone section when he noticed a crack on the ground and got a devious smirk on his face. "I'm telling you," Mr. 3 said to Viola again, "don't fight him." The man in the ring put both hands in the crack and started lifting, causing the cracks to extend out in either direction and form a huge chunk that the man was lifting up.

All the ice in the area shattered and started to melt in smaller pieces as the man spun around and chucked the huge piece of stone in his hands. Kalifa could barely jump over the rock it was so big but when she got over it, she was met by her enemy. "Paper Body," she yelled as her Tekkai wasn't strong enough to stop his attacks. The man started punching rapidly but he seemed to miss every single one of his attacks and was getting more furious by the second.

"Yeah Roz that's our man, if he can't do it, only Captain Buggy can!" Mohji and Cabaji were leading the rest of Buggy's crew in a cheer for their comrade. The captain himself was laughing his ass off at the praise in their cheers and yelled for Roz to finish her already.

The man was getting tired of her games as she landed on the ice mountain and stared down at him. He ran up to the mountain and started punching it with his fists, smashing it into tiny pieces until it wasn't stable enough to hold her any longer. Most of Roz's body was still smooth, but his hands and feet were fine now and he kept smashing until Kalifa had no choice but to drop down and try attacking again.

"Niobaru," the man yelled out and drew an orange sword with a black outline out of a sheath hidden under his shirt. "Cut this bitch to pieces," the man flew up faster than even before when Kalifa couldn't see him, and he appeared above the woman.

"Move!" Kaku shouted down to the former secretary/spy who spun her head but a second too late. Roz sliced down her shocked face and right down her body from head to toe, going down her left leg and right through the foot.

The man had a crazed expression on his face and was about to keep slicing but the loudspeaker turned on. "Winner: Roz the Usurper. Please don't slice anymore," the announcer added as the man's sword arm was twitching furiously and he looked like he wanted to keep cutting her body, even if that one slash might have been enough to kill her.

"Yo Roz," an annoyingly high-pitched voice shouted out and the man stopped twitching to look over at his captain. The clown with the red nose glared at his crewmate and said, "You won. Come back over here." The man started sweating and smiled at his captain before landing on the ground and bouncing back up in the stands. The audience was stunned that such a weakling could command such a powerful man.

Galdino looked at Viola one more time but the girl shook her head, saying that she was still going to fight him. Sanji was even more nervous about her going up against Roz than he was about her and Kalifa. He didn't want any harm to come to her, and was about to rush down to the arena to help Kalifa, but a door appeared in the middle of the room. A man with hair that looked like horns opened a door that came out of nowhere and stepped out, picking up the collapsed woman.

Blueno stepped back in the door and it closed behind him before reopening in the infirmary where he laid his comrade out on a bed. He looked around at the few doctors in the room with the other patients on the beds, "Are any doctors here willing to look at this patient?"

The Whitebeard doctor who brought Izo in to rest looked over and sighed upon seeing the CP9 member in the torn up suit with a long scar going from head to toe. The woman's beauty might never be restored, but he was a doctor; any injured person was his patient, whether or not they were his own comrades. The man rushed over with his first-aid kid and started working on the girl, "Hand me the sutures," he said and no one responded. He looked up and the man with bull horns had vanished as quickly as he appeared. The doctor started mumbling as he grabbed them himself, "Ungrateful little..."

Back in the arena, the next match was about to start. "Coribou v Falco!"

"Cool," Luffy said with a wide smile. "I don't know either of those guys," he was excited to see who else was in the tournament. Two people made their way down to the arena. One had a shovel strapped over his back, and a tommy-gun in his hands. The other was a thin looking man wearing an old navy officer coat. The Marine symbol on the back was crossed out in black and above it was the word, "XFALCO" written in all caps. He had black glasses and a short brown mohawk that matched the brown gloves he had on.

The match started and the Falco guy was fast, really fast. He shot forward and punched the fat man with the funky green hair in the face. Coribou took the hit like a pro and tumbled backwards into the giant hole ripped up by Roz the Usurper in the previous match. There was a crack all the way to the lake which was now mostly unfrozen and water had seeped into the hole.

The fat man in the white shirt got drenched and sat in the small pool for a few seconds before snapping up and looking around. "I'm sorry brother," the man apologized and bowed to the left.

His brother was in the crowd to the right and shouted down at him, "Baka! Look at the other guy!" Coribou turned with his gun raised and started firing straight at Falco who spun to the left to dodge all the bullets. He ran the small distance between them and punched, but the fatter man lifted his gun and blocked the attack.

"I guess he didn't get a hundred and ninety million bounty for nothing," Robin commented and the others were shocked this man was apparently that strong. "Blood-Splattered Coribou, known for burying Marines... alive."

He spun the shovel off of his back with his free hand and swiped at the thin enemy in front of him who stuck his back out to avoid the attack. The spade brushed his shirt and it completely sliced through, _That's a sharp blade._ Falco jumped backwards and growled, he didn't want to reveal his ability in the first round, but there was no choice. _One wrong move and I'm dead. He may be an idiot, but he's a killer._

The man started to change right in front of their eyes and the cheers from the crowd got louder as everyone was raring to see this new power. The man's head stayed almost exactly the same, except a small blue beak extended where his nose was. His ears shrank back into his head and he grew two large blue wings out of his back, speckled with gray dots. His hands turned into claws with long sharp nails and his feet grew into yellow three-pronged claws with talons at the ends.

"I'm sorry," Coribou apologized again before raising his weapon and firing at the man in front of him. "Bird Bird Fruit: Model Pterodactyl," he pulled his left wing in front of him and every bullet slammed into him harmlessly. The enemy seemed to run out of bullets fast and Falco soared through the air at him fast.

"He's blue," Robin commented and a few of the others sweatdropped.

"If he's a pterodactyl, why is he blue?" Chopper asked Sanji who just shrugged and mentioned again that the man was blue.

Falco stopped charging ahead and snapped his head towards the Straw Hats angrily glaring up at them. "I think you guys should stop mentioning the fact that it's really weird that he's blue," Usopp warned them and they all stared at him.

"You're the only one who said it was weird," Nami pointed out and Usopp froze before looking down at the arena where Falco was glaring straight at him with sharpened eyes.

Coribou charged at him with the shovel raised over his head, but Falco shot out one of his claws and clenched around the fat man's neck. Everyone in the room could hear the loud crunching sound as he squeezed the life out of his opponent, all the while staring straight at a shaking Usopp.

The man finally dropped his opponent when the man had passed out from lack of oxygen. He turned around and walked away as the announcer's voice shouted, "Winner: Falco!"

"He's in the Drake Pirates," Robin told them and once again they were happy to know they had such a knowledgeable crew member with them. She seemed to know who everyone in the room was, "He has a decent sized bounty, but I believe most of it is for betraying the Marines, not his actual strength. His power might have come after his betrayal."

"You're so amazing Robin," Sanji said with a swoon. The others watched as someone in purple ran on the floor and checked Coribou's pulse. The man shook his head and then picked up the body of the man and tossed it over his shoulder.

Luffy knew what it was like to lose a brother, so he looked across the room sympathetically as he remembered that there was another guy, the Swampy guy. When his eyes locked onto Wet-Haired Caribou though, he felt intense rage surge through him as the man was laughing. Laughing! He got so mad, he was clenching the armrest of his seat to the point of it denting in with his fingers and then breaking off.

"We're on a role here people, we might even get halfway done before dinner; that would be great!" The announcer called out and at the mention of food, Luffy started to drool and think of different things- mainly meat.

Someone else next to him was feeling just as impatient, tapping his foot on the floor and sheathing and unsheathing just a small bit of each of his swords. Zoro was waiting patiently for his match after getting a scolding from Nami for being, 'too scary.' He could feel his match approaching, it was almost there and he couldn't hold in his excitement.

"Are you ready?!" The announcer shouted and the room exploded in applause and screams of happy, excited pirates. There weren't many people in the room who were not enjoying this. Most were pirates, and those who weren't still came to fight or to watch fights. Nami found herself cheering with Usopp, Chopper, Brook, and Franky as they awaited the next match. "Then will these two fighters make their way to the floor. Trafalgar Law! And Killer!"

**A/N Three more fights down! This is the point I'm up to right now and was about to start writing the next fight. Sorry this one took a little longer to update, I've been working on a Dbz crossover with OP and it's called Z fighters in War of the Best. It's exactly what it sounds like and is a lot of fun to write. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed these fights and trust me, we are getting close to Zoro's. He wants to fight more than anyone, and if you can guess his opponent, then a shout out at the beginning of that chapter is in store for YOU! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'll update again soon!**

Lightningblade49

Epic fight that one.

**I try, I try ;P. Aokigi just got the worst of luck. First mate of Kaido Pirates first round, Big Mom second round, when's the guy gonna get a break?!**

lany-chan

Great chapter!

**Thank you, I'll try to keep it interesting!**

Son of Whitebeard

Kuzan is so powerful

**Gotta be to become an Admiral... and then fight on par with the current fleet admiral for ten days! Love the guy, he's a great character and we'll be seeing a lot of him in and out of the tournament bouts. Thanks again everyone, 'till next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10:**

"Two of the Supernovas?!"

"This one's gonna be good."

"What are you talking about? Trafalgar Law's got this in the bag."

Usopp stared to his left and watched their ally start walking down towards the arena. "Go Law!"

"Hey, didn't we meet that Killer guy back on Sabaody?" Sanji asked and the rest of the crew looked across the room at Eustass 'Captain' Kid's gang. The man dressed in a blue muscle shirt, wearing a white mask with blue lines down it vertically and covered in little holes. He had two large metal objects on his wrists and as he was walking down the steps, he stretched his arms out to the sides and unclenched his fists.

The two metal objects on his arms dropped off his arms. While they were dropping out of the air, the man disappeared and almost everyone in the room had to snap their heads around looking for him. Zoro rubbed his eyes and sat up, now gaining interest in the fight.

Law, who was walking down to the stage, looked around and his eyes settled on a patch of the sand section that no longer had ice covering it. A second later, Killer appeared to the rest of the crowd and he was standing right in that spot. Then the metal things on his forearms hit back on the steps. The explosion made everyone in the vicinity's eyes pop out of their sockets and the rest of the room just dropped their jaws a little.

"Guess those muscles aren't just for show," Franky muttered. The steel arm braces must have weighed a ton, each. They broke right through the stone stairs and sent shrapnel flying everywhere. The man down on the arena cracked his neck to either side and pulled out two curved blades that strapped to his hands.

_There are a lot of future opponents here,_ Zoro wasn't thinking about enemies of the crew, he was thinking of the men he would have to fight himself. There was the man in Blackbeard's crew that after asking Robin, he learned was named Shiliew of the Rain. He thought about the Gryphon man, Dello, and now there was Killer down below him. _Not to mention Shanks's number two guy,_ he turned his head back across the room to see Ben Beckman watching Killer with an interested gaze.

Trafalgar Law dropped down to the stone section, or what remained of it, and he held his palm out below him. The countdown just started, but the man called out, "Room!" A large translucent dome extended from his hand and spread out over the entire arena, across every section and the water.

Captain Kid leaned forward in his seat and chuckled. His men were more nervous for their vice-captain, but the captain laughed at their expressions. "Killer's smart. He's got a strategy to beat every pirate with a higher bounty than himself, since he doesn't need a strategy to beat anyone lower. I'm sure he has one to crush Law," the red head laughed and shouted down, "Kick his ass!"

"Sure thing captain," Killer responded and no one could see, but under his mask they were sure he was grinning. The countdown reached three seconds and the second in command of the Kid Pirates flexed his muscles and veins appeared all over him. Law was already pulling his sword from his sheath and looked ready to fight as the countdown hit zero.

Law gasped and ducked by bending his entire body backwards. Right as he did, both of Killer's swords swiped across the air that the former Shichibukai was standing. The pirate captain made himself disappear and popped up on a different part of the arena, but the man who tried slashing at him vanished as well, only he was moving too fast for the pirate to see, not actually vanishing.

_I have to keep moving,_ Law used Haki to know that Killer was about to attack him from behind and teleported to the spot right behind that. The man in the mask swiped with his swords but Law was no longer in the spot and he felt the man right behind him. The first mate of Eustass Kid swung one blade over his shoulder and clashed with the sword Law was bringing across to slice the man in half.

The two pushed against each other as wind lifted up around them. Everyone outside of the dome was looking inside as the two pirates disappeared and moved all around the inside. The two of them would appear in the same place with their blades pressed against each other. It wasn't always on the ground either: one second they had their blades pressed against each other on the snow covered section, the next they were hovering above the dirt section with their weapons pushing back and forth.

Suddenly the pace picked up between the two of them and even when their weapons clashed, they didn't clash for more than a second. The two of them hit so hard that shockwaves rippled out and appeared all over the arena, but the men themselves were hard to see.

"What's going on?" Nami exclaimed. She watched as the clear dome dispersed and the two men appeared in the sky before swinging their weapons crazily fast at each other. The two of them rocketed across the air and caused dozens of little explosions of air in a curvy line across the ceiling.

Usopp was biting down on his fingernails, Chopper was chomping down on his hooves, and Franky was nibbling on his metal fingers, all three so caught up in the suspense that they couldn't pay attention to anything else around them. Zoro was staring up at the man he would have to face in respect, when he saw the guy back in Sabaody, he wasn't a twig, but he wasn't muscular. _Looks like we weren't the only ones training those two years. _Now he was the epitome of speed and strength, but Law had a powerful Devil Fruit at his command.

The captain was able to hold out a hand and create another room. Killer had been keeping him occupied so he wasn't able to use his powers and had to keep to sword fighting, but he was more than an adept swordsman. Now he sliced up the dirt section beneath him and then rose two fingers as Killer was soaring at him.

The man in the blue tank top kicked off the air and flipped to the right. He just barely avoided four huge chunks of dirt that flew up in the air, each weighing well over a hundred pounds. The man with the long sword sliced it around the room and cut a huge chunk out of what remained of the ice mountain from when Roz shattered it. He also sliced a chunk out of the lake and a huge cube of water was lifting up along with a stone pile and more dirt covered in ice and snow.

Killer stared up at Law who was standing on top of a floating rock in the middle of the room. The man flicked his fingers and every chunk of environment started flying at Killer. The muscular pirate wasn't going to just drop dead; he jumped up and ran vertically up the stone section dropping down at him. Three dirt mounds were flying towards the side of the stone piece he was running up and without turning, the vice-captain dodged the chunks expertly.

Each time a chunk slammed into the rock, it stuck in place. Even when the massive rock hit the ground, it just stayed in place resting inside a huge crater left by Law's odd cuts of the ground. The level of the arena was moving down fast, but it wasn't much of a problem since most of the lake was flying right towards Killer.

The pirate jumped off the tip of the stone section towards Law, but the captain with the Op Op Fruit pulled the ice mountain in front of him. Killer started spinning his blades and drilled straight through the ice without losing his momentum, but he did lose vision of everything else for a moment, and Law took that moment to pull the chunk of lake right to the point that Killer was going to fly out of.

Now everyone in the room, including Eustass stared, wondering if it was all over as Killer was trapped by the water. Their eyes all went wide as the pirate kicked hard inside the water and shot with even more speed than before. He shot out of the top of the waves and slashed at Law to the left side. While the former Warlord blocked it, Killer brought the other sword across Law's side and cut him.

The Devil Fruit user made himself disappear as soon as the blade made contact with him, but he still had a large gash on his right side as he reappeared on a snow section he turned sideways. "Rrrr," Trafalgar Law grumbled as he wiped the blood on his hand onto his pants. He was wearing his white hat with the black dots on it, and it covered his eyes in darkness as he looked down.

Killer was dropping out of the air with his legs extended, trying to kick the pirate while he was still stunned from the last attack. His speed was unprecedented so far in the tournament and he crashed down into the ice, but Law jumped out of the way just in time. Killer's large legs didn't just break through the ground, they shattered the floor and the first crater that formed wasn't enough, breaking double the size and imploding the ground down another five feet. The water in the lake started pouring down into the snow section that was now at a lower elevation than everything else, but the lake emptied out quick and was now evenly dispersed between the lake and the huge crater.

Law dropped everything and panted a little as his room faded away. The water that Killer shot through dropped back down like a huge rainstorm that Law intelligently wasn't standing under. He was on the opposite side of the room as the large fall of water that smashed into the ground and splattered out in all directions. He swung his sword around him and the water splash that headed his way hit a wall of air and exploded upwards.

His opponent was going to use the water that hit Law to catch him when he was weakened, but he stopped charging when he saw now a single droplet hit his enemy. Law snapped his head up and rushed his opponent without using his Devil Fruit power. This surprised most of the room into silence except for the Heart Pirates. It was obvious after the first minute of the fight that Killer was the fastest fighter they'd seen all day, and Law hadn't moved much since he was teleporting around the arena.

Now that the Surgeon of Death was moving though, it was clear he didn't need his ability to stay an impressive opponent. He disappeared to the majority of the audience who had to keep rubbing their eyes as this time Law was the one to cut his enemy and he slashed across Killer's stomach. The muscular pirate pulled back at the last second so the wound wasn't too deep, but it wasn't shallow either.

"Room," Law wasn't letting up with his assault and the dome expanded to encompass Killer. The man brought up a sword ready for Law to appear in front of him, but this time he was the one switched with a boulder behind the Heart Pirate Captain. Law spun with his sword out and sliced the spot behind him, at the exact same moment that he switched Killer into that spot.

_**Sshhll-diing**_ the sound of sword cutting through flesh and then slamming into other steel rang out through the room and everyone stared down as Killer's upper half fell off the lower half of his body. Law's sword connected with Killer's blade but only after it had sliced through his torso. The man in the mask didn't panic when he was cut in half, he knew Trafalgar D. Law's ability too well for him to do that, and he hadn't lost yet.

Killer pressed down on one of his blades as his body fell face first to the ground. He pushed up and sprang off the weapon before twirling in midair and cutting with his other curved blade. Law ducked just in time, but his hat wasn't so lucky and the top part of it got cut off. Killer then turned the blade and brought it right down, but found that his weapon was suddenly replaced by a rock. Law smirked, and then oofed as a rock slammed into the top of his head and he stumbled backwards.

The lower body of Killer sprinted forward and started delivering heavy kicks to the other pirate as the crowd started going insane. For the majority of them it was the first time they'd seen Law's power, and the Massacre Soldier Killer wasn't letting up for a second even after he was cut in half. Most of them were in such a confused frenzy that they believed Killer was controlling his lower half through sheer willpower and not through a loophole in Law's ability.

The Surgeon of Death crossed his arms and took several powerful kicked before kicking back himself and knocking the legs down. As soon as the legs dropped though, Law felt something coming on his right. _A slash from my right shoulder to my waist,_ he flipped up in the air and spun with his sword, blocking the first strike and then spinning his blade off to cut off Killer's hand before his second blade could come for him.

"Shambles," the opponent's right hand stuck to the bottom of his left foot and the top half of his body locked in to the side of his left leg.

"Shit," Killer was managing when his body parts were separated, but now he was at a complete disadvantage as his body was no longer shaped correctly. He leapt up in the air and landed on his foot-hand before clenching the stone beneath him. Law was mildly surprised that Killer was still fighting, and even more so that he crushed the ground beneath him with his hand.

When the ground exploded, dust flew up in the air. The doctor pirate jumped up in the air but still had to cross his arms and avoid the stone shrapnel that Killer threw up at him through the cloud. He closed his eyes for a split second so that the particles wouldn't get in them, and when he opened them, they opened wide to see Killer's misshapen torso swinging around and slamming him with both of his legs before the man dropped down and landed on one hand.

"Go Killer!" Kid shouted through the yells of everyone else. He was laughing his ass off at the shit show in front of him, and he knew he picked the right first mate as he watched the deformed man fight against a man with a 440 million beri bounty. Killer had the same confident yet restrained aura as when he got out of his seat radiating off of him, and his captain wasn't the only one who noticed.

"This guy's really strong," Luffy said to Zoro who he knew had already picked out the man as an opponent. The two of them had been able to keep up with most of the movements so far, but even Luffy couldn't follow Killer at some points in the fight.

The various Yonko around the room were watching the two men, all seemed at least a little impressed, though Kaido was growling at the captain who formulated the plan that stopped the production of his Smiles.

Law was slicing up the arena again, and Killer's dodges were now slower and less refined. The Surgeon threw a giant dirt section at his opponent, and Killer landed on it with his right foot and right hand, which was still attached to the bottom of his left foot. If the man was only a little less strong, he wouldn't have been able to keep up his speed while running on a hand and foot at the same time.

He'd never run on a hand and foot together before. Sure, he'd trained his arms by running miles on his hands, but never at the same time as his feet. The concept would have been confusing and near impossible if he wasn't in this situation, but he was in this situation and he cursed himself for not planning for this.

Killer was getting desperate as the front half of the dirt section he was about to jump off got sliced in two and he had to leap to the other part and then dodge dozens of ice spikes that appeared in the sky above him and started raining down fast. They stuck into the dirt chunk that was now falling out of the sky and piled up on top of each other until there was a tall tower of ice spikes leading up to him and then taller. It was like Law decided to just make some artwork in the middle of their fight and his opponent got flustered with anger.

The man in the torn blue muscle shirt kicked out with his good leg and broke the tower in two. He dropped onto the top of the bottom half that was still sticking to the dirt below, and Law's mouth opened wide as the man caught the giant top half of the tower with one hand. He was able to keep his blade with him since it was strapped around his palm, while at the same time digging his fingers into the giant ice pillar and flipping in in his hand. He threw it at Law so fast from his sideways position on his legs, that the Heart Pirate could only move a few inches to the side and felt the wind rush past his face as the ice didn't just get out of his room, but also smashed through the ceiling and flew right past the giant Hajrudin's face who fell backwards as the ice spear flew into his viewing room and then out the ceiling above him and into the distance.

Suddenly blood splashed from Law's face as the spear really had gotten too close and left a deep scratch on his left cheek. The pirate captain drew his sword while bringing the dirt section down below towards him. Since the ice was sticking out of the dirt, it moved as well and Killer was dragged twenty feet in a matter of one second before staring as Law slashed around his sword faster than most people could see.

The man would have been able to dodge, if he wasn't replaced by a rock that Law was holding. He had it in his pocket for just the right time and tossed it up right before he started slashing his sword. As the first cut was about to finish, he replaced Killer with the rock and his sword cut right through him. Of course that was followed by all the other slashes and then Law finally stopped.

The room became silent as everyone stared up at the weirdly shaped figure of Killer, and then at Law. They all gasped as the muscular man suddenly broke into a hundred pieces as fell out of the sky. The Room wore off and Law fell down on top of the ice pillar where he sighed and resheathed his sword. It wasn't a particularly long fight; the two of them were moving fast enough to decide the winner in a matter of minutes, but then again, Law didn't often have long fights. The Heart Pirate captain had a few injuries and he looked over to the pile of pieces of his opponent. He hadn't really decided what to do about him yet.

"Wow! Winner: Trafalgar D. Water Law," the pirate flinched and looked angrily up at the ceiling. That was supposed to be a secret and the fact that the person in charge figured it out made him very, very suspicious. The roars of the crowd overshadowed the fact that a few people in the room were very surprised by what was just said.

Monkey D. Dragon was staring down at another man with the Will of D. He was surprised, having heard a lot about Trafalgar Law, but never hearing his full name like that before. From the looks of it, Law wasn't too happy about his name being announced either and he started walking away.

One of the men in purple jumped down to the arena and over to the pile of cubes that made up Killer. "Hey!" Eustass Kid shouted from the stands. Law stopped moving and tension rose as the cheers died down. "You mind putting my man back together," he didn't say it as much of a question, as he did a statement. There was no room for argument in his tone, and everyone wondered what Law was going to do.

The two captains of the Worst Generation stared at each other for a few seconds and then Law smirked and turned around with a chuckle. "Room," he called out. The Pirate Hunter in the Straw Hat crew felt a little relieved. He was itching to fight the man that he watched Law put back together pretty fast, and he was glad the creepy surgeon didn't decide to keep him all cut up like that.

The Kid Pirate got to his feet after being put back together and was panting hard, muttering curses between every gasp for air. It was terrible having his lungs torn apart, he wasn't even breathing but he was conscious the whole time and could feel every piece of his body. _Lost first round, that's fucking embarrassing._ The man didn't thank Law for putting him back together, he just turned and walked back towards the stands where pirates moved out of the way to avoid the man's wrath if he decided to turn on them.

Despite his fury however, Killer was one of the only Kid Pirates who could resist the urge to kill and was smarter than his opponents who would attack others outside the ring and risk disqualification. He marched up the steps and up to the hole in the floor where he dropped his arm weights. He looked down and then kept walking, "I need bigger ones," he mumbled as he got back to his seat.

There were no words of encouragement from his nakama telling him it was alright that he lost. Most people in the room thought he fought bravely and was a powerful fighter, but he didn't win, and isn't that really all that matters? To the Kid Pirates it was, and the captain wasn't against letting his crewmate know as he started laughing. Only one other crew member, the one behind the captain grinned and chuckled, but he was also in the tournament unlike most of the others. The man had stitches all over his face and usually was frowning, but right now he grinned at Killer who was fuming in his seat.

By being put back together, Law had healed the majority of his injuries, but the most damage was done to his pride. A first round loss. Unacceptable.

"Let's get on with the next match!" the announcer shouted.

"Man, that was crazy," Usopp whispered. The large muscular man sitting next to him nodded. Sai was the leader of the Happo Navy, but he struggled to keep up with the fighters the entire time the battle was going on.

Most of the other Straw Hats had a lot of difficulty watching the fight as well, but the announcer didn't turn on Instant Replay. A few people voiced their complaints from Blackbeard's huge crew, but the announcer ignored them. "I guess if the finish is visible, they're not going to waste time rehashing old stuff," Nami commented as the next to names were being called.

"Shachi?" Chopper said and scratched his chin as he looked around. "Hey, it's another one of those guys," he pointed over to where Law was walking back up in the stands. One of Law's crew members in a white jumpsuit and wearing a teal blue hat stood up.

"Yay! Go Shachi!" Vivi and Nami shouted together and the man in the white jumpsuit blushed and opened his mouth a little. His best friend Penguin was full of jealousy behind him, but he couldn't wait for those beautiful girls to cheer him on like that. The man was filled with newfound confidence and charged down the steps, not caring who this Hannyabal guy was.

"Careful out there," Law warned as he walked past his crewmate. "This guy's with the one who beat Bepo."

The white bear was sleeping behind them, still exhausted from his battle and unnatural super-quick healing. Law couldn't be gentle since he needed to get out all the poison before it set in, so he didn't expect his first mate to be waking up anytime soon. Shachi gulped and walked down a little slower as he watched one of the two lone figures at the top of the ice section who was now walking down.

Luffy recognized the man just like he recognized Magellan. The guy had strong beliefs in justice and protecting the innocent, but the boy in the straw hat remembered kicking his ass before Blackbeard showed up and beat him up even more. Even though he crushed the guy, he remembered it being a tough battle and he had to use Gear Second to beat him. "This is another tough one," Luffy mentioned to his crew who were skeptical.

The man walking down from next to the much larger former Warden of Impel Down looked as ridiculous as the vampire guy. Luffy tilted his head to the side, somewhat remembering the man rambling on about getting a promotion. He couldn't figure out why the guy would be here and not back at Impel Down.

_I finally get the job as Warden, and then Magellan had to throw this on me. "Hannyabal, I know exactly where Straw Hat and Blackbeard are going to be, you coming?" Well of course I'm coming, but I couldn't be the Warden and join, so I had to quit and leave Saldeath in charge!_ Hannyabal was angry and his grip on his three-pronged spear tightened.

Shachi gulped at the man with the trident and he held up his fists as the countdown began. _Calm,_ he thought and his breath slowed down, all the sounds around him drowned out by his release.

Everyone around watched the men standing on the battlefield. The place was a mess, puddles all over the place with small lakes forming inside craters. In some parts the ground went so far down that the fighters were confused how they didn't break into the dining hall below. Law had really done a number on the arena and Hannyabal jumped up on a huge dirt cube before watching the countdown hit zero. He snapped his head down from the yellow numbers to look at his opponent, but the man was no longer in front of him. "Ehhh!?" the chubby man wearing a large green headdress shouted. He looked back and forth but didn't see his opponent anywhere.

The old Assistant Warden didn't know Haki, but he could still feel the presence right behind him and jumped forward. He did it a second too late and his momentum was increased by a punch in the back from Shachi. The pirate's punch was followed up by the man springing off the dirt and kicking twice with his right foot into the soaring man. His first hit was in the kidney and the second was in a nerve cluster on the back that sent his opponent crashing down to the ground and yelling as he grabbed at his back in pain.

Law was a great surgeon, his pirates all knew at least a little about medicine. Shachi was one of the top doctors that his captain trained, he knew all the vital points, and which points hurt the most when you attacked them. The man lowered his hat over his eyes and then lifted back up his arms, holding one extended in front of him and the other curved over his head.

"Whoa, that guy's pretty good," Nami said, not just cheering for him because he's their ally anymore, but because she thought he was going to win.

Zoro grunted, "He's a pirate in the New World. What do you expect?"

However, his opponent was the Warden of the infamous Impel Down for two years. Hannyabal was no pushover and as Shachi jumped forward with another punch ready, the man dressed like an Egyptian brought up his trident and the fist collided with steel. Shachi felt a strong hatred towards him as he looked into his enemy's eyes and the man who worked at the great prison spun his weapon and knocked back the pirate.

By pushing his arm away, Hannyabal forced Shachi wide open and followed up by jabbing with his trident over and over again. The thin man in white pulled his stomach out to the side and ducked beneath the blade, but he couldn't dodge all the attacks and one of the prongs went straight through his side at one point.

He dropped to the ground and rolled away from his enemy. Shachi lifted to his feet and felt immense pain in his side. He tore off the clothes around the spot and looked at the wound. "Damn," it wasn't just a graze, he got impaled fully and it was bleeding a lot. He looked up and saw Hannyabal charging at him. "I give up." The man was a doctor and knew when he lost. Sure, he could try to continue fighting and might still win, but it wouldn't matter if he died before getting to his next fight anyway.

"Aw man," the Heart Pirate moaned to himself as the mystery announcer called out that he'd been defeated. Then he heard something that brought a huge smile on his face and lifted his spirits high as he walked back up in the stands, leaving a trail of blood behind him. Vivi and Nami started cheering for him again and nothing was a better remedy. There was no point in going to the infirmary when Trafalgar Law was his captain. Just sit down next to the man and your injury would be at least sealed up within the minute.

He snapped his head towards the Straw Hats females who were shouting that he did a good job and felt jealous towards all the male members over there. "Hey Captain," he groaned and his skin was getting a little pale as he sat down in his seat. "Why don't we have any girls on the crew?"

The members of the Heart Pirates noticed their friend was about to pass out, but Law just chuckled at the man and created a small room around them for him to work in. Penguin sighed, they'd never convince their captain to do that.

Above the edge of the stone section of the arena, Vivi looked around and had a light blush on her face. "What is it Princess-sama?" Igaram asked the girl with blue hair.

"Hey Vivi," Usopp nudged her with his elbow. He was standing in the aisle next to their chairs and had a small smirk on his face. "When you gotta go, you gotta go," he said and started laughing as he saw the girl's flustered expression. Igaram went red in the face and started yelling at Usopp for being so improper. Then he was suddenly stopped and shocked silent.

"I'll be right back Igaram," Vivi said to her caretaker and stood up, smiling at Usopp and punching him playfully. "Do you know where the bathrooms are?"

"I was just about to go look for them. Wanna come with?" he asked and received a couple strange looks from the males around him. "Not to the same room!" he yelled at them.

"Oh I get it," Zoro said with a nod of his head and Usopp thanked him. "You're just scared to go alone so you waited until you saw someone else who needed to go."

The sniper froze and Vivi started giggling as she walked down the steps. "That's, n-not what happened at all," Usopp exclaimed and chased the blue haired girl down. _How'd he know?!_ Usopp thought with a panicked expression but he got over it quick and started walking with Vivi along the edge of the arena.

"Mozu vs Pell," a voice called out and they cast a look over their shoulders to see the man sitting in front of Vivi stand up and start walking down to the section below them.

"We can stay if you want to watch Pell," Usopp offered, though he really did have to pee and hoped it would be a quick match.

"No, it's fine," Vivi spotted the girl with large square hair that was walking down to the arena. She was a member of the group that kept talking to Franky, and she wasn't too worried about her friend. "Pell's been training nonstop since the war," she sighed and they walked into a doorway and into a long corridor. "He blamed himself for the high amount of lost lives in the conflict."

"But that's crazy!" Usopp shouted. Vivi shushed him but they were the only two in the hall and the sniper shook his head. "Without him the death toll would have been so much higher, including all of us too! He sacrificed himself to carry away that bomb," Vivi put a finger on his lips.

"I know all that, you don't think I've told him that every day?" She was exasperated and the muscular man she was walking with apologized. "It's okay, he just spends _too_ much time training nowadays. Instead of the days when he'd carry me around on his back and fly around the country, now he says he's too busy and that I should focus on my training." She laughed, "At least he wants me to train instead of tend to all the princess duties like Igaram!"

"Train?" Usopp asked her and she stopped walking for a second.

She laughed nervously, "Haha, yeah, with my peacock-slashers. I've gotten really good with them," Usopp lied for a living, so this wasn't very convincing.

"Hey Vivi, what are you hid-" he stopped as he heard something.

"What is..." Vivi stopped as Usopp put a hand over her mouth. The man held up a finger to his lips and then motioned with his head to a doorway they were about to pass.

She gulped and followed him as they snuck over to it. She wanted to say that this was a bad idea and they should just find the bathroom and get on their way, but the pirate inside her wanted to see what Usopp heard. Now she could hear the voices coming from inside the cracked-open door too and the two of them looked at each other.

Vivi nodded and it was Usopp's turn to gulp as they lined up at the door and peeked inside.

"Macro's men are gone," a man in a purple uniform stated. He was one of the guards who ran around protecting the room from Trebol's Sticky Tidal Wave earlier. Usopp remembered because he was the one closest to their group. The man had a brown goatee that wrapped around his lips and his mustache looked pretty cool too. He had long sideburns but his hair was in a crew cut. There was another figure next to him with blonde hair a little longer than his comrade's, and he didn't have any facial hair. They were both around the same build, husky men broad at the shoulders and very muscular.

"They weren't important anyway," the blonde man added. "We got back the Eternal Pose from them and sent them on their way. The other two were too stupid and heartbroken to notice when they stepped outside."

"What are they talking about," Vivi whispered to Usopp. The sniper barely noticed her and was freaking out as he stared at these men.

There was a third person in the dark room standing in front of the others. He wasn't as large as they were, but he was about a foot taller and had jet black hair. It rose above the top of his head a couple inches and then leveled off flat and his skin was a darker tone than the two white men in front of him. He nodded at them, "Yes, Macro's group held no real value. How's Trebol doing in the infirmary?"

"Looks like he's going to pull through," the blonde guard said.

The one with the full beard grumbled, "That's not good-"

"Flint," the taller man stopped him from saying anything else. "Excuse me, are you lost," this time the voice was much louder and more assertive. Usopp and Vivi froze outside the door and the man with large muscles wearing overalls and no undershirt pushed open the door.

"Actually yes," he said with a smile on his face. It would have been more convincing if Vivi didn't look so worried next to him and hiding her concern with a shaky smile. "We're looking for the bathroom..."

"It's down the hall on your right," the brown haired man stated and took a step towards them.

"Oh really?" Usopp said in mock surprise. "I knew it, didn't I tell you it was farther down," he exclaimed at Vivi angrily. "Sorry for disturbing you," the pirate said to the man with the goatee and the figure stopped walking towards him. He seemed at least mildly convinced that they really were just looking for the bathroom which in reality they were, however they did do some snooping first.

"I-I guess you're right," Vivi conceded and tried to play along. Her acting skills from when she had to be a Baroque Works agent came back to her and the woman smiled at the three in front of her. "Thank you for the directions," she walked out of the room.

"Women," Usopp scoffed with a shrug of his shoulders, "what are you gonna do?" He laughed and then walked out of the room after Vivi. The two of them sped walked down the hall and stopped in front of the two doors to the bathrooms.

"What's going on?" Vivi whispered. "That sounded like conspiring to me. What did you..." she stopped and noticed that Usopp's face was turning blue.

"Got, to, go," Usopp pushed open the bathroom door and ran inside. He had to pee before, but getting scared almost made him piss himself. That would have been embarrassing in front of Vivi, and it definitely would have given away that they'd seen something.

As the man stood in front of the urinal and sighed a deep breath of relief he thought, _What did we see? _He flushed the toilet and walked up to the sink, looking at his face in the mirror and splashing some water up on it. _One thing's for sure,_ he gulped, _this isn't just a tournament._

**A/N Not just a tournament?! Then what's going on?! We won't know for a while as I'm just going to keep going with the tournament ;). The first half... of the first round of the tournament is almost over and I don't know yet whether I'll have the fighters come back after dinner for more fights or just continue the tournament the next day. Hmmm. What do you think? Also, we got Law and Hannyabal going on to the next round with more fights on the way. Stay tuned for all the action! Also, no one's figured out who Zoro's going to fight yet. We've had some good guesses, but still looking for that right answer. I believe his fight is announced in the next chapter and happens the one after... or the other way around, not gonna check now XD, but whichever it is, the guessing will probably be done after this chapter. See if you can figure it out from the clues given so far and post a review with the name! **

IDon'tFreakingKnowYou

OH MY GOOOOOOOOOOSSHHHHHHH TRAFALGAR LAW AND KILLER!

**ERMERGERD! Haha, hope it was as intense as you were hoping it would be.**

Lightningblade49

LAw and Killer should definitely leave interesting reunifications afterwards considering Kid hates Law and Luffy's likely to step in if something happens same with the other alies.

**Kid and Law are definitely enemies, and Killer had a plan to defeat Law. However, plans don't always work out, especially against the unpredictable Surgeon of Death! Well... I guess it's a little predictable since Law won, and I mean, who didn't see that coming XD! Thanks for the review and there may be some more Kid Pirates v Heart Pirates conflict later on. The way that Kid talked to Law suggested confrontation between the two, and I don't know how they can avoid it now! ;).**

Son of Whitebeard

love the dinosaur df

**Haha, had to come up with a cool dino to make one of Drake's nakama, and I figured a blue pterodactyl was as badass as they get lol.**

miranda

This basically kinda sucks for aokiji cuz after having a somewhat difficult time with the first mate of the kaido pirates, it doesn't seem like he's gonna win with big mom... and I loved how falco was staring at usopp the whole time :D can't wait till the next chapter! Bye ;)

**Up against one tough opponent, just to face another in the next match. He's probably already resting up now, and it could be a day or two until his next match, and a man at an Admiral level can heal pretty fast. Unfortunately, Big Mom didn't really have much trouble finishing off Wire, so she won't have the same disadvantage he does. I loved the Falco and Usopp scene, it's just so much fun to write Usopp as a character, even if he backed out of the tournament itself. Thanks for the review!**

Guest

Great story! I hope you update soon

**Thanks!**

zorobin-4ever

zoro's opponent? ,hmm, i think its shiliew,haha.

**If you read above, then you'll see I mentioned good guesses... I really just meant this one. It was a good try but I'm sure you'll be pumped when you hear who his opponent is! Thanks again everyone for reading and reviewing! 'Till next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11:**

"Winner: Pell!" The crowd cheered and the falcon man bent down and extended a hand. Mozu looked up at him in surprise and then took his hand as he helped her up.

"Wow," Chopper said with a small smile, "I never knew he was that strong."

The man didn't need to transform during his fight with the woman. She showed the audience a new invention of hers which was a mega-bazooka. She warned her opponent to give up before she'd have to use it, but Pell was just walking towards her slowly. The man wore an all-white cloak and had purple war paint coming down from the corners of his eyes. His look intimidated the woman who threw caution to the wind and fired all four shots of her four-chamber bazooka.

Every one of the shots hit and the crowd freaked out at the size of the explosions. "That's my sister!" Franky shouted and then dropped his jaw as the smoke cleared. Pell had one hand extended and the rockets all seemed to have exploded painlessly on his open palm where there was a scorch mark. He then proceeded to disappear and moved so fast that he was in front of the salvager from Water 7 in a second. He held his fist out and the woman fell back to the floor before shouting that she gave up.

Now that the man lifted her back to her feet, the cheers erupted even louder. A few of the more bloodthirsty pirates were pissed by the act of kindness, but the majority of them clapped louder for the Royal Guard after helping the girl up.

"Aw, Vivi you missed it," Luffy called down to the woman as her and Usopp were walking up the steps. Both of them looked a little nervous and they barely noticed Pell walking up the steps behind them.

Robin was quite surprised by the man's speed and power without his ability. Back in Alabasta she easily defeated him. _Looks like he didn't want that happening again._ She giggled and watched as Franky's adopted little sister walked back to the stands and was pat on the back by her twin.

"Princess is something wrong?" Terracotta asked from next to her husband. He wasn't as fast to pick up on this sort of thing, but she cast Usopp a dirty look, only to notice that the boy had the same freaked out look.

"Hey Nami," Usopp sat directly behind the woman. Sanji was next to him and the chef turned to the sniper wondering what had him spooked. "We saw some of the staff talking in a dark room," he whispered and the two of them turned to the guy with the long-nose. "I don't think we're safe being here."

"Of course we're not safe," Sanji countered. "It's very easy to die in this tournament," Usopp shook his head rapidly and shut the cook up.

"That's not what I'm talking about," he said and then stopped as a man in a purple uniform walked along the edge of the section in front of them and his head turned slightly up into the stands. Sanji and Nami both noticed the bulky man with blonde hair stare straight up at their sharpshooter and realized that maybe Usopp wasn't over exaggerating here. The man kept walking across the bottom of their area and the pirate in overalls sighed a breath of relief. "Those guys are planning something, I just know it."

Nami mumbled, "Hmmm, this whole tournament felt funky the moment I saw the flier." Usopp sweatdropped, remembering the navigator with beri signs in her eyes talking about how the billion was all hers. "We'll have to be careful around them for the rest of our stay here."

"I hope being careful is enough," Usopp grunted and gulped hard as he saw the blonde haired guard talking to three others, one of which was the man with the goatee, Flint. They all looked his direction at the same time and he snapped his head instead to the arena. The place was a serious mess and he forced his thoughts to wander, "Are they going to fix this any time soon?"

As if to answer his question, the announcer started yelling over the speakers. "Alright everyone! There are two matches remaining in the first thirty-two matches of the first round. At the end of these, we'll take a break for dinner and have the staff fix up the arena for the next half of bouts." He cleared his throat and shouted in an extra-loud voice, "These next two matches will have you on the edge of your seat, begging for more!"

The excitement in the room was building and most people had barely looked at the bracket or only looked for their own names so they didn't know what these two matches would be. "Are you ready?!" the man shouted.

"He really knows how to get people going," Robin commented as she watched hundreds of pirates get out of their seats and start roaring in agreement. They wanted to see the next match and this time they wanted to see blood.

"Urouge versus Capone Bege!" The room couldn't have gotten louder as the screams filled the arena. A few of the more quiet pirates became annoyed by this and Robin looked around to see if any of the others were feeling the same way. Her eyes went wide and she couldn't stop from laughing at the sight of all the Straw Hats up on their feet and shouting like the rest of the pirates in the room.

"Two more Supernovas!" Nami yelled with a huge grin on her face. If the good ones all took each other out in the first round, there was a higher chance of their crew making it to the finals. Also she was feeling the excitement rushing through her as well and wanted as much as the rest of them to see this battle.

Usopp was cheering next to Sanji. His friend Sai went back to the other members of his group but weren't far from them and even the grandpa Don Chinjao was yelling his head off, yelling at the rookie captains walking down to the arena to kick each other's asses.

Luffy and Zoro were both going nuts as well, but Zoro was more reserved in his yells, mainly thinking about one thing. _Whoever wins this match will be my next opponent!_ The man roared, "Give me a good fight next round!" He didn't want any weaklings going against him, it would give him too much time to relax before the third round. Even as he thought about his next rounds, his mind was primarily focused on the next match, his match.

The grip on Zoro's swords tightened and Robin watched bemusedly as it looked like the man had to hold his wrist to keep himself from drawing his weapons prematurely. Luffy was yelling for them to kick each other's asses and when they saw the participants, their shouts got louder.

"Yow! That guy looks like a short old man!" Franky pointed at Capone whose forehead vein popped in frustration and then he just smirked. The guy had a gray mustache and was smoking a cigar as he stepped down to the sand section.

"But his bounty is so high," Chopper countered. He was nervous as he looked at the bigger man. Urouge was a beast of a man: he had long blue tattoos going up his muscular arms and had two huge wings on his back. "Wait! Is he from Sky Island!?" Chopper exclaimed.

"Looks like it," Robin said while scratching her chin. This man must've left before Enel took over. _If he was there I wonder if he could've defeated the monster._ Her short time with 'God' was a very unpleasant time of her life and the pain of that day stuck with her for a while.

The muscular giant was holding a huge steel beam over his shoulder that was at least two feet in diameter. The cylinder looked dangerous and heavy, but the man was holding it effortlessly and smiling at his opponent. His huge black beard covered his neck and wrapped all the way up to his sideburns.

Capone Bege was staring at the man in front of him, not looking too worried. "This shouldn't take long," he stated and couldn't help but feel inspired by the hundreds of pirates chanting his name and to kill each other. "Can't let down the crowd can I?" He held up his arms and the countdown reached zero.

Urouge didn't waste a second and started charging forward as he brought back the steel beam. The man swung it forward but as it was about to hit his foe, the two foot diameter shrank down to a couple of inches and the end of the beam looked more like a thin wire now that Capone just had to reach up and grab.

"Huh?" Urouge kept smiling as he pulled back his weapon. As soon as the rod left a three foot radius of his enemy, it grew back to its normal size.

"What type of Devil Fruit is that?" Vivi asked in wonderment.

The crew all turned to Robin who was watching with interest before noticing they were staring at her. "You just assume that I know what it is?" She asked them. They all seemed disappointed and started to turn to look back at the arena, "Wait," she said with a sly smile, "I didn't say I didn't."

The others all looked back at her in surprise as she stared back down at the short captain. "The Fortress Fortress Fruit, a Paramecia," she said, feeling slightly proud that the others all looked to her when stuck on something. As she said the words, dozens of hatches dropped down like drawbridges from the front of Capone Bege's chest.

Pirates all around the room leaned in and stared as cannons were pushed up to the holes and stuck out of his chest. Urouge blinked a few times in confusion and other men around the room were looking close and seeing tiny people walking around in the open holes. There were four rows of opened doors on the man's chest and the man smoking the cigar muttered one word, "Fire."

Hundreds of people started laughing at the tiny cannonballs that shot out of the cannons and flew outwards. His enemy was a monster of a man standing over twice as tall as the mafia captain. Urouge saw this and began laughing too, wondering what the tiny cannonballs could possibly achieve.

The laughter all stopped as the cannonballs reached a three foot radius of the man's body. It looked like they all hit some invisible wall and started merging out of it while becoming more than twenty times larger into full sized balls. The other member of the Worst Generation only had a second to drop his jaw out of the usual smile as a dozen cannonballs crashed straight into him.

**BOOM!** The center of the sand section exploded and sand went everywhere. The balls that missed were headed straight into the stands but five of the guards in purple jumped up in the air and punted or punched the balls straight into the ground where they exploded and made a bunch of craters.

Usopp was distracted by the staff for a moment and he didn't like the fact that they all seemed so strong. He originally felt that if they really were planning something, his crew alone would be able to handle them. _Remember it's not just us, all the Emperors are here too,_ he sighed in relief before realizing what he was doing and choking on his breath. _That isn't a good thing!_

They all looked back down at the pillar of black smoke rising from the arena and expected to see pieces of Urouge scattered around the area. A few of them were smarter than that though and didn't think for a moment that a man with his bounty could be defeated that quick. They were right.

Bege didn't seem too surprised, but he still looked frustrated as Urouge stepped out of the smoke covered in black burn marks, but he was grinning again. It was time for his mouth to drop as the beast in front of him was tired of getting pummeled. Urouge bent his knees and his torso hunched over as he flexed all his muscles. The man clenched his fists, "AaaaaAAAAHHHH!" He got louder and louder as he yelled and all the sand around him pushed away creating an even larger crater below him than was formed by the explosions earlier.

The transformation that occurred following the increase in aura made a few people sick to their stomachs, while the rest of the crowd started cheering at the new development. Every one of his muscles chose that moment to bulk up and his form was now much more than three times the size of the person below him.

Capone subconsciously took a few steps away from the man before his back bumped into a large ice chunk that was ripped out of the ground by Law earlier. His eyes focused on Urouge and the man was looking crazy.

He had a dark black aura starting to form around him as he stood there and panted hard with his signature smirk. The monster was now towering and his muscles had muscles. His clothes could barely contain him and tears were starting to form around his short white sleeves that looked like they'd taken damage before in the same way. They were already frayed and other parts of his outfit were patched up as if he'd recently broken through them.

"Rraa!" the man pushed his left foot into the ground and the solid section beneath all the sand cracked under the pressure. Splinters flew up from the small increase in pressure down and then the man was gone. The hole exploded outwards as he moved so fast that the air vibrated.

Capone wasn't ready for this, and his enemy appeared directly in front of his face and swung his left foot. The power behind the kick was enough to shatter the ice wall behind Capone, but as soon as his foot came close to the short man, it shrank and never reached the man. Bege was sweating, but he calmed himself down when he realized that Urouge wasn't fighting this smart, he was more like an animal on a rampage.

Still, an animal could be dangerous and the monster threw both of his arms forward at ridiculous speeds. Even though the invisible wall around Capone shrank the arms, slowed them down, and lessened the power behind them, the older man still couldn't help but wheeze out a breath as the two fists collided with his chest.

The spot the fists hit was apparently another door above the top row that was firing at him. A salvo of cannon fire erupted out of the rows and cannonballs flew out, but not a single one did any damage to the monster point blank in front of Capone. The man even punched forward at one point and sent the tiny cannonball back into the man's stomach where it exploded and the cannon that fired it blew up as well.

The crowd had to look close to see the tiny people inside running around and trying to put out the fire as others continued shooting. "Use Big Mike," Capone growled and the man in front of him stopped punching for a second. He stared into the larger door that he broke off with his double fisted punch, and saw a massive cannon in comparison to the others being wheeled towards the entrance by a large man whose muscles could be compared to his in his not bulked up form.

"Get ready for the recoil Father!" a man shouted from inside the body and then the cannon was lit. The cannonball came out of the steel barrel and Urouge's eyes went wide. If the tiny bullet sized balls could become large enough to plow into his stomach and knock him backwards...

Urouge was out of his position right in front of Bege and jumped backwards before slamming his legs on the ground and bending his knees again, shooting himself high into the air with another jump. The half-size cannonball hit the barrier of Capone's wall as the Fortress Man himself stumbled back from the shot. Big Mike was the name of the cannon and the man using it, and the guy was struggling to keep the cannon from rolling back and slamming into the back of the stone room they were in.

The huge cannonball hit the clear wall and suddenly the majority of the room couldn't see Capone anymore. His entire body became shadowed by the huge cannonball that was leaving his personal space. "That looks like the one Garp threw at us on our way out of Water 7," Sanji muttered, then cursing under his breath for dropping another cigarette with a dropped jaw.

The massive black ball shot forward and it looked like Urouge jumped too soon. The man was already on his descent and looked like he was going to slam right into the ball. "THAT EXPLOSION IS GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Usopp shouted and panic set in the room immediately.

"Did you really need to do that?" Zoro grumbled at the sniper as pirates all around him started stumbling out of their chairs to hide for dear life. Capone didn't look worried and the swordsman guessed that an explosion would weaken as it hit his wall too. _He'd be tough to fight. My swords would shrink before hitting him, hmm,_ he looked back up in the sky, and suddenly he didn't think he had to worry about fighting Capone anymore.

Urouge started screaming again and the black aura surrounding his ridiculously muscular body started focusing on his back. The two large white wings were oddly larger than the tiny ones they saw on all the inhabitants of Skypiea. Those people only had the wings since they had yet to evolve out of the useless features, or so he'd heard from Gan Fal back on Sky Island. As he stared at the monster of a man in the sky, it looked like he didn't care what the wings were _supposed _to be for.

The black aura surrounded the white wings until the feathers themselves became black. The wings grew larger and instead of the curled up position behind him, they extended out and showed a large wingspan six feet in either direction. Just as he was about to fall in front of the cannonball, he flapped his wings once and spiraled around the top of it before flying downwards towards his enemy. There was a burning aura behind him as he sped down and the wind became visible as it rushed past his face.

He pulled back his right fist and the muscles in his left arm shrank back to normal. All the extra muscles seemed to find a new place to go and his enormous right arm tripled in size as his muscles looked ready to pop. His hand looked like it was on fire as he was descending so fast and the man ignored all the screams of the audience who watched the giant cannonball behind him finally collide with a dirt chunk that Law dislodged earlier.

The rumble that followed lasted for a millisecond as the building shook and then all at once, it hit the fan. _**BBOOOOOOMMMMMM!**_ The explosion was too close to everyone for them to dodge and the blast was louder than anything most of them had ever heard.

Strong pirates all over the room shielded their bodies and the bodies of their crews as the ball exploded in a flash of blinding light. "ZEHAHAHAHA!" Blackbeard laughed from his seat in the stands while even his commanders were panicking around him. Only Shiliew kept his composure and was watching a different part of the arena as the spot where the ball exploded.

When the blinding light faded and the enormous explosion subsided, half the room were stunned they were alive, while another half were looking for the reason that they were. They spotted it after a few seconds and now everyone in the room stared at the guys in the purple uniforms with concern. Who were these people?

Ten of the staff members jumped up right as the explosion hit and they held out their hands. The ball of fire was kept inside along with all the shrapnel and the guards moved closer together as the explosion burned itself out. There was an invisible force exuding from the guards' hands as they dispersed the explosion and landed all over the arena and in the stands.

A few pirates looked over and saw the chairs they were sitting on completely destroyed. They turned around and saw a few women wearing purple uniforms behind them, and didn't even remember getting saved. "They moved so fast."

"I didn't even see them."

"What's going on here?"

"Who runs this place?"

Over all the confusion, a few people weren't even concerned about the explosion. Kaido's crew was ignoring it while Zoro looked away from the purple clad guards and back down to the arena where he was shocked by what he saw. Capone was still standing, seemingly the only one standing there after the explosion failed.

"Where'd Urouge go?" Sanji muttered. He got distracted by the explosion but now his and most people in the room's attention was brought back to the sand section. Capone Bege was standing there and his arms were flailing around, but his opponent wasn't in sight.

Nami was shocked, "I thought that punch was going to finish him off. Where'd the other guy go?" They looked around before noticing that Capone wasn't just throwing his arms around randomly; he was smacking at his body.

"You don't think..." Vivi started.

"Looks like his enemy decided to fight from the inside," Jimbei stated with an impressed tone. "I'm surprised he came up with that strategy on his own."

Inside Capone Bege's stomach fortress was a mess. Men were lying unconscious and bloodied all over the place and Urouge was currently smashing the man called Big Mike into a brick wall and straight through to the other side. "OUCH!" The mafia boss roared as someone was smashing through his insides. "Get out of my stomach!" he roared and suddenly his body started shifting.

The boss wasn't moving around his insides, he was simply halting the use of his Devil Fruit despite the pleas from his men inside. The doors on his chest opened wide as everyone inside his body was being expelled. The walls were closing in and pushing everyone away as they turned into flesh.

Suddenly people started flying out of the hatches and into the invisible barrier where they tumbled across the floor and into craters. Finally Urouge came crashing out of Capone's body with his hands covered in red, having tried to get a little extra damage in now that his opponent could be hurt easier.

Most of the men were unconscious, but a few were standing up and turning around with rifles and pistols in their hands pointed at Urouge. Capone himself wasn't using his Devil Fruit anymore, but he was never one to give up. He reached down to his waist and drew a pistol that he pointed at the muscular man point blank. "I win."

"No," Urouge chuckled, "you lose." He pointed at the men pointing weapons at him.

"Capone Bege, you are disqualified," the announcer's voice called down. "Your whole crew is in the arena with you, that's obviously cheating." The room was filled with silence before everyone started booing the pirate and his men who were shaking in embarrassment and fury.

The captain wanted to shoot the guy anyway. Fuck the tournament, he wanted to crush the man who beat him so badly. "Captain," one of his men pleaded. Capone looked at him and saw the man wasn't looking at either of them, he was staring up in the stands. _Oh right, don't want to start something around the Yonko._

"Pull out," he commanded his men and they all lowered their weapons before walking back towards the stands. He was the only name they entered for their crew, so now they were defeated and it was a complete waste of money. Capone hated wasting money. His crew knew he was in a bad mood and kept a solid distance away from him.

Urouge, or the Mad Monk, took a knee where he was standing and his muscles reverted back to normal. He rested an elbow on the knee that was still up and closed his eyes on one knee. After a few seconds of sitting there he stood up and held both hands high in the air. The ending might not have been what people were hoping for, but the match was intense and he received a loud roar of applause from the crowd.

"Finally," Zoro stated and his shaking had stopped as a sense of calm fell over the pirate. The calm was worse than all the bloodlust they'd seen leaking from him the whole day and his friends backed up a little as the man with green hair stood up. It was seriously hard being next to him right now, he had a murderous look in his eye despite the small grin he had as he stepped away from his seat and onto the steps.

Urouge started heading back in the stands and looked over where he saw Zoro cast him a small look and smirk. For some reason he felt unnerved by that smirk and there was a glint of red in the swordsman's eyes as he continued walking down the steps to the edge of the stone section.

'Winner: Urouge,' was still plastered in yellow writing underneath the center platform, but Zoro didn't care. He knew he was up next and walked right out to a small area of stone that was untouched so far.

"Does anyone know who Zoro got?" Nami looked around and the others shook their heads nervously back at her. Even Sanji didn't say anything to the swordsman when the man stood up and walked away, taunting him at the moment just felt wrong and he truly felt sorry for whoever it was that was about to fight the shitty swordsman. "Remember Zoro!" Nami yelled down at him, feeling she had to remind him in case he forgot, "Don't kill your opponent!"

The orange haired woman shouting this down to him still couldn't break the good mood Zoro was in. A lot of pirates in the room felt their stomachs twisting while they looked at the Pirate Hunter, and even more felt worried after hearing that from the navigator of the Straw Hats. "Sorry Nami," he responded, "I might not be able to resist."

"Someone looks eager for their fight!" The man in charge shouted into the microphone. "For the final match of the first sixty four contestants, we have the Pirate Hunter, RORONOA ZORO!" Cheers burst through the crowd though many people were too on edge to say a thing.

"His opponent is unheard of by my staff, and does not have a bounty," half the people in the room groaned thinking that the match was going to be completely one-sided. "He's a newcomer in the New World..."

"Wow he really wants to build up this last match before dinner," Robin chuckled.

"Who could it be?!" Usopp laughed. "If they don't have a bounty then Zoro's gonna kick their ass for sure." The others couldn't disagree with him there and then their mouths all dropped one by one as the announcer read out the opponent's name.

Jimbei and Vivi turned around and saw the blue faces of the crew behind her. None of them were able to make a sound and Franky and Brook also looked confused by the other's reactions. Luffy lost his shocked look and his mouth twisted into a smile and Robin started laughing.

The other four however, were staring down at the arena in stunned silence. "What? Who is this guy?" Vivi asked. The princess looked back down to the floor and her jaw dropped at the same time as almost every single person in the room.

The man that was just called out didn't just walk down, he made an entrance. The center of the dirt area started to crackle and the ground began shaking as the sky above it lit up. A huge pillar of lightning flew down from the sky and engulfed a huge chunk of the section, sending debris flying in every direction. The ground shook and laughter was heard. "This is my first opponent? Do I have to beat these weaklings over and over," the man's condescending voice sent chills down the audience's spines.

"Enel? Who is that? You guys know him?" Franky asked the crew.

"Zoro no!" Usopp shouted and hugged Chopper tight. Sanji lit up a cigarette and took a long drag of it while Nami started biting her fingernails.

"He's a monster," the woman with the orange hair whispered.

The countdown started under the center of the room and Zoro smirked wide as he drew his swords. Enel lost the cocky look on his face and his senses went off the charts. "Looks like you're stronger than when we last met."

"You have no idea," Zoro pulled out Kitetsu and the blade screamed in bloodlust. Every swordsman in the room could feel the tremendous thirst for blood coming from the cursed blade and were unnerved by the swordsman who could wield such a blade. He pulled out Shusui and the legendary samurai's blade shimmered.

The last weapon he drew was Kuina's. He put the Wado in his mouth and glared at his opponent. He wasn't lying when Nami told him not to kill his opponent, it was going to be very, very hard to resist.

**A/N ZORO VS ENEL! I've been waiting for this matchup and I hope I've built it up enough for the rest of you. Pell turned out to be a boss and Urouge kicked Capone's ass before the man was disqualified for cheating. Now, the final match before dinner, in the destroyed arena, Roronoa Zoro must fight the invincible powers of the Rumble Rumble Fruit, and he has to do it without being rubber. Who. Will. WIN?! Thanks to everyone who read and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Leave a review below telling me what you think of the matchup and no shoutout today since no one guessed this match. Here are responses to the reviews though!**

Son of Whitebeard

troubles in the toilet

**Hahaha, trying to sneak in some plot in an average pee break was tough XD!**

Yayaya1234

I love this

**Thank you! I'm going to start giving the name of one opponent in the next chapter at the end of the previous chapter and I'm going to see if people can guess who's going to verse them. Almost halfway through the first round!**

Guest

If he isn't fighting shilliew, then my best guess is Pica or Issho

**Pica was another good guess but Zoro's going to be up against Enel. Issho is a Marine so he's not gonna be in the tournament. Finishing the first round with a bang! Thanks again everyone. 'Till next time!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12:**

The countdown had started, and the room was chanting along with it. No one was going to stop the frenzied audience as they got out of their seats and roared the numbers at the top of their lungs.

"Ten!" The Blackbeard pirates all around the Straw Hats shouted.

"Nine!" Dellinger and a few of the other Don Quixote Pirates chanted and the young man pumped a fist in the air. They might have been enemies with Straw Hat and his crew, but this was going to be a fantastic battle.

"The Rumble Rumble Fruit," Diamante said still in shock. Doflamingo was leaning forward in his seat and his hands were interlocking with his chin resting on them. This was going to be good.

"Eight!" Shanks and his men yelled. They were looking forward to watching what Luffy's first mate could do. Ben Beckman was particularly interested just as Zoro was with his fight. The two of them knew they would face each other one day, and he was interested to see how his future foe would fight.

"This Enel guy," Lucky Roo muttered, "I don't like him."

The muscular shirtless man lifted off the ground he crashed down into and he held up his hands as lightning crackled around him. Enel was laughing at the look in Zoro's eyes, "What a wild beast. I will show you what happens when you go against _God._" The room erupted in even more cheers while a few of the weaker willed pirates back against their chairs in the presence of the man who called himself God.

"SEVEN!" Blackbeard roared and he and his commanders were already placing bets on the fight.

"You sure Shiliew?" Jesus Burgess laughed. Van Auger was looking at the swordsman oddly as well and then changed his bet to Zoro. "You too? You guys are nuts," Burgess looked down and laughed a little quieter, "I know I wouldn't want to be up against God." Even though he was joking, the bead of sweat dripping down his face showed there was a shred of belief in what the man said.

"I'm sure," the former Head Jailer muttered and took a puff of his cigar. He stared down at the man with green hair. _It would be a boring day when we meet if you lose here._

"Six!" Jyabura and Fukuro shouted out. A few of the other CP9 agents looked at them skeptically, but Kaku was grinning too. He wanted to see how much Roronoa had improved since they last met. He was sure that he could win this time, but his eyes wouldn't leave the arena for a second.

"Don't fall out of your seat Kaku," Lucci said while leaning back in his seat. Kalifa was in the infirmary, and Lucci was the only other member not on the edge of their seat to watch the match. However, he was still watching both the Lightning Man and Zoro with piqued interest.

"Five!" Eustass Kid laughed and leaned in. Killer was still pissed about his fight, but he wasn't going to miss out on a chance to come up with a strategy against another future opponent. Usually he was only worried about people with higher bounties than his own, but Zoro's hadn't been updated for years; there was no telling how strong he'd become.

"Think he has a chance against the Rumble Rumble Fruit?" Heat asked. The man looked more like a scarecrow than a person but the captain and first mate didn't even turn their heads.

"Nah," Kid replied. "That's an invincible," he shook his head with a wry smile. "Even if he knows Haki, he doesn't stand a chance." The captain looked to his number two to look for Killer's agreeing nod, but the man in the mask didn't say a word. He just stared down at the swordsman whose eyes were literally exuding as much bloodlust as his swords. He could feel the rage and thirst coming from the one in Zoro's left hand. It felt like if the sword didn't get something soon, it would start slashing anything it came across to compensate.

"Four!" Shachi moaned feebly from his seat to join in with his best friend. Penguin was on his feet and waving his fist in the air for Zoro to kick the guy's ass, but his friend had still lost too much blood from his fight with Hannyabal and was staying in his comfy chair.

Law had his elbows on his knees and was resting his head on his knuckles as he watched down below. He'd seen some of what Zoro could do against Pica, but now he could truly see Mugiwara-ya's first mate's skills.

"THREE!" Scratchman Apoo and his gang, along with all the members of Capone's empty fortress screamed. They were all watching the arena from their feet and there really weren't many people in the room sitting down, though Bege himself was still in no mood to be up and cheering.

Urouge was watching intently and looked back and forth between his possible next opponents. It was clear that whoever won would be a tougher opponent that his first round, but there was also the doubt in his mind that he'd even last a minute with the victor of this match. The confident look on Enel's face matched the bloodthirsty one on Zoro's and it was hard for him to decide who he thought would win.

"TWO!" Luffy and his entire crew shouted. Even Robin and Jimbei, the more reserved members were up on their feet and cheering for Zoro. The atmosphere in the room was so intense that they couldn't resist joining in with the countdown between their shouts for Zoro to win.

Sanji found himself shouting mixes of insults and cheers, "Kick his ass shitty swordsman! Slice him up you lost marimo!" He wanted to see this poser God bloody on the floor in a few minutes, and he'd be seriously pissed if Zoro didn't deliver.

Robin called out, "Do your best Swordsman-san!"

"Go Mr. Bushido!" Vivi called down, smiling at the old nickname for him.

Usopp shouted down with Chopper that they thought he could do it, but at the same time they were more reserved than the rest of their crew. Most of what Chopper heard about the God came from Usopp, so all he knew were the horrifying stories that the sniper told him. The greatly _exaggerated_ stories of how Enel incinerated miles in one attack and killed thousands of Usopp's own men.

In his mind, he hadn't really lied to the reindeer. Everything he told the furry doctor was in complete fear, and he was terrified that they, Enel's enemies, were so close to him again, especially since he knew the man had no need for money. _He has a ship literally made of gold! And it can fly!_

"Beat him up Zoro!" Nami yelled down and fell over the seat in front of her before getting up and brushing herself down. She wasn't even embarrassed she was so focused on the fight.

All of the Water 7 entrants and their groups cheered for the man and the Alabasta group joined in. Pell was the only one of them all that remained seated, though he did call out a few cheers of encouragement for the swordsman as well. The Dressrosa group chanted for one of their saviors and King Riku himself stood up and called down for Zoro to, "KICK SOME ASS!" Shocking Kyros and Viola to silence.

"You can do it!" Luffy shouted, and then the voices of every person in the room caught in their throats. They were all about to shout the number one, and it would have been the loudest number making the entire building shake, but it shook for a different reason.

The stone section beneath Zoro's feet was the source of the trembling of the entire room. After two seconds was called, the entire area above Zoro's head started to darken and his eyes flashed red before keeping that tone.

Dracule Mihawk rolled his eyes. When he was training Zoro, he could never get the man to stop making terrifying moves. The darkness above Zoro's head morphed so it changed into the shape of a giant black bull. The bull had two horns on the top of its head and red eyes that matched the swordsman below it. He held out his two swords like horns in front of him and as he moved, his arms lagged with the motions.

Many people remembered Takanomi doing the same thing in his match versus Krieg. His arms moved, and then the image of them started following his motions, making it looks like he was blurring his movements. Then he was gone.

Enel's face lit up as he realized what was happening. The countdown had been so loud and everyone missed the final number, so he was still subconsciously waiting to hear it, but it was never going to come. The clock had already hit zero and his opponent was inches in front of him. The man who called himself God zapped away, but not before getting slashed in the left arm by Kitetsu. Even when Zoro couldn't keep up with the man's dodge, his sword seemed to follow the flesh in the direction it was moving and bit into Enel's skin since Zoro wasn't going to stop using Haki once during this entire battle.

"You," Enel started with rapid breaths as he floated high above the swordsman. "You cut me!" His eyes were filled with fury and he held a hand down. Zoro knew better than to stand still, and the man above him shouted, "EL THOR!" The enormous blast of electricity that emerged from his hand slammed into the floor with such power that everyone was sure he just smashed straight through the ground and into the dining hall below. Everything started to disintegrate and the bright light that filled the room was ignored since everyone's eyes opened much too wide for them to close.

God's Mantra was impeccable, so he felt Zoro's presence still beneath him and running across the ice section where he kicked off of a stone chunk Law put there and flipped into the air while spinning with his three swords. He looked like a spiral of blades soaring across the sky, but Enel brought up his golden staff and vanished in a stream of lightning that appeared on the right of where Zoro was flying.

In the second that Enel got there, the man brought back his golden staff and spun it above his head. Only a handful of people could see him while a couple dozen others just saw the blur that moved next to the swordsman. Right before Enel brought down the staff he laughed. The man with green hair saw him move and was stopping one of his blades to block the staff, but Enel's Observational Haki, or Mantra, was too perfect for him to stupidly smack his staff where Zoro was preparing to block. Instead he slammed it farther down where the swordsman was unprotected and then pressed a hand against Zoro's stomach. The pirate didn't even have time to blink, "50,000 volts," Enel said and his voice reverberated throughout the room as everyone locked on to the two of them.

His hand crackled white and glowed for a second before a huge blinding light shot straight through Zoro and widened into a cone shape before hitting the ground below. He slammed into the dirt section and the standing crowd winced hearing the audible thud of Zoro hitting ground before that ground was shredded by the man's insanely powerful ability. All of the Yonko were staring in amazement at this power unseen to them before. Blackbeard yearned to make it his and made it a goal to get it when the tournament was done.

Finally the lightning stopped and everyone gasped as they stared at the form on the ground. Zoro was standing, he was standing straight up on his two feet and covered in scorch marks. His clothes were badly burned but stayed on while he stared up in the sky. He had a wide smirk on his face that sent chills down even members of his own crew's spines.

"360 Pound Cannon!" He roared and spun so fast that Enel's Mantra predicted it, but didn't help him to dodge. The God couldn't move fast enough as the flying blades cut straight through him and into the ceiling. He was distracted by the attacks that weren't using Haki, and didn't notice the man who sprang up at him until it was too late. Zoro stopped right in front of his opponent and smashed him with the left hilt of his sword, then used Armament Haki to keep the man from dissolving while he held on to him.

He was about to snap his head and slash his enemy who couldn't use his Devil Fruit to vanish, but first he had to raise his other hand and block the staff coming down. He twisted his head to slice his opponent, but Enel made his head dematerialize before Zoro hit him so that the attack wouldn't hit. Zoro still had a few fingers clenching Enel's chest flesh, but the man with drums in a ring over his shoulders put an open palm in front of Zoro's face.

"Haki is not Seastone," Enel droned as his hand started to glow an inch from Zoro's eyes. "You might be able to hurt me," he added in slight amusement, "but you can't stop me from doing this. 100,000 volts," he said and the room gasped as this time the amount of electricity that left Enel's hand shot so powerfully into his enemy that it collided with the wall behind the stands and smashed straight through. The people sitting at the top of the stands looked back and above them in slight horror and then gulped upon seeing the melted steel around the hole that led to another corridor.

The God dropped his opponent out of the air and Zoro fell for a few seconds before clenching his swords tight. He coughed once and then managed to smirk with his Wado still in his mouth. He landed in a large puddle that was made by a crater connected to the lake by cracks. As he was about to charge forward to continue another assault on his foe, he felt Enel materializing next to him on his right. He slashed that direction with Shusui but the Rumble Man was already gone and floating above Zoro's head.

The swordsman was finishing with his slash and Enel pointed a finger down, creating a line of electricity that hit the puddle at Zoro's feet and electrocuted him before the God spun and kicked him with a lightning powered foot. As Zoro lifted off the ground and flew across the air, Enel slammed down his golden staff to knock Zoro into the large lake, before holding a palm straight towards the sky and calling down a massive bolt of lightning into the lake where the pirate splashed.

"At least you were more entertaining than last time," 'God' Enel commented as he landed on the dirt section and slammed his staff down next to him. Suddenly his eyes went wide before he instantly calmed himself by using Mantra to feel that Zoro was still there. What made his eyes bug out for a second was the enormous pillar of water than matched his pillar of lightning in size, except it was flowing the opposite direction.

Zoro spun with his swords and lifted the entire lake in a water funnel that lifted up in the sky. He charged out of the funnel with his swords raised, but at the last second he changed his strategy completely and spiraled with the sword in his mouth, catching Enel off guard who was trying to block the swords in his hands with the golden staff. The Birkan pulled his body back but still received a shallow cut by Zoro's Wado Ichimonji. "I never did believe in God," Zoro muttered and didn't let up, attacking one way and then changing every second what attack he was planning on doing. It was a strategy he hadn't specifically come up with for this opponent, but for all Observational Haki users of great magnitude. Staying unpredictable was key to victory, and he was keeping the man on the ropes.

Enel flashed away and was clearly faster, but he didn't count on Zoro knowing his own Mantra and spinning with his swords to catch him off guard again as he reformed. This time the cuts were deep and three of them ran horizontally across Enel's chest, ribs, and stomach. "Stupid mortal," the man roared and slammed his staff on the ground. The ceiling erupted above them and five huge pillars of light dropped from the ceiling after being shot up there instantly by thin lines coming out of each of the fingers on Enel's left hand. This made the illusion that he formed those bolts out of nowhere, but a few of the more intelligent fighters in the room were able to notice the thin strands of lightning leading up from his fingers before expanding in the sky.

"Great Dragon Shock," Zoro flew between two of the lightning bolts with an insane look in his eyes. Shusui was held tightly in both of his hands, while his other swords were sheathed for the moment. He brought down his sword with such speed and power that Enel couldn't back away in time. Something in Zoro's eyes tried to keep him planted to the spot, but he wasn't a weakling and moved a second before he was cut in half. He dodged backwards but the sword still slashed deep into his torso and blood splattered in the air.

Many people thought the fight was over there. The cut was deep and they watched as Enel stumbled back and fell on the floor, blood splattering up a few times and then stopping as more of it leaked out of his chest.

"Is, is he dead?" Usopp asked.

"At least it was during the match," Sanji muttered, glad they didn't get a strike for that. The chef was shocked by Zoro's power even if he wouldn't admit it. He looked over to Nami to see what the woman thought, but her eyes were wide and she was shaking in her seat. The others all looked over and saw the woman was still very much afraid.

That's when Sanji and Luffy felt it. They felt it first because of their ability to use Haki, but the majority of people who couldn't, didn't need to in a second when Enel flinched. The man looked dead, his chest was cut open and blood poured out. Slowly, little lightning bolts stitched themselves through Enel's skin while Zoro watched in shock. His skin melted back together, and his heart pounded with the force of electricity pumping it.

Nami held her hands to her head. She had to watch this once before and it was one of the scariest moment of her life. Enel was truly a monster. When he defeated Robin, Gan Fal, Wiper, and Zoro last time, all she could do was watch as the all-powerful lightning power destroyed everything.

Robin shivered in her seat, remembering the pain of Enel's lightning finger shooting straight through her head. Franky and Brook were looking at their scared crewmates and it made them more than a little nervous. They looked down at the arena and watched as Enel's limp body lifted up and the turned so that it was standing in midair.

Then his eyes opened.

Enel was beyond furious. He had been brought to the brink of death, by this scum! The growl in his throat made several hardened New World pirates lose control of their bowels. They just watched a man literally pump his own heart and stitch his wounds until he was alive again.

"He really is God," Lulu whispered, his face completely blue as he fell out of his seat. The other Galley La workers were just as panicked and decided to choose this moment to pray. A few of them backed out of the tournament in that instant, deciding that they had no chance at all and didn't want to risk fighting God later on.

Enel felt the prayers in the room as over a hundred people started praying, and he began to laugh. The man was livid and he held his staff out while laughing maniacally, "200,000 volts, THUNDER GOD!" His entire form shifted in an instant and he was surrounded in lightning, his staff melting and reforming into a huge golden trident with a longer reach than before.

"Ah, so we're finally getting serious," Zoro untied the bandanna around his arm and wrapped it on his head. "Bring it," he drew his other swords again and stared at the much bigger target than before. _His hits are going to be that much stronger,_ Zoro thought with a sense of caution. He knew he could easily cut his enemy now, but the second his blades touched the outer edge of the thunder god, the lightning would course though his body and burn him badly.

Too bad for Zoro, he didn't have much time to think about it. Enel lifted up a large thunder foot slowly and as it touched the ground, the rest of him vanished. He made a joke that his new form made him slower, and then zapped away just as fast as before, appearing behind Zoro with his trident in one hand held to the side while his other hand was outstretched against Zoro's back.

Luffy had been cheering for his swordsman the whole time, ignoring the cries of shock and fear from his nakama who were worried about him. The pirate never felt the effects of being electrocuted, but Enel was still an insanely powerful enemy anyway. Without being rubber, Luffy wondered if he'd be able to beat the man. _I definitely wouldn't have back then._ At the moment however, there was only one thought sprinting through his mind. "RUN ZORO!" his captain shouted and the green haired man started to turn his head.

There was no chance of him avoiding this attack; he couldn't even turn around fully to take it head on. He didn't want a scar on his back though, and he managed to turn sideways before the beam of light shot out of Enel's hand. It broke the sound barrier and the ground underneath the increasingly large cone of lightning shattered and was ripped apart. The blast was headed straight towards the dirt section stands.

Hundreds of spectators tried to run and a dozen of those men in purple shirts appeared at the edge of the stands. They held out their hands as the enormous blast hit, and it stopped on them. The room let out a sigh of relief, before panicking once again at the sight of the guards and staff members getting thrown backwards by the force of the attack.

These men had stopped every attack from reaching the stands, even the huge cannonball from Capone last round, so the fact that this blast got past them made the audience even more afraid. The blast looked like it was going to rip through the stands and every person there, until suddenly the huge beam got knocked straight up and shot through the ceiling.

Hajrudin had recovered from the shock of the ice spear flying past his face in the earlier fight, he really did. It shocked him for a few rounds and he was nervous, but now he was sitting down and looking through the glass at the matches below. The man in the green cloak who stood up and punted the lightning upwards completely forgot about the giant sitting up there.

"AHHHH!" he yelled and dove backwards as a huge lightning bolt smashed straight through the ceiling and then the ceiling of his room. His eyes were wide and he was panting hard against the back wall.

"Get over it," a voice said from behind him. The other giant wasn't even watching the matches, but he didn't seem too panicked by the giant bolt of lightning that flew up into the room. Hajrudin couldn't just get over it and was hyperventilating at how close that blast had been to hitting him.

Everyone in the dirt section stands looked over to the man in the green cloak. They all noticed at the same time that none of the other cloaked figures moved. It was like they all knew that the man would save them at the last second. Some of the cloaked figures even had guards in their hands that they must have pulled away at the last second before their leader saved them.

Most of the room stopped looking over towards the dirt section and instead faced back to the arena where Enel was laughing hard. He was still in his giant two hundred thousand volt form and energy continued to snap around him. The man slammed the butt of his trident down on the ground and stared ahead at the burnt body of his opponent with a wry smirk.

Zoro was flat on his face on the ground. He was lying diagonal in a hole in the floor that was incinerated by the blast, and he wasn't moving a muscle. The speakers in the ceiling turned on and a voice shouted, but it wasn't coming from the speakers, "**Don't you dare,**" Zoro's voice echoed through the room.

"Uhh, oops," the speakers turned back off and the announcer sounded flustered. The swordsman reached his right arm over next to him and grabbed one of his dropped swords. Zoro could feel his teeth digging into the hilt of Wado, but now he had two swords again. He didn't dare look around for his third one and slowly turned to face Enel.

The man's expression was priceless. His jaw was dropped to the floor and his eyes were huge. His mantra stopped working and it wouldn't have mattered since everyone stopped praying to God, and started fearing the demon in front of them. Zoro raced forward, ignoring all the pain shooting through his body and he sliced at Enel. The fat lightning man lifted his trident, but Zoro's blade cut straight through it and into the left shoulder of the man in front of him.

Enel lost his fat form and went back to normal while nursing his left shoulder. The wound was very deep and blood splattered out from it. His earlier stitching might have been able to close his wound, but it didn't replace the blood he lost. It looked like it was all over for the man who called himself a God as his left arm looked about to fall off.

Enel stumbled back a few steps and coughed. It wasn't a small cough either, he kept going in a fit and held one of his hands up since the other wasn't working. He coughed and blood splattered all over his hand.

"I," the man started and all the injuries on him were catching up. He stumbled for a few seconds longer and then planted his legs on the ground and stared at Zoro through bloodied eyes. "I AM GOD!" He lifted off the ground and lightning started to crackle all around him,

The lightning wasn't white anymore, but a reddish orange color and flared out randomly. It slammed into the ceiling, the floor, every area was smashed by these bolts and the purple shirted staff members were jumping around trying to stop any bolts headed for the crowd. Most of the audience was having trouble deciding whether or not to be more scared of Enel or Zoro, so they wound up being terrified of both and sliding as far back as they could into their seats.

"Raaaa!" Enel lifted his good arm and five red lightning birds shot out of it and flew down towards Zoro. At the same time, the swordsman reached up and grabbed his sword from his mouth with his other arm.

The green haired man held his arms to the side so his swords were sticking straight out. Everyone in the crowd stared down in shock as a red aura started surrounding him. It looked like it had a swirling face and two large horns sticking out of the top of it.

Zoro leapt in the air and swerved past the lightning birds. Back on Sky Island he couldn't even dodge one, but this time he managed to dodge four before the fifth slammed into his head and snapped his neck backwards.

The God in the sky grinned and then fear took over as Zoro's head lifted back up and he kept raising with the large red aura around him. The red aura had two arms sticking out as well with large sharp swords on it and the swordsman turned his blades inwards so the sharp part was facing Enel.

"Ahh, AHHH!" Enel screamed as the monster and his aura swung their swords from the sides of their bodies in. Their arms crossed and the blades sliced straight through.

"Nitouryu, Devil Execution," Zoro dropped out of the sky while everyone was in stunned silence. They stared not at him, but at the man with the Rumble Rumble fruit whose head was no longer attached to his body and both halves were falling out of the sky on different sides of the swordsman.

Hawk-Eyes nodded and grinned at the man he trained for two years. He knew how the man liked his theatrics while fighting, but they weren't just for show. Everyone in the room just considered him a huge threat... including Takanomi himself. The greatest swordsman grinned and looked around at the few swordsmen who could give him a good fight. There was Shanks for sure, but then also Zoro and Vista would be worthy opponents as well.

Besides Hawk-Eyes, everyone else in the room was shocked. All of the Straw Hats included, they were all just staring at the swordsman falling out of the sky.

Even Luffy was staring with a dropped jaw at his first crew member. He'd never seen Zoro fight at that level before.

Every one of Zoro's past opponents gulped and thought about what would have happened if the man attacked them now. Cabaji wet his pants and Daz Bones started sweating hard. One of the top executives of Doflamingo's family had a sweat drop coming down the side of his face as Pica thought about his fight with the man compared to this.

Kaku was shaking in his seat and Rob Lucci turned to him. The leader of CP9 was surprised too, but he was more by what he was seeing now, "Are you afraid?"

"No," Kaku's trembling continued. "I'm excited," the man with the long square nose turned to Lucci and grinned.

"Winner:" the announcer called out, "Roronoa Zoro!"

"Sorry Nami," Zoro said with a small smirk a second before he slammed into a large rock below him. He faded out of consciousness but still managed to finish, "I just couldn't resist." Enel's body landed on one side of him and the head landed on the other.

**A/N There we go! End of the first half of the first round with another victory for the Straw Hats. Zoro takes out Enel with a deadly finishing blow and takes him down. I hope you all enjoyed the fight and leave me a review telling me what you think of the battle. Try to guess who the next two opponents for these fighters are going to be. The start of the next half of the round initiates with Koala vs. X. Guess who X is and I'll give you a shout out at the top of that chapter. The match after hers is Shanks vs. Y. Guess who Y is and the same thing will happen. Anyway thanks for the reviews and to everyone keeping up with this story. Here are some responses to the reviews for last chapter.**

JoshRand1982

go ahead and kill Enel. make it an accident or something but Enel needs to go. other than that nice chapter. I really enjoyed the fights.

**Haha, you called it. That bastard got his head chopped off and he's not pumping his heart again after that one. Thanks!**

Melashnaw

OWMAGASH UPDATE SOON I AM SO EXITED  
Srsly how can you just stop the chapter there argh

**Mwhaha, I stop it there 'cuz I'm evillll! Have a bunch of stories I'm working on right now but I tried to keep the update speed still in check. Hope you enjoyed the battle and outcome.**

LittlemissTraffy

I will not surprise myself if Buggy won in this tournament in the end!

***looks both ways and sticks lips out nervously* I don't know what you're talking about. Buggy winning?! Of course not. Ha, haha, ehhh...**

LittlemissTraffy

Oh... I was disappointed there, no more chapters... Well, guess i just need to wait 'til the next update. I'm trembling in excitement and then bam! Major cliffhanger! Ugh! It's like One Piece's anime "To be Continue" and manga's "End of Chapter" all over again! Anyways, I think Zoro will win since he has a very strong Armament Haki and I'm saying this even if Enel is Lightning. Enel's fruit power is pretty useless if he didn't know Armament but I can't say that since he has a strong Observation Haki too.

PS. I already love this! The fighting scenes are well-written and i can really imagine them, and i still have that overwhelmed feeling. Damn!

PPS. I'm also curious to the Tournament-maker's motives. Whoever he was, he's crazy for gathering lots of strong pirates and other organization.

PPPS. Maybe it's Akainu too? Lol.

**Yeah Enel is a very strong fighter even without Armament Haki because of his super-powered Devil Fruit and awesome Mantra. He's one of the fastest (if not _the_ fastest) fighter in the tournament, or at least he was :p. Zoro's a monster though and who can possibly stop the man who kicked the crap out of God. Maybe it's Urouge... maybe. Glad you loved it so much that it had you frustrated with the spot I'm at right now. And yeah those crazy tournament staff people are definitely planning something, but what, and why?! XD!**

Lightningblade49

Respect for zoro is going to sore

**Oh yeah, no one can ignore him now after watching that fight. Enel had the Yonko leaning forward in their seats and then Zoro goes out there and kicks his ass.**

Guest

Enel is probably a better challenge for Zoro, but i would still like to see what ideas you have for a powered up Pica with new abilities

**Pica will still have interesting fights, or fight, depending on who he gets. Zoro couldn't have picked a better opponent though. Enel embarrasses him by beating him without any trouble at all. Only Hawk-Eye can say the same thing since he dealt a Lion's Song to Kuma in that fight. His last fight with Enel he was considered trash, and now he's paid back the God for his failure.**

Guest chapter 12 . May 8

Btw you said yourself that getting one strike gets the person disqualified, before two which disqualifies the whole crew. By that logic Big Mom should be out of the tournament

**I looked back and saw that and cursed under my breath. Too much changed from that to go back and change the rest so thank you for catching that. I changed chapter three by just fixing that sentence to mark it as one strike as the team but not a disqualification for the person. Can't have Big Mom out that quick! Oops, I apologize for the mixup, and thanks a lot for the help.**

RedZoro

I want to see this fight !  
that's so exiting !

**Haha, glad I had you anticipating it!**

Guest

Keep up the good work! This is one fic i really hope to see completed. It would make me very happy if you would bother to put in a bracket showing who has fought who and who hasn't fought yet (Without spoiling upcoming matches, of course) Then it could be updated over time so everyone keeps a decent overview of the tournament.

**Thank you and I'm thinking about putting in a bracket somewhere, but after the first round since it's easier to make a sixty four match bracket than a 128. Plus once the first round is over, it won't matter if I fill in the entire bracket because it won't be a surprise anymore if you just read through and figure out who's versing who. I'm really glad you hope to see it finished, even if I'm still in the first fraction of the matches that have to be fought. It's going to be a really long chapter and I'd be glad if you stayed with it until the end.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13:**

The shock finally wore off and that match was exactly the way they wanted the fights to end. There wasn't a better match all day and Aokigi's fight was the closest thing to it. Over a thousand pirates roared at the top of their lungs and started chanting the swordsman's name. Chopper ran out of the stands and down to the arena where he avoided looking at Enel's corpse and ran straight to his scary friend.

He approached Zoro slowly and then shook his head to get rid of the completely rational fear of the green haired man. Although, after all those burns, Zoro's hair looked more black than anything at the moment, along with most of his charred skin.

The other Straw Hats had faith in their doctor so they just stayed in the bleachers and kept cheering for the man. Sanji was one of the loudest shouters though it was hard to tell over everyone else yelling.

Shanks nudged his first mate and saw Ben was smirking wide. He was ready for a good fight with this swordsman in the future and it was going to be a blast. The whole Akagami crew were pretty surprised by the level of strength of Luffy's number two guy and were feeling pretty proud of the kid they once knew.

"With the end of that last match, it's time for..."

"DINNER!" Luffy yelled and there was almost as loud cheering as there was for Zoro around the arena. These fighters were starving after their matches and the ones who didn't fight were almost as hungry.

"The mess hall couldn't have survived Enel's attacks," a pirate said while standing up next to the Straw Hats.

The navigator heard the pirate and frowned. _Oh yeah,_ Nami turned to the others and was going to tell them not to get too excited when the announcer's voice cut her off. "Everyone head down to the mess hall. There's Barbecue for dinner!"

Sanji scratched his stubble and smirked, "Wonder what type of barbecue they're making?" He started walking down the steps with an uneasy crowd. The mess hall should be, well, a mess after that last fight or even some of the ones before it.

"Mmm, I can't wait," Usopp said rubbing his grumbling stomach. Vivi giggled next to him and then they made eye contact. Both of them thought back to earlier when they saw the guards lurking around. It still unnerved them, but they were surrounded by powerful friends on all sides, they could handle it.

Luffy took one last look over to the arena where Chopper was fixing up Zoro on the stone rubble. It must be bad if the reindeer wasn't willing to take him to the infirmary first, but the rubber man wasn't worried about Zoro. He grinned and felt proud of his nakama as he turned and ran down the stairs shouting 'meat,' 'dinner,' and 'barbecue,' over and over.

Chopper was looking over Zoro's injuries and started wrapping, well everywhere. There wasn't a part of the swordsman's body that wasn't injured but slowly the swordsman was shaking his head and groaning as he shook awake. "I need some sake," he moaned and got up while Chopper was midway through wrapping him up.

"What are you doing?!" the reindeer shouted in a high pitched voice. He turned huge and held Zoro down as he started wrapping more bandages around his arrogant nakama.

"I can't walk in there looking like this," Zoro said and immediately ripped off some of the bandages Chopper wrapped him in. "I'll look weak in front of the competition," his evil grin was back but the doctor wasn't having any of it and turned into Heavy Point, giving Zoro a hard bonk on the head that knocked back out the swordsman so he could keep working.

Downstairs, the fighters were pretty surprised the ceiling of the mess hall had survived. They didn't travel too far down the stairs and the craters above should have broken through, but none did. There wasn't a single scrape in the room which to some people was less surprising and more suspicion-raising.

Nami sat down at the table they were at before with her food while Luffy went across the room and sat at Shanks's table. Most of the other Straw Hats were going around and sitting with friends. Robin was sitting with the large group of cloaked men and Sanji was sitting next to Viola at the Dressrosa table. Chopper came down by himself after carrying a bandaged up Zoro to the infirmary and then he went and sat with Vivi and the Alabasta group.

She looked around and didn't see Usopp anywhere and sighed. _He still won't confront his father,_ she saw the blonde haired sniper of Shanks's crew looking around and the man also looked disappointed. Franky was sitting with the Franky Family and he was patting Mozu on the back for a hard fought battle against Pell. Finally someone came and sat down at her table and she smiled at the skeleton who took a seat next to her.

"Hello Nami-san," the skeleton who was acting like a gentleman greeted. "What is on your mind?" Brook could tell something was bothering her by the way she was looking around the room.

Everyone around her was laughing, eating, and having a good time, but her mind was wandering. All the excitement from the battles before had her too involved and she knew she'd missed out on important factors that would have set off her internal alarms immediately. "These guards, they are a little too strong, even for the New World," Nami began, "We don't know who the man in charge is and we're surrounded by Emperors and former and future enemies. I'm just a little nervous." She looked up and realized her mistake instantly.

Brook was shaking in his seat after she laid all that out in front of him. He too was caught up in all the action and fighting that he hadn't been paying much attention to how much danger they were in. His teeth were chattering and his skull looked a little blue from fear. "Sorry," Nami held out her hands, "It's not like we don't have a lot of friends here too." The skeleton calmed down a little and they looked at all the tables their friends were at.

Nami found Jimbei at a table and was going to smile seeing he had a group of friends too, but the man wasn't standing at the Whitebeard Pirates' table as he was earlier. Now he'd made his way across the room and she could see him in heated argument with another fishman. Arlong. Her eyes widened as Jimbei reached down and grabbed his brethren by the scruff of his shirt, pulling him in and whispering in his ear.

Chew and Kuroobi each moved to stand but Arlong held up a hand for the two fishmen next to him to stay seated. The two men who once called each other brothers were glaring hard into each other's eyes and then Arlong pushed away Jimbei's hand. "Never thought you'd love the humans so much Jimbei. Have you forgotten what they did to aniki?"

The whale shark fishman froze. He reminded himself of it every day, but that was different than hearing it from someone else who loved Fisher Tiger just as much. Arlong looked like he was seriously pained in the moment as he brought it back up and the two fishmen behind him looked hurt too. None of them wanted to think about their captain, their older brother. He raised them all, orphans in the fishman district and he took them all into his crew. "Of course I didn't forget," Jimbei muttered and then glared angrily at his brother again, "but it doesn't mean I'll accept what you've done as retribution. I met Hachi," the other three went wide-eyed that their fourth member who they couldn't find during the escape was still alive and they smiled, "he regretted everything he did in East Blue. Everything he did to Nami," the fishman didn't turn around but he knew the woman was staring right at them.

The other fishmen didn't know what to think, but anger took over and they growled at Hachi for showing such weakness. When Jimbei continued though, they knew their friend really had changed, "He was shot, dying at the foot of a Celestial Dragon, and all he could say was how sorry he was to Nami. How much he regretted what he put her through," Jimbei shook his head at the shocked men in front of him and turned around, "He survived, but I only hope that you three can have a similar redemption before you leave this world. Especially you, Arlong."

Jimbei walked away and then sat down at the table with Nami and Brook. The skeleton knew a little of what happened to Nami from their visit to Fishman Island and from two years before when they met Hachi, but he was still in the dark as to why the woman and fishman made eye contact for several seconds after Jimbei sat at the table. Finally Nami smiled at him and looked down at her food, "Thank you." She was barely audible, but Jimbei heard it and his own guilt for what happened to her lessened a little.

Loudspeakers turned on all around the contestants and they looked up angrily, annoyed that they would try to cut their dinner this short. "Don't worry folks, take as long as you need to finish your meals. The arena is badly damaged as are some other portions of the building so repairs are taking longer than expected. So, we'll be continuing the next match first thing after breakfast tomorrow."

There were a few moans of fighters who never got their turns, but most people were fine with allowing the fights to continue tomorrow. "Until then," the speakers continued, "feel free to utilize the training room we have above the arena. It's on the top floor of the building..."

Before the speakers could finish their message, a dozen fighters stood up at the same time and glared at each other. All of them wanted to be the first one in the room and Jesus Burgess shouted out, "First one there wins!" All the men who stood up bolted for the closest exit, the seemingly childish competition all too serious for them.

Two of Buggy's crewmates leapt up and dove for the closest exit. They were the two he entered from his crew that were part of the Impel Down escapees and he smirked. His men better make it far in the tournament, he wanted that billion beri badly.

Zoro was lying in the infirmary and the speakers made him shoot out of bed and start walking towards the door. He was unsteady, but the grin spread on his face and he let himself out, walking into the hall and heading for the stairs. As he was walking there, he passed by one other man and the two of them stared at each other with interested and calm looks. Kaku grinned after he walked past Zoro towards the infirmary. He was there to check on Kalifa, but getting that close to someone he really wanted to fight made his blood pump.

When he walked into the infirmary he wasn't too surprised to find it mostly empty. All day he'd been watching fighters go in and then walk back out minutes later to watch the other fights. Kumadori was one of those who accepted his dishonorable defeat to Nico Robin and went back in the stands to watch the fights with the other CP9 members after he woke up. Sure he tried to kill himself in shame a few times, but his Tekkai started a second before and he couldn't break through his skin.

He also saw that girl with the pink hair and the long gash down her chest went back to the stands to sit with her family and the doctor who helped her earlier. By the end of Zoro's match, she was back on her feet and cheering even if it took a lot out of her. There was an unconscious man in the back left corner of the room, he remembered his name was Chess, and was easily defeated by the fishman Arlong. The guy looked pretty bad and wasn't bandaged up, it looked like no one had attempted to help him after his injury. _He'll probably die in that bed._

Kaku saw the person he was looking for and walked past the two unconscious members of Don Krieg's crew, including the captain himself, and walked over to Kalifa's side. He checked her pulse and it was a little slower than it should be, but with the injury she sustained against Roz the Usurper, he was surprised it wasn't even lower. He grinned, _Guess I shouldn't be surprised, she's trained hard too. Hmm, it looks like the two injured members of Kaido's crew rejoined them,_ he didn't see the injured Panda woman or the Gryphon who he wanted to fight.

He looked back down at Kalifa and wondered if she'd be able to watch the next day's fights. They still had two nakama in the final thirty two fights of the first round, and he knew she'd want to observe and keep tabs on all the other fighters as well. The man in the suit with the long square nose heard the door open behind him and he didn't turn around to look. His Observational Haki told him that three people were now in the room, all of whom felt rather strong.

"Who are you?" one of them asked and Kaku turned around. He was wearing all black and he glared at the men in purple who walked in the room. The one in front who asked him the question took a step back from the glare the orange haired man gave him. The staff member had a brown goatee and he scratched it while turning to the other half of the infirmary. "Nevermind," the man took a quick glance down at Kalifa before he spun and Kaku saw the small movement of his eyes.

"Hey Flint, this one's dead," one of the men stated as he stood over one of the beds. In it was one of the top executives of the Don Quixote family. He'd fought the man himself and remembered exactly where his finger went into Trebol's chest. In truth, he was trying to kill the man, but he missed the heart because of all the sticky stuff around him. He felt out with his Haki and the executive was not dead, he was asleep, or unconscious.

The man with the goatee turned and scratched his chin with a smirk. "That's too bad," he shook his head, "let's take him to Doflamingo. I'm sure their crew will want to bury him on their own terms." The man who originally pointed at Trebol had no problem lifting up the fat man and carrying him to the door while Kaku watched.

The three walked back outside the room with Kaku standing there observing all the while. He felt them outside the door and then all of a sudden, Trebol's life force was gone. The frown on Kaku's face deepened and he looked around the room at the other injured fighters. _Why'd they only go for him? No, _he looked back down at the woman with long blond hair who the brown haired man glanced at when he came in the room. _It's a good thing I don't have a match tomorrow, wouldn't want to be tired,_ he sat down on the bed across from Kalifa's and kept his eyes pointed at the door.

* * *

"Zehahaha," Blackbeard walked down the empty hallway of the third floor. He'd passed his room a while ago, but he was exploring. He was planning on being the Pirate King anyway, no one could tell him where or where not to go.

The large man with the black beard and hairy chest got to the end of the hallway and reached a door that didn't have numbers on it. All the ones that did were just rooms for people to stay in, so this door intrigued him. He opened it and the fact that it was unlocked made him less interested, until he looked inside. There were staff members all over the room. It was a much larger room than his own and had dozens of hammocks hanging from the ceilings. There were televisions on the side walls where some of the staff members were staring and watching the fights of the day closely.

"Zehahahaha!" he laughed into the room and all the staff members turned at the same time. They froze at the sight in front of them and many gulped. No matter how strong they were, there was a Yonko standing in front of them. No one knew what Blackbeard was planning, or why he was staring at them so closely, but the man bellowed into the room, "Any of you know where that bastard Enel's body was taken?"

Their eyes all went wide. They all knew about the end of the War of the Best, and of Blackbeard taking the dead Whitebeard's power. A blonde man without any facial hair stepped up and stared at the man in front of him in the eyes. Just this action made the Emperor more excited about this whole tournament. "Hello, my name's Steel," the man felt it would be rude to start talking to the Yonko without at least introducing himself first, "as to your question, his body was burned since there was no crew to claim his remains and none of us wanted to bury him."

Blackbeard stared at the man for a few seconds and then started laughing in a low voice again. "Zehahaha, oh well then..." the pirate was looking around the room but the staff members turned off the television sets and many were getting up and staring at the Yonko now.

"Also, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the man named Steel continued. He was a little more muscular than some of the other men around him, but his confidence was what set him apart in Blackbeard's eyes. The Emperor stared at this man who was daring enough to tell him that and he wondered whether or not to blow the whole tournament apart right now. His crew knew that at any time an earthquake could hit and that was their signal to attack, but for now they were fine as they were. "This is a restricted area for staff personnel only."

"Oh?" Blackbeard asked and raised his voice a little. The staff members all around the room looked ready to fight and the pirate had a twang of doubt in his mind. He didn't get to where he was by acting stupid, he planned things out before he rushed into them. _Let's see how strong they really are,_ he turned around and walked out of the room while laughing, _tomorrow I'll have Shiliew and Auger determine their strength._

Sc

Luffy walked into his room and his eyes lit up as did Usopp's next to him. He hadn't seen the long nosed crew member the entire dinner, but now that they were back in their room they were excitedly jumping on their beds.

The beds were a size larger than the night before and Usopp ran into the bathroom to find it had been cleaned and there was a nicer shower installed.

In Nami's room, that shower was being utilized by a very happy navigator who just wished she'd brought some of her shampoo from the ship.

Robin enjoyed the larger beds in their room, but there was still only one blanket and her bed was springy, not nearly as nice as the one Franky made her on the ship. The archaeologist was wondering if all the rooms were nicer like theirs or if it was only for the winners of their fights.

Sanji and Zoro finally made it back to their room after spending hours up in the intense training room floors above and they found the room spotless. They remembered what the announcer said about leaving their rooms messy and they decided they'd trained enough upstairs for the night and passed out on their bigger and slightly more comfortable beds than the night before, neither even attempting to try the shower to wash off their workout sweat.

Brook and Jimbei found themselves in very much the same room they had the night before. Franky and Chopper were the same and had no idea their crewmates were living in luxury comparably. What they didn't know was that they were living in luxury compared to the people who lost round one.

Absalom was throwing pillows at Igaram who gave up and caused them to lose their mattresses altogether. All they had in their room were two cots on the floor with one sheet in between them for one of them to take. The man who looked part lion took the sheet and growled at the idiot who gave up before his match.

Rebecca and Viola's room wasn't much different than the night before. It wasn't any better, but with one loser and one winner, they cancelled each other out. The older woman was keeping a keen eye on her injured little niece. The pink haired girl wasn't completely healed from her injuries yet, and would probably have a scar for a long time to come. The wound was shallow down near her stomach and hip, but at the start near her left breast, she'd retain that mark probably forever.

"Don't worry Viola," Rebecca said as they drifted to sleep, sensing her young aunt's eyes on her, "all the best fighters have some scars," she laughed a little to herself as she thought about Zoro and Luffy, the two strongest men she knew other than her father. And he had the largest scar of them all.

**A/N Hey everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter. Wanted to start the next chapter right at the start of the fights so this one was a little short. It looks like the Straw Hats aren't the only ones noticing the guards seem to be up to something. Kaku and Blackbeard are each noticing something weird about these purple shirted minions wandering around. Why'd they kill Trebol? Who is the guy in charge? Who will Koala and Shanks be versing in the next chapter? Thanks for all the reviews you guys. I was really wondering if I wrote the fight scene well, and I'm happy by the responses:**

Melashnaw

Well that was exciting  
Like really exciting  
REALLY REALLY OKAY?

**Haha, thanks a lot!**

CrazyLittleTiger

That was totally AWESOME!

**Zoro's a boss!**

Lightningblade49

Zoro's win is going reflect well on Luffy naturally they'll assume Luffy is an even bigger threat then zoro. Doflamingo should already know this first hand.

**Yeah a lot of people in the show get surprised when they see Zoro first because they assume that he must actually be the captain, but that's until they see Luffy fight. Everyone was just shocked to see how strong he was up against such a powerful Logia that should have been "invincible..."**

JoshRand1982

now that was badass. nice work on that fight. I wonder where the Rumble Rumble fruit is going to end up?

**Thank you! And the second part of your comment makes me smirk since that's exactly what Blackbeard's was wondering towards the end of this chapter.**

LittlemissTraffy

That finishing blow is just... damn! I can't use the right word to express to Zoro's finishing blow! It's just... well to put it awesome? Or Most awesome? I don't know! I'm trembling in excitement here! And another cliffhanger... XD

First reply-back: You're a horrible liar!

Second reply-back: Maybe to gain the loser's devil fruit power? Lol! So Enel's dead or just defeated like how Luffy kick his enemy's asses? But I can guess he's dead...

**No Enel is dead as a doorknob. He got his head cut off and Zoro stands proudly back up on his feet when he hears he can go train again. glad you liked the finishing blow, it was the one attack I didn't really base off of anything and I'm glad it worked out. Didn't leave much of a cliffhanger here, but when these fights start back up next time, you're gonna be cursing my name at the points I end the chapters XD!**

kid

Damn that was so fushiging epic! love it.

**Haha thank you!**

lany-chan

Woww this chapter's sooo thrilling! Good job!

**Woohoo! Thanks for all the positive reviews guys and I'll try to keep the upcoming fights exciting!** **'Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14:**

"I hope everyone had a good night's sleep and a delicious serving of breakfast, because we're getting right into the next set of matches!" There was some cheering but everyone had calmed down a lot from the previous night. It would probably pick back up after lunch.

"I'm surprised the arena looks so nice," Robin commented as their group found an open area above the stone section again. She looked up and the holes on the ceiling were gone too. _Hmm, wonder if there are any other giants besides Hajrudin._

She looked away from the ceiling and they all listened as the speakers turned back on. "So without further delay, let's get started! Remember folks, if you fight an opponent after the match has been called, your team will get a strike. One more, and you'll have to leave and forfeit the billion beri prize. I'm looking at you Big Mom's crew."

A few people laughed while most others dropped their jaws a little at the announcer's audacity. It was a good thing then that Yonko was one of the ones laughing. Big Mom was recollecting on the good feeling she had when she dissolved that weakling from last round.

"For the first match in the second half of round one, we have Koala vs Emporio Ivankov!" Everyone looked around and saw two people in cloaks stand up from above the dirt section of the arena.

One of the two was smaller than most people in the room, while the other was the opposite. As the smaller figure and the larger one jumped down, Jimbei was slowly turning his head toward the arena.

"Hey Jimbei," Luffy called to the fishman a couple rows below him, "look it's Iva-chan!"

"Koala," Jimbei whispered and he stared at the smaller figure's cloak. He couldn't see inside it, but the opening where the hood was shadowing the person's face moved away from him as if the person inside just met his gaze and turned away.

The countdown started above their heads and the fighters looked ready. Luffy kept shouting down and waving at Ivankov who was shaking. Everyone could see how much the cloak was shaking on the fighter below and whispers were going around as people recognized the name.

Ivankov was told to try and keep his cloak on, but the flamboyant Okama Queen couldn't handle everyone looking at him and threw the cloak up in the air. "YES, IT IS I! IVANKOV! LOOK AT ME!"

The man was wearing a skimpy pink outfit and his enormous head was only trumped by his huge purple hair. He looked thoroughly ridiculous, but to those who knew him or knew of him, they knew how powerful he really was. The girl in front of him had yet to take her cloak off as she was better at following their directions.

Jimbei's head snapped from the arena to the other side of the room where he saw Arlong and the others staring with dropped jaws down at the arena too. He couldn't tell what any of them were thinking, but he guessed they were trying to figure out if whoever this small person was, was the same as the girl they once had on their crew. The Sun Pirates and Koala, the girl who led Fisher Tiger to his death. Out of the three of them, only Arlong stayed cold to her the entire time she spent on the ship. Every crew member warmed up to Koala eventually, all except for Arlong.

The young girl in the cloak down below was trying not to look up in the stands. She tried hard not to look Jimbei's direction, but she saw him staring right at her and knew that he figured out who she was. The guilt tore at her, but she saw her opponent start moving and shook the stray thoughts away.

Ivankov didn't mind that his opponent was one of their own Revolutionaries. Koala was a strong girl and an impressive opponent he was up against and he wasn't going to go easy on her. "Death Wink!" he charged at her and sprang off the ground, twirling in midair and winking hard. His wink sent a huge gust of wind crashing into the ground where Koala was standing but the girl dodge-rolled to the right a second before it hit.

"Whoa," Chopper whispered as her watched the small figure in the cloak. He saw short brown hair fly out of the hood as the girl dodged another attack by backflipping and then doing it over and over as multiple explosions followed her.

"Death Wink! Death Wink! Death Wink!" Ivankov kept turning his head and the ground was exploding all over the place. The pirates who laughed when the funny-looking okama first appeared shut up as they comprehended how strong he was. And then they rethought how strong they thought he was when he shouted extra loudly, "HELL WINK!"

Koala knew she couldn't let this hit her and bent her knees a small bit before leaping high into the air. The ground beneath her exploded so harshly that sand flew up all over the place and she had to cross her arms to protect herself. Unfortunately for the girl trying to hide her face, the wind and sand blew her cloak right off of her and up in the air with the rest of the explosion. The girl reached for it but it was out of her arm's length and she fell back to the ground and stared over at Ivankov.

The Okama queen thought she was on-target that time and mumbled incoherently about how fast Koala was. Ivankov couldn't keep up with her and he knew what he had to do. "Emporio Female Hormones!" His nails extended and the large man stuck the needle-like appendages into his side.

He started to thin out and his chest popped into two large breasts that his skimpy pink outfit barely covered. He was still over two times as tall as Koala, but he got more and more feminine until he looked entirely like a woman. The men who found her attracted started gagging a little as they thought of his actual appearance.

Sanji, who had been looking away for the beginning of the match, suddenly spun around and stared at the fight intently. He kept his mouth shut because he knew what was inside that body, but he was okay with looking now.

"Go Iva-Chan!" Luffy shouted.

_Like that bastard needs any encouragement,_ Sanji frowned as he thought about all the times he lost to the Okama. He had to admit, Ivankov was incredibly powerful, even more so in his female form that in his male.

The girl Ivanov was fighting wore a dark purple hat with goggles on it and had a light pink blouse on below the cloak that was now floating back down. She didn't bother picking it back up as whatever damage was done was final now.

All around the room, there were large groups of people not watching the match at all, but instead staring at the dirt section stands where the group of cloaked figures were sitting. If Emporio Ivankov was here, then the man who stopped Enel's blast the day before could only be one man.

Doflamingo was staring over with an angry look on his face. Actually all of the Don Quixote Pirates were scowling or giving death eyes to everyone around them. The captain was watching the Revolutionaries with an angry expression though as he realized his chances of winning just decreased again. Now he was on the same side of the bracket as three Yonko and the most wanted man in the world. The two men he wanted to fight the most, Luffy and Law, were both on the other half of the bracket and he'd have to get through everyone to get them.

The reason he and the rest of his family were furious though, was the bad news they received the night before. Trebol's body was still sitting in his and Pica's shared room where the larger man had spent the night before staring at his dead nakama through the night. His injuries in his match with Kaku were too severe and he succumbed to them.

The String Man almost cut apart the messenger, but he decided against it for the sake of the rest of his crew. Starting anything in this place was straight up asking for trouble and he didn't want Kaido or Big Mom turning around and taking out his family.

The Revolutionaries down below were battling ferociously with each other in hand to hand combat. While in his female form, Emporio Ivankov could take stronger hits, could throw stronger punches, and moved faster than she ever could while in her normal state. He was punching and mainly kicking using Okama kenpo that Koala was struggling to keep up with.

Ivankov kicked for the younger girl's head but Koala moved slightly to the right and it flew right past her. The stance she was in made Ivankov pull her leg back fast and cartwheel to the right.

Koala had one arm extended and the other clenching a fist at her side. "Gyojin Karate," she started and all the fishmen in the room froze and stared down at her wide-eyed. "Samehada Seiken!" She punched her fist forward towards the spot Ivankov was about to be.

The Revolutionary officer knew Koala would aim in front of her and stopped at the end of the attack. Ivankov instead sprang off his hands halfway through his cartwheel and jumped up into the air, spinning the whole time.

While he was up in the air, Koala's attack shook the ground of the stone section she was standing on. Little rocks and pieces of the floor started lifting up around her as the ground cracked near her feet.

"She knows fishman karate?" Usopp wondered out loud and looked towards their fishman friend. Jimbei's face showed complete shock though and the others stared down at the arena where the whale shark was looking.

"Jimbei-san," Brook started as he looked back and forth between the girl and the fishman, "do you know Koala-chan?"

Zoro, Usopp, Vivi, and Luffy all looked over at him with questioning looks, but at the same time the rest of the crew's eyes went wide. Recognition filled their faces as they remembered Jimbei's story back on Fishman Island.

Robin sighed and looked down at the innocent little girl in the arena. Her face showed intense concentration as she attempted to defeat her superior in the army.

Sanji looked at the cute girl down below and then at Jimbei. He recalled the young slave girl who became one of the Sun Pirates for a while was also called Koala. Telling from the look on Jimbei's face, this was the same person. He also remembered what happened to Fisher Tiger after they brought the girl home to her island. The blonde man lit his cigarette and frowned, looking across the room and seeing a group of furious fishmen trying hard to stay in their seats.

Ivankov landed after the attack and instantly charged forward with a relentless attack at the girl. Her punches and kicks moved much faster than before and Koala couldn't dodge them all.

The girl was a master of fishman karate, but her attacks were being masterfully dodged by the Revolutionary commander. Ivankov clearly gained the lead in speed and strength as a fist aimed down at Koala missed by an inch and hit the floor of the dirt section. The ground beneath her fist cracked, then the cracks spread out and one ran up the side of the wall and into the stands of their own area in the crowd where the cloaked figures moved to the sides and one chair broke. Ivankov dropped her jaw and pointed, "That's my chair!"

"Then you shouldn't have broken it," Koala yelled as she sprang at the distracted okama queen. Ivankov turned back, right as both of the girl's feet were about to hit and the girl winced as her legs pushed into the other woman's face. Ivankov's purple hair fluffed up, but she fought through the pain and reached up both arms at the same time, grabbing Koala by the feet.

Koala's attack was powerful, but she didn't trump Ivankov's pain tolerance or durability. The large woman extended her arms and started swinging around with the girl's legs in her arms. The girl moved faster and faster until she was just a blur, "I-I-I-Iva-a-a-a," the girl tried to speak but was spinning too fast. Finally Ivankov let go and the girl flew straight out into the nearest wall where her back slammed into it and made a person-shaped crater in the concrete.

"Koala-chan," Robin whispered sadly as the girl coughed up blood and then fell out of the hole in the wall. She looked to be struggling to get up, but Ivankov was right in front of her with his/her fingernails extended and pressed up against the girl's neck. A trickle of blood came out of Koala's skin before she even realized Ivankov was next to her and her huge eyes grew wider. "I give up," she whispered.

"Winner: Emporio Ivankov!" the announcer shouted. The audience cheered and the girl got back up to her feet. Ivankov was shouting out into the stands and enjoying his victory a lot, but there were figures moving in the stands and she wasn't the only one who saw them.

"No," Jimbei stood up fast and the crew around him looked up.

"Jimbei-san?" Vivi asked, confused at the nervous look on the fishman's face.

"Arlong!" he shouted and started running down the steps of their stands.

Nami snapped her head to the other side of the arena where Arlong, Chew, and Kuroobi were all marching down the steps with furious, rage-filled expressions on their faces. The cheers were starting to die down as people turned around and saw one fishman coming down from one side and three more on the other.

A few of the cloaked fighters tried standing up but the man in the center of them at the bottom row held up a hand and they froze. None knew why they leader commanded it, but they wouldn't go now that he'd stopped them. Ivankov didn't need to be told not to interfere as he was one of the few who knew all about the girl in front of him.

Her eyes were downcast and her purple hat shadowed her eyes as she flicked them from one side of the arena to the other. Three fishmen dropped down on one and the one in the middle of them she was most afraid of. His eyes were full of bloodlust and he looked like he was ready to kill. Jimbei dropped down on the other and she couldn't even look his direction. He was always so nice to her on the ship, and yet it was her village who betrayed the Sun Pirates to the Marines.

"It is you isn't it?" Arlong growled as he marched towards the girl in the arena.

"Umm, excuse me," the announcer started.

"Shut it!" The leader of the Arlong Pirates shouted up and then snarled back at the girl in front of him. She was staring at the ground and he stopped walking when he was ten yards away. "You, you killed aniki."

The girl didn't look up, but she flinched noticeably and her head turned a little to the right where she saw Jimbei standing opposite Arlong. The whale shark fishman wanted to be sympathetic towards the girl, but all the rage he felt from that day forward was building up inside him and he lost his reason for coming down in the first place. "Why?" the man demanded to know and Koala's hopes that he might be on her side were crushed, "We took care of you, we brought you home," he was keeping his tone calm, but his eyes were full of anger. "Why did your people betray Fisher Tiger?"

A few of the people in the stands looked at each other and shrugged. They didn't know what was going on, but the name Fisher Tiger was well known throughout the world. He was the man who freed the slaves. Chew bared his teeth between his huge lips and he questioned, "Did that mark on your back mean so little to you?" The two fishmen on either side of Chew looked towards him in a little bit of surprise but the long-lipped man continued, "We made you one of us, you had a Sun Pirate symbol on your back, the only human we ever trusted enough to give."

Arlong humphed because he never trusted a single human in his life, but Kuroobi looked hurt as well. The man with the sharp elbows glared down at the girl, "Instead of thanking the man who saved you from the Government, who brought you all the way home," the man was getting progressively louder and the tension in the room was building. A lot of people were enjoying this even more than the fight. Ivankov was watching closely to make sure nothing got out of hand, but she wondered if she should just stop it now. Kuroobi continued in a harsh tone, "You repaid his kindness, by stabbing him in the back. You turned him over to the very same people who enslaved you."

A lot of people in the audience had figured it out already, but to say that someone was once a slave was a rough thing to do and a many gasped. Jimbei glared at his fellow fishman for a second before turning back to the girl. It was a good thing most everyone there was a criminal, none of them would be reporting this to the Government.

Arlong was ready to go on a rant about how they could never trust humans, and how she was a burden from the very beginning, when they saw the droplet. The girl's head was down, her eyes pointed towards the dirt below her, and suddenly another drop fell from her face. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as if it would make any difference at this point. She didn't even want to say it at first because it would sound like she was begging for forgiveness, but she couldn't hold in how she felt any longer. "It's all my fault Big Bro Tiger got killed..."

"You don't have the right to call him that," Arlong growled.

She flinched and looked up and the four fishmen in front of her looked in her eyes. Jimbei's angry glare went away at the sight of her eyes and he stared at her shaking face. There was water dripping down it, but tears alone weren't enough to move the other fishmen.

"When I," the girl started and then stopped because she was choking on her words. "When I heard that, that my village turned in Fisher Tiger," she avoided calling him her Big Bro again. "And that he died, because humans wouldn't give him blood," she paused again and everyone was staring at her. "I couldn't stay with them anymore. I left my family, the village, the island, but it wasn't far enough. Everywhere I went, people thought fishmen were monsters, but the real monsters were people." Her tears were building up in her eyes again but she stayed strong. She wanted them to know that she blamed herself, she wanted them to know that she'd been tortured by the thought of their captain her entire life, so that they would know punishment was being dealt out.

A smile formed on the girl's tear-streaked face, "But then I found people who weren't bad. They told me I could change; that I could avenge Big Bro Tiger." She turned around and pulled the back of her blouse down and revealed the Sun Pirates mark, still there. "Because I am a member of the Sun Pirates!" Kuroobi and Chew were staring at the mark now and they tilted their heads down. They tried hard to hate all humans, but the memories of the smiling girl on their ship were coming back.

Chew stood there and thought about the time he found the girl out scrubbing the deck late at night. She kept cleaning all the time because she thought if she stopped they would kill her like the Celestial Dragons in Mariejois would. He dismissed her at first, but watching her clean the deck reminded him of how much pain the Nobles had put them through, and he turned to the girl, making funny faces with Hachi until she stopped cleaning and started laughing.

The fishman with pointy elbows recalled the day before Koala left. They knew the island was close, and he'd been with Arlong mostly in staying away from the girl or just giving her dirty looks. Somehow she'd grown on him though and he watched her as she had a talk with their captain. The red fishman was always so hateful towards humans, but with Koala on the ship, he saw the captain change, so why couldn't he? He offered the girl a piece of bread later that day, and she thanked him for it with a smile. Not the forced smile she had because slaves always had to smile to please their masters, but a genuine, grateful smile.

Both of them looked down and their anger dissipated. The people in Koala's village were the worst kind of scum in their eyes, but they couldn't put the blame of what happened on this girl. They even felt a little bad that she'd been carrying this guilt for well over a decade now.

The leader of the group with the saw-shaped nose glanced at his comrades and then scoffed at the girl in front of him. "I'll never forgive humans for what they did to aniki," he scowled at her and the girl turned back around and faced him. "You're no better than the ones who put the bullets in his chest." He turned and walked away.

After a few seconds, Kuroobi followed him. Chew looked up for a small moment and met eyes with the girl, but then he spun and walked after his comrades. They were the only three remaining members of the Arlong Pirates, their crew just kept getting smaller.

Jimbei watched his brethren leave and then turned to the girl who was staring at him. He met her gaze and opened his mouth when they were cut off, "Please get off the arena!" The announcer called down, "We need to proceed with the next match."

No one really expected Jimbei to attack this girl, so the suspense in the air disappeared when Arlong left. It was a little disappointing, but relieving to a lot of people in the room that nothing went down. The whale shark closed his mouth and nodded, not knowing what to say to her. Did he forgive her? The man didn't even know that himself.

"Jimbei!" Ivankov shouted as she walked over and put an arm around Koala. She was still in her female form but she was as loud as ever. "We have to catch up! VI'll find vyou at lunch!"

"Yes, yes," the man waved off the eccentric okama and then walked the other way. Ivankov jumped back into the stands with Koala who put her cloak back on fully covering herself. Ivankov stayed out of his cloak as he turned back to normal, but he had to find a new seat because he accidentally broke his own during the fight.

Jimebi walked away and thought about what Koala said. It wasn't her fault, he knew that, but a part of him still wanted to hate her for making them go to that island in the first place. _It's wrong to blame a child for the sins of the parents._ He thought back to the war and watching Luffy and Ace get hunted by Akainu. The man believed evil ran in the blood and wanted to kill them for who their parents were. He hated Akainu, so he shouldn't feel this way. He furrowed his brow and walked all the way back to his seat. His eyes widened as he thought of something, _Koala, you didn't join the Revolutionaries because you were a slave,_ he'd assumed it but now he realized he was wrong, _you joined because the Marines killed aniki. You're willing to go against the entire World, just to avenge him..._ a smile tugged at Jimbei's lips and he decided.

"Jimbei-san," Robin whispered from the man's left. "Just making sure, but you don't hold any grudge towards Koala-chan?"

"No," the man said and looked towards the cloaked figures' area. "Not at all."

"Good," Robin whispered in his ear and Jimbei's skin crawled. That wasn't a 'good,' now we can all be friends, that was a 'good,' if you answered wrong I would have killed you in your sleep. He didn't know how Nico Robin knew Koala, but he figured he should warn the other fishmen to stay away from the girl if they wanted to stay alive.

"Ahem," the announcer called out. "Now that, um that's over with. Let's get started with the next match. 'Red Hair' Shanks, and Bellamy please come down to the arena!"

"Hey Captain, this guy's got a 195,000,000 bounty," Lucky Roo commented and sat back in his seat.

Shanks yawned and stood up out of his seat. "I wish I got a better match first round, but at least I get to take on one of the brass of the Revolutionary Army after this."

Meanwhile, Emporio Ivankov was slamming his hand into the ground with his head bowed. "This is so unfair!" He shouted.

Shanks laughed as he looked over towards the Revolutionaries and then jumped down to the stone area of the arena. _Hmm, wonder if I can take out my opponent like Luffy did?_ He watched his foe drop down to the ice section and he discarded the thought. The man's willpower felt strong enough to withstand his blast, even a directed one and he grinned.

"Akagami Shanks," Bellamy muttered to himself. He'd been preparing himself for this fight all day yesterday and all night. Seeing the name next to his on the bracket unnerved him for a moment, but he calmed himself down and decided not to forfeit.

"Go Shanks!" Most of the Straw Hat crew cheered from up in the bleachers. Nami was glaring down at the man who insulted them so much in Jaya and was going to start insulting him when her eyes went wide and she turned to her captain.

"Go Shanks! Yeah Bellamy! Kick each other's asses!" Luffy was getting into the fight between two of his friends but most of his crew was staring at him in surprise.

"Luffy! What are you doing?" Nami grabbed him by the cheek and stretched him, "That's the guy who attacked us and the Merry back on Jaya. He beat up you and Zoro, then the monkeys and old man Cricket! Don't you remember?!"

"Yeah," Luffy said slowly, but then he turned his head to Nami with his eyes closed and said, "But he's changed. We're friends now. Shishishishi!"

Shanks glanced up in the stands while the timer ticked down. _Hmm, so he's friends with Luffy. Guess I won't destroy him._ The pirate had his sword drawn a small bit, but he slid it back into his sheath as the timer his zero and he rushed forward. At the same moment, Bellamy bent his knees and his legs turned into springs.

The Yonko was much too seasoned a fighter to be surprised by a Devil's Fruit and he kicked off the ground to the left. The blonde haired man he was versing had his springs bent that direction and he moved to cut the man off. Bellamy's springs pushed farther in though without releasing yet and Shanks got to the spot the pirate was going to fly to and stood there.

_He's going to take my attack head on?!_ Bellamy tightened the fist he had clenched and Luffy suddenly noticed something. The pirate with Doflamingo's tattoo crossed out on his chest with a large 'X' was wearing a long-sleeved button down shirt. The man had springs in his legs that were getting pushed together farther and farther to make him shoot off faster when he finally released, but inside the sleeve he was also tightening a fist to put more and more power into it. His fist was moving closer to his shoulder as his entire arm pulled together in a tightening spring.

"Are you going to move, or," Shanks started. He thought the man was going to be flying off his feet right away which is why he stopped charging and went to cut him off, but this was getting disappointing. Suddenly his Observational Haki told him what attack was coming and his eyes opened wide. Bellamy moved faster than almost everyone in the room could see. He applied so much pressure to his springs that the release sent him flying at his opponent.

Shanks was one of the few people who was able to see Bellamy coming, and he also knew which hand the man was going to use to attack. The Emperor lifted up a hand and punched forward as Bellamy's fist was about to hit him. Even with all the speed of his lift-off and the amount of pressure behind his fist, Bellamy's hand stopped as it collided with Shanks's. The room became silent as everyone turned from where Bellamy was standing one second, to where he had a fist pressed up against Shanks the next.

Then the shockwave hit. The ground beneath their fists exploded down and the ice cracked all the way up to the bleachers and down to the water. The crater that appeared beneath them doubled in size after a second and Bellamy strained to push into his attack, "Raaaaahhhh!" He pushed as hard as he could, but Shanks's feet dug into the ground below him and the Emperor pushed back too.

Bellamy felt his hand moving backwards and he lifted his legs to the man's chest. He pressed his feet up against the Yonko and moved his hand away, allowing Shanks's momentum to move him closer before kicking off and flying all the way to the stone wall around the stone section and pushed his hands against the wall, bending in his spring arms and pushing off to fly back at the red haired man.

Shanks was following closely behind Bellamy though, and when the man sprang off of his hands, Shanks grabbed him by the front of the shirt and twisted him in midair. The pirate worth almost two hundred million beri slammed into the ground and made an indent in the stone. The emperor watched as his opponent got back to his feet and then the red haired pirate took a step forward and punched the man in the forehead.

"Ooo," a hundred people said at the same time as Shanks's fist made an indent and Bellamy slammed back into the ground and tumbled across the entire arena where he slammed into the wall of the dirt section. The group of cloaked fighters looked down off the edge to see where the man went, but he was embedded in their wall so far that they couldn't see him.

_Serves him right,_ Nami smirked. She didn't know how Luffy could have ever become friends with this jerk, but she was glad he got his... _No way._

Shanks was surprised the man was getting up after a punch like that. He didn't put any Haki into it, but he didn't think he'd need to. Bellamy was struggling to get out of the hole in the wall that was shaped oddly like a person's body. He fit perfectly back through it and glared over at Shanks on a different part of the arena as him. "Shit," he muttered, his plans going down the drain. Nothing was working, and the Yonko wasn't taking him seriously.

"Come back in a few years," A voice told him from his right and Bellamy didn't even have to turn to see who it was. Shanks moved faster than before, and the man was no longer standing half an arena away from him, he was right on the pirate's side and chopped the man on his neck. Bellamy collapsed unconscious and the Red Hair crew started cheering.

Luffy clapped it up and cheered for his friend too. Shanks hopped up in the stands and walked around the ledge to get back to his seat. "Winner: Shanks!"

Everyone started cheering, even if most of them missed the fast-paced action. No one was running over to help the injured pirate and a staff member dropped down from the wall and picked him up. He carried Bellamy over to the door leading to the infirmary and Luffy frowned. He didn't think any doctors would be helping with Bellamy, but at the same time he didn't think Shanks hurt him enough for him to bother sending Chopper to check up on him. The rubber man smiled and then cheered again for Shanks's victory.

"Let's keep going right into the next match," the mystery announcer called out. They wasted a lot of time between the last two matches, so they were going to hurry up this break in the action. "Actually folks, Tansui was one of the competitors in the next match and he's already left the island, so his opponent will be moving on and we'll be going right into the following bout. Will Jimbei and Hack please come down to the arena!"

"Good luck Jimbei," his crewmates said but the man was looking over to the other side of the room where Koala came from with a wide smile.

"Hack!"

The man in the cloak frowned. They were supposed to stay hidden, but Ivankov had already kind of ruined that for all of them and was still sitting down without his cloak on. A smile broke out on his face and he lowered his hood as he dropped down to the arena. "Jimbei," he watched as the whale shark ran down and jumped onto the stone section.

They walked over to each other and greeted like brothers, grabbing each other's forearm and then pulling in for a hug. "I won't go easy on you my friend," Hack warned with a grin and Jimbei started laughing.

"You could never defeat me before," the two of them started running to the right and the former Shichibukai jumped, "and you still won't." Both of them landed in the water and for the first time in most of the audience's lives, they were about to witness a battle between two fishmen in the water.

**A/N Hey everyone and we're back with the second half of Round 1. Ivankov and Shanks move forward to the next round and we're setting up for a battle between the fishmen! Hope you enjoyed the fights and the interaction between the former Sun Pirates and Koala, felt it had to be done. Next time we get some more good battles as the first round continues. Thanks for reading and all the reviews! 'Till next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15:**

"What's going on?!" Chopper shouted and watched as another huge splash of water flew out of the small lake.

A huge chunk of the stone section near the ledge broke off suddenly and started falling into the water. The amount that had been splashed out lowered the surface level, but the rocks falling in brought the water line back up.

A loud thud near the dirt section caused the surface to shake. Underwater, the bullets were flying and Jimbei was dodging them perfectly. When they past him they slammed into the dirt wall and ripped chunks off of it with the force.

The pirate dropped down to the bottom of the lake and pulled his arms back, smashing them up and sending a huge flow of water rushing at his friend. Hack tried dodging to the side, but the blast widened the farther it moved up and slammed into the Revolutionary.

The blast of water flew out of the surface. The green fishman spun out of the huge splash of water as it fell around him, and he pulled back a fist behind him. At the same time, Jimbei came soaring out of the lake with a fist forward towards Hack.

A lot of people were shouting about how they couldn't see anything and their voices were caught in their throats. The Revolutionary dropped out of the sky in a dive while Jimbei was diving out of the water and the two of them stopped when their fists were two feet away from each other.

They floated there in midair for ten seconds, then twenty. The whole time, their fists hovered so close to each other without hitting. Then, the water below them started to ripple, Hack's face became covered in sweat and he pushed harder but the punch was not his win. Jimbei's fist started moving closer and then knocked his fellow fishman's arm out of the way, hitting Hack in the chest and twisting it.

The green-skinned man grunted and clenched his teeth as Jimbei pushed into the punch. It was the same attack he used against Moria in the war, but his friend was taking it better than the Shichibukai did. "How about two?" Jimbei uttered and pulled out the fist he hit Hack with.

The men were falling back towards the lake and Hack was in a lot of pain, but he knew another attack like that couldn't hit him in the gut again. He crossed his arms right as Jimbei threw another punch. The blue fishman knocked his good friend down into the water and a huge wave flew up.

"Yeah Jimbei!" Nami cheered.

"You can do it Jimbei-san!" Vivi called out.

The Straw Hat fishman dropped into the water again but the second punch did much less than the first. Hack was ready for him and already had a large collection of water between his palms at his side. Jimbei stared ahead as Hack released forward and he had to jump out of the water to dodge.

"Jimbei what are you..." Usopp stopped shouting and dropped his jaw as a wide cylinder of water flew out like a jet towards the stone section. A purple shirted guard leapt up and kicked the stream of water, changing its direction and blowing it apart at the same time.

The man with the brown goatee lowered back in front of the stands above the stone section. Usopp stared at the powerful man who easily deflected the blast and he gulped. He didn't like them one bit.

Jimbei landed on the stone area and water bullets started flying out of the lake. He couldn't dodge as quickly when he was on land and Hack was throwing just as fast as before. The whale shark started running around the lake but couldn't get past them all.

_**Doof doof doof**_, three water bullets slammed into Jimbei's right side and he hit the ground rolling. He rolled into the sand section and got an idea. "Ha!" He punched the ground and a large hole appeared in the sand. The fishman dropped into it and pushed the sand in front of him. _**Tsh tsh tsh**_, he could hear the bullets hitting the sand.

Hack looked out of the water and saw a large pile of sand moving closer to the lake. He leapt out of the waves and over the top of the pile but Jimbei didn't expect him to wait around and already had his knees bent, standing in a perfect stance for a master of fishman karate. The Revolutionary jumping over him made the wrong decision by leaving the water as his friend was a stronger fighter than him on land.

Jimbei side-stepped to dodge Hack's attempt at a recovery kick and it only served to give Jimbei more of an open target. "5,000 Tile," Jimbei pulled a fist back and there was no way for his opponent to dodge and the green fishman started to turn while raising an arm. "Punch!" Jimbei nailed his friend in the right side and his fist indented far into Hack's side.

"Winner: Jimbei!" The announcer called out before Hack even hit the floor. The man's eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out in front of Jimbei.

The whale shark fishman bowed to his friend, "Well fought brother," he said and then turned and walked back toward the cheering section of the stands where his new crew and their friends were all cheering for him. He smiled at the sight of the Straw Hats going wild over his victory. _They've already accepted me as one of their own._

He looked to Nami who was shouting as loud, or louder than the rest of them and it made him feel so good that the woman forgave him. His fury at Arlong for what he did to the girl was strong and he couldn't believe the man was once his brother. "Thank you," he said to them as he took his seat and got pats on the back from Franky and Usopp while Chopper was excitedly asking him how he did some of his attacks.

"Alright everyone, on to the next match," the announcer called as a cloaked figure carried away Hack towards the infirmary. "Marco vs. Boo!"

"Wish me luck God Usopp," a man holding a long spear said as he walked past the long-nosed sniper.

Nami and Vivi sweatdropped again and shrugged at each other. This powerful fighter was sitting with that guy Sai who was over at their seats before so it wasn't too weird, but it was still confusing.

"Ha, you'll need more than luck," his grandpa said to him from behind and they looked back at Chinjao.

Robin, Luffy, and Jimbei weren't looking at the old man behind them, but instead towards the sand section bleachers where a blonde haired man stood up. The old man with the pointy head stared across the room at the man his grandson would be facing, "Who is that?" Franky asked and most of them were clueless.

"That guy," Luffy whispered in awe, remembering the man's power from the war. He didn't see much of it, but what he did see was amazing.

"Marco the Phoenix," Robin said right as the man across the room from them jumped up in the air. His arms turned blue with flames and extended out like wings. His feet turned into sharp talons and Boo's mouth was slowly getting lower and lower. Robin continued, "The former First Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, and now their captain. Before it was certain that Blackbeard filled the position, he was a likely candidate to become the new Yonko after Whitebeard's demise."

Usopp stood and put a hand on the nervous man's shoulder, "Good luck." The sniper was so glad he didn't join the tournament at this moment and stared as Marco flew down the stands and hovered above the sand section of the arena.

"Umm," Boo took a step back and then turned his head up to his brother and grandpa.

They stared at him for a few seconds and then Sai sighed. "You do us great dishonor, but give up. It is clear by the way your legs are shaking that you don't stand a chance."

"Sorry," he whispered and it hurt to do, but he didn't want to die like so many fighters in the tournament. "I... concede," he called up and boos rang out all over the stadium which sounded more like the people were cheering for him than anything else.

"Boooo! Boo!" The man kept looking around thinking people were talking to him and then just walked away with his head down.

Sai nodded as he watched the direction his brother was walking. He would have been pissed if Boo didn't head to the training room right away after such humiliation.

"Okay folks, sorry about that. We'll start up on the real next match. Marco you move on." The mystery man's voice came through the speakers and Marco sighed as his flames went away.

Luffy looked down and reminded himself to tell Marco and the other Whitebeard Pirates what Ace told him to pass on in his final moments. It was bugging him that he forgot and needed to do it soon.

"For the next match we have Rachot vs Caribou. Please make your ways to the arena."

Luffy scowled as he saw the Swamp Man start laughing and walking down towards the ice area. _That's the guy who laughed when his brother..._ he still couldn't believe what he saw the day before and it made him furious.

"Who's this Rachot guy?" Nami asked and then instantly regretted it. Scratchmen Apoo's pirate crew started playing their different instruments and cheering obnoxiously loud for the man standing up. Rachot looked timid and was looking around nervously at all the attention he was getting. He was a small man with scruffy red hair and he had a sword at his waist.

Caribou made his way down to the arena and his arms turned into mud as soon as he did. His long tongue stuck out of his mouth and he looked ready to kill with those crazy eyes of his. His stomach turned swampy when the timer started to count down. His opponent was standing on the sand section with his sword drawn and it was shaking in his hands. The small man looked younger than most of his crew, a kid in his mid-teens without a scar on his face to boast of previous battles. He wasn't particularly large, but he wasn't scrawny either and his red tank top showed off his average muscles for a person his size. Still, the boy looked scared of this opponent with eyes that said 'I want to kill you.'

"Let's go Rachot!"

"You can do it!"

Everyone on Apoo's crew was yelling loudly for their nakama who looked like he'd never been in a fight before. The encouragement seemed to be helping though and he clenched his sword tighter as the countdown hit two, one, then the match began.

"What the f..." half the people in the room muttered at the same time. The scared teenager moved faster than anyone could see and the dust that flew up in the air from where he was standing on the dirt section took a second to register in everyone's minds what happened. The trail of dust shot out around the sand section and through the dirt, all the way around the arena until it was back where it started and kept going.

"Can you see him?" Sanji questioned the other stronger members on their crew.

Zoro and Luffy were looking close at the circle of dust going around the arena and they couldn't follow the boy for more than a millisecond before they lost sight of him again. "He's definitely running in there," Zoro mentioned as he saw a leg kick the ground on the stone area near them.

"What's Caribou doing?" Chopper asked as the Swamp Man wasn't standing in the same place on the dirt section anymore. He wasn't waiting for his enemy to make a move and Caribou rushed straight into the dust circle.

Everyone gasped at the seemingly stupid act by the pirate worth a stunningly large amount of money. Most of them didn't know how much he was worth, but it started to become obvious when the dust cleared and they stared at the stunning sight on the dirt section. The small member of Scratchmen Apoo's gang was stuck in mud. His legs were buried all the way down inside the swamp that Caribou created right in his path.

Rachot looked stunned by the turn in events and he tugged desperately at his legs but he was getting pulled farther into the muck. His eyes went wide as ten metal barrels stuck out of Caribou's chest and kept moving out so he could see an entire minigun sticking out of the man. "Kehihihi!" He grabbed the crank of the minigun and the man in front of him screamed that he gave up.

"Winner: Caribou!" The announcer shouted as soon as the boy conceded.

Most of the crowd sighed a collective breath of relief. The young kid in front of them was shaking horribly while he was stuck in the swamp that had Caribou's top half sticking out of it. The Swamp Man kept his hand on the minigun and cackled, "Oh Kami-sama, forgive this boy for thinking he could defeat me!" He got ready to turn the crank when his weapon sliced in half.

Caribou looked down and saw his arm holding the crank sliced off as well as the front of the minigun fell into the swamp. "Hey hey!" a loud voice shouted and the crowd looked up into the top of the dirt section stands where someone in a pink kimono was flipping through the air. Scratchmen Apoo landed on the ground and then sprang off his legs towards Caribou and Rachot who was stuck in the muck.

Everyone looked down in anxious anticipation. This was the first time someone tried to attack after the match was over and it was being stopped. Caribou still looked ready to get his first strike and finish off the man stuck in his swamp, but he pulled out two swords from his chest and rose them at the approaching Apoo. Apoo was spinning in midair and as Caribou swung his swords, Apoo didn't have to block, he spun right between the blades and his longarms with two elbows reached down and grabbed Rachot under his shoulders. He yanked his crewmate out of the brown swamp and they both landed on the other side of a furious Caribou.

Apoo landed and swung his arms across each other, yelling, "Safe!" Caribou looked angry and turned to one of his blades, then threw his sword at them. The blade was going to miss right between their heads, but Apoo rose an arm and let the blade cut his forearm in a shallow slice.

The pirate captain had a devious smirk on his face and he smiled wide, his lips spreading out from ear to ear as he held his hands out in front of him and waved them around. "Fighting an opponent after the match has ended results in one strike for you!" The pirate musician yelled and then added loudly, "BUT! Fighting outside of your match results in immediate disqualification of your entire team! I was not part of this match," he grinned and the Swamp Man didn't know what he was talking about, he just wanted to kill the short boy who disrespected him.

The loudspeakers around the room turned on and the mystery man's voice cleared in his throat. "Umm, Apoo is correct. Caribou you're disqualified. I'm sorry to say Apoo, but Rachot still lost his fight."

"That's O, K," the man twisted his longarms in front of him to make the letters.

Caribou was only now understanding what happened and he stuck his tongue out further in a rage. "Die!" he shot forward leaving a trail of mud behind him and Apoo grinned.

The pirate in the pink kimono slammed his hands on his chest and Caribou's charging body split in half vertically. Scratchmen Apoo left Rachot's side and ran forward at the man he was banging his chest at. Caribou was trying to pull his two halves back together, but Apoo got between them first and he looked at the muddy innards of this pirate. "You are no longer a part of this tournament," the pirate said mockingly and then rose a pistol from his side, "get lost!"

The gunshot rang out around the room. Apoo was no idiot, so he wouldn't have shot a Logia Fruit eater with a normal bullet and embarrassed himself. Everyone thinking that was correct and the Kairoseki bullet slammed into the left side of Caribou's face, leaving a hole in it that didn't leak mud, but blood.

King Riku frowned as he stared at Scratchmen Apoo and the gladiator named Ricky had to forget about his chances. He closed his eyes and accepted he couldn't win his match later on that day.

Everyone stared down as the swampy area around the two halves of Caribou's body faded away and the inside of a normal man started to leak out. "Rachot!" Apoo shouted and flipped backwards, landing next to his nakama. He looked up and down the short teen whose clothes were a little dirty but didn't look too messed up. "Good try in your first fight as an On-Air Pirate!"

The young boy from the New World smiled up at his captain and the two of them headed back for their seats. It was surprising to many in the room that the captain didn't scold his crewmate for losing and he was definitely kinder to this one than the one Viola beat the day before. That man got scolded by the loud pirate for everyone in the dirt section of the stands to hear. Rachot was applauded by his crew when he came back though and the crowd around the room was confused by the actions of the On-Air Pirates.

"Probably want to make their new powerful crew member feel welcome," Robin suggested and a few others turned to her. "If he recently joined the crew, then Apoo must've seen great potential in that speed of his."

"Hmmm," Zoro mumbled as he looked over at the kid. _He was as fast, if not faster than Enel. Enel was moving with the speed of lightning, so how is that possible? It has to be a Devil Fruit... right?_ The swordsman wondered how far the kid would have made it if he didn't fall into the Swamp Man's trap.

"After we get Caribou out of here, we'll start up the next match right away!" The announcer yelled and some people cheered while others watched the two guards in purple pick up Caribou's halves and jog away. The man in the control room in the ceiling shouted, "Alright, Senor Pink forfeited his next match so we'll be moving right on to the next round."

"That guy gave up?!" Franky exclaimed and looked over to the Don Quixote Family. Every one of the members looked pissed as if the slightest noise could set them on a murderous rampage.

Robin created an ear over there with her Devil Fruit power and listened in to their conversation for a little before looking back at her crew. Most of them were looking at her already, waiting for an explanation and she smiled, happy to fulfill the role. "It seems Baby-san was up against Doflamingo so he gave up as soon as he saw the bracket at the request of his captain."

The others understood why the man wouldn't want to fight his own crewmate with a deadly power like his. Robin wasn't finished though with the information she got while listening in over there. She added, "Apparently, Trebol succumbed to his wounds from yesterday's fight."

"Really?" Usopp asked. The Sticky Man didn't seem like one to be killed so easily. It surprised them all that someone so strong was killed in the tournament, but it also made them nervous. They didn't want their own crew to lose anyone and all of them had made it to the next round so far, more opportunities to get killed.

Luffy looked around and some of the nervous members of his crew and smiled, "Don't worry," they looked at him, "you'll be fine!"

"What are you basing that on?!" Nami, Usopp, and Chopper yelled at him.

"Instinct," he said and started laughing. Some of his crew wanted to strangle him, but they couldn't help but feel a little relieved that Luffy's instincts told him they'd be okay. Usually his instincts were correct.

"So instead," the announcer yelled after the crowd quieted down again, "will Curas and West please come down to the arena!"

Franky and Sanji both looked at each other and shrugged. Luffy tried thinking back but drew a blank and Usopp finally asked, "Who are they?"

**A/N Yes, who are these two new fighters? Don't try looking them up, cuz you won't find them! I hope you enjoyed these fights even if they were a little one sided. Jimbei and Marco move forward, while Caribou gets SHOT IN THE FACE... but what was with that guy Rachot? Next time we get some more fights and if you can guess who's fighting Jozu in two matches, I'll give you a shout out at the top of the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

LittlemissTrafalgar

This is an exciting chapter! I love how you show Koala's fishman karate's skills and that exciting fight between her and Ivankov. When I saw Shanks versus Bellamy, I already knew who's going to win in that match. It's obvious but it's really well-written. I can't wait for Jimbei and Hack's match!

**Thanks a lot! It's hard to make a suspenseful fight when it's obvious who's going to win which is why having Boo forfeit to Marco works out better than having the guy get slaughtered XD! Hope you liked the fishman battle!**

Lightningblade49

Starting to feel sorry for bellamy, he doesn't seem to last long in a fight despite being pretty strong.

**Yup, Shanks is a beast! I like the fact that in Luffy's flashback, Shanks's crew is actually pretty brutal in how they kill people without flinching like those bandits. He decided not to kill Bellamy cuz Luffy was his friend and next round we get to watch him and Ivankov go at it!**

lany-chan

A match between two strong fishmen?! Can't wait for that!

**Hope you liked it even though I started halfway through. I wanted to show it had been going on for a little underwater before things started to heat up in there. Thanks for the review!**

Mr. 0-San

I have always loved Koala. Her story is just so...real to me, and I am so glad you wrote that little scene between her and the fishmen. Good work! :)

**Thank you. I 3 that girl and would've liked to see her in later rounds, but I made this bracket almost completely random and I felt Ivankov had that match in the bag. Either way she'll still be around in the arena and at meals so it won't be the last we see of the girl and her fishman problems XD.**

wt

one of the shittiest logic OP I've ever read

**Oooooh, damn that was harsh. Fuck off wt? White Trash? Wet Tampon? Water... Turtles? I don't know, but you're shit.**

Guest

I sure hope Bellamy and Kalifa won't end like Trebol. And i wonder what actually happened to him. Urrggggggghhhhhhhhh this is exciting! Btw, do you write like me and make it up as you go along, or do you have everything planned?

**Yeah Kaku's keeping a close eye on Kalifa to make sure no funny business goes on there. Wonder how long Bellamy will be in the infirmary for and if those creepy guys will get the chance to do weird shit to him. Yeah I totally make it up as I go with a few things that I want to see happen later that I'll build to. That's why the mystery behind these guys will probs stay a mystery for a while considering there are lots of rounds and dozens of hundreds of fights remaining! Thanks for the review.**

confuse chapter 15 . May 29

WTF dude, isn't Emporio Ivankov a commander of revolutionary army? How could he fought against Koala? It's like uncle against little sister IMO.

**There've been a lot of same group fighting in the tourney and like I've said, it's completely random. Seeing those two up against each other in the bracket I've got in my phone was the first time I've seen it since making the bracket... a while ago? I don't remember when I made it, but it was a hard fought battle for the young fishman karate master!**

Son of Whitebeard

ooh arlong

**He's salty, not one to forgive a human; no matter how cute and lovable she is. ;(**

**Again thanks to everyone who reviewed, even you WT! Till next time!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16:**

At the same time, everyone in the Straw Hat crew, as well as the Franky Family, Water 7 shipwrights, Dressrosa and Alabasta groups all looked towards Nico Robin. The woman was grinning calmly even with the hundred people staring her way and she spoke, "I do not know who West is," she admitted. She continued after, "Though, Curas is most likely Curas the Demolisher."

Just his name was enough to make Chopper and Usopp start hugging each other for comfort. The group from Water 7 was shaking nervously and Robin continued while lifting her gaze to the top of the snow area. "He's a member of the Kaido Pirates," she said and they watched as a man in a pitch black cloak stood up in the very back row of the arena. None of the other cloaked figures on Kaido's crew were sitting next to him and they all turned their heads and watched as the man left the top row and started walking down the stairs.

"Looks like that West guy is a member of Don Krieg's crew," Nami pointed over where they could see a familiar pirate sitting in the bleachers. Both Don Krieg and Pearl were still in the infirmary, but the ones who knew who Don Krieg was, recognized this man.

"Gin," Sanji whispered. The man had a pair of tonfa, long black weapons with balls at the end, resting over each of his shoulders crossed behind him.

The man who got up looked back at Gin who motioned for the arena with his head. "Captain's orders, we're winning that billion beri," the tonfa-wielding pirate had an open white jacket on and his muscular chest was visible as he commanded the lower ranking pirate on their crew. He had a headband with two stripes, one blue and the other black. Gin also had stubble on his chin and upper lip and his shoulders were broader than the last time they saw him.

"He's the guy you fought right Sanji?" Usopp whispered as they stared over at Gin.

The crewmate, West, was walking slowly down towards the arena. He was a less impressive man than the one who ordered him to go. He had a red bandanna wrapped around the top of his head and he reached the arena after a few seconds of hesitating at the ledge.

"Damn, my opponent is such a weakling," the voice on the other side of the arena growled. The man in the black cloak was walking on the snow section and he hadn't discarded the cloak yet and transformed like the other members of Kaido's crew had done at the start of their matches.

West seemed to want to prove this man wrong and reached behind him. He pulled out four swords and tossed two up in the air while he gripped the others in his hands. Anyone behind him could see six more swords strapped to his back, but they wondered why he tossed the first two up in the air. The timer was counting down from ten and hit five seconds left when the swords reached West. The man threw the two in his hands in the air and caught his descending swords.

He proceeded to toss the first two back up in the air and then reached behind his back again, pulling out two more. The man in the black cloak on the other side of the room looked up at the swords and two of them were arcing towards him while the other two were falling right back towards his opponent's head.

_Two, one,_ West jumped as he knew the timer was about to end and he met his falling swords halfway. He kicked the hilts and the blades changed directions, flying straight towards Curas who jumped backwards to avoid them. The man in the black cloak looked like he wasn't as disappointed now and he ran forward, grabbing one of the blades that just stuck in the snow in front of him.

Curas ran forward as West was falling out of the sky with his swords out in front of him. He clashed both weapons down on his own blade in Curas's hand. The Beast pirate member pushed off and West flipped up in the air as he was knocked away. He threw one of his swords down at Curas while slashing with the other.

The blade he threw got caught in the black cloak and pinned it to the floor. Curas was trying to dodge the slash at the same time and his cloak got ripped off of him. The man underneath was large and had a fat stomach, chubby cheeks, and a bright green shirt that said on the front, 'I like dinosaurs!'

West missed his slash since the man moved out of the way, but at the same time he reached up and caught one of the blades he threw originally. He tossed up the second one with it a little harder so it would come down after another second. This one he threw and then jumped and kicked the second while throwing the one he was slashing at Curas with. All three blades looked on target, but Kaido's crew member reached up and caught all three by the blades with one hand.

West looked at the fat man's face and Curas stopped looking down and lifted his head up. "I wonder how you taste," he said and then clenched his fist holding the blades and all three weapons shattered.

Curas's fat body started to change color and his pale skin turned brown as he started to get larger. Gasps sounded around the arena as another Zoan type from Kaido's crew emerged. This time the man wasn't staying the same height or even close to it. He doubled in size as his legs got longer and sharp talons appeared at the ends of his claws.

West was terrified, but he kept enough composure to start backpedaling. He jumped back until he was at the edge of the wall, and it still didn't seem far enough. The man with the 'I love dinosaurs,' shirt got larger and larger and his shirt stretched with him. Everyone in the room gawked at the giant Tyrannosaurus Rex that stood with one claw on the snow section and one on the stone section. The only thing about him that wasn't menacing, were his human arms sticking out of his large T-rex body. "I-I-I give up!" the scared man finally was able to shout through his shock.

"Winner: Curas!" The announcer shouted. He couldn't have been more than twenty feet above the top of the dinosaur's head in his little box up on the ceiling.

"I really want to eat him though," the dinosaur growled and they all looked up at the sharp teeth showing through the dino's grin.

Gin was down on the arena within the second and he stood in front of West as Apoo had done during the earlier fight. If Curas attacked him now, it wouldn't just be a strike, it would eliminate Kaido as well.

The entire room stopped their cheers or angry shouts at the man for giving up when a voice growled above them all. "**Curas, enough.**" The voice came from the top of the snow area and the T-rex wasted no time in shrinking back to his normal size. Kaido's order was enough to quiet the room down for a few seconds, but then everyone started talking about the cool ancient Zoan Devil Fruit and how big it was.

"That was amazing," Luffy said, his eyes still shining from staring at the giant dinosaur.

"More like terrifying," Usopp corrected him.

"Don't know what you're scared about," Zoro said to the sniper. "Didn't you already choose your opponent when we fight Kaido's crew?" The swordsman was expecting Usopp to get all nervous at the memory of the Ogre Arborn, but instead he was genuinely surprised as Usopp scowled.

The man with the long-nose remembered watching Arborn eat his friend Ideo. It wasn't a pleasant sight, and he was ready to return the favor. "Yeah, you're right," he muttered and Zoro nodded and turned back to the arena.

"Alright everyone," the announcer called out and started talking, "I want to make it our goal to get through at least the first sixteen matches of the second half by the time we hit lunch. We're eight down so far, so we've got eight more to go and still a lot of time. Also," he added and the ceiling started to lower a little and everyone looked up.

The mysterious announcer was still shrouded in black and hidden in the shadows as he spoke. He was surrounded by computers with men and women in purple working at them and he rose the microphone, "After the first round is over, which we will aim to get done by tonight, there will be a meeting in the lower basement below the mess hall. Those who have made it through the first round, and _only_ those who made it through are to gather there at the allotted time that I'll set at the end of this round."

Robin and a few others in the room noticed how the man didn't request their presence. It was a part of the tournament to show up there and they weren't allowed to miss it.

Luffy looked excited and he grinned, "Maybe they're having a special dinner for the winners that's going to be better than their normal food!" The normal food wasn't bad, but the idea of a meeting celebrating their victories only meant one thing to the pirate with the straw hat tied around his neck by a string: more food.

"Perhaps," Robin mused. "Though I believe he may be giving us information for the next round."

"Or cake!" Chopper said excitedly, liking Luffy's idea of a party more. An idea hit the reindeer and his eyes lit up, "You think there might be cotton candy?"

Sanji chuckled and looked at their doctor, "You do remember you have to win your fight first?" Chopper nodded enthusiastically, now ready to give it his best in his upcoming match.

"So without further ado," the man in charge yelled. His platform lifted back up into the ceiling and his voice continued to reverberate around the room, "The next match is Jozu vs Don Chinjao!"

"Good luck grandfather," Sai said to the large old man standing up next to him.

Luffy turned and smiled at the old man. Chinjao originally wanted him dead for what Garp did to him, but he'd forgiven Luffy since the pirate fixed his head. He now had a large point over his head again and was indebted to the Straw Hats in more ways than just that. "God Usopp," the old man said as he walked past the Straw Hat crew. His beard, mustache, and his hair started to wave around in a wind forming around him as he pressed his hands together, increasing his own power. "When I win the prize money, I will finally repay my enormous debt to you."

Nami and Vivi were leaning as far away as they could from the insanely powerful man walking down the stairs. He scared the crap out of them with the powerful aura forming around him and the angry look on his face, but what he said to Usopp made them drop their jaws in more shock than the man's power ever could have.

"Yeah, good luck," Usopp called to the old man who walked past and then he started laughing. _I love having strong allies,_ he looked around and saw Brook, Sanji, Chopper, Nami, Vivi, and Jimbei all staring at him with dropped jaws and he couldn't stop himself from laughing.

Robin chuckled a little too at the crew's reaction. They didn't see how Usopp made all the toys turn back to normal, and she did. It was truly an impressive feat spraying flames from his mouth so high in the air.

The rest of the crew not looking at Usopp was looking across the room at the Whitebeard Pirates. Jozu stood up and although missing an arm, he was still a monstrous presence, taking up three seats in the bleachers. He walked to the side and stepped down the stairs at the same pace as Don Chinjao, both men reaching the edge at the same time and hesitating.

Then, the two jumped down and their feet hit the ground at the same time. Jozu left an imprint in the sand section that dropped down several feet and created a small crater around him. Chinjao landed on the stone section and a dozen cracks emerged from below his feet and spread out as the ground cracked and pieces of it lifted in the air and broke apart inside his aura.

"It's truly a privilege being able to fight a pirate as renowned as yourself," Jozu stated respectfully while his left arm slowly turned shiny and blue. "Chinjao the Drill."

"I would say the same to you," Chinjao responded. He was a pirate from the old era, same as Whitebeard. Every time he'd ever met up with Newgate's crew, Jozu was on it for as long as he could remember. "Diamond Jozu."

The two large pirates were getting ready for a massive fight. Don Chinjao was easily the bigger of the two, and he had Jozu beaten in experience as well, but not by much. The older pirate knew all about his opponent's epithet and his Devil Fruit, and he doubted he would have been able to defeat him, until he went to Dressrosa. Since then, his drill had been reborn thanks to Mugiwara and he was ready to use it.

"Five! Four!" The Whitebeard Pirate crew was getting really into the fight as were the Straw Hats and a few other groups in the room. It was difficult not to get pumped when two men with insanely high bounties faced off against each other.

Marco shouted down to the arena, "Go for it Jozu!" He was still a little pissed his opponent Boo backed down from their fight, but he was going to enjoy watching this match.

Jozu's entire left arm was made of solid diamond and it spread onto the left side of his body. He was so shiny and Nami wondered how much money should could make if she could just chip a little bit off of his large stomach. _He doesn't need all of it! Spread some around!_ The woman's eyes were shining and the glare was a little much for Vivi who had to hop a seat back next to Usopp.

"TWO! ONE!" The timer reached zero and the two men started charging at each other.

Chinjao's right fist turned black and the man pulled it behind him while Jozu dove to the left. Going up against a Conqueror who had amazing Armament Haki was going to be tough, but he was the Third Division Commander of the Whitebeard Pirates, he wasn't going to lose. He hit the ground and rolled, dodging the fist that hit the stone floor and cracked it in a line towards Jozu's feet.

The Commander's right leg fell into an opened crack and his eyes went wide for a split second in surprise as the Don was flying towards him with tremendous speed. In much the same way that Inazuma tried to block Kyros by snipping up stone into a wall, Jozu grabbed the crack his foot fell in and yanked up hard. Only this time it worked.

The entire half of the stone section from where Jozu was standing until the snow area cracked and made a huge uproar as it lifted up in the air, hitting Chinjao's soaring body as he did and slamming the gramps into the air with multiple tons of stone. The cheers in the room were echoing around as people screamed their favorite's name. The man held the large stone section in one hand and had sweat dripping down the half of his face not made of diamonds, but he was strong enough to throw it up in the air at Chinjao who was now coming down.

The older pirate covered in a veil of thin white aura roared and the stone section beneath him started to shake. His pointy head turned black and he pointed himself so he was falling out of the air straight towards the approaching multi-ton boulder. "They don't call me Chinjao the Drill," he started and his head hit the section, creating a fissure that split the entire thing in half as the old man kept falling, "For nothing!" He yelled and splashed down in the lake below him as the stone section fell on either side.

The dirt and snow sections now had large pieces of stone covering them and the stone section was mostly a hole that led down to a black floor beneath the stone section. It was only visible in a few places because the stone rubble covered most of it, but a few people did notice the strange material. It looked strong and durable and the more perceptive fighters in the arena realized it must have been what protected the mess hall from being destroyed during Law or Enel's fights.

Van Auger leaned in and whispered something into Blackbeard's ear that made the Yonko start laughing. The burly man with the black beard and hairy chest leaned forward in his seat and smirked, "This is getting fun," the man bellowed and watched as Chinjao flew out of the ground of the dirt section near a dodging Jozu's feet.

Both pirates had masterful Observational Haki and Jozu felt the man coming out of the ground a second before Chinjao could predict his dodge. The Diamond Man tried to counter by slamming his left arm armored in diamonds down, but the old pirate jumped up and blocked the punch with a kick of completely black Armament Haki.

The diamond fist and black coated leg pushed against each other for a few seconds as the already cracked dirt floor started breaking apart. Little pieces of it lifted in the air and broke apart smaller around the two of them and finally Jozu's fist pushed farther and Chinjao's face distorted into one of pain as his leg was smashed backwards. The old man started spinning around in midair like he was doing cartwheels and then dragged a trench through the lake and then through half of the snow section on the other side.

Jozu didn't let up and jumped up in the air as soon as his fist broke through. He landed on the snow section and his entire body except the right side of his face was covered with diamonds now. Chinjao was just getting out of the hole he was in and he turned his fists black as Jozu was upon him. He punched forward right as Jozu brought up a knee, but the diamond knee knocked Chinjao's fist up and over the Whitebeard Pirate's head as Jozu was bringing forward his fist again.

The former leader of the Happo Navy barely had enough time to harden his stomach, and it still wasn't enough to escape from the majority of Jozu's attack.

"Gramps!" Sai shouted. He was on his feet shouting the whole time, but now his cheers faltered as he watched the diamond fist embed itself in his grandfather's chest. A collective, 'oooh' was released by the crowd as Chinjao opened his mouth and blood splattered out. Finally the punch took effect and the huge man was sent flying like a bullet into the back wall of the snow section. No one knew where he stopped. He could have been stuck in the wall, or in the hallway on the other side. Hell, he could have flown straight off the island, but the next thing they knew, the ground was shaking and they could hear a loud roar coming from the direction Chinjao just flew off.

Jozu had a bead of sweat coming down the right side of his face. He threw as hard a punch as he could muster at the giant of a man, and if Chinjao didn't protect himself with Haki it could have meant his death right there. He brought back his fist again and held it as far back as he could as he looked through the dark hole leading into darkness.

The Whitebeard Pirates stopped cheering and most of them gulped as they heard the terrifying roar come from inside the hole. Everyone else in the room was cheering at the top of their lungs and they finally saw Chinjao come back in the arena. He must have kicked off of something or just jumped, because he wasn't running back in, he was flying, with his black drill-shaped head pointed straight in front of him at his opponent.

"RaaaaaAAA!" Jozu twisted the entire upper half of his body and pulled his arm as far back as he could.

"Just try blocking this!" Chinjao yelled and flew full speed at his foe with the drill that is his head. The point of the black tipped head slammed into the huge diamond fist as Jozu threw it forward.

The shockwave of the two blasts made everyone leaning forward in their seats to slam back into their cushions with wide-eyes. All the loose rubble and debris went flying as the two men on the snow section collided. It couldn't really be called the snow section anymore since the top layer of snow was blown away showing the ice beneath that was cracking in every direction. The two men were shouting at the tops of their lungs and the crowd held their breaths as it finally started to move to one side.

Small cracks appeared on Jozu's knuckles and then they spread out until they covered his whole fist. "That's impossible," Vivi muttered, "nothing can cut diamonds, except for more diamonds."

No one paid her any mind as it looked like the tip of the drill was doing what she said couldn't be done. Chinjao roared again and the ground below him exploded outwards as he pushed into his attack and Jozu's arm couldn't take the pressure of Chinjao's drill any longer. Jozu made a last second decision; lose an arm, or break from the attack. He tried pulling his arm up away from the enemy's head as Chinjao was still plowing forward, but the tip of the drill was already in his arm and weighing him down. Without any pressure pushing towards Don Chinjao as Jozu was trying to pull away, the former Happo Navy leader started splitting through Jozu's arm like it was nothing.

_Out of sheer respect for Shirohige, I will allow you to keep that second arm,_ Chinjao decided. _But not without a scar,_ he changed the course of his attack a small bit and the drill going through Jozu's fist didn't go straight in and shatter his bones, but instead ran up the top of his arm all the way to his shoulder, leaving a deep cut in the man's skin below, but leaving the arm intact.

Chinjao finished drilling through and front-flipped in the air past his opponent before landing. He held his hands together and released a breath, causing his flowing hair on his face to drop down. The old pirate turned around and saw that his Haki broke through Jozu's Devil Fruit power, cutting the large man deeply on his arm from the wrist all the way to the shoulder blade. It was a good thing the Whitebeard Pirate was so large; a normal man's arm wouldn't have been big enough to get the drill through it as deep as it did and still have that arm.

Jozu no longer had his diamond coating, but the pirate slowly turned around to face his adversary. It made him furious what the old timer had just done. It was obvious to him that the man decided to let him keep his arm, which meant that this fight was over. However, he didn't want to give up, no matter how dizzy from blood loss he was, for him it would be too dishonorable, maybe even more so than attempting to keep going. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to choose. Chinjao was still ready and his left fist was black as he dove at Jozu.

The third division Commander didn't even have time to lower his lip as the fist collided with his face. A fist covered in Armament Haki when he wasn't ready for it, coming in like a rocket and smashing him backwards where he tumbled into a wall, right next to the hole he smashed Chinjao through earlier. Half the people in the room thought Jozu was dead with that hit, but the Whitebeard Pirates and anyone who knew the man's strength and durability didn't make such assumptions lightly.

The horde of Blackbeard Pirates on the left of the Straw Hat crew started talking about how the Whitebeard Pirates were losing everyone. They were laughing.

"First Ace, then Whitebeard, now Jozu," a man with glasses and a rifle over his shoulder laughed. "It's only a matter of time before Marco joins them."

"All those guys can go rot in Hell with their friends. Whitebeard and the demon son of Gold Roger, they're all from the same bunch."

Little did the Blackbeard Pirates know, every single person on their right were clenching their fists furiously. The announcer called out that Chinjao had won it, and the pirate looked up in the stands where he would be walking and froze. He could see the green haired swordsman with his hands on his blades and the man with blonde hair clenching his armrests so hard they were splintering. Jimbei was shaking in rage and even God Usopp had his fingers clenched around his slingshot so tightly he thought the weapon would break.

Vivi was so sad when she learned the gentleman she met on her island was killed, and even more so when she heard Luffy was there to witness it. She was clenching her fists in such rage and looked back at Luffy to see his reaction. Her mouth dropped and she nudged the sniper next to her who turned angrily away from the Blackbeard Pirates and dropped his jaw at their captain.

"Yeah! Great job ossan!" Luffy shouted down at the old man walking up the stairs.

Most of the other pirates on his crew looked down and saw their captain ignoring the idiots from Blackbeard's crew. They calmed down a little bit and if Luffy could contain his rage and not get them in trouble, then so could they. The laughing Blackbeard pirates weren't laughing for long as two Whitebeard Commanders came walking out of the hole with a badly injured Jozu between them, but the man definitely wasn't dead. His face looked a little funny with the crooked nose and blood coming down the corner of his mouth, but nothing life-threatening.

Jozu was brought in his semi-conscious stated towards the infirmary and the Blackbeard Pirates started wondering out loud about how a man shouldn't have been able to survive an attack like that. A few of them looked around for confirmation from their friends and then froze if they looked too far to the right.

Most of the Straw Hats were congratulating Don Chinjao, who seemed to be a friend of theirs. There was one man though who never stopped glaring at the pirates and when they saw him looking their way, two of the hardened New World Pirates wet themselves. The guy who slaughtered the God at the end of the day yesterday. He had bandages on his arms and chest, but he wasn't any less terrifying with the look in his eyes as he snarled in their direction.

Somehow they offended him, and the large group couldn't look away as the man with green hair lifted a hand. He didn't move his hand across his neck in what would be a menacing, but stereotypical gesture. Instead, Roronoa Zoro lifted up four fingers and held them there for a few seconds as a smirk formed on his face.

Out of anything the man could have done, for some reason the men didn't think they could get any more scared than he just made them. They were shaking and another of them lost control of their bladder in the stands. Zoro turned back around and Sanji looked back at him from a seat up, "Was that necessary?"

"Yes," Zoro stated and this time, Sanji didn't argue with him.

The announcer's voice rang out around the arena, "We would move right on to the next match," the man yelled, "but Kiwi has forfeited and her opponent moves on to the next round..."

"Didn't Zambai give up too?" Nami asked and looked over at the Franky Family.

"Yeah," the new leader of the Franky Family said and smirked, "but now I made it to round two and get that special dinner tonight."

Nami sweatdropped, "Are you so sure it's a special dinner you're going to?"

Zoro, Luffy, Zambai, Sanji, Kyros, Pell, and Chaka all nodded simultaneously, "It's definitely special dinner," they said in unison.

Franky opened his mouth to join them, but he froze and never spoke. _First I have to beat Jesus Burgess._

The announcer was still talking and Nami hushed the others so she could hear what he was saying better. "...Franky vs. Jesus Burgess!"

The cyborg who was just thinking about his own match didn't realize it was up next and he turned his head to the left slowly. There was a man wearing a black and orange wrestling mask staring right back at him from the seat directly to the left of Blackbeard.

The Straw Hat Pirates and Blackbeard Pirate Commanders turned to each other and locked eyes. The tension in the room was intense as the Yonko's crew stared into the unwavering, fury-filled eyes of Luffy's crew. None of them could ever forgive Blackbeard for what he did to their captain, and Luffy couldn't forgive the man for turning in Ace.

"Zehaha," Blackbeard laughed as Burgess stood up. "Burgess," he was pretty loud and his voice carried around the arena. "Dismantle that robot."

If the tension could triple, it suddenly did and Franky got to his feet and stared at his opponent. "Wiihahahaha! Roger that, Captain. It'll be easy as pie," Burgess shouted and lifted his right arm. It was covered in some sort of steel contraption with small holes on it and gold plating at the top. It was a monstrous weapon and must have weighed hundreds of pounds, but Burgess walked around at all times with it like he was carrying a box of feathers.

"Franky," Luffy warned but it was unnecessary. The crew knew to be especially careful against these guys. Blackbeard didn't even try to hide the fact he planned on killing Straw Hat's crew; he wanted it known it wasn't an accident when his crew did it.

Every person in the room turned to Franky to see if he would respond to the taunt made by the Blackbeard Pirates. The pirate made one move and everyone stared closer as he pressed a finger to his nose. He held it there for three of the longest seconds any of them had ever felt, and then his hair popped out into a big afro above his head.

Nami instantly had to cover her ears as a thousand people started screaming like mad. Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper were going insane screaming, "AFRO POWER!"

Most of the Blackbeard Pirates gulped and turned to their soon-to-be _former_ first ship's captain.

Senor Pink nodded his head, Dellinger gasped, Machvise, Lao G, and Buffalo all started shouting about afro power. Even Pica and Diamante shared a glance with each other and accepted Jesus Burgess's defeat.

Shanks's crew was one of the loudest. Every one of them were up on their feet cheering about afros and screaming Franky's name in amazement. "I never knew Luffy had someone so amazing on his crew," Ben muttered and whistled.

"He can make his," Yasopp had to stop for a second to collect himself since he was falling over the seat in front of him, "H-His own afros!"

The roof was bursting with noise and everyone in it, other than Nami, was freaking out. "What is afro power?!" the orange haired woman shouted but everyone around her just shook their heads and kept cheering the cyborg on. The Franky Family were going nuts since they were only recently introduced to Franky's strange new body.

A few people gasped and others started looking back over towards the Blackbeard Pirates. Blackbeard himself had wide eyes and he asked Burgess, "Are you sure about this?"

"It's the only way to beat him captain," Burgess replied and he grabbed the bottom of his wrestling mask with his left arm that didn't have a weapon on it. The cheering died down fast and the crowd stared silently as Burgess lifted up the mask. Most of the Blackbeard Pirates had never seen what was under it before, and no one else in the room had either. He lifted up the mask and everyone was shocked to the core.

The curly violet hair falling back behind Jesus's head sprang up, along with everything that was hiding under the mask. Almost everyone in the room gasped with their jaws dropped as they stared at the huge purple afro that was at least twice the size of Franky's. Burgess laughed menacingly and it was the cyborg's turn to gulp. The wrestling champion tossed his mask down on his seat and started walking down the steps with his hands held high above his head, "LET'S GET THIS MATCH STARTED!"

**A/N AFRO POWER! Is that what Jesus Burgess had hiding under there all this time... absolutely. Franky and Burgess are about to go at it in the biggest, badest, AFROEST battle ever. I hope you enjoyed these fights and I just finished the chapter and couldn't wait to upload it. The first round is getting near its end with only two Straw Hats remaining... but who else still hasn't fought? There have to be a few big names on this list that have to go, including the captain of Super Afro over here XD! Franky's fight will probs take up the whole next chapter, but I guess I'll start this prediction off early. Another member of Drake's crew Stix, is right after Franky and Burgess, so if you guess who he'll be up against, shout out at the top of that chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed even if I didn't give you a lot of time to, :P**

Lightningblade49

I thought Baby 5 would be all over Sai not still hanging with Doflamingo?

**LALALALALA I'm not listening! Anyway, thanks for the review, and not so much the spoiler. Please try to refrain from doing that too much, or at all. Imagine the One Piece world as it is at its current episode, then take them out of there and toss everybody at this tournament. I know I've written it like they were just on a random island after Dressrosa, but I'm pretty sure Dressrosa just leads into the next saga anyway and Idk anything about that yet. As I write this I just remembered I missed the newest episode so I'm gonna do that now! **

LittlemissTrafalgar

Oh I don't liked it, I definitely loved it! The battle between Jimbei and Hack is so exciting and so awesome, I can imagine everything well. It's sad tho because I won't see Marco fight in the battle, But it's okay at least Boo won't die? right? Lol! I can't wait for Marco and Luffy to interact.

PS. I don't know why I feel bad for Caribou for getting a shot on his face. It's just, I changed my opinion about him when I saw his little adventure in the Manga. XD

**Glad you liked the battles and yeah I couldn't find an entertaining way for Marco to kick the shit out of Boo, it was just too obvious. Caribou is a weird, creepy guy, but I know what you mean. When I write out the battles I have the two characters' One Piece Wiki's up on different tabs so I can check their techniques and such, and I read something about Caribou caring for some old grandma or something. It made him not seem like such a bad guy... but then I remember the mermaids. I don't forgive, I don't forget, I am tmb1112! XD**

Guest

Considering that it's random, this probably isn't true, but Jozu and Pica would be fitting. Another exciting chapter! Looks like Shanks vs Marco might still happen :DDDDD

**Nice guess! It'll start to be easier to figure out who people will be fighting as there are less and less fighters remaining in the tournament. Process of elimination :D! Shanks and Marco is definitely a possibility if you've been keeping up with the bracket. If I haven't said it before, I'll say it now: After the first round, I'll post the second round bracket so everyone gets a good idea of what matches are coming up. Thanks for the review!**

abhijeet

marco defeated by rob lucci, i dont think so

**Hmm, maybe you're right. Marco being defeated by Lucci does seem a little far-fetched. Then again, if you read the battle... which you must have done because you found out Lucci won, then you would have saw _Macro,_ jump in the water as soon as the match started. I'm going to spell it because their names are pretty similar: o. The C and the R are switched, but Macro was just a stupid fishman who tried to fight way out of his league. Catch up and you'll see Marco won his first match through intimidation alone! Again thank you everyone for reading and reviewing! Till next time!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17:**

"Weapons Left!" Franky lifted his left arm and his wrist opened to show small barrels of machine guns inside. Burgess turned his body to the side a little to make himself a smaller target and rose his right arm. The arm was covered in steel and blocked his entire torso. Loud clanks sounded as the bullets slammed into the contraption and then fell to the ground with no effect.

"Wiihahaha!" Burgess started running towards Franky and closed the short distance on the stone section between them. The wrestler threw a heavy hook with his left hand and hit Franky in the face, but the man with the blue afro was a boxer and punched back two times at his opponent's chest. The large steel fists made Jesus Burgess wince, but he didn't get pushed back and this time smashed forward with his right arm.

The huge metal covering didn't look good to Franky and the Straw Hat Pirate jumped up in the air to avoid the punch. He puffed out his chest in midair and tilted his head back away from the pirate below him, "Fresh Fire!" He threw his head forward and a blast of fiery breath came down at the man below.

Burgess jumped up in the air over the stream of fire and he punched with his right arm again. Franky tried to block by raising his two huge forearms but when the fist collided, he knew it was the wrong move. Everything started to vibrate and he could feel his body crumpling with the block. Loud creaks were heard as even the strong metal used to create Pacifista couldn't withstand the powerful attack. Little wisps of air were seeping through the holes on Jesus's weapon and he pushed harder into it, creating a large dent on the metal and sending Franky crashing down into the large chunk of stone on top of the dirt section.

The cyborg pulled himself out of the hole quickly and didn't look at his arms. He could feel the dents on his Armored-me BF-37, and didn't have to look to know it was bad. _Can't play around here, this 'Champ' is in the big leagues._ He rose his arms and cupped his hands together so there was a small hole between them where he could see his opponent. "Franky Radical," a small white light was forming in his hands and Burgess was amazed and nervous at the same time, "BEAM!"

Jesus Burgess only had a split second to dive out of the way as the beam came towards him. His eyes were shining bright stars because of how amazed he was, but he jumped to the right and then was thrown by the huge explosion on the ground behind him. The beam was more impressive than Don Krieg's in the battle against Hawk-Eyes yesterday and every male in the room was amazed.

The commander of Blackbeard's first ship got back on his feet and brushed off some dirt on him. He had some burns on his skin, but he was smiling and laughed at the brightly colored cyborg, "Is that all you've got? Wiihahaha!"

"Why don't we stop talking, and get to fighting?" Franky said in a cool tone as he rose his fists to box again. The two men charged at each other and when they were fifteen feet away, Franky lifted his right arm, "Strong Right!" his fist shot off and hit Jesus in the face as he was approaching.

The man with the purple afro took the fist to the face and his legs came out from under him, still moving forward while his head was pushed back. The crowd oooed at the sound of metal on flesh and Burgess was on the ground again. It didn't take even a few seconds for the man to get back on his feet and he was still smiling.

Franky frowned and looked at the top of his opponent's head, "Your afro is impressive," he said in a calm tone, "unfortunately for you," he added and put his left hand up to his face again, "mine can get bigger!"

Everyone in the room became silent and stared down as Franky's finger pressed to his nose. _I don't have unlimited hair, but my systems can definitely take a little more!_ The three seconds were up and it lasted a few more until Franky's afro more than doubled in size. The collective gasp around the room showed how impressive the two fighters down below were. Franky's blue afro was now larger than the purple one on Burgess's head.

Sanji almost dropped the cigarette from his mouth, "I didn't know he could make his afro so big."

"We've truly been on a ship with a legend," Robin said with a smile as Nami shouted in angry confusion. Zoro and Luffy nodded stoically at her comment and the orange haired woman finally sighed in exasperation.

Jesus Burgess had a dropped jaw for a few seconds and then Franky ran in for more boxing. Blackbeard's nakama tried elbowing his opponent, but Franky caught the right arm before it finished its motion and he pushed it back before punching Burgess in the stomach. He slammed him back and forth with his fists and blood was flying from Burgess's face as he did.

The Blackbeard pirates were screaming for their commander and everyone in the room was getting into the intense boxing match. It wasn't completely one-sided, and Burgess's left fist caught Franky off guard a few times too, a very heavy hitting left fist. Cyborg Franky was unstoppable though with his afro power at maximum potential. He rose a knee into his foe's stomach, following up by putting both hands together and swinging them like a bat into Jesus's face so his opponent was thrown across the dirt section and into the back wall.

The crowd went wild as Burgess's top half was in a hole in the wall and he was bent backwards leaning through it. His legs were still moving and everyone knew he was getting back up, but that was a hard hit had to hurt a lot. Before Jesus even got up through the wall, the crowd and his opponent felt unnerved by the low-pitched laughing coming from the hole. "Wii, ha, ha, ha," the man lifted himself up and kept laughing in a lower tone than before. "You think you can make a fake afro like that, and say that it gives you power?!"

The crowd looked to Franky to see his reaction. That was a serious accusation right there, and the Cyborg lifted his hand to his hair, "An afro is an afro," he stated.

"Maybe so," Burgess admitted and took a step away from the hole in the wall. "And maybe just because mine is natural, it still doesn't mean it's bigger. But what was that you said before, oh yeah: 'Unfortunately for me, yours can get bigger,'" Burgess started to laugh and sweat started coming down Franky's face nervously. "Well more than one can play at that game," he said and his fists clenched inside their black gloves.

"It can't be," Rebecca whispered in disbelief and her father put an arm on her shoulder to comfort her, though he had a bead of sweat coming down his face as well.

"He can't possibly mean..." Van Auger started but Blackbeard nodded, a wide grin forming on the captain's face. Shiliew smirked and realized why Burgess was made the captain of the first ship in their crew.

Doflamingo went wide-eyed and stared down at the large pirate standing in front of the robot. Burgess was almost twice the size of the huge cyborg and he had to be part giant or something. "Ohh?" he wondered, staring at the pirate as the stone rubble and dirt pieces around him started to lift up.

Kaku was leaning forward in his seat as Jyabura, Kumadori, and Fukuro were freaking out. _Can he really do it?_ The orange haired man wondered to himself and then even he lowered his jaw a little at the next sight.

"Franky no!" Chopper shouted.

"How is it possible?" Now the cigarette did fall out of Sanji's mouth and the whole monster trio were staring forward in complete awe.

Franky took a step back subconsciously and then another. "Ahhh AHHHH!" Burgess was starting to shout and the ground around his feet was shaking. It was like what Don Chinjao did, except more menacing as everyone in the room was focused on his hair. The purple strands making up Jesus Burgess's afro were starting to get larger. The man didn't have a mechanical head, so it was from sheer willpower that his hair was growing faster. The afro grew and grew until it was larger than his opponent's, and then larger still. Brook suddenly felt that his afro, which he was so proud of, was nowhere near as impressive as this man's and he wanted Franky to get away as soon as possible.

The Wrestling Champion finally stopped shouting though he was panting hard. His afro was half the size of his body, except on top of his head. He grinned through heavy breaths at his opponent who was losing hope for the match.

Emporio Ivankov had his mouth dropped and his eyes were huge. He couldn't stop staring at Burgess, just like everyone else in the room. Even Nami was staring at the man in utter confusion, having no idea how a feat like that was possible.

The large pirate took a deep breath and then stared Franky in the eyes. The Straw Hat Pirate stopped stepping back and he put his hands together. He needed to think fast if he was still going to win this, "Franky Radical..." he stopped as the direction he was pointing his hands no longer had a person in it.

The cyborg was able to follow Burgess's movements with his eyes, but he couldn't swing his arms fast enough to the left as the man started rushing him with his right arm pulled all the way back. "Galleon, Lariat!" The man roared with a huge smile and swung his arm at his opponent.

Franky tried swinging his right arm at the same time, but the shockwave that hit him was too much for him to handle.

"Franky run!" The Straw Hats all shouted similar things to their friend but he got hit by the attack. The arm itself never hit their friend, it swung right towards him and past, but that was enough. The shockwave made the air ripple and they could see it shimmering as Franky's right arm was crumpling in the shaky air.

"Yowww!" Franky yelled and tried to pull his arm out of the attack, but it wasn't just his arm caught in it. The shockwave rippled out farther and caught Franky in it while it kept moving and destroyed the large half of the stone section resting on the dirt, blasting the pieces away where purple-shirted guards had to jump around destroying them before they hit the audience.

Luffy leaned out of his seat and got to his feet, "FRANKY!"

The captain looked like he was about to run down and save him, so Zoro grabbed him by the arm at his side. "Don't interrupt their fight," he commanded and Luffy glared down at him. It wasn't about to money or the tournament that Zoro told him this though, and Luffy started to realize it as he was being glared at right back by his first mate. This was a man's duel, every match was one on one and Franky would never want them to jump in and save him.

Franky's screams quieted down as the cyborg tried to hold in his pain and fight his way out of the shockwave. Burgess was surprised his powerful attack didn't rip the man to shreds, but as Franky fell to the ground and the attack went away, it was clear he was close to doing just that.

Both of Franky's arms were mangled with his right no longer looking like it would function. He pushed his left down on the ground and lifted his head up to his enemy, but Jesus was laughing. He'd destroyed Franky's afro with the attack and it was a mess above his head. The cyborg's nose was out of palce a little too and it looked like that function was broken.

Nami put a hand over her mouth and shook in her seat as she watched Franky clutch at the dirt trying to pick himself up. "G-Give up Franky!" she shouted down at him. Some of her crewmates looked at her harshly, but she didn't care and shouted again, "Just give up!"

All of them wanted their friend to abandon the fight, but for Nami to say it out loud made Zoro glare her way. She ignored the harsh glare and did the same thing she did when Usopp and Luffy dueled, she wanted it to end and shouted it again.

Burgess was walking towards his downed opponent as he pulled himself up more. "Franky!" the cyborg on his knees shouted and Nami's words caught in her mouth. "FIREBALLS!" He snapped his head forward and a huge ball of flames shot towards the wrestler walking towards him.

Jesus dodged just in time, but Franky made his word plural and more fireballs were behind it. One slammed into the man's leg as he was dodging and the next hit him straight in the right side as he was trying to dodge with a burnt leg. Burgess shouted out in pain as the fireball engulfed him. Franky tried spitting another fireball but instead he just coughed up blood and his left arm collapsed beneath him, leaving him face-first in the dirt, struggling to push himself up. He pushed down with his right arm and it was too mangled, the second he put pressure on it, the elbow joint broke and his large blue forearm and his hand fell off, though they were already barely recognizable.

"OWWW!" Franky screamed and punched the ground hard with his other hand, trying to fight through the pain.

"Wiihahaha," everyone turned from the breaking cyborg and towards the flames as Burgess walked out of them. His whole body was burned, including his face, but his hair was perfectly fine. It hadn't been singed in the least and only now did they truly comprehend the magnitude of his afro power.

Franky could hear the laugh, but he couldn't lift his head enough. That one attack, the Lariat, it had more strength behind it than Oars packed into all of his hits back on Thriller Bark. He clenched his right fist in the dirt and could hear his opponent start taunting him as he walked forward. _I'm low on Cola, I need to repair my arm, along with other parts of me, but,_ "I won't back down," the cyborg said and lifted his head to look his foe right in the eyes.

Burgess's afro was unnerving. Its hugeness was on a different scale and the man looking into Franky's eyes didn't falter for a second. He kept walking forward and lifted his right arm, covered in the steel mechanism he was going to kill the Straw Hat with.

"Winner:" the announcer shouted and everyone in the room froze. They stopped cheering and yelling for Franky to get up or Burgess to win. Everyone stared up at the ceiling, "Jesus Burgess!"

"What?!" Burgess yelled.

"Huh?" Franky muttered. His vision wasn't working too well and he looked up at the ceiling as the platform started moving down.

The announcer was standing in the dark space on the platform and his body was covered in shadows. "The rules have always been to fight until I call the match. This match is clearly over, and I'd prefer the participants not to be killed. So, this fight is now over," the platform stayed down for a few seconds as everyone turned to Jesus Burgess. They all heard what Blackbeard said about turning Franky into scrap, but they also knew the captain himself was going to want to save that post-match strike for later.

Franky tried standing up, but his proportionately thin legs to his massive body couldn't lift him with the damage done to them by Burgess's attack. He had no idea that weapon on his arm was going to deal so much damage and he regretted not taking more care to avoid it.

Sanji lit up a cigarette in the stands and leaned back in his seat, "Head down there Chopper," the chef said. Franky wasn't going to be in the mood to come back and sit with them after that defeat.

Jesus Burgess started laughing harder and headed back to the stands as the cyborg continued to clutch the ground in defeat. The pain of his physical wounds was nothing compared to how much it hurt to be saved like that.

"I don't care if it hurts his pride," Nami stated while Chopper walked down there. "He's alive and that's what really matters."

A few nodded their heads in agreement, but most of them just stared down and watched as Chopper turned large and lifted up Franky. It was a rough defeat, but their cyborg would put himself back together.

The second Franky was taken through the doorway, the announcer shouted, "Eustass Kid vs Stix!"

The Straw Hats were still upset about Franky's defeat, but the sound of one of their rivals going up intrigued them. Kid was another supernova like Luffy and Zoro, and they were excited to see some of his real strength.

The red haired pirate descended the steps towards the arena, smirking and cracking his neck to either side. His opponent stood up from near XDrake and started walking down as well towards the sand section.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the arena, one man snuck off with everyone's eyes looking the other way. _Ooh, I don't want to miss this fight, but..._ the man with the large 3 sticking out of the top of his head sighed and scurried off into the nearby doorway. _I have to go!_ The man's stomach rumbled and he felt the pressure rise in his bowels.

"Oooh oooh," he jogged faster down the halls, regretting the omelet he had for breakfast. "Dairy always does this to me," Mr. 3 muttered as he turned the next corner and snapped his head both ways. "Where is the bathroom?!" He ran off and all the doors around him looked to be for bedrooms. _Downstairs!_ He knew where the one in the mess hall was, and it would be faster to go there than to head up to his room.

The former Baroque Works agent sprinted for the nearest stairwell and he felt the pressure rise to the breaking point. "Ahhh," he ran across the mess hall to the bathroom and sprinted inside...

Three minutes later, the door to the bathroom opened up and a very relieved man came walking out. He wiped some sweat off his face and when he looked down he kicked his foot out a couple times to get the loose piece of toilet paper off him. Galdino sighed and looked around the empty mess hall he walked into. The staircase he came down was beckoning him, but something caught his eye and sweat started pouring down the sides of his face.

He creaked his head slowly to the right where he stared at a barely open door, a door he never noticed before. It was opened inwards, as if someone on the other side of the wall pulled it in and left it for someone like him to enter. "Ignore it!" the man said in a high-pitched voice. He turned the other direction and took a step, but then his mind filled with images of those guards dressed in purple stopping explosions. _Something is really wrong here,_ he looked back at the door and it was as if it was beckoning him.

Mr. 3 took a step back and then turned his body completely. _Ohh, what are you doing?_ he asked himself as he tiptoed towards the door. He peeked his head into the crack in the wall where the mystery door was, and he froze in his tracks.

"Would've been better to get Kid's," a low voice stated on the inside of the room. Galdino was standing still as a statue with only the top half of his head poking into the entrance, but it was dark enough in there that no one had seen him yet. The man with a large three made of hair on his head looked around the room quickly, staring at all the individual glass boxes on top of small pillars. They were lined up in rows up and down the room, dozens, even hundreds of them.

There were two men wearing yellow on the inside of the room, both standing in front of a glass cage. It was bathed in light from a lamp on the ceiling, showing what was inside the crate that the men were looking at. Mr. 3 was staring at the strange object in fear as the men continued their conversation, "Didn't even take Kid three minutes to take this one down. He's ruthless, heard he executed the guy in cold blood, we'll probably have to wait for his for a few rounds."

"True, but that wasn't to say his opponent was weak." the other man countered as he reached inside the box and lifted the object inside. "Triceratops," the larger man wearing yellow lifted the red fruit above his head and smirked at it. "I wonder how it tastes."

"Well keep wondering," the smaller man wearing glasses stated and snatched it from his comrade's hands faster than Mr. 3 could follow. The larger guy seemed surprised as well by the sudden lack of fruit in his hand. "I'll put it in the Zoan pile for now until Dex decides who gets it."

"Whatever," the larger man said. The two of them were going to continue their banter, when they heard clatter behind them and snapped their heads to the door.

"Uh oh," Galdino squeaked in a girlish voice as the men stared straight at him. The man with the weird hair pulled his head out of the room and sprinted for the stairs. _I have to tell Buggy! Wait, no I'll get Mugiwara! He's strong!_ Mr. 3 got to the bottom of the stairs and heard a voice yelling at him to stop far behind him. "Crap!"

Mr. 3 was sprinting as fast as he could up the stairs, so fast in fact that he slammed straight into a man walking down the corridor on the next floor when he turned the corner so fast. Bumping into someone is usually a joint inconvenience, but this man's body was like a steel wall and Galdino bounced off and fell to the floor in pain. "What are you doing?" a voice said from above him and he looked up nervously.

Three men in purple uniforms were standing above him, looking down with judging eyes. The one on the left who spoke had a scruffy brown beard and was a well-built man with broad shoulders. A man with a similar build, but with blonde hair stood on the right and glared down with a small grin on his face. It was the one in the middle who he bumped into that was truly terrifying though.

The largest man's eyes were dark and shadowed by the dark blue bangs going down right over them. He had a menacing aura about him and Mr. 3 pushed himself back on his hands where he bumped into something else. Galdino gulped and looked further up, to see that he bumped straight into the larger man in yellow's legs, with the smaller one right beside him. Despite the fear he felt surrounded by all these enemies, defense mechanisms kicked in and he was about to start lying about what he was doing. That's when the shorter man wearing yellow spoke, "He saw the fruit room Dex."

3's instincts kicked in at the perfect moment as he held up his arms and created a dome of hard clay around him. It sounded like the men outside were trying to break his hardest clay and he didn't have a lot of time. _What do I do? There is only one thing to do. Scream!_ The panicking man opened his mouth to yell, but sound never came out. A fist smashed through the clay covering and gripped him around the throat, "Can't have you making a ruckus out here," the blue haired man stated and lifted his prey up in the air so their faces were right in front of each other. Galdino was gasping for air, and his fear hit its peak as his foe lifted his head a little and the man called Dex's red irises met his own.

_** Crack,**_ "Go check the fruit room," Dex stated and dropped the limp body from his hand. The men in yellow left immediately. Galdino's neck was twisted sideways and the man who dropped him looked at Flint, "Take care of this body."

"Got it," the man with a brown beard stated. Flint grabbed the dead man and tossed him over his shoulder.

Dex turned to the man with blonde hair and Steel stepped up to him, "His name was Galdino, worked for Buggy the Clown."

"That idiot?" the man with blue hair smirked. "For a second there I thought we might have a problem, but if that clown gets worked up, we can always take care of him too. For now we'll stay quiet about this, keep it between as few people as possible."

"Roger," Steel agreed and walked off in a different direction. Dex looked down the stairs one more time and then frowned, _If he had made it back to the arena, we could've had a serious problem. Then again,_ the man lifted his left hand and watched the sparks flicker on the tips of his fingers. He smirked and clenched his fist, under strict orders not to show off his new power to anyone, at least not yet.

**A/N Hey everyone! The Straw Hats winning streak finally ends ;(, let's see if their one remaining member can keep them to one loss for the round. Hope you enjoyed Franky and Jesus's fight, even if it was more comical than most of the others with the afro power and such. Eustass Kid also advances, so that'll be a cool match next time. Wonder if Kid can pull out a win against him? And one more thing... MR.3 NOOO! I love that guy, love his character, but he had to go (literally haha, ha, ha... ;( ) and what was up with that room of fruit? Next time there'll be a few matches, if you can guess who these two's opponents are, or get at least one correct, then I'll give you a shoutout at the top of the chapter! For the first of the next matches, we get XDRAKE, and the match after his has LADY ALVIDA! So guess who they'll be versing and give me some feedback in a review if you like!**

Lightningblade49

lol sure

Afro power who shall win, is Franky aloud to use his Shogun robot? You can use any wepaons you have and his robot is definitely one of those tools plus see it clash with Burgess.

**Franky Shogun may have made a difference in the fight, but it was on the ship and there are rules in place about not leaving the arena. **

Legendary Cryptid

What did Zoro's four fingers mean?

**Who knows... maybe check the bracket, if anyone has been keeping up with it. Maybe he just means he's going to kill them all in four days. Maybe he just wanted to intimidate the fuck out of them. XD**

LittlemissTrafalgar

I laughed my ass when they all went wild because of that "AFRO POWER!" and I never thought of Burgess hiding an afro inside his mask but this fight is really interesting! I know that you just updated but I can't wait to see the fight. I also want to see Chopper's and who will be his opponent but let's see Franky's fight first! LittlemissTrafalgar went wild shouting, "Arghhhhh! Go Franky! You're so Manly! Your Afro power is the most powerful set aside Luffy's and Brook's! Defeat Burgess! Franky~" Lol!

PS. I don't know West and Curas, are they OC or they're in canon?

PPS. Oh... yeah... right! The mermaids! Sorry tmb1112, don't forgive Caribou XD

**Sorry for taking a while with the update but I'm going to start the next one now so it probably won't take as long. West and Curas were both OCs I made to fill spots in the tournament, since a lot of crews would enter a full six team members, but we don't know six of them. Same reason I added Stix in this chapter to fight Kid, even if I didn't show the fight like with Pell's. Sorry to disappoint with Franky losing the match, but in the end, Burgess's afro power was unstoppable. Chopper's fight is coming soon, probably two or three more chapters, and yeah, fuck caribou XD!**

Melashnaw

Why do I feel so excited when I see your chapter ?  
Haha, it was great, as always !

**Glad you liked it!**

Guest

HahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA— AFRO POWER!

That must have been the FUNNIEST chapter I've EVER read in my ENTIRE LIFE!

O-Oh my god—I CANTSTOPLAUGHING—

*Falls out of bed still continuing to laugh*

**Hahaha, I laughed a lot from your review so thanks for that! I hope it wasn't too over the top with all the afro power in this chapter, but now we'll get back to more serious action fights in the next few.**

Guest

This might actually be my all time favorite fanfic. I just decided so, at least. I'm especially looking forward to Crocodile fighting, unless i forgot that he already has :/ Are the Amazon Lily people there? i don't remember...

**Amazon Lily people are not there, and Crocodile has yet to fight, though his will be a fun one to write. He has a powerful opponent in the first round, won't say who yet, but it'll be a good match, probably its own chapter. Thanks for the great review, I'm happy you like it so much!**

Guest

This fanfiction is the most brilliant I've read, though I hope you are flexible on the levels of force. I can't wait to see the next fight of Arlong I would give anything to see Arlong humiliate sanji be fun to see the reactions of defeat sanji nami Jimbei and the others. i like to see arlong win some more match. There will be peace between nami and Arlong?

**I kind of wonder if you wrote all of the last four reviews, all about how much Arlong should win this tournament. If not, then you guys really want to see him succeed... for some reason. I'm still angry at him for all his meanness to sweet Koala, but there have been a few upsets. Let's see if Sanji can demolish that piece of 'fish' XDXDXD or if Arlong can pull out a 'W.' I'm also working on some character development for those fishmen if you noticed in that chapter and when Chew confronted Usopp early in the tourney. Peace between Nami and Arlong may be impossible, but with the ulterior motives going on in the background, enemies may have to team up against this mysterious foe.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18:**

"Drake vs Catarina Devon!"

"Drake?" Luffy said and scratched his chin, trying to remember where he heard that name before.

"He's one of the other Supernovas like Kid," Sanji told his clueless captain. "You should start remembering who these guys are."

"Got it," Luffy said with a nod and he put a finger in his nose, twisting it around like he was paying attention to something else. "And who's..."

"One of Blackbeard's commanders," Robin cut in, knowing her captain enough to know what his next question was going to be. "Escaped from Impel Down around the same time you did."

"Huh?" Luffy took the finger out of his nose and turned his head slowly to the left. Blackbeard's huge crew was cheering for their commander and the woman was walking down towards the broken up stone section of the arena. The whole place was a mess, with the sand area looking the least damaged of them all only because huge stone chunks weren't covering it. Jozu's attack earlier left everything in bad shape, and no one showed any intention of cleaning the place up.

Catarina Devon jumped from halfway up the bleachers and landed on a thin piece of stone near the lake. She knew enough about her foe to know he had a Devil Fruit, so she would be keeping this close to the water for the entirety of the match. She was looking around for her opponent and when she found him, she took a small step back.

Everyone in the room started turning their heads to find X Drake, and when they did, their jaws dropped a little. Drake was slowly standing up, in the same area that Stix got up the round before. His crewmate was just executed mid-battle with Eustass Kid, and he couldn't do anything to stop it. He was pissed. The black aura surrounding him as he walked down the steps towards the arena made everyone in the seats bordering the stairs push themselves as far from him as they could.

"It must be hard," Nami whispered. "Thank God Franky made it out of there okay."

Zoro didn't even mention anything skeptical about God, because at that moment he agreed with her completely. They'd never gone through the pain of losing a nakama, and he never wanted that day to happen. It was his job to make sure that didn't happen, and in a place like this, he couldn't prevent it.

Drake jumped from the stairs and flipped several times in the air before landing on a chunk of stone on top of the snow section. Catarina looked over at him, she was wearing a purple jacket over her bright red shirt, had huge gold ring earrings, and a blue pearl necklace. Her pants were black leather, just like her opponent. Drake had on a black headband diagonal across his face with a hole in it when it went over his left eye. His hair was brick red and sticking straight up, and he had a short beard underneath his chin. His chin had an 'X' shaped scar on it, and there was a large black 'X' tattooed on his chest as well. He wore a black leather jacket along with his leather pants.

The man's eyes were shadowed as he stared down at the floor during the countdown. "What? No quips before we fight?" Catarina sounded disappointed, "You're no fun." She rose the spear in her right hand and put both hands on it. Her foe reached down to his hip with three seconds to go and he drew a long rapier with his left hand.

_Stix, I will win my next two matches, and I will avenge you. I'm coming Kid,_ he glared forward at the opponent he had to beat first to get there. His jacket was open so his muscular chest was completely visible, and when the countdown hit zero, his muscles bulged for a split second before he was gone.

The monster trio and Robin were able to follow the man's movements, while the rest of the Straw Hats looked around confused at where Drake went. Catarina Devon was a prisoner of Level 6 in Impel Down, she was a commander in Blackbeard's pirate army; she knew how to handle herself. The woman rose her spear up to her right and at the same time the captain of the Drake Pirates seemed to become visible on her right, swinging his sword across at her.

"Oh, so you're fast," the woman mused in a cocky tone. She twisted her spear and parried the blow, knocking Drake off-balance as she went in for the stab. The man she was fighting made eye contact with her while he was in midair and he had the time to dodge, but he didn't. The pirate captain moved down into the incoming spear, causing half the crowd to gasp at the stupidity.

His foe was stunned that her first strike hit the insanely fast man. She knew his speed was enough for him to dodge it; the attack was purely meant to put some space between them. Time seemed to slow down as the tip of her spear went into her opponent's shoulder and he pushed hard into it. _Stix,_ he didn't register the pain he felt as he pushed farther into the attack, reaching down with his right hand and grabbing the ax he had yet to draw.

The woman tried yanking her spear from his left shoulder as he kept sliding down it, but the man dropped the rapier from his other hand and gripped the wooden spear tight, impaling himself further on it so that the point of the weapon shot out the other side of his shoulder and through the leather jacket with a splatter of blood. The crowd winced, unlike the man who was impaled who just lifted his double-sided ax with his right hand. "Shit," she muttered and instead of yanking the spear in another futile attempt, she pushed it away to her right, at the same time that Drake was bringing down his ax.

"What's happening?" Usopp asked in the total time from Drake appearing to Catarina moving her spear enough for his strike to only graze her left leg. None of the members who could watch the match responded to him since they were too focused on the battle.

Chopper glimpsed Drake pull his ax out of the stone where he embedded it and swiped it across the woman he was fighting, slicing her stomach with a shallow wound. The Blackbeard Pirate hadn't given up on retrieving her weapon though and that was why she was still close enough to get hit by the ax. She reached over and grabbed the long piece of wood sticking out of her foe, pressing a button on the bottom of it that no one had seen before.

Instantly spikes shot out all over the wooden shaft. Each one was about two inches long, made of metal, and the part stuck inside Drake's left shoulder burst with spikes as well, causing the man to scream, finally registering the pain. He brought up his ax and smashed the wooden spear in half so that only a small piece was sticking out of his front and the metal point was out the back.

The woman Drake was fighting jumped over her opponent and grabbed the discarded rapier off the ground. The sword was a good weapon, and she was going to use it against its owner. She cackled as she grabbed it, seeing Drake spin towards her slower than before and easily dodging it. "What?" the man asked as he watched two Catarina's lift off the ground and in the air. His vision was getting blurrier and his eyes snapped open, _Poison! It's not too late, I have to go all out now!_

The woman with the sword charged forward, seeing the effects of the poison on each of the spikes finally taking effect. The two of them were moving slow enough for most people in the room to see now that Drake was drugged, and they watched the captain with the reddish brown hair sway in his spot. "Poison, a coward's weapon," Zoro muttered angrily.

X Drake had his fists clenched hard as the woman charged at him, and then his transformation hit. He'd perfected it in the last two years to the point where it took no time at all to shift his skin into a much harder, more protective skin. His blade was still sharp though, and Devon was strong. She slashed across his side the second he transformed and he roared out in pain while the crowd admired the Ancient Zoan Devil Fruit user.

The dinosaur man had short arms and powerful looking legs. His face was the most impressive though, as it showed no human resemblance. When he roared in pain, he also snapped his head to the right, even faster than when he originally moved at the start of the match. Devon thought her poison would still be having as much effect when he was in his dino-state, but Drake spun fast enough to catch the woman's entire left shoulder down to her elbow and much of her chest in the bite. His teeth were razor-sharp and he dug into her flesh easily.

Sanji's legs started to move on their own and Nami jumped up and grabbed him, "Stop it!" She yelled at him. He turned to her and the strength she was grabbing him with faded a little as she saw the strain on his face. His fists were clenched so hard as the woman shrieked in the background and his teeth were grinding against each other to the point he was almost breaking them. "You can't," she said to him in a softer voice.

His rage-filled mind calmed down a little as he thought about what would happen if he snapped here and ran to the arena. _We'd start a fight with our enemies, then their allies would join, and our friends would help, and Nami-san, Robin-chwan, Rebecca-chan, Violet-san, Vivi-san, and all the ladies in the arena would be in danger, not just her!_ He calmed himself down and sat back in his seat, allowing Robin to uncross her arms and Zoro to slide his swords back into his sheath, both thinking they would have to restrain the cook if he tried anything stupid.

Catarina was struggling hard to get out of the bite hold that Drake had her in. Her blood was splashing down to the ground below her. _Water!_ Her eyes darted to the lake, _It's too far!_ She tried lifting the sword, but it was in her left hand and enough of her left arm was stuck in Drake's mouth that her arm wouldn't function properly. Just trying to lift the sword made her mind scream in pain and she dropped the weapon. "Get off of me, you fucking dinosaur piece of..."

Robin covered Chopper's ears by crossing her arms and making small fingers appear inside them. They were so small that they were barely noticeable, and the tiny reindeer rubbed his ears wondering why he suddenly couldn't hear anything. She smiled a little at his cute reaction and then uncrossed her arms when Devon stopped screaming.

The woman's mouth was still open, but instead of words, blood spilled out. Drake gnawed a little at the struggling woman, and one of his teeth that was barely in her chest moved a little farther in, puncturing her lung. He couldn't see her anymore due to the drugs, but he twisted his head with closed eyes, making her cough up more blood. _I just have to hold on until they say I'm the winner, then Falco will get me an antidote._ "Raaa!" he opened up his mouth, sending blood splattering up in the air, and then lifted his small arms, slashing the disoriented woman across the chest over and over.

His rage over the loss of his crewmate was taking over every other emotion in the poisoned state he was in. He reached a point where he forgot what he was doing, and where he was completely, tearing at the woman like she was a punching bag and he was releasing stress. It was when the announcer's voice sounded over the arena that he remembered where he was. He couldn't really tell what the man was saying, but the blur lying on the ground below him led him to believe that he was the one called out victorious, and his eyes closed.

Everyone watching the fight had a much different view on how it ended. Drake slashed the woman with his sharp talons a few times and she fell to the floor, but she was still struggling and punched at the man above her with her right hand a few times. While she was doing that, he started to miss his slashes, the poison she injected him with obviously messing with his vision. He started to un-transform while he was hitting the ground, and for a moment it made his vision better and he focused on the woman below him.

"What's he doing?" Vivi said, holding her hands in front of her eyes but peeking through, not wanting to miss the end.

"I don't think he even knows that he's not a dinosaur anymore," Brook whispered as he watched the man standing over Catarina, smacking her hands away and slashing at her face, stomach, and chest as if he had claws on his hands. One of his open fists slammed into her face in a wide hook and the struggle instantly left her as she was knocked out. Her right arm fell limp like her left and the announcer called out, "Winner: Drake!"

As soon as the announcement was made, Drake collapsed forward with his eyes closed, falling on top of his opponent. For a few seconds, everyone in the room was silent. Then the biggest cheer in a while sounded out, everyone roaring over the epic fight. Sanji stayed quiet, silently fuming in his seat, but a few of the Straw Hats cheered.

Televisions dropped down from the ceiling and the crowds looked up at the Instant Replay features the announcer told them about earlier during Dello and Kuzan's fight. It started from the beginning when Drake moved fast and swung his sword at the shaft, to when he slammed his body into it, to where the woman pressed the button and impaled him with poisoned spikes. Then the televisions went up, as the rest of the fight was mostly visible to the people there except for the moment Drake bit Devon.

The man from the earlier fight against Coribou, Falco, was down to the arena in less than two seconds after his captain fell. After picking up his captain with one hand, he reached down to the woman lying there as well since none of the Blackbeard doctors had run to her aide yet. One in her division was making his way down the steps, and shouted when Falco reached for Catarina's limp form.

The man who could turn into a blue Pterodactyl reached around inside the woman's coat, patted her entire body down until he felt a small vial-shaped object in her pants pocket. He reached inside and pulled out the vial, reading the label on it and smirking before jumping across the arena to the door for the hallway that leads to the infirmary. "That was an amazing fight folks! Don't you agree?!" Roars of approval rang out over the crowd and the announcer was getting everyone riled up.

"I wonder who will be in the next match," Nami said to Sanji, trying to get the chef's mind off of the injured woman on the arena.

As she finished saying it, the announcer spoke and it probably couldn't have been a worse matchup for Sanji to watch. "Gin vs Alvida!"

One of the rows very close to the front of the ice section was where Don Krieg's crew was sitting. The captain and Pearl were in seats there, both with bad injuries, but wanting to see this fight. "Win this fight Gin," Krieg growled, "we won't lose every match in the first round."

"Roger Captain," the man sitting right next to him stated. Gin stood up and the white jacket on his shoulders fell back so his whole upper body was revealed. He had a large scar down his right arm that snaked around it, and a few x-shaped scars on his very muscular chest. His beard stubble covered his chin and the man always had a serious look on his face, even if his droopy eyes always made it look like he hadn't got enough sleep the night before.

Up at the top of the dirt section, behind all the green cloaked figures taking up a lot of the area, the Buggy Pirates started cheering as Alvida stood up. The woman held a large iron mace in her hand, resting over her shoulder, but no one was paying attention to her weapon. Cat calls and loud cheers started sounding from all over the arena. Even the members of Don Krieg's crew, including the captain, felt their hearts flutter a little at the sight of the beauty walking down the steps.

Her hips swayed with every motion and under her white cowboy hat she had long black curly hair that fell behind her back. Everything about her was the sign of perfect beauty, and when she reached the dirt section below, she looked around and shouted, "Who's the most beautiful woman in the seas?!"

She held her arms up to the sides and accepted all the cheers coming from around the room. Shanks was leaning out of his seat with a lot of his crew shouting how lucky Buggy was, while Ben Beckman just shook his head from behind.

Luffy and Zoro stayed in their seats, but Nami felt her cheeks tint red and Chopper asked her why that was. She stammered out, "It's nothing!" But her heart was beating fast, never before having feelings for a woman like she was having for Alvida. Usopp, Sanji, and Brook were all hollering down and Terracotta elbowed Igaram in the side when she saw him gazing down there for too long.

The Franky Family were going nuts, and half of the audience was screaming about her beauty. She looked across the lake to the ice section where her opponent was standing. "What about you? Am I not the most beautiful woman you've ever seen?"

"I wouldn't know," he replied. Alvida was confused for a second, and then she looked closer and saw the muscular man's eyes were closed. He reached down to his right pant leg and ripped it off from the knee down.

"What are you doing?" She demanded to know. Lady Alvida looked up at the countdown and saw she only had five seconds left. "You think you can beat me without your eyes?!"

"Well," the first mate of Don Krieg replied. _Four, three,_ "I don't think I can beat you with my eyes open," he tied the pant leg around his head so that his eyes were covered and he could use his hands. He rose his tonfa, "So it's worth a shot," _Damn she was beautiful._ He saw her from a distance across the entire room and he realized he was going to have to do this to win.

The woman glared intensely at the man and the timer hit zero, signaling the start of the fight. Gin raced towards her, sprinting across the snow section and then around the outside of the lake when he felt he had taken enough steps towards it. _If he's going to fight me like this, he'll have to use his other senses instead, so I can't say a word,_ Alvida thought and quickly moved herself while keeping as quiet as she could. It wasn't hard to move silently when the crowd was so loud that it was hard to hear anyway.

The man didn't sprint for the spot she used to be at though, now he was heading the direction she was jogging. Her eyes doubled in size as he rose the tonfa in his right hand. "So you can see!" she exclaimed and rose her mace, swinging it at the same time that Gin swung his weapon. _**Crash!**_ The woman's mace exploded into hundreds of metal shards. None of them went into her skin though, as she turned her skin silky smooth at the last second and deflected all the pieces.

"A Devil Fruit huh?" Gin muttered as his tonfa bounced off the woman when he smashed through her weapon. _A dodge to the right,_ he was bringing around his other tonfa, but had to switch the angle at the last second to hit where she was dodging to. "Alright then," he brought both of his weapons above his head at the same time. The large metal balls at the end of his black weapons suddenly changed color and many people in the crowd noticed it.

"Really?" Zoro muttered and leaned forward in his seat.

Sanji wasn't surprised, but he worried for the beautiful woman Gin was up against. Back at Baratie, they fought at equal strength, though neither of them were at their best. He always wondered what would happen if they met again, who would have improved more. He watched the end of the weapons both turn a darker shade of black and he knew he had to fight this man again.

Gin strengthened his Armament Haki and then brought both of his weapons down in an arc. He knew where the woman was going to dodge to before she even started dodging, and he faked where he was aiming so that she would move even further into the dodge he'd already predicted. He was moves ahead of her, and when she lifted off the ground in a jump, still silky smooth, both tonfa balls slammed into her chest and knocked her into the surface of the lake.

"Alvida-sama!" Buggy's crew shouted.

"Alvida!" Many people in the audience shouted in fear. Several enamored pirate doctors realized this was their moment to make a good impression on Alvida and started rushing to get to the arena and be the first one to help her. Unfortunately for them, the Buggy Pirates already knew what to do.

Roz the Usurper was out of his seat and down at the arena in a few seconds. He growled deeply at Gin who walked past him unamused. The larger man with spiky orange hair looked towards the lake and dove in, reemerging a few seconds later with Alvida delicately held in his arms. It was weird that the man covered in piercings and tattoos could possibly hold a woman as delicately as he was, but then even more stunning was when he placed her down, put his ear to her chest and then did a few soft chest compressions until she spat up water.

"He's a doctor?" Usopp wondered out loud and Chopper punched him hard.

"There's no way he's a doctor," the reindeer stated.

"I won't forgive him for what he did to Kalifa-chan," Sanji muttered with a snarl.

"Remember what she said about him?" Nami whispered, "Mass genocide. It's amazing a man like him can be in a crew under the command of Buggy, he's clearly stronger."

Alvida pushed the man who helped her away and coughed a few times. _That two-faced, yellow-bellied, piece of horse sh..._ She stared off in the direction Gin was walking and she saw a flicker of his head back towards her. _Was he..._ her glare softened and her heart fluttered, _is he... worried about me?_ Her head felt faint and she put a hand up to her forehead, falling back a little so that Roz needed to sturdy her.

"Well that's too bad," one of the Buggy Pirates muttered. "Now only Captain Buggy, Tazzo, and Roz made it to the next round."

"Yeah," the captain agreed and glared over at Cabaji and Mohji who sat up angrily and spouted excuses.

"You were my opponent!" Cabaji yelled.

"He was as tall as a mountain!" Mohji yelled about the giant he had to face. The beast tamer realized he was just making excuses for his embarrassing performance, so he changed the subject, "I can't believe Brother 3 missed Alvida's fight. He's really taking a long time in the bathroom."

"Huh? Yeah you're right," Buggy said out loud. "He was whining about his upset stomach after breakfast all morning. He probably went back to our room."

_Gin! Gin!_ Alvida opened her eyes and watched the man go back to his area, where his crewmates started booing him like most of the crowd. _You were too amazed by my beauty that you couldn't bear to see yourself injure my perfect body._ She coughed a few times, the slam of the Haki-infused balls in her chest still hurting her.

"Please get off the arena Lady Alvida," the announcer called out from the room above the lake. "We are about to get the next match started."

"Hey Chopper," Luffy called up to the reindeer sitting two rows behind him. Chopper looked down at his captain and Luffy grinned at him, "How long until your match?"

The reindeer opened his mouth, "I don't remember..."

"Will Tony Tony Chopper and Fu please report to the arena," the mystery announcer's voice shouted.

"Well that was weird," Sanji muttered as he looked at Luffy with a confused look. It was almost like their captain knew it was Chopper's turn to go before it was.

"Good luck Chopper," Nami said and gave the small reindeer a hug. Vivi and Robin both said nice things to him as he stood up and started walking down the steps.

"You can do it!" The Franky Family cheered as he walked past. The Dressrosa group saw another of Luffy's friends going and cheered, and the Alabasta team supported one of their saviors. It was when Chopper reached the ledge of the wall over the stone section that he froze and his ears twitched a little.

"Are you serious? That's one of the contestants?"

"This is ridiculous, the little guy is going to get destroyed."

"I thought this tournament was serious."

"He should give up now."

Chopper had great hearing as a reindeer and was getting angrier and angrier. The tiny reindeer started ignoring them and jumped down to the stone section below. He walked between two huge chunks of stone, climbed up another and then stood atop a rock waiting for his opponent.

"Who's this Fu guy?" Nami wondered and looked around, trying to find where the opponent was coming from.

"He can't be any worse than Franky's opponent right?" Usopp whispered.

"Chopper-san is very strong, I'm sure he'll win," Brook agreed,

Robin sighed; she didn't want to freak out the reindeer before his match, but she wondered if she should have warned him beforehand. "Fu, or the Silent Mist Fu," Robin started and the others looked at her. All but for Luffy and Zoro who snapped their heads to the top of the snow section, feeling something weird. Sanji was too distracted by Robin's amazing knowledge to pay attention to the sense he would have noticed otherwise. "Has a bounty of over two hundred million," she finished saying.

"Silent Mist?" Sai asked, overhearing Robin from his seat next to Usopp. "I've heard that name before."

"Which pirate crew is he in?" Nami asked, already dreading the answer.

Robin turned her head towards the area Luffy and Zoro were already watching. They looked at the top of the bleachers behind the ice section, but none of the cloaked figures up there were moving. Kaido's group was sitting calmly, with none of them moving. "Fwew," Usopp said in relief, wiping some sweat from his brow, "I thought for a second that Chopper's opponent was going to be one of those monsters."

"He is," Robin stated and she was no longer looking at the top of that section where there was one more empty seat than before. A small cloud of white was forming over the snow area, almost like a mist.

"It's inside the mist," Zoro stated for the others who couldn't sense it. The countdown started and already every member of the Straw Hats felt a sense of dread coming over them. _Good luck Chopper,_ they all thought.

The reindeer standing on the piece of stone took a deep breath and calmed himself as he stared ahead. Time was running down before it was his turn to fight, and he was ready. He rose his hooves and held them in front of him, _I can do this!_

**A/N Go Chopper! Hey everyone thanks for reading. Chopper is up against another powerful member of Kaido's gang, Fu. Other than the captain himself, I believe this is the final entrant for the Beast Pirates: Rixa, Arborn, Curas, Dello, and now Fu. Telling by the powers of the other fighters, I think it's only fair to think Fu may have a Zoan type... any suggestions? Anyway I hope you enjoyed the fights with Drake and Gin moving on to the next round. Next time we get Chopper's fight!**

Lightningblade49

wont be long till people notice fighters are disappearing.  
When's Robin fighting?

**Robin fought pretty early on in the tourny, she beat up Kumadori (pink haired dude). Looks like Buggy has noticed his friend is gone, but the stupid clown is too focused on the rapid continuous fights to notice... perhaps on purpose ;p, maybe. Thanks for reviewing!**

CrazyLittleTiger

Oh ho so you people think your actions won't be giving you any problems eh, weeellll your wrong sadly for you you mysterious group of whatever the strawhats take care of their friends and aquitances (because i wouldn't call mr.3 a friend but at the same time he's also aided and fought along side luffy so yeah aquaintance.) and so yeah ya'alls gonna get you buts handed to you for hurting someone they know.

Also i think i know what this group of people are trying to do *cough* wait for people to die or be close to death then finish them off and wait for the convenient fruit nearby to become a devils fruit so you can sell it or eat so you can take over the world or some shit *cough* *cough* Huh what? didn't say anything, nope. *shifty eyes*

**Oh yeah, Luffy is going to be pissed when he figures out what happened to Mr. 3! The other straw hats probably still think of him as an enemy, even if Luffy was happy to see him earlier, but they follow the captain and the captain is going to be angry. Won't say much about your prediction... but nice ;). XD Thank you! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed this story. 'Till next time!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19:**

Chopper was still in his small form. He heard the taunts from around the room: people thought he was weak, they said he was small, they ridiculed his fifty beri bounty. He wasn't going to let them get to him though. If he had, he would have just transformed immediately to prove his worth, but he wanted to fight smarter than that.

_Don't show all your cards in the first round,_ it had been his strategy the whole time, but the sight of the mist before him put him on edge. _I don't know if I'll be able to beat him without showing everything I've got!_

The countdown started and the mist was clearing. Inside it, Chopper could make out a form, not much bigger than himself. It was fatter than he was, and the more it became visible, the easier it was for Chopper to see the greenish tint to Fu's skin.

"What is that?" Sanji asked. Everyone was leaning forward to try and see the shadow inside the mist. It was barely three feet tall, but it was also three feet wide. Its legs were crouched so his knees were on either side of his face, meaning if he were to extend them, he would be average height for a human.

However, this thing was far from human.

Zoro was staring through the mist intensely and couldn't help but feel a little worried for their doctor. He had felt a twinge from his Observational Haki at the top of the ice section stands, but when he looked up there the creature was already gone. How it made it to the arena floor without anyone noticing was beyond him, _and what's up with that mist?_ "Robin," he muttered. The woman on his left didn't look to him and spoke in a normal tone while they watched Chopper prepare down on the stone section. "Do you know why his bounty is so high?"

Having a bounty of two hundred million and not being the captain was an impressive feat, even for a member of Kaido's crew. The supernovas two years ago on Sabaody mostly had bounties less than Fu's, and he'd witnessed a few of them fight impressively now. As the form became clearer, he only wondered more why this person could have such a high bounty.

"The Silent Mist," Robin started and the others were listening while they watched the mist clear ever so slightly, revealing the surprisingly young face of Chopper's enemy. "He's known as one of the best assassins in the world." Everyone instantly became twice as worried for their comrade, so Robin tried to reassure them. "However, an assassin usually has time to study their target, learn where they're going, who they talk to," the others were now slowly turning to Robin and a few of them had disturbed looks on their faces. She continued... "What they eat for breakfast, when they go to the bathroom, so that the assassin knows the perfect time, place, and tactic to execute their target. Chopper-san's foe has deposed several country's leaders, and I believe he uses this method."

The countdown was about to hit zero, but Robin just gave half the people there shivers with her detailed instruction on how to assassinate someone. When they turned back to the arena, their eyes opened wide as they got a good glimpse of Fu for the first time. "He's," Sanji started with wide eyes.

"A frog?" most people in the room questioned at the same time. There was a young man's face on the frog, but his eyes were still situated on top of his skull like a frog's would be. He also had human-like arms with webbed fists at the end that he had firmly planted on the ground between his two crouched legs.

Its skin was light green with a tint of gold running down his back. Fu wore a yellow pair of shorts that seemed to stretch with his legs as if they were made for him, (which they were), but besides that he had no clothing on. His arms were shaded bright orange with light blue dots scattered down them, and his legs looked the same below the shorts.

The second the countdown hit zero, the crouched frog sprang off the ground with so much force that the ice cracked beneath him and left a crater where he was just standing. The boy had a straight face the whole time he was examining his next target, but after he pounced, he smirked. _This is going to be an easy first round, it's my next opponent I really have to look out for._

In fact, most people in the room were thinking the same thing as the frog flew through the air at tremendous speeds. He turned after springing, so his legs were now in front heading straight for Chopper. Fu was crouching them in midair so he could get another powerful kick as soon as he collided with his enemy. The Frog Boy was about to release his kick when suddenly his body jolted to a stop and then the pain registered as he slammed into the side wall of the arena before the stone stands.

Almost every single person in the room leaned forward in their seats in shock. The tiny, cute reindeer with the light blue and pink hat and small blue nose, exploded out into an enormous ball of protective fur the size of Capone Bege's huge cannonball.

Kumadori of CP9 shook in his seat and then tried to stab himself as it was dishonorable to feel fear. Yet he couldn't stop himself from shaking as he remembered the monster that destroyed him back at Enies Lobby.

The Straw Hats broke the stunned silence by cheering at the top of their lungs and then a lot of the crowd joined in as well. Chopper smiled down on the arena as he dropped back into his small cute form that had more than one use. _Brain Point,_ he thought to himself, happy he made it so he didn't have to use a Rumble Ball to accelerate his mental processing anymore. From the second he stepped down on the stone section, he was looking for his opponent's weakness. It would have been hard to find one in the short amount of time it took from Fu to pounce to when he would have hit the Human Reindeer, but Chopper had ten whole seconds to find a weak point, and then plan out how he was going to use the weakness to his advantage.

The frog with the boy's face lifted himself out of the rubble, and as Chopper ascertained, his opponent was not as durable as most of Kaido's crew. The small stature and weak looking skin gave it away, but the reindeer also had an extensive knowledge of biology, and frogs were delicate creatures.

The assassin was not used to getting hurt, when it wasn't inflicted from their own captain. He _assassinated,_ he killed his opponents and then disappeared without a trace with the mist he could create with his larger lungs. Fu tried to calm himself and reached up, brushing some blood from the corner of his mouth and then making eye contact with the reindeer waiting for him. _I saw it. Right before I hit him, he took a step towards the lake before transforming, so that he could send me crashing straight into the wall. That transformation of his isn't actually dangerous, only defensive. At this moment he's probably worried about me using my mist to hide, but that's not the only use for my lungs!_

The Frog Boy closed his mouth and his neck puffed out. His chest seemed to grow larger and he was getting larger in the front. Chopper stared straight at him without fear and the unnerved creature hesitated for a split second before croaking and spitting a fast glob of bright green spit at Chopper. The reindeer was preparing for this and his legs grew four times as long and muscular in the split second it took him to crouch. "Jumping Point!" he flew up high in the air and did three front flips.

The flips looked showy, as if he was doing it to entertain the audience or intimidate his opponent, however the reindeer was not thinking about this. While he was flying in the air, he used the flips to look back down where he was standing and witness the effects of the spit. _Four seconds to collect that much spit, and it's easily dissolving through stone. _"Kung Fu Point!"

"Fu?" the frog said, the first word it said the entire battle. Chopper almost messed up his transformation he was stunned so much by how low his childlike opponent's voice was. The frog didn't understand for a second why his opponent shouted his name, and then the words clicked with him and he witnessed a third transformation into a chubby human-like form that was coming down straight at him.

The assassin on Kaido's crew didn't have enough time to crouch his legs, so instead he just forward rolled out of the way as Chopper crashed down with a hoof in front of him. The hoof crashed into a large piece of stone and it cracked in two, but the reindeer didn't pause at all and pushed off the rock, flipped back and smashed both legs towards the ground where his opponent was rolling.

Fu opened his mouth and Chopper knew he hadn't been charging spit, but the frog wasn't going for that. A long red tongue shot out of Fu's mouth and wrapped around the reindeer's left leg on its way down, flinging him over his head and right towards the lake where Chopper was in a perfect arc to land on the water.

"It's over!" Usopp exclaimed and covered his eyes. He peeked between his fingers because he had to watch, but it was tough. The sniper thought Chopper was in control of the match from the beginning, but right here looked like the end.

_Crap! Stupid mistake,_ Chopper transformed back to his Brain Point in midair to come up with a solution, and then he smiled, realizing he'd already found it. The sudden change in weight meant Chopper wasn't going to come down as fast, and the flick from Fu's tongue shot Chopper all the way over the lake where he landed on sand.

Fu was still rolling right after the flick and fell into the large crater created by Jozu's attack earlier. He didn't see it coming because he was focused on Chopper at the time, but now he was tumbling down fast towards the shallow pool of water at the bottom that had seeped in through cracks in the lake.

The frog panicked and stopped his roll right before touching the edge of the water. He crouched and sprang up in the air quickly, looking down to see where his enemy was. Fu grinned madly when he saw the surface of the lake and saw ripples heading out from a spot where someone recently splashed into. The green boy landed on the large rock chunk on the ice section and full extended his legs so that he was standing straight up. When he wasn't crouched down so far, he didn't look much like a frog at all, the weirdest thing about him was that his legs were longer proportionately to the rest of his body. That and his eyes.

Fu looked up at the ceiling and around at the speakers, but it had been a few seconds and no one had called out yet. _He has a Devil Fruit, so why isn't the announcer calling the match?_ Fu looked around and the eyes in his head bumps widened as he saw many people looking over at the sand section. His eyes darted that way and he scanned the area quickly. Sometimes in missions there would be unexpected variables and he would have to adapt to them or retreat, but in this situation he had to adapt fast, and he noticed the hole in the ground a second before he felt the vibration on the rock he was standing on. _He can dig?!_

Chopper smashed through the surface of the rock just as Fu was jumping in the air. If the frog had been crouched before feeling Chopper coming up from beneath him, his jump would have been enough to avoid the reindeer. However, Chopper planned on this from the moment he stood up on the sand and saw he was out of the sights of his enemy. He chucked a piece of stone that found its way to the sand section into the water to make the ripple, then transformed to Horn Point and dropped underground. When he first resurfaced to find his opponent, he peeked his head barely out of the ice and saw the frog watching the water, which told him the plan was working and gave him a measurement for how far he had to dig before coming back up.

When he smashed through the rock surface, his horns made him look like a stag beetle and he kept crunching them together as he lifted up and caught his foe between the rock crushing horns. One crush was all it took for Chopper to hear crunches inside his opponent's body. It made him wince hearing that, but it made his opponent roar out in pain in a voice far too low for his body.

A smart fighter would have opened the horn jaws, and then crunched them again just as hard, and Chopper was a smart fighter, but he didn't do it. Zoro frowned when he watched Chopper transform into Kung Fu point and frontflip into a downwards kick on his falling opponent. He slammed Fu back into the stone chunk on the ice hard, hard enough to crack it in several spots and send the frog all the way down to the snow below, but a lot of people realized he didn't crush his opponent with his horns a second time, perhaps to save him from potential crippling injuries.

Chopper fell out of the air and landed on one foot on the rocks below him. He held his arms up in a Kung Fu stance, preparing for his opponent to stand up. First an orange hand lifted out of the rubble, and then the next, much larger hand reached out.

Chopper's eyes got wider along with most of the audience who stopped cheering for a second and just stared as large rock chunks were starting to get pushed aside. The one Chopper was standing on was hit by the rapidly growing foot and the reindeer had to leap off as it was brushed aside like it weighed nothing at all.

The frog's chest and entire torso were getting wider and wider, turning him into a large spherical ball of green and gold. His arms were getting fatter and his legs were too, while maintaining a crouch. Even with this sudden strange transformation, everyone witnessed the frog cough and red blood splatter out of his mouth. This shook the frog's foe back into the game and Chopper remembered he had a fight to win, turning back into his small form and hiding behind a large stone chunk while he watched the enemy get bigger and bigger until he was almost as big as Chopper's guard point.

_Fu can't collect his acidic spit this quickly, unless he was holding back earlier which is unlikely, so what is he doing? If he's using his lungs to do this, then it may have something to do with the mist, so I need to prepare for that. _Chopper transformed into Horn Point while he was still out of sight of his enemy and dropped down beneath the rock and into the stone section he found himself on.

Not even a second after Chopper decided to go underground, Fu released his mist. Instantly the room was full of noise as thousands of people couldn't see what was going on anymore. The white mist filled the room so fast that most people didn't see it coming, they were just suddenly shrouded.

Chopper felt the cold air hit him in the butt while he was tunneling, so he turned and saw the mist behind him, encroaching slowly. _I can handle this,_ he tunneled down, then right, left, farther down. The mist was falling back slower and slower as there was nothing forcing it farther into the tunnel except that it was the area with less white mist. Once Chopper was a good distance away, he decided to take a break and stopped digging down. As he stopped, his horns clanked on something and he froze, _that hurt. My horns should have been able to cut through steel if I hit the bottom. _

The reindeer reached his hand down to where his horns hit and it was definitely harder than rock. The material quickly made Chopper pull his hand back as he felt all his energy draining, _Kairoseki!_ He thought and instantly knew how all of Enel's attacks managed to stay on this side of the arena and not break into the mess hall. _How much of it do they have here?_ he wondered and then heard an explosion up on the surface that reminded him of what he was hiding from. _Focus on that later, I need a plan..._

Meanwhile on the surface, Fu was sneaking through the mist getting more and more annoyed by the second. An assassin had to have an enormous amount of patience, but the crowd was seriously pissing him off. Everyone was screaming about how they couldn't see the fight anymore so his hearing was useless; there was no way he could hear footsteps or breathing over the yells of over a thousand people. He _could_ see through the mist, but that was useless when his opponent could go underground. _I have no idea where he'll surface, but he doesn't know where I am either, or does he?!_

The Frog Boy was freaking out because he had no idea how Chopper could have found him. When he jumped up in the air, there was no one above ground, which meant that Chopper had already gone inside the hole he made on the sand section. _Which means he didn't see me land on the stone, so how did he pinpoint my location? Vibration? If so I have to tread carefully,_ he crept around the arena and the match was getting dragged on longer and longer.

He puffed out his neck and it took him longer to charge this kind of spit, but it was all he could think of to drag his enemy out from underground. _I have to collapse the tunnels,_ he spat the glob towards the lake, and the second it touched water, the reaction with it caused the glob to explode and shake the arena.

Chopper was far enough underground that the vibration wasn't felt as much by him as by the rest of the audience, but some pieces of ceiling were falling around him as he dug and he knew he had to work fast, while also wondering what was causing those explosions.

"Is the match finished?"

"Who won?"

"This is cutting into my lunchtime!"

"Just kill him already!"

The crowd was getting impatient but it looked like the announcer was going to wait until it was clear who the victor was before calling anything. Actually, it didn't _look_ like anything, considering everyone in the room was pretty much blind.

Sanji looked behind him and saw Nami-san a little better than he did a minute ago, _which means the fog is clearing._ The chef wanted to see how Chopper was faring down there, but the fact that another explosion just went off let him know that neither of the two were finished yet.

Fu felt the ground beneath him shake, and wondered if one of his explosions had caused the tunnels beneath him to collapse. That seemed to be the case as the ground shook again and the elevation of the sand section he was standing on started to sink, causing loose sand to start sliding on a slant. The mist was clearing slowly, but a lot of people in the front rows were starting to see shadows inside the fog. The sand section wasn't the only part of the arena shaking, and Chopper's opponent was starting to get nervous.

Chopper was deep underground, still tunneling fast in circles around the arena, moving deeper and closer to the lake with every crunch of his horns. The elevation of the arena was starting to show a lot more effects of Chopper's moves, as the entire place started to look like a funnel. The outsides of the arena Chopper barely dug down at all, while he was digging deeper, and farther and farther in, and making a wider dig each time that caused more of the ground to collapse.

Fu felt the ground he was standing on start slanting and then a large tremble made him lose balance and hit the ground rolling. He flicked out his tongue and wrapped it around a stone chunk higher up on the sand section, but that rock started to slide down and wasn't going to be a good tongue-hold for much longer. It held him long enough for him to get to his feet though, and then he had to spin out of the way as the large rock tumbled past him and into the water.

The pirate from Kaido's crew spun hearing the splash far too soon after the rock went past him and he saw the water from the lake was getting higher up the arena. His eyes widened and he knew he didn't do that.

Underneath the ground, Chopper knew he had to be careful around the lake so when he reached the wet sand and dirt and knew he was getting close, he picked up the pace and raced around the bottom of the lake in record time, destroying its edge's supports, and letting the water spill over onto the other lowered sections. He raced past the flowing water as it flooded his tunnels and kept moving with the water right behind him.

As soon as he finished circling the outer edge of the lake, Chopper dug back in and up to the surface of the arena. He sprang up in the large crater on the stone section and peeked his head over the side of it. He saw his opponent through the thinning mist over on the sand section. The sand was sliding down so every step Fu took away, he was still getting dragged towards the center. And with all the rocks and loose debris falling into the lake, more water was getting displaced covering more of the arena with it. _It won't keep rising for long though,_ the reindeer thought, _once it hits this crater, it will stop rising and start filling in here, and Fu will have a moment to think. I can't give him that moment!_

Fu had sweat dripping down his face and he had no idea what was going on. Where was his opponent? Why was the arena suddenly shifting and changing form? Why was the water level rising? WHERE WAS HIS OPPONENT?! If he stopped to think for a second, he could probably answer all of these questions, but his mind was more focused on not sliding with the sand towards the water.

The Beast Pirate tried to stay calm and got an idea he wished he'd thought of ten seconds ago. He crouched down to get more power in his legs, and even with the moving ground beneath him, he still got enough force to spring himself across the arena towards the dirt section. The looser pieces of rocks on it had already rolled into the water, and it was more sturdy than sand so it would be a good place to regain his composure.

The reindeer he was versing was hoping for this, and was already high in the air transforming into Heavy Point from Jumping. Kung Fu Point incorporated both Jumping and Arm, but he was planning on ending this here, and Heavy was now his strongest form he could get to without using a Rumble Ball since it merged part of Arm Point as well. Fu reached the highest point in his arc before he noticed the large shadow coming down at him from the air. He looked straight up and the lights on the ceiling coming down at Chopper made his form almost entirely black to the froggy assassin who could only croak in surprise as Chopper lifted two huge arms above his head and put his fists together.

_Here goes!_ Chopper smashed down as hard as he could on top of the frog and the creature's eyes almost popped out of his head. His head got squished down and his whole body shook for a second on Chopper's fists before getting shot out of the air so fast it took the remaining mist around them and shot it down with him. He slammed into the surface of the lake, which now covered a quarter of the lowered arena, and the splash was almost as high as the point Chopper smashed him down from.

The reindeer angled the attack to shoot his enemy down that way, so he fell straight down and still managed to land on the rock he sprang off of originally during the moment when his opponent was crouching. Chopper was panting hard, but he smiled and took a deep breath to calm himself down, transforming back into his small form as he did. The speakers turned on and the announcer started talking, probably saying that Chopper won the match, but no one could hear him.

The cheers for Chopper were so loud that the little reindeer stumbled back and fell off the rock he was standing on. In the last few minutes, he not only destroyed the arena, but he completely proved wrong the fifty beri bounty the government had on him. This was the underdog match of the day, and no one even cared that it ran for so long and they couldn't see a lot of it; the parts they did see were intense enough!

The fog had cleared enough by the time Chopper emerged from the crater, that everyone in the stone section saw him appear and went dead silent. No one wanted to ruin the reindeer's strategy and they watched as Fu had no idea of the approaching threat. A lot of other people saw him appear when he jumped straight into the sky and almost touched the roof, but there were still a few people who only saw him when he transformed and smashed his opponent out of the sky.

"Chopper you're amazing!"

"Great job!"

"I never thought he could win!"

"That was the most impressive thing I've seen all day!"

The reindeer down on the arena was shaking and everyone on the Straw Hats could see what was coming. "SHUT UP!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, with the widest smile on his face that anyone had ever seen. He started dancing around and waving his arms to the side while people kept cheering. "Saying all these nice things doesn't make me happy you dumbasses!" A female guard wearing purple who had long red hair jogged past Chopper to dive in and get Fu, but when she ran past she smiled at the happy little guy and congratulated the reindeer who became even happier.

Finally the cheers got quiet enough that the speakers could be heard. "...I know there's still one more match in the first sixteen for today, but we can start back up after lunch with Ricky versus Scratchmen Apoo!"

"I forfeit!" King Riku shouted and the parade that was starting for Apoo ended with a lot of moans from their section. Most people were still cheering on Chopper, but a few started booing the gladiator who put on his helmet when he stood up since everyone would be looking his way.

"Oh, okay then," the announcer sounded like he was rustling some papers and he called out, "Well that concludes the first sixteen of this second half of round one! There have been a lot of great matches this morning, and we'll return after the break with the next match! Since Gyaro has left early..." Sai growled remembering his fishman opponent who left the day before, but the announcer continued, "We'll start with the match after his, Heat versus Paulie! Have a great lunch everyone, and I'll see you in an hour!"

**A/N Hey everyone thanks for reading! YAY CHOPPER! I hope you enjoyed the battle because I enjoyed just writing it. I've had complete control over Kaido's crew, and it has been fun creating different characters and Devil Fruits, leaving me only Kaido to still write in. Before anyone comes at me yelling about bounties, I am not saying Chopper is worth 200million+,(though I'm not saying he isn't either) I figured I dropped enough hints about the reason why his opponent's bounty was so high, you know, killing Kings and whatnot. Yes there were a couple of forfeits here at the end, but after watching the first around fifty fights, a lot of people have realized they don't stand a fighting chance in this tourny. XD See you soon!**

LittlemissTrafalgar

I think my mind are blocking the other things that are about to happen in this story and just cheer for Chopper in the moment~ Go Chopper! I can't wait for his fight, I have a strong faith that Chopper is a really strong reindeer! He's the only animal with eight level transformation! And damn! Isn't he awesome?! I wish him best!

PS. So did Brother 3 really died? Poor him! I hope Buggy and Luffy take revenge for his lost and the other contestant that died because of the greediness of those "men" who set this tournament up.

**Haha I think that's what's happening to a lot of people here. Many have their concerns about what's going on, but the tournament is keeping them all distracted from what's really happening! Five of six Straw Hats pull through with a 'W' so that's pretty good, and Chopper's got all those transformations, of course he's gonna win! Woohoo! About the P.S. *sniffles* yeah, 3 kicked the bucket. Loved the guy but now you're right, Buggy and Luffy are gonna be pissed, and I'm looking for the "Impel Down unstoppable duo" to get into action and discover what happened to their friend! Thanks for reviewing!**

Guest

I hope chopper wins, I mean he does have his monster point

**Didn't even need it! I don't think Chopper got a single scratch that whole match. Guess he was able to save some of his cards for a later round after all!**

Legendary Cryptid

I'm surprised Sanji of all people woukd be worried about Catarina Devon, considering how ugly she is, and how she's part of Blackbeard's crew. I guess his chivalry will even defend the worst women...

**Sanji stopped Lola from getting attacked... LOLA! The huge fat zombie pig, and when he did it was obvious the penguin was his shadow, because he would be worried about any lady in danger. He wasn't drooling over her, because she's ugly, but he wouldn't use ugly as an excuse not to defend her.**

Son of Whitebeard

Devil Fruit hunting seems to be a popular sport

**Yeah I saw some Devil Fruit hunters in a great story I read called Nine Minutes, and I figured I'd incorporate a similar idea in my story with the fruits reappearing in a nearby fruit.**

Guest

Fu might be a siren, or this witch-ish legend we have in Denmark that is responsible for creating bogs. I don't know its english name. Either way, i'm excited as usual, and rooting for Chopper!

**Fu the Frog, not as cool as the things you described, but I liked the guy. Never figured out what his Devil Fruit was called, and who knows we may never know, (It's the Frog Frog Fruit: Model Poison Dart Frog) or something like that XD! Yay Chopper! Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and gave feedback! Till next time!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20:**

"Commander," a black haired pirate walked up to Blackbeard's table and spoke directly to Van Auger who was his commander. The tall sniper looked down at his subordinate from his seat and was wondering what this could be about. He didn't bother getting annoyed, because his men knew not to bother him with trifling matters, so this was probably something important. The man who walked up to him made eye contact with the commander and whispered as to not interrupt Blackbeard's conversation with his other division commanders, "Lieutenant Tully went missing."

The captain of the third ship of Blackbeard's forces was instantly alert and his eagle eyes scanned the mess hall full of pirates eating lunch. _Tully isn't here, but when did he..._ "He's not in the bathroom?" Auger asked, going to be seriously annoyed if this fool brought this to his attention without checking first.

The man who reported it, Jesse, shook his head 'no' quickly, "I noticed he was gone during the last match. He was sitting next to me and then he was just gone."

Auger glanced around the room again. He stared for a second at each of the guards in purple, then through the lunch line window at the women in red serving food from behind it. He realized he had been focused on watching Mugiwara and Kaido's crewmates fight, and didn't notice at all that there was one less head in the arena. _Where did he go? _

**In the Middle of Chopper vs. Fu...**

** Lieutenant Tully was up on his feet cheering for the reindeer to win the fight. He watched the frog get much, much bigger, but then his favorite contestant as of yet dug a hole in the ground to escape the incoming attack. Tully could hear his friends and comrades cheering around him, Jesse was the loudest of all of them. As he was about to turn and tell the loud man to shut up, the huge frog released the breath it had and the entire arena filled with mist.**

** "What the..." he started to say and heard everyone around him shouting at the same time. No one could see what was going on anymore and he raised a fist too, "Get rid of this mist! I want to see Chopper!" **

** He looked around and couldn't see the people next to him, or anywhere around him, he could only hear them. Even his seat right behind where he stood was barely visible but at least he knew which way the arena floor was. Tully opened his mouth to shout down again, when something appeared directly in front of his face and the words caught in his throat. A black circle appeared in midair, little wisps of black seeping from the two feet diameter circle. Before he could shout that something weird was happening, a white hand shot through the darkness and gripped him around his face.**

** Tully's eyes went wide and he tried to scream but it came out as a muffled, "Mmmhmm!" He was yanked towards the black hole and his head went through first, followed by the rest of his body.**

** "What are you doing?!" a person yelled as Tully opened his eyes again, completely confused as to where he was. "That was way too risky in the middle of his crew!"**

** "The mist was everywhere, it was one of the best chances we've had!" someone else argued and the Lieutenant of Blackbeard's forces looked around to see a man with a large black circle in front of him. Tully looked through and saw the mist on the other side of the circle, men all around in the stands unable to see each other with the white clouds covering everything.**

** Tully looked back and forth between the men who got him, and their purple shirts pressed snugly around their muscular bodies instantly gave away who they were. "The staff?!" he exclaimed as he looked around at the two men and then into the darkness where a lot of people in purple were sitting at computers. There was a man in the middle of the circle of computers and there was a microphone next to him. "Wait, you're the announcer! What am I doing up here?" He quickly ascertained that he was in the ceiling platform that lowered every time a match was called.**

** The man who had the circle before him snapped his fingers on his right hand and the portal that dragged Tully here disappeared. It was pretty dark up in the room, with only the multiple televisions showing what was going on down below and the computer screens the other staff were at giving off light. The one with the strange power cracked his neck to either side; he had no hair on his head and a nose loop-ring between his two nostrils. "Don't bother the boss with questions that a dead man doesn't need to know."**

** The announcer watching the match below on one of the screens didn't even turn around as Tully started freaking out. The Blackbeard Pirate stopped panicking for a second and looked back and forth between the two men who were arguing when he arrived. "I don't know what's going on here, but you chose the wrong man to attack. The captain just gave me..."**

** "A Devil Fruit," the thinner man behind him finished his sentence. "We know. That's why we picked you. I could smell how fresh the ability was, so I'm guessing you haven't had much practice with it before you came here." Tully's cocky attitude disappeared and his skin started to change into white fur, but it was too late. The thin man and the bulkier one with the nose ring sprinted forward and attacked the man before he could fully change into a polar bear. The jab in the back broke his spine at the very top, making the pirate's body go limp right as the bulky guard in the tight purple shirt grabbed him by the head and twisted, causing a loud crack to ring out around the room.**

** The men and women wearing purple at their stations didn't even blink as the man was killed right next to them. They kept typing away and watching every detail of the battle carefully. "Two Devil Fruits identified," the head researcher said and spun his chair away from the computer and towards the shrouded announcer in the middle of the room. "Powers of the Human Human Fruit, and the Frog Frog Fruit, Model: Poison Dart Frog."**

** "How 'bout this one over here Hank?" the large man who snapped Tully's neck asked.**

** The researcher named Hank pushed the bridge of his glasses up his nose and frowned over at the Portal Man. "Figure it out on your own Tank," he replied and looked back at his computer screen.**

** The thin man next to Hank looked down at the body between them and said, "If I had to guess," his voice sounded sarcastic like it should have been obvious. "I'd say it's the Bear Bear Fruit, Model: Polar Bear."**

** "Got it on the first try Owen," Hank said without turning away from his computer. **

** Tank looked back down at the man he just killed and realized it actually was pretty obvious. He snorted in annoyance, "I'll get rid of the body and then head down to the fruit room to see if it appeared." He lifted up the body and held out his right hand, creating a large black hole that showed a bright sky on the other side with water below it.**

** "Tank," the man in the center of the room started and everyone froze in their spots. Hands stopped typing, fingers freezing over the keys. All of them had beads of sweat on their faces and Tank slowly turned to the shadowed figure before him. "Don't do that again."**

** They all stood still, waiting to see if Tank would stupidly argue or not. "Roger," the large man replied and the room let out a collective breath of relief. Tank tossed Lieutenant Tully's body through the portal and kept it open just long enough for him to watch the body make a splash.**

** "Now," the mysterious man before them started. He watched the screen as Chopper slammed Fu into the water and grinned, "Let's all get some lunch! Owen," the tall man looked over at their leader who finished, "you can take care of Fu."**

**End Flashback**

"You've got to be kidding me!" a voice yelled across the cafeteria. The pirates sitting around Straw Hat Luffy's table looked backwards towards a corner of the room where two guards in purple were standing next to a table where a lot of figures in different colored cloaks were sitting or now standing up like the man in white.

"What do you think is going on over there?" Nami asked and Robin put a hand over her right ear, making it emerge on the wall near them.

The woman with long black hair moved her hand away from her ear a little too quickly and looked around to see everyone at the table staring at her. Franky was at the table, taking a break from the repairs he was doing on himself in the infirmary, for some lunch. Chopper didn't look very injured from his match, he actually looked unscathed, if a little dirty. "What is it Robin?" the cute little reindeer asked between bites of cotton candy.

She stared at the young reindeer in the blue and pink hat and chose at that moment never to mention anything. Too bad for her, the figure in the white cloak wasn't as nice. Dello raced up the stairs as fast as he could and over to the infirmary where a few fighters were looking over at a bed where a mangled up teenager was lying, unmoving. He could barely contain himself from transforming and charged back down the stairs with a fiery, vengeful look in his eyes.

Everyone was still looking over at the table where most of the cloaked figures were looking at the one in the gold cloak for a reaction. The two staff members in purple were getting nervous from the lack of reaction from the captain and they took a step back before everyone in the room snapped their heads to the stairs and the loud thuds coming down it. Chopper lifted his head from his cotton candy and looked over to the staircase door, still with a smile on his face from the delicious taste of his favorite food.

"You killed him," Dello growled with the hood of his white cloak down. His fists were twitching and Zoro and many others noticed the nails extend and then shrink as the man was caught between transforming and keeping calm from his rage.

"Wh-What?" Chopper asked innocently and his eyes went huge. Robin looked at the cute little guy next to her and wished he didn't have to know this. "Fu?" He was in disbelief and shook his head a few times, "I didn't hit him hard enough, it shouldn't have, it couldn't have..."

Luffy and the others looked at their doctor and saw Chopper tearing up and staring at his hands. Dello growled, still in a low menacing tone, "I'll kill you."

The rubber pirate, his green haired swordsman, and their chef, all stood up at the same time with intense glares on their own faces. The Monster Trio got between the White Gryphon Dello, and Chopper who wasn't moving from his spot at the table. "If the weakling wasn't prepared to die," a new voice said and they all looked over to another table where Eustass Kid put down a drumstick and smirked, "he shouldn't have joined this tournament."

The staff members around the room were starting to look at each other nervously. More and more pirates were getting vocal with the other crews around the room and the tension was so thick all someone had to do was pull the trigger and madness would break loose. "Dello," a loud, and really low-pitched voice growled and all the room's noise went silent, "be quiet, and get back in your seat."

Dello continued to growl, his mouth in a deep snarl as he looked between Luffy and Zoro's heads at the reindeer at the table behind them. A second went by that felt like an hour, and then he tssked and turned back towards his table. He pushed the two guards to the sides so forcefully that they flew across the cafeteria into opposite walls, denting the steel in on both areas.

"To think," one of the Blackbeard Pirates whispered as he watched Dello sit back down, "a man like him isn't even in the second round."

"Chopper-san," Brook whispered to the reindeer sitting on his left. "Are you alright?"

Luffy, Sanji, and Zoro all took their seats again after making sure that Dello really wasn't going to try and attack their nakama. After watching the man fight Aokigi in a tough match, they weren't going to let their friend face him alone. Everyone was looking over at Chopper who had his hat lowered a little over his face. "I didn't think," the reindeer doctor started quietly, "that I k-killed him."

In fact, none of the Straw Hats thought that he did. They all watched the fight, and Chopper used a few powerful attacks, but nothing that they thought was too deadly. Robin thought to herself, _perhaps in his frog state, his skin was actually more fragile than a normal human's. _"Chopper," Luffy stated and the doctor looked up, staring as his captain picked up his meat and took a bite, "Kaido is our enemy, remember that."

Chopper's eyes snapped open and the rest of the Straw Hats looked at their captain in a little bit of surprise. It was clear Luffy was trying to make Chopper feel better, but he was also saying something much deeper here. "We'll have to fight his crew one day," he then added with a grin, "hopefully soon. Don't feel bad for the enemy, we're going to beat them all, right?"

The reindeer wiped his watery eyes and nodded, "Right!" Chopper exclaimed and set his face to be more solid as he took a bite of his food. _I'm a reindeer, but I'm also a man! I have to accept the result of our fight! That's what Zoro would tell me,_ Chopper looked over at the swordsman who nodded his head back at him.

Nami sighed with a small smile and whispered to Vivi, "Sometimes Luffy knows exactly the right thing to say doesn't he?"

It was a rhetorical question, but Vivi nodded anyway, thinking back to when they crossed the desert of Alabasta. He told her that she couldn't only risk her life- that she should risk theirs too, and at that moment she knew she wasn't alone anymore. It had become all of their struggle to fix her kingdom and she would never able to fully repay them for it. Her eyes darted across the room to a table where two men were sitting. _Mr. 1, Crocodile,_ she glared at them for a few seconds before Usopp told a joke and got her smiling again, looking away from her enemies and back to her friends.

Over at Blackbeard's main table where the commanders were all sitting, Auger decided to tell his captain a theory he had. "Captain," the sniper started and Blackbeard stopped his annoying laugh to look over at one of his trusted commanders. "One of the men in my division has disappeared. Tully."

"Hmm," Blackbeard scratched his chin, "wasn't that the one I gave Thorin's Devil Fruit to?" The last crew they ran into on their way here, led by Captain Thorin, met an untimely demise by a warming up Blackbeard to get ready for the tournament. The captain of the ship didn't give up despite being up against a Yonko, and Blackbeard respected him enough for that to at least remember his name.

"Yes," Van Auger stated. Blackbeard gave another of his Lieutenants a fruit, and the man was already missing. He explained it happened in the middle of the last match, and he had someone go check the man's room during lunch, but it was empty.

"You think his plan all along might have been to get a Devil Fruit and then leave the crew?" Vasco Shot suggested, taking a swig of sake as soon as he finished talking. Their reputation around the New World let everyone know they were taking powerful Devil Fruits from crews they met up with.

"No," Auger assured, "he's been loyal from the start."

"Zehaha," Blackbeard laughed and slammed his mug down on the table, "figure out what happened and deal with it Auger. I've got more important things to do!"

"That's right!" Burgess laughed, "The Captain still hasn't had his match! Wihahaha, feel sorry for the sucker who's up against him in the first round!"

After lunch was over, the pirates, revolutionaries, and others involved with the tournament made their way back to the arena. Most of them stayed in the same seats they were in earlier, not wanting to start conflicts with other crews in the bleachers. "Alright everyone!" the announcer called before they were all even in their seats. "Let's start up these last matches of the first round, and get ourselves to the next one! First up: Paulie vs. Heat!"

One of the Galley La foremen stood up from his seat and ropes were dangling out of the ends of his sleeves. "Don't mess with us shipwrights," he said coolly and started walking down the steps. He got to the Straw Hats row and turned in as Luffy wished him luck, "Thanks, I plan to wi..." the man stopped talking and shouted loudly as he pointed at the orange haired woman next to Luffy. "You skank! Your shorts are way too short!"

Nami looked down at her usual short shorts that were down to her mid-thigh and she got a tick mark on her forehead. "You have a problem with the way I dress?" She asked innocently as she slowly looked up, her teeth turning razor sharp as she did, "DEAL WITH IT!" she uppercut him in the jaw and he flew up in the air and the rest of the way down the stairs to the arena floor.

Paulie got up and rubbed his head in annoyance. He was about to shout at Nami for what she did, when something caught the corner of his eye and he looked up, seeing the timer already at eight, then seven. The man with slicked back blonde hair spun around and saw his opponent standing on the sand section across the water from him. Paulie cracked his neck both ways and dropped his black suit jacket on the piece of stone floor he landed on. The whole arena was shifted in such a way that the floor looked more like a funnel than anything because of Chopper's fight, which also made more of the arena covered in water than before. _Hopefully he's a Devil Fruit user,_ Paulie thought and he lifted his arms in front of him, allowing the ends of his ropes to slide out of his long-sleeved yellow dress shirt.

Heat looked at his opponent who was smoking two cigars and looked ready for battle without a hint of fear in his eyes. _Hmm, I've heard of the Galley-La foremen. Powerful shipwrights, but they have nothing on real pirates,_ Heat saw the timer hit one, and he fired, knowing his attack would take over a second to reach his foe. The man covered in stitches with shaggy light blue hair tilted his head back far and then smashed forward much like Franky, releasing a huge breath of fire at his opponent.

Paulie leapt up in the air, as the fire breath was far too wide for him to dodge to either side. He swiped down with his right arm and a rope that was disconnected at the end into ten different pieces shot out of his sleeve. Heat thought at this moment that his opponent was a Devil Fruit eater by the way the ropes seemed to twist in midair and fly straight towards him. Paulie twitched his arm right as the ropes were about to reach his opponent, and the ropes snapped all the way to the left, all ten end pieces wrapping around his enemy.

Heat's arms snapped to his side and his legs pulled together as the rope tightened around him. The shipwright he was versing pulled hard with his right arm and the other man didn't have enough balance to plant his feet, getting yanked off the ground and up over the water. _Probably Paramecia, which means it's attached to him,_ Heat ripped his left arm hard and broke through three of the thinner strands of powerful rope, making Paulie grind his teeth angrily that his opponent was this strong. The Kid Pirate didn't just pull his left arm out though, he grabbed the loose strands and pulled up as hard as he could, now sending Paulie into the air above the water too.

Both men started falling towards the surface, but neither was waiting for it to happen to start their next attack. Paulie reached down to his waist and whipped out a pistol with his right hand, lifting it up the same time Heat grabbed a sword with his left. The pirate slashed his ropes and spun in midair, right as Paulie fired and grazed the enemy's hair, cutting off a few strands. Then they fell in the water.

The two people with strange abilities dropped down with large splashes and everyone in the audience leaned forward. "Did they knock each other out?"

"Does whoever hit the water first lose?!"

"What's going on?!"

Two more splashes formed in the surface of the water as Heat flew out of the side closer to the sand with two swords raised over his head. Paulie appeared closer to the other side and his arms were crossed, ropes flying out in a huge net that shot towards his opponent before Heat could bring down his weapons. The net knocked Heat back to the shallow water of the now hardened sand and he bounced back as Paulie landed on two feet in front of him. Heat opened his mouth and released a huge breath of fire, causing Paulie to drop down underneath the shallow water that suddenly became very hot and burned him, though less than if he had stayed above.

Captain Kid's commander watched as Paulie got back up from under the water, although the back of his shirt was burned off and his skin was redder than before. Heat tried pushing his arms up, but the wet rope was much harder to burn through and he had to rip with his arms to get the net off of him. As Heat got back up on his feet, he saw a noose flying at him at the perfect angle that it would somehow wrap around his neck. The man caught it with his right hand and then clenched hard.

No one could see what he did, but on the middle of his right palm, a hole opened in his skin and flames coated the rope, shooting down the noose all the way back towards the man who shot it. Heat already figured out his opponent wasn't a Devil Fruit eater when they both hit the water, but now he was sure when the man simple dropped the flaming rope although it had caught his left sleeve on fire already.

Paulie dropped down into the water to put out the burning flames, but in that second he was distracted and when he looked back up from his arm, Heat was hovering above him, having kicked off the ground. The sand from where he kicked was still lifting up in the air, but Heat was at his opponent who could only cross his arms as the swords flew down and slashed him in an 'X' shape. The pirate landed in front of his blonde haired foe, and watched as the other sleeve Paulie had on sliced in half and ropes fell out of it, right before both arms ripped open with blood splattering up in the air.

"What will you do now, shipwright," Heat scoffed as he opened his mouth to incinerate his foe.

Paulie glared up at the man above him and kicked off the floor he was kneeling on, breaking apart the mud beneath his feet. The force of the uppercut he slammed Heat with snapped the man's mouth shut and made his eyes pop in his head as he was lifted far off the ground. Paulie leapt up in the air and put his bleeding arms together to make one fist.

"Go for it Paulie!" Tileston and Lulu shouted with the other shipwrights.

"You've got this aniki!" Mozu and Kiwi shouted and pumped their fists in the air.

The whole Straw Hat crew cheered at the top of their lungs as Paulie slammed down with his connected fist into Heat's chest and slammed the pirate back down into the water with a huge splash. The shipwright was breathing hard, but he backflipped in the air and landed back on the stone area he first fell on at the start of the match. He was closest to the section of the stands where his friends were cheering and he smirked as he pulled out a wet cigar and tried to light it with his wet lighter. _Damn that would have been cool,_ he dropped the two objects and was about to turn around when the ground beneath him shook and he lost his footing. "What?!"

Paulie spun around and watched as the section he was on split with two large lines digging across either side of him. He stumbled to the left and tried to regain himself by jumping back to the outside wall. At the same time Paulie jumped, the water in the center lake exploded outwards with steam flying off of it.

The pillar that flew in the air started raining down on all the sections as Heat landed on stone rubble near the center of the arena and started walking forward, his skin red. Flames were leaking out of his hands and the man was snarling with flames coming out of his nose and mouth. He had his swords in his hands and swiped them across the floor, sending fissures digging across the stone rubble and ripping apart the ground. "Shit," Paulie panted and watched as the pirate walked closer to him, "I knew he was strong, but these New World Pirates are really in a different league."

Heat moved his right arm so fast that Paulie didn't even have time to think as a thin slash cut across the air towards him. His body moved on reflex alone, and that was the only reason he was cut deep, instead of being cut in half. Paulie roared in pain and reached inside his sleeveless shirt for another rope, but he only had one left, and it was used for grappling. _I could throw it at him though,_ Paulie couldn't think of anything else to do and pulled out his final weapon of his tattered shirt, throwing it full force at his nearby opponent who it hit in the gut and knocked back five feet, Heat's legs bending and his feet skidding across the ground.

The man spit to the left and the rope fell off of his stomach. It didn't do enough damage to even knock down the pirate, and Paulie knew he had lost. The man fell back on his butt and decided not to give up, it wasn't his style. Heat rose both of his swords again and crossed them in front of him, placing both on Paulie's shoulders, about to slice the man's head clean off against the screams of the people in the audience behind them.

"Wait!" the announcer shouted over the speakers right as Heat was about to deal the finishing blow. "I'm calling this match before it goes too far. We all know who the winner here is: Heat!" A few people were disappointed by the lack of head and blood flying up in the air, but most of the area right behind where the execution would have taken place were relieved and shouted thanks up to the announcer.

The pirate's swords were shaking on Paulie's shoulders and he really wanted to finish the fight. _But I'll let Master Kid use our only kill after the match is over, I know he'll want it._ The man lifted his swords and then put them away, looking one more time into his opponent's eyes before turning around and walking away.

Paulie finally could relax and he fell on his back, the cut he received on his chest when he leaned back before to avoid getting cut in half was still very deep and bleeding badly. It was the reason why his final rope was more red than white, and his breath started to become raspy.

"Chopper," Luffy started, but the little reindeer was already jumping down to the floor and racing towards the man who wasn't far from them.

Zoro looked down at their reindeer, _It's a good thing his match is already over. That's a deep wound right there, Chopper might not be back for a few rounds._ He looked across the arena and watched as Heat went up to his area and received a few cheers from his own men, while the captain just smirked and said something to him, then the man Killer next to him. If Killer didn't have a mask on, he would probably look humiliated as he stood up and moved another seat down so that Heat could take a seat next to the captain.

_I got a Supernova and he got a shitty shipwright... No, don't make excuses, it's your own fault you lost,_ Killer started going back over strategies on how to defeat Law in his head, thinking of anything and everything to destroy the man.

"Alright everyone," the mystery announcer shouted, "let's get ready, for the next match! Tileston vs. Lulu!"

"We give up!" the two foremen shouted at maximum volume while they ran down to the arena and chased after Chopper who was taking Paulie away. The two of them wanted to help their Vice-President and didn't care about the tournament anymore. Besides, they were already thinking about it after watching some of the previous fights, this was just the icing on the cake.

Before everyone could moan and boo, the announcer shouted, "Okay, then we'll go straight to the match after theirs... Hyton vs. Ornas!"

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait, but I've been pretty busy with work and getting ready for my first year of college starting in eight days. Get ready Ole Miss, here I come! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and there will be two more fights in the next one which I'll hopefully update before I head off for school. The first match is between two fighters that I've created, but the second match is Blueno vs. X, guess who Blueno's opponent is and I'll give you a shout out at the start of the next chapter. Thanks for all the reviews:**

LittlemissTrafalgar

I am so happy! Chopper won and you didn't disappoint me at all! His opponent is pretty strong too, so it was really a great battle. I love it when Chopper destroyed the battle arena and he's too cute to that! Glad that he didn't reveal the Monster Point too soon. Now that the Straw Hats who participate already win, except for Franky (I'm still sad for what had happened to him)... are we heading to the second match soon? Because if that's it, I'm so excited for their next opponent! Anyways, that "kairoseki" thing really bothers me... Where the hell did they get that? Considering that sea stones are pretty rare among the pirates except for the pirates working under the World Government.

PS. I have a question, Are they planning to make a devil fruit user army like Blackbeard? You know the organizers of this tourny. Because if they did? Man! Where's their originality? XD

**Yay Chopper! He did get to keep his Monster Point hidden until at least next fight, but he's still a powerhouse without it. Sad to be Franky right now, but good for the rest of the Straw Hats! Second round is coming up, but there are still at least ten more matches remaining in the first sixty-four. Your whole seastone question made me smile and you've actually given me some ideas now so thank you for the inspiration. Also for your P.S., well, I'm not going to spoil anything, even if I really want to answer! XD Thanks for the reviews!**

Guest

Was hoping for a monster point appearance, but hot damn chopper can move lol

**Yeah, now people know Chopper's bounty isn't correctly reflected by his poster, but at the same time they'll be even more shocked when he pulls out his trump card!**

Guest

I knew chopper win, I think kaido's crew,except Dello, it lacks quality,as are so many  
the waiting for your chapters is 1000 times more than chapters of one piece.

it's possible that Arlong and nami not have faced, at least a word or a look in lunchroom .arlong never resist of the temptation.

**I'm sorry if you're disappointed by the lack of character development, but with 128 contestants, I couldn't really spend a lot of time on any single character. There has been more for some than for others, but for the ones we've already seen in the show, I don't find much reason to further develop them, and for my own OCs, I don't want to waste a whole chapter building someone up who's going to lose and we'll never see again, or who will win and I can develop further in the next round. I do have a lot of other projects I'm working on, as well as RL work, and school, so don't expect me to be able to process my chapters as fast as the manga people whose job is doing that. Arlong and Nami have not faced yet, because that will probably have to take up most of a chapter, and I'd rather wait and leave some things for the later rounds, like Usopp and his dad. Thanks anyway for the review.**

thewhitedragon1993

from the debut of Kaidou i conclude that he has one of the two following DF power ether one that make him super durable or another that make him lucky(Luck Luck Fruit)(like every thing goes in his favor ex: when they try to hung him the rope broke, when try to decapitate the blade broke, and he wins evrytime in poker and all luck base games etc) or he has no DF power but a super tick skin

**I'm thinking he might have the Leprechaun Leprechaun fruit, and here's why. His appearance is very similar to that of Oars and Oars Jr. which makes me think maybe he was their size at one point. Being a Leprechaun would make him smaller, as well as very lucky with four leaf clovers and leprechaun magic and such. Just a thought.**

Cisforcrazy

Poison dart frog is cool also. The thing with devil fruits is to be as creative as possible with a simple concept, which you did well. I made a profile so you finally can tell me apart from the other guests! :D A tiny tip about upcoming matches, pwease? As a reward for faithful reviewing :3

**Thanks! I'm glad that you think I've been making good simple Devil Fruits whose powers are still good. Happy that you made a profile and thank you for your faithful reviews. A tiny tip huh? Well... don't tell anyone, but Blackbeard is coming, in 2-3 more chapters. Lol, hope everyone enjoyed and thank you all for the reviews! 'Till next time!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21:**

"Do you know either of them Robin?" Nami asked her friend sitting behind her.

Robin shrugged and actually had no idea as to who these people were. "I don't know if they have bounties, but I've never heard of them."

"Look," Sanji pointed down to a section he'd been watching. Usually he just looked over to stare at Gin who he really wanted to fight, but another member of Krieg's crew was standing up.

"Go for it Ornas! Someone on Krieg's crew who hadn't fought in the tournament shouted.

"You can do it!" shouted West who was still nurturing his wounds like Pearl and their captain. The doctor Gurango had to forfeit his match the day before since he was too busy dealing with the crews' many injuries, but he was up on his feet shouting encouragement too to their comrade walking down the steps.

"You better win this Ornas," the captain stated and the other man looked back. Don Krieg was a huge man, but this crewmate was twice his size and he didn't look like he was made of part Pacifista.

The large man grunted and then started chuckling, "Like I could lose," he bent down and gripped the stairs with his hands, breaking the stone and throwing himself forward where he landed on the dirt section. There was a huge stone chunk where he was landing, but he smashed straight through it and blasted it to bits before creating a crater in the dirt section beneath it. "Who's my opponent?!" the man roared and the audience was loving his attitude, cheering loudly for the man with a dark blue spike of hair pointed above his head.

"Look up there!" someone shouted and the crowd started tilting their heads up as the ceiling began to pull apart and open up. Ornas looked up slowly and watched as a large foot stepped out of the ceiling, followed by another and then the body followed.

The giant that fell out of the ceiling was half the size of the one who defeated Mohji earlier without throwing a single fight. Although Hajrudin was much taller, this giant was wider and his muscles bulged as he landed on the ice section and planted his feet in the ground. Hyton was looking down and his long red bangs covered his eyes, but as he lifted his head and stared at the large human across the arena from him, Ornas flinched. The fact that their crewmate flinched was enough to unnerve most of Don Krieg's crew.

"You can make it to the next round Hyton!" Urouge shouted at his huge crewmate, the only one he entered in the tournament besides himself. "You are strong!"

The giant cracked his knuckles and the man on the ground across from him gulped before settling down and grinning. "No big deal," Ornas said and he even convinced himself, "I'm stronger."

"Thank you captain," the giant completely ignored his opponent and looked over to where Urouge was sitting. "I'll defeat him quickly," he looked back across the room but his foe was no longer on the dirt section. Hyton saw a blur rushing across the sand area as the dust was flying up and he pulled back a fist.

Ornas saw the giant getting ready for an attack, and right as Hyton punched with his huge right fist, the member of Don Krieg's crew jumped up and continued his sprint up the giant's arm. Hyton lifted his left arm and tried punching down on his right arm, but Ornas picked up the pace at that second and raced out from under where the fist ultimately hit, allowing Hyton to wind up punching himself in the process.

The large human sprinted up the short giant's shoulder and spun in midair, kicking the giant across the right cheek and snapping its head to the left, causing the giant to stumble back. Ornas wasn't finished there though and he followed up with a flurry of punches and kicks on the giant's face, cracking its nose and beating it up badly, until suddenly he wasn't anymore. One of his powerful kicks aimed for the giant's face just went straight through him and Ornas pulled his leg out, now completely covered in black liquid.

Everyone in the crowd started cheering louder and leaned forward in their seats. The half-sized giant decided its strength wouldn't be enough to stop this fast man, and he enabled his dormant Devil Fruit. "What the Hell?!" someone in Blackbeard's crew shouted.

"He's a Logia?!" the idea of a giant who was also a Logia eater scared many people to the core and Zoro felt the urge to fight this man more than he did to fight the man's captain.

Hyton started laughing as Ornas continued to try and attack him. The giant's left arm bulged and his veins started popping visibly, considering his whole torso had no clothing on it. He brought forward his fist faster than any of his attacks so far and hit his opponent who was sending a barrage of fists at his face to no avail. His massive fist slammed into Ornas who was about the size of it, and the man got thrown down into the ground so hard that the floor cracked out in four directions.

The dust cleared and everyone gasped to see even though the floor was demolished, Ornas was standing in the center of the crater in the ice. The ice was melting around him, and Ornas realized something, _He still ate a Devil Fruit. Even if he's a giant, he can't last in water,_ the man kicked off the ground and went for the giant's legs.

Hyton knew the attack wouldn't hurt him, so he didn't try to dodge as long as his legs would turn to oil when he got hit. When he felt the impact though, his eyes widened as it wasn't him that Ornas was attacking. The icy ground beneath his feet shattered, and already being on a slant thanks to Chopper's tunneling earlier that turned the arena into a funnel, he started to fall towards the center of the arena.

The giant's eyes went wide as he tried to plant a foot, only for it to slip on the wet ice and fall right into the wide lake. "Oh fuck!" the giant roared as he tried putting down his other foot only to grasp at the inside sand wall with his toes. He bent his upper body over the ice section and grabbed on, digging his fingers into the ground to hold himself.

Now it didn't matter where Ornas attacked, because if Hyton were to allow his hands to turn back to oil, he would slide off the arena and into the water. Don Krieg's crew member ran up to the hands and started kicking the fingers, laughing as they either broke or turned into goo, either way making the giant slide closer to the water.

One of the times he kicked the finger and it bruised, but didn't break and Hyton held on tightly with a few people screaming cheers for him to pull himself up. As he began pulling himself forward, Ornas kicked backwards with all his strength and plowed his forehead straight into the giant's as it lay on the ice trying to slide back up. Both men roared in pain, but Ornas was laughing as he did it and followed up by kicking the giant in the eye. Hyton was still not turning into oil as it would mean sliding into the water, but Ornas wasn't letting up and after kicking in one eye, he dug both hands into the other eye and squeezed tightly, crushing it with a loud squish that made Nami gag in her mouth.

"RRAAAHHHH!" Hyton reached up his hands to grab at his eyes, but Ornas saw the hands coming and kicked off of the giant's face to flip up in the air. He knocked the giant back with the kick, making the large beast that wasn't holding on anymore fall towards the water, but right before he hit, Hyton reached up. The giant's right eye that was kicked was squinting, and he could barely see his opponent, but when he did, his barely opened eye gleamed blood red and he snatched the enemy out of the air.

Ornas gasped as the hand clutched him and squeezed the air out of his lungs, then kept squeezing around his body tighter and tighter as loud cracks filled the room. Most of Hyton's body was now in the water, but he moved his other hand away from his badly bleeding left eye and grabbed the side of the ice section while still squeezing with his right hand. Ornas tried to scream, but his breath was all gone and all anyone heard coming from the human trapped in the fist was a loud squelch and more cracking sounds.

Hyton felt his fingers slipping and he needed his other hand to hold him up so he didn't fall in the water. He felt his power failing him and he needed to end this fast while his head and hands were still above the water. He dropped Ornas and grabbed onto the side of the ice wall so that he wouldn't slide in, but the giant was panting badly and he started rasping as he followed Ornas's fall out of the air with one eye.

"Don't you fail Ornas!" Krieg shouted as he got up on his feet and joined in with the screams of the rest of his crew and the whole audience. His crewmate was falling with his eyes closed, but he heard the voice of his captain across the room and his eyes shot open, bloodshot and veiny.

Even his own captain stopped screaming cheers as he stared speechless as his crewmate who had two mangled legs and a broken arm, but was still twisting himself in midair so that he could land correctly. His ribs were cracked and two were poking into his lungs. He had bad internal bleeding and every doctor in the room stared in shock as Ornas landed on the edge of the ice section. He came down so hard and punched the ground hard with his right fist, shattering the inside wall of the ice section. Hyton's eyes went huge as the parts of the wall he was holding on to suddenly broke off and shattered in his hands, right as he dropped under the water.

Ornas fell off his hand onto his stomach and coughed blood onto the ice in front of him. "What did I tell you captain?" he muttered, his mouth turning into a toothy smirk that was filled with cracked teeth. His blue hair was messed up and his scalp was bleeding in several places, making blood run down his face. _I've gotta get Gin,_ he thought as he slowly slid down the ice towards the spot he broke off, _to teach me Haki already. That, would, have been easy,_ his eyes closed as more blood splattered out of his mouth and he slid into the same water that Hyton just sank under.

"You know what?!" the announcer shouted and all the speakers blasted full, "I'm giving that match to Ornas! Now someone go save him quick!"

Gurango was already out of his seat and sprinted across the dirt section to the red patch of water that was quickly growing. "Shit shit shit," he'd seen his captain get a hole through his chest and Pearl had a few broken bones, but this was worse than any injury his crew had sustained so far in the New World. _This is where my skills as a doctor will be tested,_ the doctor ran around the side towards the ice section and dropped into the bloody water, trying not to wince as he carefully pulled out the large body of one of his nakama. "Fuck you're heavy," he muttered as he dragged the man out of the water by his right arm, the only appendage not full of broken bones.

"I've got him," a lower voice said. Gurango looked up and saw Gin looking down at him. The first mate grabbed Ornas and lifted him easily over his head before sprinting off towards the infirmary with their doctor right behind him.

Urouge was also down on the arena floor and he was stunned that Hyton lost to someone from that pathetic captain's crew. _Guess you still need some work with your new fruit my friend,_ the captain jumped down in the water and grabbed his giant friend, bulking up his own muscles as he grabbed him. He jumped back out of the water with the giant in tow and people were amazed by his strength as he lugged Hyton out and dropped him on the dirt section. Hyton's face was pretty bloody, and a few of his fingers were mangled, but besides that he was nowhere near as injured as his opponent.

"Urouge, can you please move your comrade out of the arena so we can start the next match?" the announcer politely requested. The Supernova down below nodded and motioned for a group of spectators wearing green cloaks sitting on the dirt section stands to move. They were all confused at the flick of his head, but then they started scattering fast as Urouge jumped up with Hyton in his hands, lowering him down on top of a few dozen newly emptied seats.

Ivankov jumped up in the air and his eyes popped out of his head as the seat next to him now had a huge left foot on it. "Why'd you bring him here?!" the okama shouted angrily. "How am I supposed to watch the matches with this smelly foot in my face?"

"Sorry," Urouge responded, landing right in front of the Revolutionary's seat. Ivankov was the only one who didn't have a cloak hood over his face, so Urouge was able to make eye contact with him. "He shouldn't be out for long, when he awakes send him back to his room up above."

With that the rookie left and Ivankov stared after the muscular Sky Islander who handled that very professionally for a pirate. "Umm, ok then!" the man with makeup all over his face replied and sat back down, even if he was a little uncomfortable being next to a large twitching foot.

"Thanks!" the mystery announcer shouted and grabbed the microphone, pulling it closer to shout loudly, "We have another great matchup for you right now! Will Blueno and Bartolomeo please make your way down to the arena!"

"Blueno?!" The whole group of Water 7 shouted. The foremen were surprised earlier to see their former colleagues and were stunned when they started revealing true power, but the missing bartender at their favorite bar too?!

They looked down at the arena and this was definitely the same man walking down there. "Blueno!" Some of them shouted excitedly and since Paulie, Tileston, and Lulu were still in the infirmary together, they couldn't get the others to shut up. The foremen were way too excited to see this guy who tried to kill Iceburg.

The former pretend bartender looked up at the stands where his faithful customers during those five years were cheering for him. They'd done the same for Lucci, Kaku, and Kalifa, and he figured out that Paulie and the others never revealed that they were really spies. For some reason, he appreciated that and looked forward at his enemy who he knew all about.

Kalifa was up in the stands, even with her nasty injury from Roz the Usurper. Kaku told them what he saw in the infirmary, and they weren't going to leave any of their members in there. The billion beri prize was never a top priority for the former CP9 members. The whole group of them were here to deliver justice, but the staff here had ulterior motives as well. Blueno kept a straight face, _I'll let Lucci deal with that. For now I just need to make it to the next round. Then I'll have the chance to really make a difference against that bastard._

Blueno's opponent was still in hiding and everyone was looking for him. Bartolomeo stared across the room at his idol and he had huge hearts in his eyes. "Here I go," he threw off his bright green cloak and jumped down to the arena.

"Chicken head!" Luffy yelled as he saw his friend and ally heading for the arena.

_Luffy-san!_ He had tears of joy pouring down his face as he landed on the sand section only a few yards from his foe. _You remembered me!_ "Ahhh ahahhah," he sobbed out loud and Blueno sweatdropped at his stupid foe who was supposedly really strong.

The timer started to count down and Bartolomeo looked away from Luffy and towards Blueno. "I will defeat you to make it to the next round. And to Luffy-san's side!"

"Mugiwara huh?" Blueno droned and clenched his fists. He thought back to when the pirate in the Straw Hat defeated him and ruined his life by getting them kicked out of the Government's Cipher Pol 9. His fists clenched harder and his feet dug into the ground. The man who looked like a bull was wearing a black suit and he rolled up his sleeves.

Barto had a purple fur jacket on that was opened up to reveal his muscular and tattooed chest. He looked at his opponent and grinned. "You don't stand a chance against my-"

"Barriers," Blueno finished. _Intimidation, keep him one step back the whole time. _"Yeah, I know all about them." The timer hit zero while the man in the suit had his opponent distracted. "But what do you..." he continued then disappeared using his fastest Soru and Barto's eyes went wide as he heard a voice directly behind him, "...know about me?"

Bartolomeo tried not to panic and he spun around with his fingers crossed, creating a barrier wall that stretched out ten feet wide and up in the air thirty. He pushed his hands forward, slamming the barrier towards his opponent who didn't move. "Tekkai," Blueno shouted and planted his feet in the ground as the barrier hit him.

Bartolomeo pushed harder against his barrier, but the man on the other side lifted an arm up against his forcefield and opened it. Blueno felt a lot of strain from the barrier, but he looked totally composed as he pushed his hand into the wall and a section of it opened up. The light green haired man shouted out in shock, "What?!" and his eyes popped out of his head as Blueno created a door in his barrier.

"Two Devil Fruit users!" Someone shouted as Blueno stepped through the door and disappeared, finally allowing the barrier to fly forwards, but now without anyone to crash into. Barto spun his head back and forth, but he didn't see his opponent anywhere.

Sanji lit a cigarette as he watched and remembered when the bull guy opened up his doors back on the train and took Robin away from him. "Kick his ass!" the blonde haired man shouted at their ally.

All of a sudden, two small doors appeared in midair behind Bartolomeo and hands reached through them. The hands touched the pirate's back and his entire upper body started to spin around while his head, waist, and legs stayed pointing forward.

"Ahh, what's happening?" Bartolomeo looked down and saw his shoulders and chest spin until they were completely turned around and then stopped moving. "So that's what my back looks like," he muttered as he stared down at his spine and shivered. "Oof," Barto felt a hard jab in his solar plexus and spun around quickly to see what had hit him. His eyes widened to see two holes in the air with arms sticking out of them.

When the green haired pirate turned around, Blueno pulled his arms back through the doors and let them close behind him. Bartolomeo watched the arms disappear as he formed a barrier in front of him and smashed it forward, but his opponent was no longer there and his barrier kept going to the opposite wall where it collided and blew apart. _Is he teleporting? Or just going invisible? Where is..._ Barto's eyes rolled back and he coughed up blood as a hand flew out of a small door right behind him and a finger shot through his back.

"Shigan." Blueno whispered as he closed the small door. He then opened a full sized door and stepped out a few yards behind where Barto fell to his knees. The man with black hair spun his leg from that far away, and it didn't look like it was going to reach, but his leg cut the air with a large green slice that slammed into Bartolomeo and threw him on his face where he skid across the ground towards the edge of the arena near the water. The slice to his face made him remember where he was and he ignored the pain of the hole in his back and rolled over so he was looking up.

"Geppou!" Barto's eyes went wide as he saw the man flying above his upside-down body. He watched as the man in the suit kicked the air above him and flew down ridiculously fast with his arm pulled back. Bartolomeo rolled to the right and looked back at where he just was. As he looked back, he was thrown by the shockwave of the punch that Blueno mixed his Tekkai with. The black haired man in the suit didn't smile, he kept complete composure the whole time.

The crater created by Blueno's Tekkai-infused punch stretched to the water and splashed it up in the air, while also reaching halfway back towards the wall. All the foremen shouting for their favorite bartender shut up instantly and stared in awe at his massive power. The large man who looked like a bull started walking towards his opponent who was sweating badly as he got up to his feet. _My barriers are indestructible, but he found a way around them!_ In his panic, Barto pulled out his dagger and held it in front of him defensively, also crossing his other hand's fingers and making a barrier to protect himself from any far range attacks like the man's leg swipe.

"Rankyaku!" Blueno tried, already pretty sure it wouldn't work from Kalifa's information, but making sure himself, to attack the barrier. The green slash slammed against the barrier and gave Bartolomeo a false sense of hope that his enemy failed, but Blueno was already using his Geppou to jump off the air to get above the barrier. Barto shifted his barrier and tried to protect himself, but when Blueno was about to hit it, he pushed his hand on the air and a large green circle door appeared that he fell into and then closed behind him.

The pirate with green hair uncrossed his fingers and looked around, hoping to spot his enemy before another deadly attack got past his defenses. Barto saw a large circle appearing on his left side and Blueno stepped out, only a few feet away from him. Barto struck with his dagger, and at point blank he didn't see how he could miss. "Paper Body," Blueno said with disinterest. The dagger missed and Barto swiped again, then again as that one missed too. Blueno kept moving his body around like a piece of paper in the wind, and avoiding all of the quick dagger swipes that Barto tried to hit him with.

He stopped swaying at one point when Barto was getting angry and sloppy. Straw Hat Luffy screamed out a loud cheer for his friend who got completely distracted and didn't even finish the swipe he was making. Bartolomeo spun his head to exclaim how happy he was that Luffy-sama was cheering for him, but he was also a New World pirate and immediately realized his mistake at being distracted this close to his enemy. Blueno smacked the knife away with a powerful left punch to Barto's hand, and then pulled back his right arm, "Tekkai Gou!" his hand became so hard that it felt like iron when he slammed it into Bartolomeo's face. The distance between them was so small that Barto couldn't even cross his fingers, not that he was paying attention after hearing Luffy's voice cheering for him.

Bartolomeo was launched so far backwards that he indented inside the wall of the stone area and then broke the wall completely, falling inside the hole he made. The people sitting on a large section of the front row of seats for that area watched as the side of the arena in front of them collapsed and their feet were now hovering over nothing but air and rubble.

The pirate's vision was spinning and he had no idea how that fist hurt so much. His ears were ringing and he felt blood dripping down his head over his mouth and off his chin. The green haired pirate reached out and grabbed the cracks on the sides of the hole, trying to pull himself out, but as soon as he lifted his head through the hole, a hand wrapped around his head and yanked him out, then slamming him down hard on the stone floor.

The huge Blackbeard crew cheering up on the stands above the stone section where Blueno stood winced at the last attack that created cracks all over the ground beneath Bartolomeo's body, and they kept watching as the suited man beat the crap out of the man on the floor. He lifted up a battered and bloodied Bartolomeo and held him up with a hand, clutching him by the neck. Everyone looked at Barto's hands and saw the fingers were too mangled for the man to even cross them so he couldn't make a barrier. When Blueno pulled him from the wall, the first thing he made sure to do was meticulously snap each one of his fingers and now Bartolomeo had lost any defensive capabilities he normally would have had here.

"Oh no," Robin whispered and put her hand over her mouth as she stared at her friend from Dressrosa.

"Bartolomeo!" Cavendish shouted from the opposite end of the arena.

"CHICKEN HEAD!" Luffy yelled and tried getting out of his seat but Zoro held him back.

"You can't interfere," Zoro scolded his captain but still felt his own body trying to move to save their friend.

Blueno held up Bartolomeo for the whole stadium to see and then the man with hair that made him look like a bull looked straight past his opponent he was holding up. He looked up into the stone section bleachers where most of Blackbeard's crew were shouting for blood or mercy, depending on who they were rooting for/betting on. The commanders were mostly silent though as they saw exactly where Blueno was looking.

Blackbeard made eye contact with the former CP9 member who for the first time all match, grinned. Blueno lifted his free hand and shot it forward with his index finger sticking out, "SHIGAN!" his finger stuck inside Bartolomeo's heart and it beat one more time, before stopping and causing the man writhing around in the air to stop and fall limp. Blueno never stopped staring at Blackbeard the entire time and as the man dropped the body, he punched forward and knocked the falling body into the stands where it crashed straight into the Yonko's stomach, knocking him backwards off his seat.

"Winner: Blueno!" the announcer shouted and the audience didn't burst out cheering, they stared at the blatant challenge from one contestant to another. The announcer could sense something was about to happen and in a rapid voice he shouted, "The next match will be Atmos vs. Mashall D. Teach, Blackbeard!" Everyone instantly realized what Blueno had done that for, and Blackbeard decided in that second not to level the entire building, and instead wait until the next round to completely annihilate that insolent fool.

Blueno Moon Stepped his way back to his area where the other CP9 members kept looking forward, but finally Jyabura started laughing out loud and he patted Blueno on the back. "Good luck in your next match buddy," they all looked down to watch Blackbeard's first match and the man who could turn into a large wolf muttered quieter, "you're going to need it."

The man who just won his match grunted and looked down at the arena where the man he just challenged was laughing loudly and heading down to face one of his former nakama. The other members of the Whitebeard Pirates begged Atmos to give up, but knowing who he was versing, there wasn't any way the man could do that. "This is for the old man," Atmos stated as he climbed down the steps. "TEACH! I will kill you!" he jumped up in the air and landed on the dirt section, looking across the arena at where his old friend dropped down and landed. "You killed the old man!"

"Zehahaha," Blackbeard laughed and held his arms out at his sides. "You're right! I did! I killed Shirohige!" Hundreds of people in the room glared at Blackbeard while hundreds of others cheered for the statement, causing over a thousand people to start glaring at each other depending on whether they cheered or not.

Jimbei and Don Chinjao glared at some of the Blackbeard Pirate underlings on the stone section near them who had to decide whether to keep cheering and risk getting attacked, or stop cheering and risk getting attacked. It was a hard decision for everyone and the room looked like it was about to burst into bloodshed, even as the timer started to go down and the main fight was about to begin.

**A/N Hey everyone! Sorry for the long update, but a lot has been happening and I've been busy. I moved into college and my dad died, but now that classes are fully underway I think it's safe to get back into this! So, TWO UPSETS! Or at least I'm guessing you thought they were upsets. The second the giant revealed his Logia power I figured it was over, but then Ornas was like FUCK THAT, and kicked the crap out of the giant even more! Alright, now I know a few people are going to hate me for the second one, but the CP9 members have gotten a lot stronger in the last two years as shown by their previous fights. I also felt like Blueno's power worked really well with getting through Bartolomeo's barriers, and now next round he'll be facing Blackbeard... unless... Atmos wins? Haha, ha, I do like upsets... ;)... Anyway though, thank y'all for the reviews and I'll start work on the next chapter right now! Leave a review if you have any comments or questions for this story or predictions for how next match will go!**

Trainer Azurite chapter 21 . Aug 8

I absolutely love your fan fiction! All the characters are perfectly displayed and to add to the tournament's excitement, it's actually just a coverup for the behind the scenes. I'm definitely looking forward to reading the next chapter!

**Thank you! Glad you like it so much and there really is a lot of behind the scenes, but I'm going to try and focus on the tournament for at least the rest of this round... or am I? IDK, but no spoilers XD!**

Trainer Azurite

I reeaaallyyy hope that the monster trio and Robin get pretty far in the tournament unless their obviously not going to win against their opponents. I absolutely love this story and this is my second time reading it. Zoro versus Enel was amazing, the fight showed just how much the former improved from two years ago. I hope Sanji does defeat Arlong though. I mean, it's obvious how much he improved and past adversaries should not hinder them. Will there be a Sanji vs Zoro matchup later on? That, for sure, would be amusing.

**A few of the Straw Hats will be getting pretty far, as I just love them so much! However, no spoilers for future fights: Sanji v Arlong, the possible Zoro v Sanji, and I'd just like to remind everyone that if you try to mark down the tournament how it's gone so far, you can actually see which fighters certain people would have to defeat to fight each other. I'm so happy you read this two times through and I just realized this was your second review I was replying too XD! Thanks!**

Arlong the debt collector

ahah Blackbeard ,I can't wait to see who's the sucker, his really an unlucky man ahah

i don'tknow,still so the thieves risk of being discovered soon,and we're only in the first now have got their hands on fodder, I guess they can't wait for the match Aokiji vs bigmam, would be big fishing!  
misunderstand, (damn my English), it was a compliment, what I wanted to say was that, I look more forward now with your chapters,than the one piece I like more your tournament!Ahah  
I try ... Blueno vs Doffy or mr one

**Yeah, Atmos, one of Whitebeard's former commanders, is up against his old nakama Teach. Oh yeah too, whoever wins Big mom and Aokigi would really give the staff here a big advantage! Haha, I'm happy you're looking forward to this so much and again I apologize for taking two months to update. Close, but Blueno v Bartolomeo today, and now that Chicken Head is dead... whose getting his Devil Fruit?**

Arlong the debt collector

what the hell wants sanji?! No Arlong? No cat burglar!  
sanji is a speck, even oda knows that, sanji will never beat a captain, neveer!  
Arlong humiliated sanji once and he can do it again. Not only Mugiwara can become more stronger, Arlong must be trained in prison to redeem himself, arlong became as gatsu,.and his anger will make him win against anyone, especially with a dandy as sanji.  
Arlong make will sanji know again the true power of a real fishman Shahahahahahaha!

**I thought this review was totally serious, but then I read your name and realized you must REAALLLYY like Arlong. Those were a few good points you made and who knows how the Sanji v Arlong fight is going to turn out! Thanks for the review!**

1littleshadow

Great story.*-* I can't wait for Mingos or Blackbeards fight...and I hope Marco will have his first real fight soon. XD  
I liked the fight between Zoro and Enel. God got what he deserved. XD  
Keep going, you're doing great work here...:D I'm looking forward to the next chapter!  
Greetings

**I apologize for two of those fighters you said you wanted to see so much. Mingo and Marco both got forfeits on their first round but they will have awesome fights... maybe even against each other... ;). God got fucked up in that fight with Zoro! Thank you for your review!**

Cisforcrazy

Thanks for another awesome chapter! Looking forward to Blackbeards fight. With so few chapters left, i hope he isn't Crocodiles opponent. He's too awesome to go out that way :/ I'm gonna say Blueno vs Moria because of the horns :3 (and because we haven't seen anyone from the Thriller Bark group) I wonder why they would go so far as to steal one of Blackbeards guys right in the middle of a fight(and how?!) because a polar bear fruit is not quite as "awe inspiring" as say, Law or Kidds fruits. Hmmmmmmmmmmmm...

**The stealing of that fruit in the middle of a fight was not intended by most of the staff there and the guy who snatched him might be in big trouble for doing that. Good guess with Blueno vs Moria, but there would be no real reason why two characters are versing each other because the whole bracket was picked totally at random. Blackbeard's fight coming up next, hope you enjoy!**

Trainer Azurite

Isn't Trebol a Paramecia?

**Hi again! I believe it must have been revealed in a recent chapter and I did not know when i wrote it, however, Kaku using his Shigan would still not have worked without Haki just like how it didn't work against Luffy back in Water 7. Paramecia are still resistant to a lot of attacks so I don't think what I wrote would have changed very much, unless I wrote the word Logia which I'm guessing I did. Sorry!**

BabyGhost123

I love the story alot...it's so different from the other stories that I've read...update soon

**Thank you very much!**

Yayaya1234

update please

**You got it! Thanks again everyone for reviewing! 'Till next time!**


End file.
